A Living Secret
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is dead. Murderer Severus Snape holds the secret to Harry's success. By reading Hermione Granger's journals, Snape discovers a delicious secret of his own. Adventure, Mystery & Lemons ahead. HBP Compliant
1. A Living Secret Part 1

A Living Secret

"Severus, I am dying," Albus Dumbledore said to the Potions Master, whose black eyes widened in shocked surprise, "I am afraid I am too old to throw off the dread curse Voldemort struck me with at the Ministry the night we rescued Harry."

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as a double agent against the Dark Lord Voldemort scowled immediately. Damn Harry Potter. His stupidity had brought this about. The stupid, stupid boy. Because of him, the only wizard who he believed could have truly faced Voldemort was going to die

Dumbledore seemed to be able to divine Severus' thoughts.

"Now Severus, don't blame Harry for this. He loved his godfather and truly believed he was in danger," Albus said to the wizard.

"It was no reason for him to try and take on Voldemort, Headmaster…endangering not only himself but the lives of his housemates as well. Sirius was just one man, his death would have meant nothing in the greater scheme of things," Severus said rather hatefully.

The Potions Master had hated Sirius Black for years due to being targeted by him and his friends while in Hogwarts, friends which included Harry's father James. Sirius should have died long ago as far as Severus was concerned.

"Every life is a gift, Severus, and a loss once it is extinguished. I know how you felt about Sirius, but for Harry he was the closest thing to a family that he had. He did what he felt he had to do, and as a result several Death Eaters now reside in Azkaban," Dumbledore said.

"And as a result, you are dying," Severus said, his eyes hard, "a wizard worth one hundred Sirius Blacks at least."

Albus shook his head slightly at his Potions Master's continued malevolence for the dead.

"Yes, I am dying Severus…but I believe it is my fate and not anyone's fault," Albus said hiking up the sleeve on the arm where his blackened, skeletal hand rested. The rest of his arm appeared healthy. Then the wizard removed the heavy glamour and Severus let out a hiss when he saw the arm was blackened and shriveled as the hand. Dumbledore pulled the sleeve higher, revealing his decimated shoulder, blackness extending down across his chest.

"It is spreading to my heart, Severus. I will be dead in a matter of days," Albus said, replacing the glamour and shaking down his sleeve again. "No one knows this but you. And the reason I am telling you…is because you have to continue my work. Only you have access to the Dark Lord. You have to make it possible for Harry to destroy him."

Severus looked at him silently.

"Your loyalty to the Dark Lord has been questioned greatly these last few years, Severus, and I fear Voldemort no longer has the faith in you he once did. We must restore his faith in you…we need it now more than ever," Albus said.

Severus felt a cold feeling wash over him.

"I am well aware Draco has been given the assignment of killing me, thanks to your information," the wizard continued, "You are bound to protect him…but not just from death, Severus…from a life of reprisals, of hatred, of self-loathing. Draco is the son of a Death Eater, but he hasn't the heart of one, no matter how he boasts and tows the Death Eater line. The only reason he has agreed to do this, is because his life and the life of his family is in the balance. You must not let Draco be the one to kill me, Severus."

The Potions Master remained silent. Dumbledore continued.

"As my death is inevitable…I have decided that my demise should serve a greater purpose, one that can possibly help to end Voldemort's reign in the future and the meantime, provide him with solid proof that you are indeed his loyal servant. You are to be the one to release me from my mortal coil," the old wizard said.

Horror crossed the Potions Master's pale face. It was a strange emotion to see. The wizard had witnessed the most horrible, depraved acts and remained stoic and straight-faced. But the very idea of killing Albus Dumbledore was enough to make the wizard blanch.

"Headmaster…I don't want to do this," Snape began.

Albus had been more than a leader and Headmaster to the dark wizard. He had been the one to believe in him, when everyone questioned his loyalties. Albus had provided him with a job, a roof over his head and a chance to redeem himself. Now the only wizard in the world who felt anything good towards him wanted him to kill him?

"I am afraid you have no choice in the matter, Severus. I would rather pass from this life by the hand of a friend, rather than that of an enemy. It is my dying wish, Severus…surely you would not deny me that?" the Headmaster said to him, his blue eyes twinkling.

Severus looked at him and sighed.

"No, Albus…I would not," the wizard replied.

"Of course, you will be deemed a traitor by the entire wizarding world, though that is nothing new for you…but you will be hunted and forced into hiding," Albus said, "But I am sure Voldemort will protect you."

"Possibly…or he might consider my service finished and kill me. He is not the most trustworthy despot," Severus said, still trying to absorb the fact that he would have to take Albus' life.

Albus stood and walked over to Fawkes, who was gazing at him with sad eyes. The phoenix let out a miserable trill.

"I know, Fawkes…I know. But unlike you, my friend…I cannot rise from my own ashes. Men are meant to move on from this world, and I Fawkes…despite all my power, am still a man. I am content," he said to the bird. Then he looked at Fawkes, arching an eyebrow at him. A non-verbal communication seemed to pass between them.

Suddenly, Fawkes brightened, bobbing his head excitedly, then turning to look at Severus.

Severus' throat had tightened at the Headmaster's words to his familiar, and he lowered his head for a moment, missing the exchange between Albus and Fawkes. He looked up, desperation in his dark eyes.

"Albus, give me a chance to attempt to create a potion that can stop or slow the hex," Severus said suddenly. "There are many ingredients known to retard…"

Albus smiled at Severus but shook his head.

"No Severus…there is nothing you can do. My body is simply too old to regenerate. I have been to other gifted Potions Masters in an attempt to slow my demise. I didn't come to you because I wanted no one at Hogwarts to know for morale's sake. You have enough secrets, my friend. All those who attempted to save me are under an Unbreakable Vow not to reveal my condition. All that could be done, was done…I assure you," Albus replied.

The last bit of hope in the Potions Master faded. There was nothing else for it then. Albus was doomed

Albus motioned to Fawkes to rest on his good arm, then approached Severus.

"Rise, Severus," the Headmaster said, looking at him soberly.

Severus stood up. Albus brought Fawkes closer to him and rested one hand upon the Potions Master's shoulder.

"Bind, Fawkes," he said to the Phoenix.

Suddenly Severus couldn't move and Fawkes flew to his other shoulder and sat there for a moment, his body issuing a golden light that covered him, the Professor and Albus, as the Headmaster murmured some type of spell under his breath. Severus began to shudder as he felt a powerful pull on his insides, a sharp pain, then the golden light suddenly snapped inside him, making the Potions Master dizzy and nauseous for a moment. Fawkes trilled at him and flew back to Albus' arm.

Still shaken, and feeling as if something had been added to him, Severus asked Albus what he had done.

"I've given you protection, Severus. You will soon become the most hated man in the Wizarding World besides Voldemort himself. In the event you are captured or your life endangered by those bent on avenging me, you will find that help will come to those who are loyal to me," the wizard said obliquely. "I cannot in good conscience leave you to the wolves, Severus. You are still serving the Greater Good."

Severus knew this was all the wizard would tell him. Albus was infuriatingly secretive when he wanted to be. But at least…at least he wouldn't be alone in this…not really. In a way, Albus would still be with him.

Severus was correct. Yet he didn't know how correct he truly was.

Severus Snape had, without his knowledge…been turned into a Horcrux and contained a fragment of Albus Dumbledore's soul. As long as Severus remained safe, Albus would continue to exist despite his body being damaged or destroyed.

To create a Horcrux, the spellcaster's soul had to be fragmented by committing the act of murder. Albus Dumbledore had killed many times in the fight for the Greater Good, but each time he killed, his soul was torn. In his heart, though he was in the midst of battle, every life he ever took, he considered murder. This was something the Headmaster kept hidden from others, who would disagree that this was the truth of the matter. Yet Albus believed all life was sacred and taking it, a grievous thing. It was a simple matter to take part of his fragmented soul and place it in Severus.

Yes, Severus Snape was the keeper of many secrets.

But now, he was a Living Secret himself.

* * *

Hermione Granger, who was in the library with a sullen Harry and equally sullen Ron, suddenly looked up from her reading, her eyes narrowed.

"Did you feel that?" she asked Ron and Harry.

Ron looked at her with narrowed, bloodshot blue eyes.

"Feel what? I can't feel anything, my brain's so numb," Ron complained, "Come on Hermione, give us a break, now."

Hermione had, as usual, browbeaten both boys into studying with her, when they would rather be outside.

"I didn't feel anything, Hermione," Harry said to her, looking up from his parchment. "What was it?"

"I don't know…sort of a surge of power or something. Like strong magic had just been performed," she said, looking about, her face in a slight frown.

"Probably something you ate at lunch. That roast beef was a little too rare," Ron said, trying to focus on his Advanced Potions book again.

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, "But it was something…I'm sure."

Both Ron and Harry went back to their work as Hermione continued frowning.

Something was going on at Hogwarts.

* * *

Cloaked in darkness, Albus Dumbledore strode across the grounds of Hogwarts, Fawkes perched on his shoulder. He didn't have his wand lit, but moved easily through the night, heading toward the Forbidden Forest.

As they approached the edge of the forest, Fawkes trilled at Albus, then took off, winging his way between the trees, heading in another direction as Albus entered the dread wood with a separate destination.

Fawkes flew silently, using his night vision to seek out what he was looking for. After about twenty minutes, he saw them, gathered in a herd and feeding. He landed on a low branch and let out a mellow trill.

The unicorns all looked up, snorting as they saw the Phoenix, flicking their ears back and pawing their hooves. The leader of the herd, approached Fawkes, tossing its head, then stopping before the bird and lowering itself in a bow. Fawkes also bowed, then a conversation between the animals ensued.

Albus walked through the trees of the Forbidden Forest unscathed by any of its inhabitants. He was known even to the magical creatures that dwelled there. If there was one thing the wizard wasn't…it was prey.

Albus continued to move through the forest until he came to a cave. He entered it, drawing his wand now.

"Lumos," he said, the tip igniting. The sound of scuttling was all around him as he entered the domain of the Acromantula, which were enormous black spiders with the ability of human speech and a poisonous bite. They were a wizard-bred species that originated in Borneo, and one of the main reasons the ban on experimental breeding was put into effect. Hagrid was at the bottom of this particular clutch of spiders.

Hagrid had acquired one of the spiders in his third year and named him Aragog. The half-giant had hidden the spider in the cave to protect him when it was accused of killing Moaning Myrtle. Tom Riddle had made the charge, knowing full well a basilisk had done the deed. Hagrid was expelled and Aragog thrived in the cave for many years, mating with Mosag, a female of his breed brought to him by Hagrid, and fathering thousands of children. Not quite as large as him, but just as deadly. They too had the power of speech, but were not as intelligent as their sire, due to being raised in the cave.

They might not have been as intelligent, but every one of them knew better than to attack the tall, elderly wizard that walked into their midst. Albus put out his wand, able to see because of the glowing green fungus that lined the cave walls. Above him and around him scuttled the spiders, lifting up their front legs and hissing "The Great One!"

Albus walked toward a large opening at the back of the cave and stopped.

"Aragog!" he called.

There was a sound of something heavy moving inside the opening.

"Who calls me?" a tired voice sighed.

"It is I, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," Albus said.

There was another great sigh, then the sound of something heavy moving toward the front of the cave. A gray-flecked spider the size of a small elephant appeared, all eight eyes white and sightless.

"Headmaster," the spider said, lifting one leg in salutation.

"Aragog," Albus said by way of greeting, "I have come to you concerning an important matter. May I have a word?"

"Yes," the spider said tiredly, "But a short word. I am very tired. Very, very tired."

Albus sat down on a large rock. Around him, hundreds of spiders of all sizes jostled about for position, climbing over one another and hissing. No one had been here other than Hagrid, and the two small ones that got away and they were all interested to hear what this wizard had to say. Albus gave them a moment to get settled. He was completely surrounded but felt no fear. When the noise of their settling in ceased, he smiled at the creatures benignly, then addressed their sire.

"Aragog, I am in need of your help and your protection," Albus said to the spider.

"What do we have to do with protecting wizards? You have magic…you can protect yourselves," the spider replied, settling down on its belly.

"Aragog, we have something in common, you and I and that is we are both not long for this world. However, if you and yours agree to help me, your days can be extended," the wizard said.

The spider perked up.

"Extended? How?" Aragog asked, interested now.

"My familiar Fawkes is attempting to make the arrangement now. You will be provided with something that will allow you to maintain your life. Unfortunately, it cannot heal your ailments, but you will become stronger," Albus said, "Are you interested?"

Aragog was silent for a minute or two.

"Yes," the spider hissed, "Tell me what we must do."

An hour later, Albus was on his way back to Hogwarts. Fawkes met him at the forest's edge, trilling happily. He landed on the Headmaster's shoulder.

Albus smiled at him.

"Judging by your song, Fawkes, all must have gone well," Albus said to him.

Fawkes let out another happy trill.

"Excellent! I too have been successful. All is in place now, my friend," the wizard said, stroking the Phoenix's crest with his good hand.

"All is in place."

* * *

Three days later Draco was in his room when he felt the coin he used to keep in contact with Rosmerta warm in his robes pocket. He took it out and looked at the message on it. The Headmaster and Harry were in Hogsmeade and had gone for a drink. That meant Albus was away from the school.

This was the perfect opportunity to put his plan in action. Draco hurriedly put on his robes, took out a long thin package from between his mattress and slipped it under his robes. He headed for the Room of Requirement.

Hours later, Severus was in the Potions office when Professor Flitwick burst into the room. The little wizard was red and panting. Severus could hardly understand him at first.

"Death Eaters! In the castle! Fighting! Need help!" the wizard panted at him.

Severus stood up, pulled out his wand and non-verbally stunned the Professor, who fell forward on his face, then placed a confundus spell on him as well. That should keep him out of the way. He strode out of the office to find Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood standing outside, staring up at him with frightened expressions. What the hell were they doing here?

"Professor Flitwick has collapsed in my office," Severus said to the two witches, "Go take care of him while I go help fight the Death Eaters who have made their way into the castle."

Hermione and Luna looked at him for a moment, then rushed into his office. Severus took off at a run, tearing through the castle. When he reached the main hall he could hear the faint sounds of battle on the upper floors and apparated.

The dark wizard's heart was pounding as he reappeared on the floor that led to the astronomy tower. Neville was down, Ron, Tonks, Ginny and Lupin were battling several Death Eaters. Severus saw that the entrance to the Astronomy Tower was blocked, ran past the fighting witches and wizards and straight through the barrier. It was keyed to only allow those with the Dark Mark to pass. Severus bounded up the stairs, his robes whipping around him, praying he wasn't too late to fulfill Albus' last wish.

Severus burst through the rampart doors, his black eyes taking in the scene. Dumbledore was slumped against the wall and Draco had his wand trained on him. Fenrir, Amycus and Alecto stood behind him. Severus paused. He could feel Harry was present as well. Albus must have hidden him somehow and no doubt bound him, otherwise the idiot would be attacking right now, even though he was seriously outnumbered.

'We've got a problem, Snape,' said Amycus, his eyes and wand trained on Dumbledore, "the boy doesn't seem able…"

Suddenly Severus heard Albus say his name, pleading with him.

"Severus…"

His heart battering his chest and revulsion on his face at what he was about to do, Severus strode forward, pushing Draco roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back as he pointed his wand at Albus.

"Severus…please," Albus said weakly, pleading with him to continue.

Severus focused on Harry, how his stupidity had led to this. Damn him. Damn that boy! His pale face contorted with hatred.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, the green light hitting Albus with such force, his body was blasted up into the air and out of the Astronomy tower, seeming to pause for a moment, illuminated by the Dark Mark filling the sky behind him before plummeting from sight.

It was done. Severus Snape had killed Albus Dumbledore as he wished. The Potions Master had taken the life of the only man who ever fully believed in him. He forced his face to remain stoic.

"Out of here, quickly!" he said, grabbing Draco by the back of his collar and forcing him through the door.

They ran down the stairs and into the corridor which was full of dust, part of the ceiling collapsed, the battle still raging. Severus weaved his way through the fighters, pushing Draco ahead of him.

"It's over, time to go!" the Potions Master shouted, turning the corner and disappearing. He had to get them all out of there before more people were hurt or killed.

He and Draco ran through the castle, Snape looking behind him from time to time and seeing no one. He and Draco bolted through the main doors and out on to the Hogwarts grounds.

They had gotten a good distance from the castle, and Severus saw Hagrid engaging a Death Eater who was firing spells at him that didn't seem to affect the half-giant.

Suddenly a jet of red light flew past his head. Severus knew who fired the spell before he even turned around.

Potter.

"Run Draco!" he shouted at the blonde wizard, who disappeared into the night. Then he turned to face the boy he hated most in the world, hated because he was the reason he was forced to kill Albus.

"Cruc…" Harry yelled but Severus blocked the curse by knocking Harry down with a wand blast before he could complete it. Harry rolled to his feet.

Suddenly Hagrid's house flared up into flame. The Death Eater had set it on fire.

"Fang's in there!" Hagrid shouted at the Death Eater, cursing him.

Severus watched as Harry tried to cast the Crucio curse a second time. Again he blocked it.

"No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!" Severus shouted at him, his face contorted, "You haven't got the nerve or the ability!"

" Incarc…"Harry screamed, but Severus flicked away the spell easily.

"Fight back!" Harry shrieked at him, "Fight back, you cowardly…"

Cold rage filled the Potions Master. Coward? How dare the boy call him a coward when he had just killed the only wizard who cared for him and destroyed his reputation as a loyal member of the Order for the sake of the wizarding world…all to help Harry destroy Voldemort at a later date?

Severus was so enraged all he could do was fall back on what he knew would affect Harry the most. He was well aware the boy hated his father had been a bully. He saw it in his mind during their Occlumency lessons.

"Coward, did you call me, Potter?" Severus shouted, "Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one. What would you call him, I wonder?"

Enraged that Snape invoked his father's name, Harry pointed his wand at him again, hatred on his face.

"Stupe…" he cried, the spell once again blocked by the hated Potions Master.

"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!" Snape mocked him before shouting at the huge Death Eater behind him.

"Now come! It is time to be gone, before the Ministry turns up," the wizard cried.

Harry made one more desperate attempt to strike Snape down.

"Impedi -" Harry cried, but then was struck by a horrible pain, falling over into the grass in agony.

Severus cursed as the young fool went down, hit from behind by the Cruciatus curse. The boy was going to get himself killed.

"No!" Severus screamed at the Death Eater, who stopped the curse instantly. "Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord! We are to leave him! Go! Go!"

Amycus, Alecto and Fenrir ran past him. Severus half-turned to watch them as they sprinted for the gate then turned back to seeing Harry teetering toward him, his wand extended.

"Sectum…" Harry cried and again the Potions Master blocked the spell, a spell he created. Harry was only a few feet from him now, and Severus could clearly see the hatred on his face, illuminated by the fire from Hagrid's burning house.

Harry desperately tried again, concentrating on casting a non-verbal spell this time, hoping Snape wouldn't be able to block it.

"Levi..." he thought

Severus could tell by the look in Harry's eyes what he was doing. He looked into his mind and snarled at the spell he was attempting to use.

"No, Potter!" he screamed at him, enraged, blasting him with a loud bang so Harry flew back, his wand flying out of his hand. Furious, Severus strode forward and stood over him, his wand trained on the boy. For a moment, Severus actually felt like killing him.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?" Severus snarled, "It was I who invented them - I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so! No!"

Harry dove for his wand but Severus hit it with a spell and it rolled away into the darkness. Harry turned back over, hatred, rage and contempt in his green eyes.

"Kill me then. Kill me like you killed him, you coward," he hissed up at the wizard.

Severus never wanted to hurt anyone as badly as he wanted to hurt Harry…he was the cause of all of this…the reason for Albus' death.

"DON'T!" he screamed at Harry, barely able to retain control, his face full of pain, "CALL ME COWARD!"

Then, before he could stop himself, Severus slashed downward with his wand, cutting Harry across the face. Suddenly, Buckbeak the hippogriff appeared in front of him, slashing at him with his talons. Severus leapt back then began running for the gate, Buckbeak in hot pursuit, shrieking after him.

He had to get away from here…go to Voldemort and let him know that Albus was dead, and he was the one who killed him. Then the new deception would begin. What he would do, Severus had no idea…he'd have to wing it…find some way to bring Harry and Voldemort together. Hopefully, the boy would continue searching for the Horcruxes, find them and destroy them. By that time, he might have a plan.

His robes billowing around him, the Potions Master shot through the open main gate and the moment he touched earth outside the grounds, disapparated mid-stride.

Disoriented, Harry desperately tried to find his wand, but by the time he did, Snape was gone.

The murderer of Albus Dumbledore had escaped.

* * *

Severus had prepared for this day, reducing all his beloved books to an extremely miniscule size and leaving an illusion up in his study at Hogwarts that made the shelves look full. He had also collected and stored all of his research as well as samples of potions he was working on.

Upon discovering that it was the Potions Master who killed Albus, Voldemort, to Severus' surprise, had been extremely generous. Using the wizard's memories, the despot recreated Severus' private rooms at Hogwarts and gave him a lab that exactly mirrored his own, completely stocked with ingredients and utensils. He also granted Severus a boon, anything he asked of him.

The Dark Lord and several hundred of his Death Eater were gathered in the throne room of his stronghold. Voldemort was going to grant Severus' boon publicly to show his followers how generous he could be to loyal followers. This great event was to be followed by Draco Malfoy's execution for his cowardice in hesitating to kill the Headmaster. Narcissa Malfoy was there, sobbing quietly. There was no hope for her son. Severus had failed her.

Voldemort's red eyes shifted to Severus, who stood before his throne, his head bowed.

"Severus Snape, faithful follower and killer of Dumbledore, your excellent service is to be rewarded. You are the finest example of a loyal servant within my ranks. You are to be respected and praised above all other Death Eaters," the Dark Lord lisped.

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus replied, bowing.

"Thank you, loyal servant for ridding me of that insufferable Albus Dumbledore. With his death, my success is assured. I will grant you a boon…all you need do is request it," Voldemort hissed. "Anything within my power."

The room went silent as everyone waited to see what the Potions Master asked for. Diamonds, riches, power…what?

The Potions Master drew in a deep breath as if needing extra strength to reply. Voldemort watched him, hoping he didn't ask for anything ridiculous, such as to rule beside him. He would grant it…but then he would kill him afterwards, claiming him to be a rival. Severus was not that stupid.

"My Lord, my boon is that you do not kill Draco Malfoy," the Potions Master said silkily.

Narcissa let out a small sob in the background.

Voldemort looked at Draco, who stood restrained between two burly minions, his face badly bruised. Then his eyes shifted back to Severus. They were narrowed with displeasure.

"You would waste your boon on this…this coward, Severus?" Voldemort asked in his high-pitched voice, "Why?"

"Because he is young my Lord, and to be honest…should be commended that he got as far as he did. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore, and Draco who figured out a way to get Fenrir, Amycus, Alecto and the rest of the Death Eaters into the castle without setting off the wards. True, he did hedge when it came to the actual killing…but Albus is dead, and the boy did try," Severus said to the despot.

Voldemort considered this, his red eyes shifting back toward Draco, who seemed resigned to his fate. The Dark Lord's eyes shifted back toward Severus and he scowled. After a minute or two of silence the despot spoke.

"Release the boy!" Voldemort hissed, "Severus, I hope you at least get a 'thank-you' fuck out of Narcissa for saving her worthless son's life."

Narcissa's ice blue eyes fell on Severus gratefully. If Severus wanted that type payment for his act, she would pay willingly. But Severus wanted nothing from her but to be left alone from this point forward.

The two Death Eaters pushed Draco forward to the floor. Slowly he raised his head and looked up at Severus thankfully. The Potions Master stared down at him without emotion. He had fulfilled his Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa. Draco was safe.

"Go to your mother, boy," Voldemort hissed at him, "And be grateful for your miserable life!"

"Thank you my Lord. You are most merciful," Draco said, rising to his feet and half running into the crowd of Death Eaters and falling into his mother's arms.

Voldemort scowled. He hated displays of true affection. Well, Severus had managed to throw a damper on the night's fun with his request. He carelessly waved his hand at the group assembled before him.

"You all may go!" he snarled, "Now. Stragglers will be Crucio'd"

There was a huge mass disapparation and only Severus and Peter Pettigrew remained. Peter looked a bit nervous. When Voldemort's fun was thwarted, he usually amused himself by casting the Imperio curse on the squat little wizard and making him do all types of things his body wasn't meant to do.

"I will retire to my rooms, my Lord," Severus said bowing.

"Good night, my most faithful servant," Voldemort said, giving the wizard a lipless smile. Severus backed away until he was far enough to turn his back on the wizard without causing offense, then went to his rooms.

Voldemort had been delighted to find out Severus was the one who killed Dumbledore. The Potions Master's treachery put all doubts about the wizard's loyalty completely to rest. Imagine, after all those years of torture, Severus believed in him and his cause to the point of becoming the instrument of Albus Dumbledore's demise. That was true dedication. If Voldemort was sure of anything, it was that Severus Snape was as true as true could be. In fact…

The Dark Lord looked thoughtful. For the longest time he had wanted to use one of his Death Eaters for a service, a very important service…but found no one strong or trustworthy enough to provide that service. Until now.

Voldemort believed Severus Snape could be the one he had been looking for. He was his most trusted servant and had proven himself beyond a doubt.

Yes, he would be perfect.

Severus let himself into his rooms, warded the door and walked over to his liquor cabinet. He poured himself a firewhiskey and sat down in front of the fireplace. It was no longer a floo. Despite his surroundings, he was no longer at Hogwarts…and he would never go back, not even when all this madness ended. He'd had enough of teaching and trying to mold young minds that had about as much give as stone. He had other things to think about now, like finding out where Voldemort's Horcruxes were hidden, and worse than that, finding a way to let that thick-brained Potter boy know the locations without being discovered.

Severus sighed. It would have been so much better if Albus had lived to orchestrate this. Now he was alone and the fate of the wizarding world rested in his pale hands. Yes, Harry Potter was destined to destroy Voldemort, but the boy wouldn't be able to do it without Severus' help. All the Horcruxes had to be found and destroyed before they faced off, otherwise the Dark Lord would continue to exist in spirit form until he could create another body or find a host…like he had in Quirrel.

Severus finished his drink and sat staring morosely into the flames. He had nothing to do. No papers to mark, or halls to check for shagging students.

The wizard sighed. Well, he did have his labs. Maybe he would start brewing again. Do some research. But, it would be rather empty as well, since he couldn't market anything he created. He smirked as he imagined what the reactions would be if he walked into the Ministry with a potion to patent. It would be the equivalent of a small war. His smirk faded.

He had killed Dumbledore. Killed him.

Severus swallowed and blinked several times. If his heart hadn't already been shattered by the type of life he had lived up to this point…it would surely be breaking now.

* * *

The next morning while Severus was eating breakfast in his study, a timid knock sounded on his door. The wizard put down his fork and knife, wiped his mouth and answered it. Peter Pettigrew stood on the other side. Severus scowled at him. He hated Peter with a passion. It was Peter who threw salted water over his wounds after the tortures, and the fat little wizard was always at the forefront when the other Death Eaters had mocked and spit on him.

"What do you want?" Severus snarled at him.

Peter cringed a little. Severus was now the Dark Lord's most favored servant, and as such could get away with murder if he wanted to. Gods knew he had enough reason to murder him. He had treated Severus like shit on numerous occasions.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you," Peter squeaked.

"Fine. Now get the fuck out of here, you fat little bastard," Snape growled, his dark eyes full of hate.

Peter scampered away as fast as he could, Severus striding behind him. The wizard entered the throne room, lowered his eyes and approached the throne.

"You asked to see me, my Lord?" he said to the Dark Lord, who smiled at him.

"You may raise your eyes, Severus," the wizard said, standing up and walking down the dais. He placed one scaly hand on the Potions Master's shoulder.

"Come. I wish to talk to you, Severus," he said, waving his wand and creating two soft, comfortable armchairs and a small table between them.

He and Severus walked over and Voldemort waited for the wizard to be seated, before sitting himself…a grand gesture indeed, and one that was not lost on the Potions Master. Two house elves appeared with tea and cakes, setting them down on the table and winking out swiftly. House elves moved very quickly in the stronghold. To be slow was to be hexed.

Neither Severus nor Voldemort made any move to consume them. Voldemort stared at the wizard for a long moment.

"Severus, I am very impressed by your service to me as you know," the wizard began.

"Yes my Lord. Thank you," Severus replied.

"You have proven your loyalty to me beyond a doubt, and I must tell you that you are the only one of my followers I feel worthy to be in my stronghold. Oh yes, there is Peter…but let us face it…he's a toady," the despot said with a slight frown. "Absolutely worthless except for the fact he gives me my elixir and is too cowardly to even dream of attacking me when I am at my weakest. He has no dreams of greatness."

He looked at Severus.

"Do you have dreams of greatness, Severus?" he asked, lisping.

"No my Lord. I only seek to live in the shadow of your greatness and to follow you wherever you lead me…even to death," Severus replied smoothly.

"Ah Severus, you are a loyal servant. And that is why I am giving you an assignment, a service that is very important to me. One that my very survival depends upon. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked him.

"There are some very old texts on the subject. Actually, they sound like something out of a fairy tale. I've never been much on fairy tales," the wizard replied.

Voldemort chuckled.

"Ah, but they are not fairy tales, Severus. Horcruxes actually exist," he said, noting the look of surprise on the wizard's face, followed by a hint of disbelief.

"A Horcrux is a receptacle that houses a fragment of a wizard's soul so that he can attain immortality. The receptacle can be inanimate or living," Voldemort explained.

Severus listened attentively. Of course, he knew what a Horcrux was. Albus had schooled him on them quite thoroughly.

" The purpose of a Horcrux is to protect the soul fragment from anything that might happen to the body of the person to whom the soul belongs. While the Horcrux is kept safe, the person will continue to exist even if his or her body is damaged or destroyed," Voldemort continued.

Severus wondered why the wizard was telling him this…but he began to hope there was some purpose behind it…something he could use.

Voldemort leaned in toward Severus, dropping his voice a bit.

"I created several Horcruxes in my youth, Severus. Even then I was thinking of immortality. The first was a diary. It was destroyed by Harry Potter," the wizard hissed, hatred on his face, "That was my first attempt at being restored to the physical body. Damn the boy. The second was my grandfather's ring which I 'acquired' from his son Morfin. I had magically hidden it in the ruins of the Gaunt house, but Dumbledore found it and released the fragment. The old bastard had the nerve to wear my ring for a time, adding insult to injury."

Voldemort's face contorted for a moment, then he continued.

"The third was a locket which carries Salazar Slytherin's mark that belonged to my mother. I have hidden it away in a cave. As far as I know, it is still there," the wizard said, "The fourth, oh that was a stroke of genius. No one would suspect Helga Hufflepuff's cup to be a Horcrux for a Slytherin. That too is intact as far as I know."

Severus listened closely, hardly believing his good fortune. Voldemort was telling him what items held his soul fragments.

"Ah, and the fifth, Severus…was right under Albus' crooked nose and rests on the head of every student that enters Hogwarts," Voldemort hissed delightedly.

"The…the Sorting Hat?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yesssss," Voldemort replied, his tongue flicking out in pleasure at his own cleverness. "Even that ratty hat has no idea what it holds."

Good gods. If the Sorting Hat was destroyed, there would be no way to place students in the proper houses. It would be a fiasco.

"The sixth Horcrux is my own beloved Nagini. It is one of the reasons she has lived so long…and of course I retain the seventh fragment since I need it to live, Severus," the wizard said to the Potions Master who nodded.

"Now, I suppose you are wondering why I have shared such intimate and secret knowledge with you," the Dark Lord said, eyeing Severus speculatively.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus replied.

"It is because I need to know the status of the remaining Horcruxes…to find out if they are still intact and in place. I cannot feel when they are destroyed since they are in effect, separate from me and only come into play if I lose this body. I cannot check them myself, Severus because coming in contact with them weakens me since they are drawn to the source and it is quite a painful ordeal. Until this point in time there was no I trusted enough to do this for me," the Dark Lord said.

Severus stared at the scaly despot, his entire body tense. Dare he hope.?

"But I believe you are the man for the job."

* * *

The next morning, Severus was once again eating a solitary breakfast in his reproduced rooms when suddenly he stiffened and spasmed, his fork falling out of his hand as he fell back into his armchair, his body shuddering powerfully. His eyes rolled up into his head and the wizard fell still.

Suddenly, he was looking down on a scene. It was by the lake at Hogwarts, hundreds of chairs were set out in rows, an aisle running down the center of them: The chairs all faced a marble table set out in front. It was a bright, beautiful day.

The chairs were half full. Severus recognized many of the people he saw. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill sup-ported by Fleur and followed by Fred and George and Madame Maxime, to name a few.

He could barely make out the castle ghosts because of the sunshine and watched as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny took up seats at the end of a row. Cornelius Fudge walked towards the front rows, and Rita Skeeter was sitting attentively, a notebook in her hands. Even Delores Umbridge was there, an exaggerated look of grief on her toadish face. Firenze was standing by the lake's edge as if a guardian. Prime Minister Scrimgeour sat in the front row next to Minerva.

Severus realized he was witnessing Albus' funeral. But how?

Hidden by foliage, Fawkes observed the ceremony, linked to Severus by the binding Albus had performed before his death, thus allowing the dark wizard to attend the Headmaster's funeral vicariously.

A strange, melancholy song rose up and the mourners all looked around. The merpeople were singing, just below the surface of the water.

A sobbing Hagrid walked up the center aisle, carrying Dumbledore's body which was wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars. He placed the body carefully upon the table and walked back down the aisle and sat next to a rather small giant dressed in a jacket and trousers who sympathetically patted him on the head hard enough to sink Hagrid's chair into the ground.

A little man in plain black robes began to speak about Albus, the merpeople breaking the lake's surface to listen to the eulogy. Severus saw even the centaurs came to pay their respects, situated among the trees.

When the wizard finished the eulogy, bright white flames erupted and seemed to consume Dumbledore's body, white smoke undulating in the air and forming strange, unearthly shapes. A phoenix seemed to soar away into the blue and the fire vanished, leaving a white marble tomb.

A bevy of arrows landed in front of the tomb, a final tribute from the centaurs, who then disappeared into the trees.

Severus shuddered again, and he was in the study once more, his link to Fawkes broken. He blinked several times, then covered his face with one pale hand, once again despairing the loss of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Hermione returned home for the summer, but her parents found her different now, not so willing to talk about all the wonderful things she had learned throughout the year, or how good her grades were. Of course, they knew she was grieving. The Headmaster of the school had been killed, apparently by one of his own teachers.

Her parents were tempted to try and talk Hermione out of returning to Hogwarts. She had told them enough for them to know Harry Potter was not going to return. He was her friend. If Harry was smart enough to stay away from the school, surely Hermione could follow his example. Stay in the nice, safe, normal world where people didn't die from the blast of a wand.

Hermione was grieving, but she was thinking too. No one really knew what motivated Snape to do what he did, but Hermione found it hard to believe that after being tormented by Voldemort year after year that the wizard was actually loyal to him. It made no sense to her. Dumbledore had always treated the Potions Master well and did his best for him. Yes, he spied for the Headmaster, but had been willing to do so. He wasn't forced.

Could it have all been staged? The broken condition the wizard returned to Hogwarts in just a ruse to throw everyone off while he planned on killing the Headmaster the entire time? How could he allow himself to be treated in such a manner? Sometimes when he returned he was at the brink of death. No. No that couldn't have been an act.

Hermione's mind returned to the last time she saw the Headmaster privately. He had called her into his office and made some very complimentary statements about her marks, then reached out and took her hand.

"Miss Granger, you are the brightest witch to come through Hogwarts in many years. Your intelligence and dedication are marvelous assets, assets that may well be needed in the near future. Always remember to think, Miss Granger, and to do so in a logical manner. One thing we can always count on in this life is that things are not always as they appear, my dear," Albus said.

Then Hermione felt a surge of power rush from the wizard's hand and up her arm. She had gasped and pulled her hand away from the Headmaster's soft grip.

"What…what happened?" she asked him, rubbing her arm, "I felt a sudden surge of magic from you, Headmaster."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Granger. When a wizard or witch gets up in years, sometimes they have magical spasms. It's a part of the aging process. I hope it didn't cause you any pain," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"No…it just startled me, sir," Hermione replied, relaxing.

Hermione now thought about Albus' words.

_"…things are not always as they appear..."_

Hermione's brow furrowed. Was the Headmaster giving her some warning when he told her that? On the surface, it just sounded like sound, generalized advice…but he had also said her intelligence and dedication might be needed in the near future.

Hermione's eyes began to shift back and forth as she went over the Headmaster's last days at Hogwarts and the strange surges of magic she felt over those final days, including the night he and Harry had left Hogwarts. She had several sensations of great power being expended while they were absent and a great influx around the time the wizard was killed. And then there was the time where she was studying with Harry and Ron in the library. The sensations of magic felt very similar to the surge of power that passed between her and Dumbledore, except she couldn't physically feel them, only sense them.

Hermione's eyes widened.

Had Dumbledore done something to her that day? Something he didn't tell her but trusted her to figure out? Had he in some way connected her to himself? She knew from Harry that Dumbledore used powerful magic several times that night. She had been in Snape's office attending Professor Flitwick with Luna Lovegood when she felt the last powerful surge.

That had coincided with when the old wizard died.

Suddenly, Hermione knew she had to return to Hogwarts if it remained open. She wasn't sure why, but perhaps she could find out…see if she experienced any other surges of magic while within its walls. She could maintain contact with Harry in some way, she was sure of it. Maybe she could even help him in some manner while still at the school. Harry had moved back to Godric's Hollow and was in the process of repairing his parent's house. It had been made unplottable, the area appearing to be a ruin much like Hogwarts appeared when stumbled upon.

Hermione didn't like the idea, saying Voldemort or his minions might still be able to find him despite the disinformation spread by the Order stating that Harry had returned to the muggle world for a time because of his grief at the loss of Dumbledore. Rita Skeeter helped spread this disinformation, writing an article that basically claimed the great Harry Potter had cut and run for his life, abandoning the wizarding world willing to save his own life at the cost of thousands.

Harry didn't like being publicly branded a coward, but had made up his mind. Before he left for Godric's Hollow he attended Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron used this occasion to ask his parents if he could leave Hogwarts to help Harry on a secret mission. He was swiftly shot down, and Mrs. Weasley spent most of the reception trying to convince Harry to return to Hogwarts where he would be safe.

"I'm not your mother, Harry, but I love you like a son. I don't want anything to happen to you in these dark times," she said, trying to change his mind.

"Dumbledore gave me something to do, and I have to do it," Harry said stubbornly, though he was glad Ron's parents wouldn't let him accompany him. It was too dangerous. If anything happened to Ron, it would be another death on his hands.

Molly then tried to get Harry to tell her what he had to do, but he wouldn't tell her. For a week afterward, Molly stayed on Ron's back, trying to get him to tell her Harry's mission, which he wouldn't. Arthur told her to leave it alone, that it was between Harry and Dumbledore, but Molly was determined to find out the secret. While Arthur was at work, she slipped a bit of veritaserum into Ron's pumpkin juice and questioned him when it took effect.

She found out to her dismay Ron had taken a wizarding oath not to reveal Harry's secret. Veritaserum could not override an oath.

"Oh fudge," she said, frowning as Ron slowly came out from under the serum's influence. Unfortunately, this particular type of veritaserum left the user with memories of being questioned and Ron lit into his mother right away.

"I can't believe it. My own mother slipping me veritaserum! What's the world coming to?" he exclaimed at her. Of course he told his father, who was furious with Molly and didn't speak to her for over a week.

Ron made a big show of sniffing everything his mother served him after that, acting as if he could smell veritaserum. Of course, he couldn't, but he still drove his mother wild by doing it and then scrunching up his face, saying, "I'm not sure I should eat this, mum. I might spill my guts."

Molly would put her hands on her hips.

"Ronald Weasley, there is nothing wrong with that food. It's fine!" she'd snap at him.

Ron would then look down at his plate or drink skeptically.

"I don't know," he'd say, then thrust the food or drink at either Fred or George, "One of you try it!"

Arthur never said a word about Ron's taunting of his mother, she deserved it after all. It had been a very dirty trick giving Ron truth elixir. She was going to have to rebuild his trust.

It took her weeks to do.

* * *

Voldemort gave Severus his final instructions.

"Whatever you do, Severus…do not set foot in or touch the water with any part of your person, am I understood?" the Dark Lord said to him, "Just draw the boat up with the chain, go to the island and check the locket. I have given you the spell so you don't have to drink the contents of the basin. All you must do to check if the fragment is present, is to do a simple medi-witch health spell. It will glow blue as if you are examining a healthy body. Then return and report to me."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said, bowing.

"And do not attempt to apparate to the bottom of the cliff. You will splinch. You must climb down," the Dark Lord continued. "Then swim for a bit."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus replied again. Voldemort had been going over this with him for the past week. He knew what to do. But the Dark Lord was a bit of a nag.

"And don't forget you need blood to enter the inner sanctum," Voldemort reminded him.

"Yes my Lord," Severus said again.

Voldemort stared at him for several moments, then said, "Go, my most faithful servant," and flicked his wand at him.

Severus felt disoriented for a moment as if traveling by port key. Suddenly he dropped hard to the ground, and sat up, looking around. He got to his feet.

The wizard could smell salt and hear the crash of waves. A cool breeze lifted his lank hair as he looked out over the sea, which was illuminated by moonlight. Thousands of stars filled the sky. Severus was standing on an outcrop of black rock, water rushing and breaking below him. Behind him was a huge cliff with a sheer drop, broken pieces of the rock face strewn beneath it. There were no trees, grass or sand.

He looked over the outcrop, down at the face of rock leading down below. There were crags and jutting pieces sticking out of the stone. He could climb down. Carefully he lowered himself over the edge and cautiously chose his handholds. The wall became more slippery the closer he got to the bottom. He slipped and fell about five feet, but landed in a crouch, sliding slightly on the wet boulder. He straightened and looked at the stone before him.

There was a fissure.

He climbed through.

As Severus climbed through the fissure, he thought about what Voldemort had told him, that there would be water pouring through the fissure. The rock base was wet, but there was no water.

Yet.

As the Potions Master climbed through, he heard a roar behind him. He looked back just as a rush of water washed over him, forcing him through the fissure and into a small tunnel…he was buffeted off the slimy walls as he was shoved through by the pressure of the sudden tide, the tunnel curving to the left. Spluttering and doing his best not to swallow any more water, Severus rode it out, the water becoming shallow as he came to rest against rugged stone steps.

His teeth chattering, the wizard climbed the stairs, water streaming from his robes and head, his hair plastered to his skull. He felt his pocket. Thank the gods his wand was still there. Severus whipped it out and quickly cast a drying spell on himself. He pulled up his sleeves. There were bruises on his arms. Shit, that had been quite a ride.

"Lumos' he said, lighting the wand tip and looking about. Yes this was the cave.

He looked at the walls…there was supposed to be an entrance hidden in them. Severus said the incantation Voldemort had given him so the door would reveal itself.

"Visiportis," the wizard breathed.

The outline of an arched doorway was illuminated by a blazing white light. Severus strode over to it and touched the wall. The outline faded. This was the entryway that required blood. Severus put out his wand for a moment, then pressed it to a vein in his arm. A small gash appeared, streaming blood. He wiped his arm on the stone and the outline appeared again, the stone within it vanishing. Severus healed his wound and relit his wand, walking through.

The dark wizard stopped. He was standing at the edge of a huge black lake that spread so far out he couldn't see the other side. There was a greenish fog resting in its center that was reflected in the water below. The cavern was so high, the Potions Master couldn't see the ceiling. There was the distinct feeling of evil in the place and neither his wand nor the green mist offered much light. It was as if the darkness was denser than usual.

A narrow rim of rock encircled the lake and Severus set off walking around the edge, carefully counting off his paces. He took care not to misstep and touch the water. The Dark Lord had not told him what would happen if he did, but that was the perversity of the wizard. Severus was sure something terrible would occur…he didn't need to know exactly what.

Finally he stopped and slowly fanned his hand through the air over the lake, coming in contact with something cold, hard and invisible and closing his fist over it. He moved as close as possible to the edge of the lake without touching the water and tapped his wand to his fist as Voldemort instructed.

A thick greenish chain appeared in Severus' clenched hand, the links leading into the water. Severus tapped the chain with his wand and it began to slide through his fist, coiling of its on volition on the bank, clinking noisily as it pulled a tiny, glowing green boat from the depths. It didn't look very stable.

Severus entered the boat carefully, folding up his body as best he could, careful not to touch the water. The boat began to glide across the lake under its own power, the Potions Master glancing down at the dark water. He thought he saw some movement beneath the surface. It didn't seem as if the water could sustain any sea life, but one never knew.

After a few moments, Severus reached the greenish glow and the boat bumped against something hard. The wizard held out his wand and saw a small island made of smooth rock, no larger than Dumbledore's office. The glow was coming from a small stone basin set upon a pedestal in the center of the island. It was filled with an emerald liquid that gave off light.

Severus approached it and waved his wand over it, repeating the incantation Voldemort had given him to clear the contents and collect the locket. The liquid vanished, and at the bottom of the basin…was nothing.

Severus frowned. The locket was gone. Hopefully whoever had taken it had destroyed the soul fragment within. Voldemort would not be pleased about this, but the Potions Master certainly was. He turned to return to the boat, but found it had drifted out a ways.

Damn it.

"Accio boat," the Potions Master said, pointing his wand at it. The boat bobbed calmly on the black surface of the water, not moving. Severus tried again to no avail.

"Shit," he breathed, looking about then back at the boat. It was just out of reach. Severus stretched, trying to catch the bow…he was almost there, when his foot slipped and the toe of his boot touched the water. He drew it out quickly.

Suddenly the water of the entire lake began to bubble. Severus splashed through the water and got into the boat, which began its journey back to the other side. Pale shapes appeared under the surface, and to Severus' shocked horror, pale hands gripped the sides of the boat. He started blasting them, but to not avail. Bodies began to appear, waterlogged animated corpses, bobbing in the water, all converging on the boat.

"Inferi," Severus hissed as the creatures grabbed hold of him.

The Potions Master fought valiantly, but there were too many of them and he dropped his wand. In a moment, he was pulled over the side and into the dark water, the bodies of the dead pressing around him. He swallowed water…he was drowning. He'd never get back to Voldemort. He'd never help Harry find the Horcruxes. The wizarding world was doomed because he'd failed.

He relaxed, his body ceasing to fight as the inferi dragged him downward. Death was here.

The surface of the lake was smooth now, there was no sign of struggle, no indication at all that a brave wizard had been taken below the water to join the ranks of the undead.

Suddenly, a powerful pulse of orange light boiled through the depths from the center of Severus' body to the edge of the lake itself, the inferi releasing the wizard and Severus bobbing up to the surface, followed by the bodies of the undead…which weren't moving.

Severus floated on his back and suddenly coughed, expelling water. He took a choked breath and coughed again, feeling something bumping against him. He opened his eyes and looked to see a malformed face floating next to his head and kicked away from it, only to bump into another body and another. The wizard pushed through them, his hand coming into contact with something thin and straight…his wand. He silently thanked the gods and used his wand to clear the bodies from his path as he swam to the lake's edge and staggered to shore.

He looked back at the lake which was filled with the floating, unmoving bodies of the inferi, no longer animate. Severus knew he had been dying. Where had that burst of power come from? He couldn't do wandless magic, but somehow that burst of fire, because that was what it was, erupted from his person. Fire was not supposed to be able to burn under water, but this flame did.

Was it some kind of magical adrenaline that caused the burst of magic? Severus didn't know, but he was thankful. He cast a drying spell on himself and quickly exited the cavern. He couldn't leave this place soon enough.

* * *

In her bed in muggle London, Hermione suddenly woke up from her sleep, looking around wildly. She had felt another surge of power. Her eyes widened.

The witch had come to the conclusion that Dumbledore had purposely connected her to him magically, so she could feel him whenever he expended energy. For what purpose Hermione wasn't sure. But she felt that power tonight…and it didn't make sense. Albus Dumbledore had been dead at least two weeks now. But she felt him. It could only have been him. But he was dead…Snape had killed him. Harry witnessed it. She attended his funeral. The body of Albus Dumbledore was encased in a tomb on the grounds of Hogwarts for all eternity…wasn't it?

Then why did she feel him? Feel his power?

_"Things are not always how they appear…"  
_  
The thought came unbidden and Hermione started. It was almost as if she heard the Headmaster's voice repeating those words to her again.

Hermione fell back to the bed, her brow furrowed as she rested her head on the pillow.

She was certain of one thing, something really wasn't as it seemed.

"You're mad Hermione…mad with grief," Ron said to the witch as they walked around his yard at the Burrow the next day, "The Headmaster is dead. Harry saw him die, Hagrid carried his body to the tomb and we all witnessed him being interred. Snape killed him."

"But Ron, remember I kept telling you about all the power surges I felt. I believe they corresponded with Dumbledore every time he used a great amount of power. And I felt him last night," Hermione breathed at him.

"Hermione, maybe it has something to do with your…your hormones or something. Witches go through a lot. Maybe your cycle's off or something," Ron suggested, shoving his hands deep in his jeans pocket. "Anyway, enough about this. How about a little kiss? I haven't seen you for weeks."

Ron tried to put his arms around Hermione but she jerked away.

"Ron, this is important. I'm starting to think Snape didn't kill Dumbledore at all," the witch said.

Ron scowled at her.

"You're crazy, Hermione. You need to see a medi-witch," he said to her blackly.

Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"You're not even willing to entertain the idea that Dumbledore might still be alive," Hermione said to him, "I'm not making this up, Ron. Something is going on. I feel Dumbledore."

Ron snorted.

"The only thing going on, Hermione, is your overactive imagination. No one is going to believe you. 'Oh…I can feel Dumbledore in my bones,'" he said in a mocking falsetto voice.

Hermione's face became dark as an approaching storm.

"I'm going to go talk to Harry then. He'll listen," she said angrily, "The hell with you, Ronald Weasley."

"Don't you dare tell Harry this," Ron said, his own face turning dark, "He's been through enough. He had to watch Snape kill Dumbledore. And you are going to try and convince him he's not dead? When Harry watched him fall from the tower? Hermione…listen to yourself. Harry's got enough on his mind trying to figure out how to find the Horcruxes without you adding your mad ideas!"

"You really think them mad, Ron?" Hermione asked him, a quaver in her voice.

"Yes. I really do. You need to stop it now," he said.

"Fine. I will stop it. I'll stop everything," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes, "Including my relationship with you. It's over Ron. If you have no faith in me and can't be supportive then I want nothing to do with you."

Ron looked at her flabbergasted.

"But Hermione, you can't expect me to agree with everything you say! What you are saying is insane. Dumbledore is dead. Dead, dead, dead. No matter how much you want him to be alive, he isn't. And if you go around saying he is, someone's going to stick you in the St. Mungos' psycho ward."

"Goodbye Ron," Hermione said stiffly.

Ron rushed forward.

"Hermione, wait!" he cried, but the witch cast a silencing spell on herself and disapparated back to Diagon Alley, then using the Leaky Cauldron exit, returned to muggle London. She didn't know what she ever saw in Ronald Weasley.

He was an ass.

* * *

Voldemort was livid when he finished viewing the pensieve. He stared at Severus wildly.

"Gone! The locket is gone…stolen! How did this happen?" he asked Severus angrily.

"I do not know, my Lord. You just told me about the existence of the Horcrux. I simply went to check it as you directed, my Lord," Severus said.

Voldemort stared at Severus a long moment, longing to crucio him for bringing back bad news…but he still needed him. It wasn't the wizard's fault the locket was gone. The despot's red eyes fell on Peter, who was sweeping the floor of the throne room, putting the finishing touches on clean-up detail. There had been a revel the night before. Voldemort trained his wand on him.

"Crucio!" the despot cried.

Peter Pettigrew stiffened, then cried out, falling to the floor screaming and shuddering as the horrible pain blazed through him. Satisfied at having expended his displeasure, Voldemort released Pettigrew, who remained on the floor, quaking.

Voldemort turned his eyes on Severus, who wisely did not share what happened after he discovered the locket missing. Voldemort would have wondered about the burst of power, and Severus couldn't explain it. But he knew if the Dark Lord knew he was capable of such power, he would kill him.

"You've done well, Severus. I am going to send you out to check the next Horcrux in a few days. In the meantime, I want you to brew up a few batches of polyjuice potion. It is said that Harry Potter has hidden himself in the muggle world. I am not sure I believe this, though he would have been wise to do so. But the boy is a fool and believes himself courageous. I don't think he would cut and run. I know you are being sought, Severus, but you are also quite adept at spying. I have a number of leftover hairs from victims scattered about in Nagini's quarters. You will use them to move about the wizarding world and seek out information on Harry Potter. Do you mind?" he asked Severus, his eyes narrowing.

It really wasn't a question. It was more of a dare for Severus to decline the job.

"Not at all, my Lord. I will begin brewing immediately," the wizard said.

"Good man, Severus," the Dark Lord said with a thin, lipless smile, "You may go."

Severus backed away and turned heading for his rooms.

So, he'd be moving about the wizarding world. He would have to be careful, but this could work to his advantage. He might be able to find some way to pass Harry the information about the Horcruxes, if the boy wasn't too thick to understand it.

But he probably was.

* * *

Fawkes soared high above a landscape which was illuminated by moonlight, his sharp eyes searching for the sign that would identify a very special location. This mission was best pursued at night, and his enhanced vision served him well. He was flying over the mountains now and seeking a plateau that was far from the beaten path. Albus had given him the landmark to look for, an etching in the earth visible only from above.

After flying over the area several times because of low-lying fog, the phoenix saw something, a design partially covered by mist. He flew a bit lower, then squawked as he found the symbol he was looking for.

A bee. A bumblebee painstakingly etched in the rock, four wings spread. The Phoenix dropped quickly, scanning the area until he saw the tiny, upright stones in the light of the moon. He landed in the middle of a small family graveyard. Only four tombstones rested here, the occupants interred beneath for many years. Fawkes examined each stone, trying to match the symbols carved into the stones to the image Albus gave him.

Fawkes could not read, but he could divine shapes and presently he stopped in front of a headstone that read:

Alfred Brinley Dumbledore  
Beloved Husband and Father  
Jan. 17th, 1800 – Dec. 16th, 1890

Fawkes lowered his head respectfully for several moments, fluffed up his feathers and began to scratch at the hardened earth with a purpose.

* * *

Severus immediately went to his lab and checked his stores for the following ingredients

Lacewing flies, crude Antimony, unsucculated leeches, Fluxweed, Sal Ammoniac, Knotgrass, lunar-extracted horn of Bicorn, rasplings of Salpeter, Mercury, Mars, and last but not least, desiccated Boomslang skin.

Yes, he had everything he needed. Since polyjuice potion took a month to brew, Severus decided to create a large quantity. As he worked he couldn't help but wonder just who he would be turned into. The hairs in Nagini's lair were from people killed at the revels…muggles and magical folk alike. He could be mistaken for someone missing for a long period of time. He had no way of knowing where the dead originated from, which would make this assignment even more perilous. He could run into someone searching for the witch, wizard or muggle he was impersonating. That could be awkward. Worse than awkward.

It could get him caught.

But then again, Severus had an ace up his sleeve that had served him well when he got into tight spots before. He would utilize it if need be. He kept it a secret, even from Albus, though he suspected the old wizard knew. Albus seemed to know everything.

Damn, if only he had known following Harry to the Ministry would result in his death.

Severus frowned to himself as he pulverized knotgrass. Perhaps Albus had known. It wouldn't have stopped him in any case. He was also a Gryffindor, and as all Slytherins knew, Gryffindor was interchangable with "fool" and fools rushed in. Even if they were noble fools. Had Albus Dumbledore been a Slytherin, most likely he would still be alive.

Increasing the portions of ingredients, Severus added them to several cauldrons, covered them and set them to low simmer. It would be a week before the next stage. The Potions Master cleaned his workspace meticulously, then retired to his rooms.

* * *

Seated at her small writing desk in her bedroom, Hermione Granger studied at the parchment she was writing on. The witch was listing possible reasons why she would feel the Headmaster's powers after his death. She only had three scenarios that she felt were possible.

_1. Albus Dumbledore didn't really die, it was a ruse.  
_  
It could be that the Headmaster wasn't killed in the fall, and there was a conspiracy to hide that fact for whatever reason. Professor Snape could be in on it, or not aware the wizard survived. Possibly they found a way to emulate the Killing curse without actually using it. Some kind of illusion.

Ways to check: Talk to Madame Pomfrey and try to get details. No students had seen the body. By the reactions of the staff, they believed him dead. Their grief couldn't be false…they weren't actors.

_2. Albus Dumbledore created a Horcrux and hid it away.  
_  
Hermione thought this was a likely scenario. She didn't know if Horcruxes gave off magical signatures. There wasn't much information on Horcruxes at the school. More than likely she would have to order a book on them. She knew that a person had to murder someone to fragment his soul so it could be placed in another vessel. It was easy to imagine Voldemort killing someone to create a Horcrux, but not the Headmaster. Still, he had killed over the years for the Greater Good. Maybe that was enough to fragment his soul. Hermione knew the wizard respected life very deeply…it could be that taking it, no matter the circumstances, was enough to provide the fragmentation.

_3. Albus Dumbledore was a ghost and giving off residual magic leftover from Life.  
_  
Hermione wasn't sure about this. She had never seen a ghost do magic. Peeves did, but he was a poltergeist and not a ghost. She had come to the conclusion Peeves got his powers from the unsettled emotions of the student body, since poltergeists seemed to manifest around adolescents and young adults. If this were the case, Peeves was fueled by hundreds of angsty students. No wonder he was so naughty. In Dumbledore's case, he hadn't been seen about Hogwarts as far as Hermione knew, but he could have appeared since they all left for vacation. She would have to question the ghosts when she returned to the castle.

Hermione frowned as she looked at the three possibilities, then a light bulb appeared over her head for a moment, fading away as she wrote down her next idea.

_Question the Headmaster's portrait in the Headmaster's office.  
_  
Portraits of all the former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts were kept in the Head office, and they could be asked advice. No doubt the portrait of Albus Dumbledore hung there as well and could give her some answers. Maybe. She'd have to get past McGonagall in order to get the chance to question the painting.

It could be done.

Hermione stared at the parchment, her amber eyes shifting back to the Horcrux idea. If the Headmaster had left a Horcrux, where would he have hidden it to keep it safe? A sock? A lemon drop? No. He wouldn't do that would he? How did one check for a Horcrux? She needed to talk to Harry. He hadn't given her any details about how he planned to identify Voldemort's Horcruxes. Perhaps he could feel them, since he was supposed to be connected to the evil wizard in some manner.

No. If that were the case, Harry would have known that the locket he and Dumbledore retrieved from did not contain a fragment before going through what they did.

Yes. She had to talk to Harry.

Harry had given Hermione a magic mirror to use to contact him. She hadn't utilized it yet because she didn't feel she should be frivolous with it. It wasn't the kind of thing to be used for idle chitchat, but for important reasons. Well, this was important.

She decided to take Ron's advice and not tell Harry about feeling Dumbledore's magic. She simply wanted to know a little more about Horcruxes. In the privacy of her bedroom she opened the top drawer of her dresser, pulled out the mirror, walked back over to her bed, sat down and looked into it.

"Harry Potter," she said to her reflection.

The mirror clouded up for a moment, then Harry's face appeared in the mirror. Hermione smiled at him brightly, but for some reason…Harry didn't smile back.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said, looking a bit taken aback at the cold look her friend was giving her.

"Ron told me you'd probably be contacting me," he said with a bit of iron in his voice.

Hermione scowled immediately. She'd bet even galleons that Ron had told Harry about her theory concerning Dumbledore after he'd told her not to do it. Ron could be very vindictive and probably wanted Harry to be mad at her too.

"Yes, I haven't talked to you for a while, Harry," she began.

"Dumbledore is dead, Hermione. I saw him die. I saw Snape kill him," Harry said, "I don't care what you're feeling. What you're feeling is nothing compared to my seeing him die. Snape murdered him in front of my eyes. He was too weak to survive it. Besides, no one survives a Killing curse."

Hermione stared at him.

"I didn't call you to talk about that, Harry…but I am mad that you know. Ron told me not to tell you and then turns around and tells you himself. Probably because he wants you to be mad at me too. I broke up with him, you know," she said to the-boy-who-lived.

"Yes, I know. Because he tried to talk some sense into you," Harry said, clearly showing Hermione whose side he was on concerning the breakup.

Hermione decided to avoid the whole conversation concerning her and Ron. There were bigger brooms to fly.

"Harry, I'm trying to come up with ways to help you when I return to Hogwarts," she said placatingly, "I wanted to ask you how do you identify a Horcrux? How will you know when you find one?"

Harry blinked at her for a moment, considering whether he should answer her or not. He decided it wouldn't hurt to tell her, despite the crazy notions the witch was entertaining. Hermione was still very intelligent, even if she wasn't being logical concerning Dumbledore. That could be because of grief however.

"Well, I only know how to identify an inanimate Horcrux. There are living Horcruxes as well, when a soul fragment is put inside a living creature. I have to figure out how to identify a soul fragment in something alive. To check for an inanimate Horcrux, you just have to use a medi-witch spell, the one they use when checking someone's overall health. The wand tip will glow blue to show they are healthy. An inanimate object doesn't have a life force, so shouldn't glow. If it does, more than likely it contains a soul fragment. If you check anything alive, it's going to glow regardless, so you can't tell if it has one," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"I see," Hermione said, thinking hard, "I tell you what, Harry. I'll try to find out how to identify a Horcrux that's been placed inside a living thing. When I do, I'll tell you," she said.

Harry smiled at her now. Because of the secrecy of his mission, he couldn't consult anyone. Plus he was supposed to be in the muggle world, so he was very limited as to where he could travel. But he had Dobby with him, for pay of course…though the house elf would have worked for Harry for free…he loved him so much. Dobby did all the shopping and such for the wizard. With Hermione doing research for him, he had a better chance at accomplishing what he had to set out to do.

"I appreciate that, Hermione," he said to her, "I need all the help I can get."

Hermione had also taken an oath concerning Harry's mission, but unlike Ron, who took an across the board oath, Hermione structured hers. Her oath stated that she would not say anything to anyone that would endanger Harry's mission. In this way, the oath was protective. It wouldn't allow her to discuss the search for the Horcruxes with anyone who had the inclination to interfere, impede or pass information about the mission. It gave her more leeway to investigate the situation, the oath serving as a kind of filter. Even if she didn't know the motivations of the person she spoke to, the oath could and would curtail the conversation. Hermione was one smart witch.

"You know I'll help you any way I can, Harry. And I've decided to return to Hogwarts. I think…well…I just think it's best," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, thinking Hermione felt she had worked too hard at her marks to skive off without graduating. She was right, too. Plus she would be safe at Hogwarts.

"Ron will be going back too," Harry said, "though he doesn't want to. His mum and dad are making him go back. He wanted to come with me."

Hermione thought Harry sounded a bit relieved about that. He probably was. Harry was always worried something would happen to them because of him.

Hermione didn't respond to what Harry said about Ron. He was her least favorite person right now, especially since he had told Harry about her claim to feel Dumbledore's magic. What a git he was.

Harry looked at Hermione, then cleared his throat.

"Um…Hermione, I didn't mean to sound so angry, but you know…I witnessed…" he began.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I understand," she said, giving him a small smile.

And she did, really. Harry had to be feeling a large amount of guilt at not being able to help Dumbledore and letting Snape get away. Neither occurrence was his fault, but Harry took on the sins of the world all the time. Her claim to feel Dumbledore probably only added to his feelings of guilt. Harry believed him dead.

"Listen, I'm going to go," Hermione said to the wizard, "I'll contact you as soon as I find out anything important."

"All right, Hermione. Be good and be careful," Harry said, his eyes sober.

"I will. And you do the same, Harry," Hermione replied.

The wizard's image faded and her own reflection looked back at her.

"I'm going to find out what's going on," Hermione said to herself determinedly, "There's more here than meets the eye."

Hermione returned the magic mirror to her dresser drawer and sat back down at her desk, studying the parchment again, and planning her next move, which was to go down to Flourish & Blotts book shop and order a book that discussed Horcruxes.

She'd move forward from there.

* * *

Marcus Delaluci sat in the back of the Hog's Head Inn sipping a firewhiskey and looking at the wanted parchment he picked up off the bar when he entered. The SB teacher's violet eyes scanned the photo of Snape, which, despite being a wizarding photo, didn't move. The wizard's dark eyes stared back at Marcus as if challenging him. He read the poster:

"Twenty thousand galleons? Damn. Got yourself in a world of shit this time, Snape," Marcus said to the image, taking another swallow of his firewhiskey, "Don't know why you'd kill Dumbledore though. He was the only one who liked your snarky ass."

Marcus Delaluci served as Hogwarts' Spells Breaking teacher for the past year. It was a new position created by Dumbledore. The Headmaster felt Spell Breaking would be an important skill for the students to learn if they found themselves dealing with spells that they did not know the counterspell for. The rugged blonde wizard was a former Eradicator, a member of a secret force that did the dirty work for the Ministry when the usual avenues didn't work. The group had had been disbanded several years ago when a reporter by the name of Rita Skeeter found out about its existence. Of course the Ministry denied there was ever any "Eradicators" in their employ.

In other words, Marcus was a former assassin who raped, assaulted and killed in the name of politics and the Ministry of Magic. After the Eradictors were disbanded, he spent some time as a mercenary abroad for Gringotts bank, killing natives, nullifying curses and claiming jewel-rich territories around the world. Finally, tired of the bloodshed, he returned to England to try and make an honest, blood-free living. He wasn't doing very well at it when Albus Dumbledore showed up at his flat and asked him to come to Hogwarts.

Marcus didn't have anything better to do, other than chase down trim. Actually, he was a fairly good teacher and his pupils loved him…especially the older young witches. He loved them too, albeit discreetly…provided they were the Age of Consent and willing.

Well, maybe love was too strong a word. Fucked would be a better description of what Mr. Delaluci did. He wasn't big on conscience, though to his credit he didn't pursue his students. But if they pursued him, they were fair game as far as he was concerned. He made it clear to the young women however, he was not in love with them, nor would he maintain a relationship. It was strictly sex.

As a result, Marcus found himself obliviating quite a few witches who found out later they weren't mature enough to handle what he offered them, which was little more than a stiff member and experience. What happened with the SB teacher mattered to them.

The moment a witch walked into his office with her eyes glistening and asking him why he wasn't paying attention to her, the SB teacher whipped out his wand and removed himself from her memory. Marcus was quite adept at memory charms because of his past. He often had to remove certain memories of his victims who lived while leaving the horror intact. He was fast and precise. The ability certainly came in handy at Hogwarts. He stared down at the parchment.

"Twenty thousand galleons, eh?" the wizard mused.

Marcus had never cared for Snape. He was greasy, snarky, sarcastic and acted as if he owned Hogwarts. He doubted the Potions Master had ever been laid unless he paid for it. He had a run-in with the wizard once, concerning the frequent loss of some potions ingredients.

"Mr. Delaluci," Severus said to Marcus one day, stopping him on the way to breakfast in the Great Hall, "I do not appreciate you teaching your students how to break the wards on my Potions stores."

Severus was the Dark Arts teacher now, but he still brewed and kept a private Potions store in his DA classroom. It had been raided several times this year. A lot of skill had to go into breaking those wards, skills that students didn't have before Mr. Delaluci arrived.

Marcus looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"There's no proof my Spellbreaking students are the ones breaking into your stores, Snape. I imagine that's been going on long before I came to Hogwarts," he responded, his violet eyes telescoping to black for a moment, "If you don't want students breaking into your stores, I suggest you bone up on your magic and use stronger wards."

Severus' nostrils flared at the suggestion that his magic was weak. Who the fuck did Marcus Delaluci think he was?

"I assure you my magic is above par and I take offense that you have suggested it is not so. You don't want to make an enemy of me, Mr. Delaluci," Snape said darkly.

Marcus loved a good duel.

"Maybe I do," the wizard replied, meeting Severus' eyes directly, "I haven't had a good duel in ages."

Severus smirked a little. He'd like nothing better than to blast the swaggering bastard to hell.

"Any time you feel 'froggish,' Mr. Delaluci, you are welcome to leap," Severus purred.

Marcus smiled nastily and was about to respond when Albus suddenly swept around the corner with a big smile, offered both wizards lemon drops and escorted them into the Great Hall with a flourish, effectively defusing the situation. They never did get back to the matter, but Marcus remembered Snape was more than willing to have a go.

"Seems like I might get that duel after all, Snape," Marcus mused, his eyes falling on the G20,000 reward offering.

He started thinking, and thinking hard. How could he possibly get to Snape when no one else could? Snape was most likely with Voldemort and under his protection. The only ones who could enter Voldemort's presence were his Death Eaters.

Marcus paused.

This wasn't the safest time to be a Death Eater…but hm.

He had heard it bantered about that Snape was considered a spy loyal to the Order before he killed Dumbledore and had been for years. Too bad the Headmaster didn't realize just whose side the dark wizard was on.

Marcus was no slouch when it came to filling a role. The Headmaster had been after him to join the Order for over a year before his demise. Marcus always refused, stating he was neutral and if things got bad, he'd just leave the country. He had done enough service for the so called "Greater Good" when he was an Eradicator. He knew the uglier side of it and felt he had earned his stripes. But for twenty-thousand galleons, he could have a change of heart, especially since it might work in his favor. Now…who was the head of the Order now?

Marcus scoured his brain for a moment. Oh yes. Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He'd have to stop by the Ministry and see him since the location of Order headquarters was a secret. Marcus had no doubt Kingsley would put him on. He had several abilities that had made him invaluable to the Eradicators. They would serve him equally well in the Order, if he joined. Marcus had a secret and that was he was of mixed ancestry. Something about a virgin and a dragon that fell in love with her centuries ago. Marcus was the first of his line born with dragon gifts in generations.

His violet eye color was inherited from the dragon, as well as his ability to see in almost total darkness. He could also "zoom in" on objects, like a telescope, the pupils of his eyes enlarging until they appeared almost completely back. He could detect dark magic, resist the effects of veritaserum, and when obliviated, his memories would come back in a few days. He also had another gift…one more appreciated by witches, one which most likely explained how a dragon could mate with a human female.

Marcus could adjust the girth and length of his organ between human size and what he imagined was dragon-size, though he had never used it set on "insanely enormous." He'd kill someone. However, he was quite the lover, pig that he was.

His brow furrowed, Marcus finished his drink and rose, leaving a galleon on the table. If Snape could play spy…why couldn't he? However, his focus wouldn't be on Voldemort…that would be the ruse. He really wanted Snape and those twenty thousand galleons. Once he got the reward, he would leave the Order, leave the school and leave England. Make a new start far beyond Voldemort's influence. He knew how to disappear.

"I wonder just how you become a Death Eater anyway?" the wizard mused as he exited the inn.

That was something he'd have to look into as well.

* * *

Hermione ordered two reference books from Flourish & Blotts, the first being "Dark Magic: Myth and Reality." The text discussed Horcruxes, though purely from a theoretical view. It did not give the exact spells needed to create a Horcrux, but it did give other pertinent information about them. She also ordered "The Big Book of Soul Magic" another reference guide to spells involving the soul. Again, there were no actual spells, only the history and theories behind the magic. The books were not in stock but she would be able to pick them up in a couple of days.

As she exited the book shop, Hermione saw a wanted poster for Professor Snape attached to a streetlight. She walked up to it and studied the Professor.

"Why did you do it, Professor Snape?" she asked the poster in a sad voice, "The Headmaster cared about you…trusted you. Was his trust misplaced?"

The Professor's black eyes looked back at her, glinting slightly.

"He's not going to tell you anything," a voice said behind her.

Hermione spun and met the violet eyes of Marcus Delaluci. He smiled at her.

"Hard to believe, isn't it, Miss Granger? That he'd turn on Dumbledore that way," the wizard said to the witch.

"Yes. It really is," Hermione said, looking up at Marcus.

"Just goes to show you can't trust anyone," Marcus said, his eyes washing over Hermione appraisingly.

Hm. Little Miss Granger was filling out nicely. But alas, the witch was a walking library. Probably everything she knew about sex was out of a book.

Hermione was about to suggest that maybe there was more to what happened with Snape than met the eye, but found she couldn't do it. Something was stopping her. She realized it was the oath. But, she had taken that oath only concerning Harry's mission, not Professor Snape. She had been able to talk about her thoughts openly with Harry and Ron, but for some reason, she wasn't able to say anything to Professor Delaluci. Could he interfere with Harry's mission in some way?

Something was wrong here but Hermione didn't know what.

"Yes, these are untrustworthy times, Professor," she agreed, not letting on something was out of whack with the wizard.

"Are you ready to return to Hogwarts or are you bailing like half the student body?" Marcus asked her.

He doubted Hermione wouldn't come back. Most likely she cared about her marks more than breathing.

"Oh, I'm definitely coming back. I'm in your Advanced Spellbreaking class this year, and am looking forward to it," she said, still wondering what it was about Marcus that made the oath go into effect.

"It will be quite challenging, Miss Granger, I promise you. You might even have to come to me for private sessions," Marcus said, arching a bushy blonde eyebrow at her.

Hermione smiled at him.

"Then it would have to be very challenging, Professor," she replied.

Marcus knew if anyone could handle the curriculum, it was Hermione Granger. She had the best marks in Hogwarts in the past fifty years. The witch was a walking brain.

"We'll see, won't we?" he said with another smile.

Hermione noticed Marcus had a dimple in his right cheek. No wonder the other witches went gah-gah over him. He was handsome enough, but held as much interest sexually for Hermione as playing Quidditch. He was too old.

"Yes we will," she answered him.

Marcus stared down at her consideringly, then said, "I have to go. See you when school starts, Miss Granger."

"Goodbye, Professor," Hermione said.

Marcus gave her a parting smile, then walked away. That was one young witch who wouldn't be knocking on his door after hours.

Hermione watched him go, then headed for the Leaky Cauldron, her mind once again on Professor Snape. They were certainly offering a large reward for him. Wanted posters were plastered everywhere. But Professor Snape was a very dangerous wizard. She was sure he'd protect himself by any means necessary if someone tried to capture him. That would mean even more blood on his hands. Hermione sighed.

There was more to this…she knew there was. She wished she could find the Professor and talk to him, hear his side of what happened. Harry had told her several times what occurred in the Astronomy tower…but…what happened before then? Before that night?

Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped the pattern that opened the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron and stepped through.

She hoped those books would arrive soon.

She had a lot of research to do between now and her return to Hogwarts. Not to mention a bit of planning. She had to figure out how to be alone with Dumbledore's portrait so she could question it. Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress now and probably wouldn't take kindly to Hermione wanting to investigate the Headmaster's death further.

Her response would probably be, "The Ministry is handling it, Miss Granger. I'm sure they have enough experienced people in their employ not to need your help."

It didn't help that Minerva was grieving over Albus terribly. They had been lovers for many, many years and it felt as if she had lost not only a friend and respected colleague, but a spouse as well. Of course, none of the student body knew this. Albus and Minerva were masters of discretion. Now, she was alone and had to keep the depth of her grief to herself. It was bound to come out in other ways.

Hermione walked through the Leaky Cauldron without even seeing the patrons, she was so deep in thought. She bumped into a witch smoking a long pipe.

"Oh, excuse me," Hermione said.

The witch scowled at her. She wore a traditional pointed black hat with matching black robes, had a very pointed chin and a hooked nose with a large wart on the end of it. She was the witchiest looking witch Hermione had ever seen. If she had been green, she could have doubled for the Wicked Witch of the West.

"You should watch where you're going, young lady," she sniped at Hermione.

"Sorry," Hermione said, glancing down to see if the witch wore ruby slippers.

She didn't. She wore emerald ones with bits of silver running through them. Probably a Slytherin.

Hermione walked past her quickly, the witch squinting after her.

"Young people have NO manners, today," she complained, then walked up to the bar and ordered a firewhiskey sour.

Hermione exited the bar and headed for home, feeling tired now.

It had been quite a taxing afternoon.

* * *

A week later, Hermione had her books and sequestered herself in her bedroom to do research. Her mother and father had to coax her to eat, drink and bathe. Her actions didn't surprise them. Even when she was a little girl she would lock herself up with her books and had to be threatened with a spanking before she would sullenly come down to breakfast, lunch or dinner Well, they couldn't spank her now.

Hermione had discovered some interesting things about Horcruxes. For example, a Horcrux and its living counterpart could not be brought together without terrible results. So Voldemort could not be in the presence of anything he placed a soul fragment inside.

Hermione was glad about this, because secretly, from the moment she learned that there could be living Horcruxes, she was afraid that Voldemort had turned Harry into one when he was a baby. She knew it sounded stupid, but what better way to protect the fragment than to have it inside a boy that the entire wizarding world would protect and keep from him? And Harry did get terrible headaches from his scar…and…and…

But Harry had been in Voldemort's presence in the graveyard during their fourth year, when he returned. At first, Hermione played with the idea that Voldemort actually used Harry to come back, the fragment being taken from the-boy-who-lived when Peter Pettigrew cast the spell to restore his master. But no, Voldemort had his own distorted body then, so had a soul and wouldn't have needed another Horcrux. And then he tried to kill Harry and was in close proximity to him. He couldn't have been if Harry contained his soul fragment, and he certainly wouldn't have tried to kill him. So Harry was in the clear.

After reading a bit more about Horcruxes, she read the theory of how a living Horcrux could be identified.

It required the use of a Signature Stone.

"What's a Signature Stone?" Hermione mused, leafing through the book. But there was no more information on it.

Since Hermione wasn't at school, she didn't have the Hogwarts library to browse through and was forced to go to the Ministry library, which was much more restrictive. However, luckily Signature Stones were not a classified subject. In fact, there was quite a bit of information on them.

Signature stones were used in a medical capacity. They were stones made of quartz that contained the magical signature of an individual and could be used in tangent with a healing spell to strengthen the healing process if he was ill. A sliver of the stone placed in the healer's wand tip worked like a tuning fork, helping to focus the power to match the signature of the person being healed. When the Signature Stone came in contact with the person whose signature it held, it would warm and glow.

A person's soul was the source of his magical signature, so if a Signature Stone came in contact with a living Horcrux that held part of that soul, it would glow and identify it.

Well, that was good to know. But the stone would already have to exist to be used. Hermione read on to see what situations would require a Signature Stone to be made. She learned that Signature Stones were often used in places that had their own infirmaries and a large amount of individuals that had to be cared for. Prisons and schools primarily.

Schools.

Hogwarts.

Hermione seemed to remember Madame Pomfrey fiddling with the tip of her wand before examining her after she recovered from being petrified in her second year. The tip had glowed amber at first, then settled into the recognizable blue of healing. Had the medi-witch had a Signature Stone attuned to her?

Hermione began to feel excited.

If Poppy had Signature Stones for the students, she must also have them for the staff. More than likely she had the Headmaster's Signature Stone…as well as Professor Snape's. Hermione's eyes widened.

How long did they keep Signature Stones?

It could be possible that Tom Riddle's Signature Stone was still at Hogwarts. If it was, if she could get hold of it, Harry could use it! All he would need was a sliver. He could put it on a necklace, or in a ring! And so could she!

But in Hermione's case, she wanted three stones. Dumbledore's, Snape's and Voldemort's.

Hermione quickly jumped off her bed, ran to her bookshelf and pulled out the latest Edition of "Hogwarts: A History."

She thumbed through it until she found what she was looking for. The year Tom Riddle arrived at Hogwarts. Nineteen thirty-eight. He was part of the class of nineteen forty-five. Did Madam Pomfrey still have the Signature Stones of students that far back? For some reason, Hermione thought she might, or the stones would be in storage someplace in Hogwarts. Filch was forever carrying boxes down into the subdungeons. She had once heard Professor McGonagall claim that the Headmaster was a packrat and refused to throw anything away to do with Hogwarts.

She hoped this claim were true.

Hermione began to think of the significance of the stones. She doubted anyone had considered them at all, since they weren't really considered magical items. They were more like health aids and did no magic of their own. Since the topic of Horcruxes was not a common one, and the existence of Voldemort's Horcruxes a well-kept secret, no one had a reason to think about them. But they could be used to identify a person. Even if they were glamoured or polyjuiced. The human eye could be deceived, but not the stones. You only had to have the proper one in order for it to be utilized.

Hermione closed the history book and lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Everyone assumed Professor Snape was hiding out with Voldemort. But what if he wasn't? He was a Potions Master and could easily brew Polyjuice. He could be hiding in plain sight and no one would know. If he were captured, it would most likely be dumb luck.

But…if she found him…she could find out what really happened.

If he didn't kill her on sight, that is. As far as the evidence showed, Professor Snape was a cold-blooded murderer. If he could kill a man who had cared for him for decades, he could certainly kill a student who aggravated the hell out of him for almost seven years.

Still, there was the matter of Hermione feeling Dumbledore's magic.

The witch didn't believe he was dead, no matter what anyone else said. She was going to prove it.

She had a lot of work to do when she got back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry Potter paced through his family home, trying to figure out how to get started on finding the Horcruxes. He had no idea where any of them were, or even what they were. Voldemort could have hidden his Horcruxes any place. Even outside of England.

Dobby watched Harry pace back and forth, his ears flattened. It distressed him to see Harry so lost and upset. He wished there was something he could do for the-boy-who-lived, but he could do little more than make sure he ate and rested.

"I wish Dumbledore was here," Harry said, plopping down in an armchair.

Dobby nodded.

"We all wishes the great Dumbledore was still alive, Harry Potter sir," the house elf squeaked.

Harry's mind turned toward Hermione. She believed the Headmaster was still alive…that Snape hadn't killed him.

Harry's green eyes darkened.

But Snape had killed Dumbledore in cold blood, when he was weak and defenseless. The black-hearted coward. If Harry found him, he had no intention of turning the dark wizard over to the Ministry.

He was going to kill Severus Snape any way he could.

Preferably, he'd be wandless like Dumbledore was. Harry hoped the Potions Master would be terrified and on his knees pleading. Yes, he would be on his knees after being crucio'd several times. Maybe he'd even put a binding spell on the bastard and pummel his face into jelly before he killed him.

Dobby cringed as he felt the hateful vibrations emanating from the young wizard. They were very dark, very…evil. He looked at his friend and employer with wet eyes.

Harry glanced over at Dobby and scowled at the look on his face. Dobby was always worrying about something.

"What's wrong with you now, Dobby?" Harry asked him in an annoyed voice.

Dobby looked at the wizard dolefully.

"Harry Potter is not himself," Dobby said meekly.

"What do you mean, I'm not myself? I'm fine," Harry snapped, "I'm just worried about how I am going to complete my mission."

Dobby knew about Harry's upcoming search for the Horcruxes. The elf was trustworthy and would not give away Harry's secret. The house elf shook his head.

"Harry Potter is not fine. He thinks of…of murder," Dobby said, wincing a bit at his own honesty.

"Do you mean Snape? That's not murder…that's revenge…just desserts," Harry replied, his eyes glittering. "He killed Dumbledore. He deserves to die."

Dobby looked at Harry, shivering a little.

"Maybe so, Harry Potter, but that is for the law. That is why the law is. You is not the law, Harry Potter," Dobby said, "You is becoming dark…like Snape. Do not turn into a Snape, Harry Potter."

"I am nothing like Snape!" Harry shouted at the elf. "I would never turn on a friend like he did! I would never murder someone who stuck by me! I would never kill an unarmed person!"

Dobby's sad eyes rested on him.

"You thinks of killing Snape that way," the elf said softly.

"Snape…Snape is not a…PERSON! He's a fucking turncoat! A murdering Death Eater!" Harry raged, jumping up out of the armchair and stalking towards Dobby, who pressed up against the wall, throwing up an arm protectively as the angry wizard approached.

"And I'm going to kill him, Dobby, kill him like he killed Dumbledore. I'm not going to even give him a chance. I want him to suffer and die!" Harry hissed in a low, dangerous voice.

Then Harry seemed to realize he was menacing Dobby and turned around, walking back to the armchair and sitting down, resting his face in his hands. Dobby slowly unfolded and stared at Harry shaking his head sadly. Hatred was eating him alive.

"I makes you some tea, Harry Potter," the elf said, "Some good calming tea, sir."

"Fine, Dobby. Just fine," Harry said, his voice muffled.

The elf winked out.

Harry lifted his head, his eyes wet.

"I wish you were here, Headmaster," he breathed into the empty room, "I really wish you were here, sir."

* * *

Severus added the next few ingredients to the simmering Polyjuice potion, stirred the contents several times then covered the huge cauldron, turning the flame up slightly. He'd have gallons of it when it was completed, and was more than willing to spend time away from the stronghold and Voldemort. He wanted to see what was being said about him and how the wizarding world was taking the loss of Albus.

He needed to locate Potter too, so he could formulate a plan to direct the young wizard to Voldemort's Horcruxes. He had to find a way to do it without dealing with him directly. Severus knew that if Harry saw him, the idiot would blast first and ask questions later. He might be forced to hurt the boy. Not that he would mind hurting him, but Potter had a job to do. Dumbledore seemed to think it important that Harry be the one to destroy the Horcruxes.

Severus was torn about that. On the one hand, he wanted to follow the Headmaster's last directives…but neither of them knew at that time that Voldemort would send Severus himself to locate and check the Horcruxes. Since Voldemort could not feel when they were destroyed, the Potions Master could easily do Potter's job for him. And he was tempted to do it. It would save so much time and effort, possibly bring Voldemort's madness to an end sooner rather than later.

Not only did he have to help Potter find the Horcruxes, but orchestrate the showdown between him and the Dark Lord, with the odds in the boy's favor.

"It would be easier to pull a Manticora out of the Sorting Hat," Severus snorted out loud.

He didn't believe Harry could defeat the Dark Lord on his own. He never did. Sybil Trelawney's wooly prophecy was a load of dragon shit as far as the Potions Master was concerned.

But Albus believed it and Severus spent years being tortured because of it, before finally being forced to take the old wizard's life…all because of that cursed boy.

Hatred began to boil up in the wizard and he fought it back down. He couldn't let his personal feelings rule him. Albus, though dead…was still counting on him. Severus intended on fulfilling his wishes and seeing the Dark Lord destroyed by any means necessary.

Even if it meant his own life.

* * *

Fawkes winged his way into the cave of the Acromantula carrying two items in his claws. He let out a cry as he entered to let the creatures know he had returned so they wouldn't attack. There was a truce going on.

Aragog moved to the head of his cavern as Fawkes landed before the huge spider, and bowed, placing a vial on the ground before him. Aragon squinted all eight eyes at the other object. He could make out something long and fuzzy.

"So you have retrieved it, Fawkes," the spider said to the phoenix. Fawkes squawked assent.

"Place it in the back of my cavern with the other items," the spider directed, feeling around the ground until his leg touched the vial. It contained a silver liquid. Fawkes flew to the back of Aragog's cave and placed the item with the other things stored there for protection. He returned to Aragog, who held the vial in his claw.

"A bit of help, Fawkes?" the spider asked.

Fawkes flew over and perched on Aragog's leg and pulled the cork out of the wide-mouthed vial with his beak. He flew down and watched as the spider carefully stuck a fang into the tube and suck out the contents. He placed the vial on the ground and Fawkes collected it, rolling it around in his claws until he could replace the cork.

Aragog smacked his mandibles together appreciatively.

"There is nothing sweeter than unicorn blood," the spider said, feeling renewed.

His children all clicked their mandibles together at his statement. None of them had ever tasted a unicorn and were a bit jealous of their sire. It wasn't for lack of trying however. Acromantula hunted unicorns as they did any other creatures, but unicorns were fast and ferocious. That horn was a deadly weapon. Well, they used to hunt them. Now, they were strictly off-limits for good. They were providing the blood that kept Aragog alive in exchange for a truce. He only needed a small amount, and the vial was charmed so when placed against the flank of a unicorn, it would painlessly fill with blood. Fawkes collected it every two weeks as agreed.

Aragog looked at Fawkes. All he could see was a red blur.

"You must be tired after your journey," he said to the Phoenix, who nodded and fluffed up his feathers. He had traveled some distance this past week and it was close to burning time.

"Your perch waits," the spider said.

Fawkes had a perch in the upper part of Aragog's cavern as well as a comfortable nest set inside a small fissure in the stone. He trilled a thanks at Aragog, flew over the spider into the cavern once more, then after a moment's hesitation, landed on a small ledge, climbed into the fissure and settled in his nest, which was more comfortable than the perch.

It wasn't Albus' office, but it would do for now.

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione!" Jane Granger called up the stairs.

Hermione, who had her face in a book looked up from her bed, clearly irritated.

"Yes, mum?" she called back.

"You have a letter here, from your school," her mother replied loudly.

Hermione sprang out of bed instantly. A letter from Hogwarts? It was too early for her normal letter. She flung open the door and ran down the stairs. Her mother was waiting at the bottom, holding the letter out. Hermione took it from her, cracking the wax seal and opening the parchment envelope as her mother looked on curiously. A smile crossed Hermione's face as she read.

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to be Head Girl at Hogwarts this term. Your duties will be to assist in maintaining order and administering discipline to your fellow students as well as overseeing the prefects of each house. I sincerely hope you will return to Hogwarts this year as you are greatly needed. The position of Head Girl can be declined, but if you do decide to accept the position you are required to report to Hogwarts immediately to assist in preparation for the returning students. Please report to directly to my office. Your individual password is: Pretty Kitty._

Hermione stared at the letter, then let out a whoop.

"Good news, dear?" Jane asked her daughter as Hermione danced about excitedly.

"Great news, mum. I've been chosen to be Head Girl this year. It is quite an honor," Hermione gushed, "But I have to go to the school immediately to help get it ready for returning students."

Jane's face fell a bit.

"You'll be cutting your vacation short, dear?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes. I'll be leaving immediately, mum," Hermione replied, not noticing her mother's disappointment.

All she was thinking was she might be able to do some snooping once she got back to Hogwarts. Head boys and girls had more freedom to move about the castle than regular students, and weren't watched as closely since they were seen as honest and dependable.

She folded up the parchment, replaced it in the envelope, kissed her mother's cheek happily and bolted back up the stairs.

"I'm going to pack, mum," she called back happily, disappearing into her room and closing the door.

Jane looked after her, wishing Hermione wouldn't go back to Hogwarts. But she was almost eighteen now, and able to make her own decisions. Her mother walked back into the kitchen, made herself a cup of coffee and stared into space.

In an hour, Hermione was on her way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Minerva was in her office…the former office of Albus Dumbledore, shifting through letters sent by parents who either declined the letter inviting their children to attend Hogwarts, or simply said their child would not be attending this year and to forward their marks.

The new Headmistress sighed. Half of the enrolled students would not be returning. Everyone was too frightened. How many other staff members were under the Dark Lord's thumb? If Albus himself was killed on the school grounds, what kind of protection could they expect for the students?

She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. This summer had been a busy one. She had to sort through a number of applications to replace the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She had offered the job to Marcus Delaluci, but he declined it, stating he'd prefer to serve in a position that wasn't cursed. Snape hadn't lasted a year either in the position, though it was his own fault. Minerva understood and placed several ads. After going over the applications, she finally chose one of the applicants, a Miss Matilda Hagg as the best choice. It was Miss Hagg she was waiting for now.

Miss Hagg had worked for the Ministry for more than twenty years as a Dark Magic researcher, identifying spells and finding counter-spells. On her application she stated that she felt in these dark times, she wanted to do something more to protect others and felt teaching students how to protect themselves would be a satisfactory way to do just that. Most of the other applicants had somewhat shady run-ins with the Ministry Aurors at one time or another involving the use of Dark Magic. Whereas Albus wouldn't have concerned himself much with an applicant's past, Minerva was a different story. She felt anyone who worked at Hogwarts should have a clean record and no associations with unsavory types. If Albus had been more careful when he hired Severus Snape, he might be alive today.

Poor Albus.

Minerva looked at his portrait on the wall, and her eyes filled with tears. She sniffed and wiped them away, wondering when she would stop crying and move on. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Minerva quickly dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her robes, put her glasses on and folded her hands on the desk.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and a witch walked in.

"Good morning. I am Matilda Hagg and am here to fill the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," the witch announced as Minerva stood up.

"Welcome, Miss Hagg. I am Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please have a seat," she said, gesturing to the comfortable armchair in front of her desk.

"Thank you," Matilda said, walking over to the armchair and sitting down.

Minerva looked at the witch. My, she was a textbook example of how a wicked witch was supposed to look. She wore severe black robes, curly-toed black boots and a pointed black hat under which stringy black hair fell over her shoulders. Her nose was long and hooked, with a wart on the end of it, and she had a curved pointed chin as well. Her eyes were dark brown like rich chocolate, long-lashed and her eyebrows thick and arched. But she had a beautiful, even set of white teeth that clashed with her other features when she smiled.

"So, Miss Hagg, I see by your application that you worked for the Ministry as a Dark Magic researcher for a number of years. I've done a background check as well as checked your references. Both came back exemplary," Minerva said as she rifled through the application. "Now as to your teaching ability, do you believe you can instruct students of varying ages?"

"Yes I do," Matilda said firmly, "In my position at the Ministry, I often had to instruct entry level witches and wizards in my department who were gifted in research but not familiar with the Dark Arts. I have to say that intelligence can be…quite selective, and a person gifted in one area might not be so in another, so I had to be able to adjust to the mental abilities of each individual in order to show them what to do and how to do it. I was quite successful at it."

"I see," Minerva said, quirking her lip.

Matilda had just insinuated she had to deal with a few brain-challenged individuals at the Ministry without actually stating it. Tact was a plus in a teacher, who often had to deal with parents and inform them their child was performing below level. Minerva believed Miss Hagg would be able to handle such a situation.

"Now, Miss Hagg…our enrollment this year is a bit low, due to the unfortunate circumstances surrounding the demise of our former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. You will actually be filling the position of his…his murderer," the Headmistress said, her voice quavering a bit. "Because of that, I am afraid that my budget doesn't allow me to offer you the salary someone of your experience deserves…"

"Headmistress, that won't be a problem. I worked more than twenty years for the Ministry and receive a generous pension from them each month. I didn't apply here for the money, but to help the children," Matilda said, "Since I understand I will be provided with room and board, I feel that whatever pay you can give me will be fine," Matilda said.

Minerva let out a sigh of relief. She had been concerned the witch would turn down the post.

"Wonderful," Minerva said, smiling broadly at the witch, who smiled back with those disconcertingly white teeth. Minerva then reached into a drawer and pulled out a contract and a thick bound book of "Hogwarts Rules and Regulations."

"This is a contract binding you to serve as the DADA teacher for a term of one year. At the end of the year, it will be renewed," Minerva said, sliding the parchment across her desk.

Matilda cocked one eyebrow.

"One year? I was led to believe that most contracts were for three years," the witch said.

Minerva looked distinctly uncomfortable, which put Matilda immediately on point. Something was wrong here.

"Well," Minerva began…she had to be honest with the witch, "You see, the position of DADA teacher has a…a kind of negative history. Quite a few years back, Tom Riddle applied for the position and was turned down by Albus Dumbledore. From that moment…no teacher has stayed in the post for more than a year. It is believed to be cursed."

"By Lord Voldemort?" Matilda asked her, both brows raised now.

"Yes," Minerva said in a low voice. She still wasn't comfortable hearing the Dark Lord's name.

Matilda looked at her for a moment, then her face contorted and she burst out in a hair-raising witch's cackle, covering her eyes as she laughed, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"A Dark Arts position cursed by the Dark Arts! That's hilarious!" the witch gasped, standing up, taking a quill out of a cup on Minerva's desk and signing the contract. She put the quill back and handed the contract to Minerva. She sat back down and wiped her eyes, regaining her composure.

"A year it is then, Headmistress," she said smiling.

Minerva took the application and placed it in a basket on her desk to be filed later. She was a little miffed that Matilda thought the curse funny, but did her best not to show it. She slid the thick tome of rules toward Matilda.

"These are all the rules and regulations of the school. They have been updated to reflect the steps we have taken to protect the grounds and the students. You are expected to know them before you return to the school a week before term starts," she said as Matilda took the heavy book.

"I will read it thoroughly," the witch said, pulling out her wand and reducing the book, placing it in her pocket.

"Welcome to Hogwarts then, Miss Hagg," Minerva said walking around the desk to shake the witch's hand. It was rather cool and her fingernails were painted black, filed to points and at least two inches long.

"Thank you, Headmistress. I am sure it will be an interesting year," Matilda said with another flash of white teeth. "Now I will be off."

"Good day," Minerva said, as the witch exited the office.

Minerva sat back down at her desk, feeling she had accomplished something. She looked at Albus' portrait.

"I think she's a good choice," she said to the wizard's painting, which stared back at her.

Minerva went back to perusing the letters on her desk.

* * *

Hermione Granger had just walked through the main doors of the castle after being let in the gate by Argus Filch when she rang a large bell attached to the gate. No one was allowed to enter or exit the grounds without a gatekeeper letting them in or out.

Filch was a crabby gatekeeper to say the least, but Hagrid was his backup. Both wore a little disk with a button that buzzed when someone was at the gate. Then one of the gatekeepers would press the button to let the other know he was going to answer the bell. Filch always tried to beat Hagrid to pressing the button. He liked to know who was entering and leaving the grounds. When Hagrid did manage to press it first, Filch would still spy to see who the person was. He was sneaky that way.

Well, it had been Filch who let Hermione in, grumbling about students coming to school early and giving him more work to do watching them. Hermione ignored him and walked up to the school at a good clip, Filch shaking a fist after her. What a troll.

The castle was empty and felt a little eerie as Hermione walked through, the sound of her footfalls echoing. She quickly mounted the shifting stairwells and picked her way across them to the corridor that led to the Headmaster's…no…Headmistress' office. Hermione was going to have to get used to that designation now…but it sounded so strange. It had been the Headmaster's office since she first came to Hogwarts. A sense of sadness washed over her as she stepped off the landing.

She wiped at her eyes and started walking up the corridor. She saw someone striding toward her, robes billowing. For a moment, her stomach lurched, the billowing robes reminiscent of Professor Snape…but this was a witch. She wore a pointed hat. Suddenly, Hermione recognized her as the witch she had bumped into in the Leaky Tavern.

The witch's eyes narrowed in recognition as she approached.

"Good morning," Hermione said, swallowing a bit as the witch stopped.

"Not running people over today, I see," the witch said to her, her mouth turned down.

"Ah…no," Hermione said, not knowing what else to say.

The witch looked at her consideringly.

"What is your name, girl?" she asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied.

"Well, Miss Granger…my name is Miss Hagg. Will you be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?"

"Yes, I will. Advanced," Hermione said.

"Ah. Advanced. You must do decent spell work then," Matilda said, cocking her head at the curly-haired witch. She had intelligent eyes.

"I do all right," Hermione responded.

Matilda gave her a smirk.

"Well, we'll see about that," she said, walking off, "Goodbye for now, Miss Granger."

"Goodbye, Miss Hagg," Hermione called after her.

"That's Professor Hagg to you, girl," Matilda called back.

"Professor Hagg," Hermione corrected herself.

The witch mounted the shifting stairs and rode out of sight.

"Hagg. Well, the name suits her," Hermione thought as she continued toward the Headmistress' office.

The familiar statue of the gargoyle stood in front of the entrance as usual. Hermione looked up at it.

"Pretty Kitty," she said, and the statue leapt aside, revealing the spiral staircase leading up to the Headmistress' office. Hermione quickly mounted the stairs, the gargoyle leaping back as she ascended.

Hermione walked to the top of the landing and stood in front of the double doors for a moment, composing herself. Then she knocked.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione pushed open the door and entered. Minerva broke out into a broad smile, standing up and walking around the desk to embrace Hermione warmly.

"Oh, you came. Thank the gods. I knew you wouldn't abandon Hogwarts, Miss Granger," the witch said smiling.

"No, Headmistress," Hermione said.

Both of them sobered at her use of Minerva's new title.

"Please sit down, Hermione," she said.

Hermione sat down in the armchair and looked around the office. There had been some changes. It was less cluttered. The Sorting Hat still rested on a shelf behind Minerva's desk, but Fawkes' perch was gone as were all the Headmaster's gizmos and gadgets. It looked a bit bare. Hermione saw the portrait of the Headmaster. He was sitting at his desk.

"Hello, Headmaster," Hermione said to the picture.

It didn't respond.

"Headmaster?" Hermione said, surprised. The other portraits shook their heads sadly.

"He doesn't answer," Minerva said sadly, "He hasn't moved since the portrait was hung."

Hermione looked at the Headmistress for a moment, then back at the portrait.

"Are you sure it's a magical painting?" she asked the witch, who nodded.

"Yes. It was done by Arctus Higglesby," Minerva replied, "We are all at a loss why it doesn't move. None of the other portraits can enter it either."

Hermione's heart dropped. She had wanted to question the portrait. But it wasn't responding. She turned to Minerva…she had to ask.

"Headmistress, do portraits move when the person painted is alive?" she asked her.

Minerva shook her head.

"No. The person painted has to pass over before the portrait will move and speak. But as we all know, Albus is dead. There must be faulty magic in this portrait. The pity is, we can't do another one. The person has to actually sit for the portrait for the magic to take hold. So all we can do is look at him, and remember," the witch said.

Hermione stared at the portrait for a moment longer. It didn't move. Was this more proof the Headmaster hadn't passed on? Hermione was sure it was an indication, but didn't dare tell the Headmistress her suspicions. Especially with all the snooping she had to do.

"Enough about the portrait, Miss Granger. You are now Head Girl," Minerva said, "I will give you your badge shortly before the students return, but you may take up residence in your room today. Now the reason I asked you to return is because we have a bit of clean-up work to do, and I was hoping you would help Poppy clear out some of her records in the infirmary. She has years and years of documents and other items that need to be put in storage, sensitive material. I need someone trustworthy to help her. You don't mind do you?"

Hermione smiled.

"Of course I don't," she said, "I'll be happy to help Madam Pomfrey sort things out."

"That's the good witch," Minerva said with a smile. "It will require you to go into the subdungeons. Filch can escort you the first few times until you get your bearings."

Ugh. Filch? Oh well. Hopefully he'd only have to do it once and not insist on being with her every time. This was beyond perfect. She could ask the medi-witch about Signature Stones. Maybe find out where she kept them. Maybe…

"I can't express how happy I am you're back, Miss Granger," Minerva said, her green eyes clouding up, "I only wish Mr. Potter was returning."

"So do I, Professor…but he's made up his mind," Hermione said softly.

"He's just disappeared," Minerva said worriedly, "We checked the Dursleys and they said, quite happily I might add, that he moved out. No one knows where he went. Do you know, Miss Granger?"

"No. I haven't heard anything from him," Hermione lied.

Minerva looked at her consideringly.

"I suppose you wouldn't tell me if you did know," she said, frowning.

Hermione didn't answer her.

"Your silence says it all, Miss Granger. But I understand in a way. Loyalty. It's a fine characteristic," the Headmistress said, though she did look a bit upset. She couldn't force Hermione to tell her. Harry was no longer a student and not under her protection.

"Well, go settle your things in your new rooms, then report to Poppy. She'll tell you what to do," Minerva said to the witch.

Hermione thanked her, feeling a bit guilty she couldn't tell the witch about Harry, but she'd taken an oath. If anyone was likely to interfere with Harry's mission, it was Minerva. Hermione left the office and hurried toward the Head Girl rooms. She'd unpack her miniaturized suitcases then go straight to Madam Pomfrey.

She had a million questions for the medi-witch. She'd just have to be careful how she asked.

* * *

"Oh Hermione, I am so glad you're here to help me clear out my files," Poppy said, smiling as Hermione sorted through folders removing records and placing them in boxes, sorting them according to last name, house and year.

Poppy must have had some kind of enlargement spell on the inside of her cabinet, because the bulk of the documents removed so far exceeded the capacity.

"When is the last time you did this, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked her curiously.

"It's been about fifteen years. It's long overdue. But, I can always fit more folders in the drawers so I didn't really concern myself about it, but it will be faster finding newer files this way," Poppy replied.

"That's a long time," Hermione said, glancing at a Slytherin's record from the class of '85 before placing it in the Slytherin box, leafing through the separator parchments between the years and slipping ii in.

"Yes, it is," Poppy said.

Hermione fell silent for about half an hour, wondering how to broach the topic of Signature Stones without making the medi-witch suspicious. Then she had an idea.

"You know, Madam Poppy, I've been considering what field I'm going to go into after I graduate. I've been thinking about becoming a medi-witch," the witch lied.

Poppy turned to her, looking delighted.

"Oh Hermione, medicinal magic is a very rewarding field," she gushed, "A witch as bright as you would be a wonderful addition, though I would think if you pursued instruction as a healer that would be even better."

Hermione nodded.

"You know, I was doing a little reading about items used in healing and came across something I had never heard of. Signature Stones. Have you ever used them?" the witch asked innocently.

"Oh yes, of course. I have a signature stone for every staff member and student at Hogwarts. I create them when I give the students their initial check-ups when they arrive their first year. And the staff has them created when they are first examined as well. Have you ever seen one?" Poppy asked the young witch.

"No, I haven't," Hermione replied.

Poppy smiled.

"Well let me show you what they look like," the medi-witch said, putting down a pile of parchments on her desk and brushing off her hands. Hermione put down the papers she was sorting and followed Poppy to the back of the infirmary.

There were several closets with glass fronts, and slender drawers inside which had labels on them. Between each closet was a small table. Poppy opened the first closet. The top drawer's label read "Staff." She pulled the drawer out and set it on the table.

The drawer itself had inserts that boxed it into sections. In each section was a piece of quartz and several thin slivers. Hermione could see the teachers' names on a piece of tape attached to each stone. They were multi-colored. Albus' stone was there, a bright blue piece of quartz. Minerva's stone had striations and looked a bit like cat's eye. Severus' Snape's crystal was a smoky gray color. There were plenty of slivers.

Poppy reached in and took a sliver of quartz from her own box, colored a bright yellow. She pulled out her wand and placed the sliver against the tip of it. It magically adhered. Then she passed the wand over her body. The sliver immediately lit up as a bright yellow light, then the tip of Poppy's wand turned blue.

"The Signature Stone focuses the healing spell and makes it more attuned to an individual's body, and more effective. They really come in handy," Poppy said, smiling at the witch. Suddenly the door to the infirmary opened and Filch tottered in.

"Poppy, I hear you have some boxes to be stored," the caretaker said, his eyes narrowing when he saw Hermione.

"Oh yes, Argus…one moment," the medi-witch said, then turned to Hermione, "I'll be right back, dear."

She walked down the infirmary and into her office, followed by Filch.

Hermione looked at the drawer full of stone slivers. Her heart pounding, she quickly took several slivers from both Dumbledore and Severus' boxes, and shoved them into her robes pocket. Gods, she was stealing. But it was for a good reason.

"What are you doing over there, witch?" Filch called down the infirmary suspiciously, two large boxes stacked on top of each other in his wiry arms.

"Waiting for Poppy," Hermione called back, afraid the squib had seen her pocket the slivers. Argus scowled at her and muttered something about untrustworthy students and hobbled out of the infirmary, Poppy shaking her head as she walked back to Hermione.

"Argus is the most distrustful man I have ever met…outside of Sev…"

The medi-witch's voice faded away. She had been about to say Severus' name. Her blue eyes started to glisten, her lip trembling.

"It's all right, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said softly to the medi-witch.

"I still can't believe he turned on Dumbledore that way," Poppy said in a near-whisper. "Albus loved him like a son."

Poppy had cared about the Potions Master too. You couldn't patch a wizard back together as much as the medi-witch did and not feel concern for his welfare. It had broken her heart doubly when she found out what Severus had done. Once for Albus and once for Severus. It was a horrible thing. She believed in her heart something had driven Severus to do it. Something terrible.

Hermione wanted to give her words of comfort, but didn't. She didn't want to tip her hand in any way, so she just embraced the older witch. They stood there for a moment, then Poppy wiped at her eyes.

"Let me put this away," she said, picking up the drawer of stones and putting them back in their proper place, not noticing anything amiss.

They began to walk up the infirmary and back to the office to continue sorting.

"Madam Poppy, how do you dispose of the stones when the students graduate?" Hermione asked her as she gathered up more parchments.

"Oh we don't destroy them. They are stored in the subdungeons. Albus insisted that they be kept there, though they aren't of any use. Any medi-witch or healer can make a new stone at any time. A waste of space really. We must have stones down there that go back a hundred years or so," the medi-witch replied.

Hermione felt excited. She didn't ask Poppy where the stones were kept though. She'd find out. So far she had slivers for the Headmaster and the Potions Master. All she needed now were slivers from Voldemort's stones.

The two witches worked far into the evening, Poppy ordering sandwiches and pumpkin juice from the kitchens. There were ten boxes of documents when Filch returned. Hermione was ready for him.

"I'll help you take these down, Mr. Filch," Hermione offered.

Filch scowled at her.

"These boxes are heavy. You can't carry them to the dungeons. You'll give out before we make it down the first flight," he groused, "Better that I do it myself."

In answer, Hermione pulled out her wand and reduced the boxes to a much smaller size, just big enough so two people would have to carry them…otherwise Filch would have taken them all himself in one go.

She wasn't a squib.

Filch's jowls quivered as she gathered up five of the boxes. Smart-assed little show-off. Filch bad-temperedly took the other five boxes.

"Come on," he said, walking quickly but arthritically.

"Bye Madam Pomfrey, I'll see you tomorrow to help with inventory," Hermione said to the medi-witch.

"Goodbye, Hermione…and thank you," Poppy said as the pair exited the infirmary.

Filch grumbled as he walked ahead of her. The headmistress said she would be helping him, despite his protests. Well, if she were going to go with him to the subdungeons, she'd have to go the way he did. A nasty smile crossed the squib's face as he stopped near a suit of armor. Hermione stopped too, looking confused.

"What are you doing, Mr. Filch?" she asked the caretaker.

"Just come with me, witch," Filch said, lifting the right arm of the armor. The wall to the right of it slid back and he slipped through the gap. Hermione stared at the hidden door.

"Come on, girl!" Filch hissed from the recess.

Hermione cautiously entered. They were in a passageway…a very short one. Filch walked to the end of it, facing a solid wall. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione.

"Come on, you're slowing me down," Filch declared.

Hermione walked up and stood alongside the old man. Filch looked at her sidewise.

"Hold on to your packages," he said with a toothless grin, then pressed a stone.

The floor dropped under them and they fell, Hermione screaming at the top of her lungs as they landed on a slide and slid downward, Filch's stringy locks streaming back as he roared with laughter, Hermione shrieking behind him as they flew through spirals, over ripples, through a horrible looptie-loop and even going airborne for a few seconds before landing back on the slide, continuing at a sickening speed down into the bowels of the castle, Hermione's heart in her throat.

Filch reached out and hit a lever as he passed, knocking it back. The slide leveled out and they slowed, sliding over one final rise and landing on their feet, Filch hobbling out of the way as Hermione landed behind him. He turned to look at her, grinning horribly at the trembling witch's red face and tangled hair. Hermione looked like she stuck her finger in a muggle socket.

Well, now she knew how Filch got around the castle so fast. They passed a number of levers. Possibly the slide could stop on every single floor. At least she didn't drop any of the boxes, though they were slightly dented from her clutching them for dear life.

Filch hobbled through a set of heavy iron double doors with two great iron rings on them. Hermione followed and entered into a huge open area, filled with arches, pillars and curtain after curtain of spiderwebs. She was in the bowels of Hogwarts. Something scuttled behind her and Hermione jumped and spun, seeing a huge, bald pink tail sliding between some boxes. There were boxes everywhere.

"This way," Filch growled at her.

Hermione followed the squib to an area piled high with boxes. They were sorted in sections.

"Medical items go here," the squib said. "Items that can be sorted by houses go where the symbols are. They are on the floor. Newest to the front."

Hermione looked down. Yes…there were the house symbols. The lion, eagle, badger and serpent. The boxes were set back a distance from the symbols presumably to make room for future storage. The boxes themselves led back into the darker recesses of the space. Yes, it looked as if there really was one hundred years worth of items here.

Filch put the boxes down, read the names on each, and put them quickly in their proper places, then scowled at Hermione as she did the same, taking out her wand and enlarging the cartons. Her eyes wandered over to the pile of Slytherin boxes. Tom Riddle's Signature Stone was somewhere in that pile. Filch's eyes narrowed.

"Don't think you'll be snooping around in any of those boxes Missy," he said, "They're off-limits. You have to get permission from the Headmistress to go through anything…and she's not going to give it to you. You have no business sticking your nose in things that don't concern you. Now come on. It takes a lot longer going up than coming down."

Filch hobbled off as Hermione took one more longing look at the boxes, then followed him. At least she knew about the slide.

* * *

At around midnight, a disillusioned Hermione cautiously made her way to the infirmary floor, a silencing spell around her to muffle any sound she might make. Filch was old, but he had sharp hearing. A single scuff of her trainers could get her caught.

She found the suit of armor and carefully raised the right arm. The wall slid back and she sidled through. A single torch spluttered and she walked to the far wall, braced herself and pressed the stone Filch did. She dropped and once again found herself flying down the slide, watching the levers fly by. Shit…she didn't know what lever to pull and instead tried to judge the timing between the drop and when Filch hit the proper lever.

She started to hit the next one, then hesitated, catching the following lever instead. The slide leveled out and she slid to a standing position. Yes…there were the heavy iron doors. She pushed through them and entered the storage area. It was extremely spooky now, though it looked precisely the same as when she was here with Filch.

Hermione quickly walked to the back of the Slytherin pile of medical records. Filch had left small aisles between the boxes and they were sorted by year. Hermione lit her wandtip for more light, grimacing as she wiped the cobwebs and dust away with her hand so she could read the writing on them. She located the boxes for the year of Voldemort's graduation.

"Yes…Slytherin…nineteen forty-five," she breathed.

Hermione was grateful Filch was so meticulous in his storage methods. She went through eight boxes before she found one stacked with the flat drawers the stones were kept in. She removed all the boxes, then opened each one, holding her breath.

It could be that Tom Riddle realized his stone might be used in some way against him and removed it when he left Hogwarts. But then again, the stones weren't considered to be very magical. He might not have bothered.

Hermione found Lucius Malfoy's signature stone. It was a rich green. She didn't want that. She opened another box and smiled. Yes…there it was…Tom Riddle's signature stone. It was a deep crimson color…the color of blood. It seemed fitting. Hermione quickly selected several shards, then hurriedly returned the drawers to the box and resealed it.

She had what she needed, and made sure to take enough slivers that she would be able to make a necklace for Harry too. She hurried out of the storage area and to the long flight of stairs that would lead to the dungeon corridor. Then she would disillusion herself, return to Gryffindor Tower and make her necklaces. She would have three clusters of slivers on her own necklace and one crimson one on Harry's. Hermione intended to wear her necklace at all times, especially when out in public. If Severus Snape was about and she came into close proximity, she would know.

What she would do if she did locate him, she wasn't sure…but Hermione knew she wouldn't turn him in. At least not until she had a chance to talk with him.

If he gave her a chance, that is.

Hermione created two necklaces, one for herself and one for Harry. The necklaces were made of a slender leather thong, the stones set in a back of pewter with loops on top to pass the thong through. Harry's necklace had only one stone set in it…Voldemort's. Hermione's necklace held three slivers, Voldemort's, Albus' and Snape's.

* * *

The next morning she put both necklaces on, ate breakfast, then reported to Poppy to help her take inventory of what she had and what she would need before the school year started. Hermione then sent an owl post to Professor Slughorn listing what potions had to be brewed for the infirmary stores. He would brew them before he returned to Hogwarts.

The brunt of the inventory done, Hermione told Madam Pomfrey she would be gone for the afternoon, heading to Hogsmeade. Luckily, Hagrid walked her to the gate and not the crotchety Filch, who made every little thing seem like a great imposition.

Hermione wasn't really going to Hogsmeade, but to Godric's Hollow to give Harry his necklace. Since Hermione was a trusted friend, she could access his home.

When she arrived, she approached the house and knocked on the door. If anyone had seen her, it would have looked as if she suddenly disapparated, the illusion of a thunder crack following her. Harry added this little extra kick to the ward at her suggestion.

"It wouldn't do for someone to just disappear. It would look suspicious," Hermione told him.

After a minute, a very doleful looking Dobby came to the door. He brightened when he saw Hermione.

"Oh Miss, I is so glad to see you, I is. Harry Potter is not himself. Maybe you can helps him," the elf said, letting Hermione in.

Hermione walked through the house to the living room and saw Harry sitting in an armchair, staring into the unlit fireplace. He looked terrible, with dark circles under his eyes and his messy hair needing a cut. He had a bit of stubble on his chin.

"Harry?" Hermione said to him tentatively.

Harry's green eyes slowly turned on her as if he didn't recognize her at first. Then they brightened.

"Hermione!" he said, jumping up and rushing over to embrace her.

He smelled horrible.

Hermione coughed and pulled away from him, her amber eyes narrowed.

"Harry! When was the last time you showered? You smell like a troll," she hissed at him.

Harry shrugged.

"It's been a while. Now tell me…have you figured out anything about identifying the Horcruxes?" he asked her excitedly.

Hermione scowled at him.

"I am not going to stand here and suffer your stink, Harry. You go shower first and then I'll tell you what I know," she said evenly, holding her nose now.

Harry frowned back at her, but Hermione had her chin stuck out in that stubborn way she did when she meant business.

"All right," he snarked, storming off toward the bathroom.

Dobby clapped his hands together with joy, running up to Hermione with adoration on his face.

"Oh thanks you, Miss. Dobby tries and tries but could not get Harry Potter to shower," the elf said, his ears flattening slightly at his failure to get Harry to take care of himself.

"What is wrong with him, Dobby?" Hermione asked the elf in a low voice.

"All day and night he thinks about the Snape. Wants to kill him he does Miss. Hates him terrible. Terrible. Is going to murder him if he gets the chance, Miss," Dobby said fearfully, "Is like Harry Potter is…is…insane to kill him. Even in his sleep he cries out 'I will kills you dead! ' and the Avada Kedavra…but has no wand at night…I takes it from him so no accidents."

Dobby looked very frightened as he said this. Hermione paled. She didn't know if it were possible to cast an Unforgivable in one's sleep, but she was certain Harry had enough hatred for the wizard he believed killed Dumbledore to cast the Killing curse effectively.

She sat down in the armchair that Harry occupied, then leapt up, her nose wrinkled. She pulled out her wand and scourgified it, then fumigated it as well. Dear gods. Hermione walked over to the other armchair to wait for Harry.

After about fifteen minutes he reappeared, dressed in slippers, jeans and a black t-shirt. He had washed his hair as well, but it was still too long.

"Harry, you've got to take better care of yourself," Hermione said to him.

"No, I've got to find a way to identify those Horcruxes. I don't even know where they are," he said despairingly, then looked at Hermione hopefully, "Did you find out anything that can help me, Hermione?"

"Oh I did better than that, Harry. I MADE you something that can help you," she said with a big smile.

Harry blinked at her.

"You did? What?"

"First a little background. Horcruxes are vessels, living or inanimate that contain part of a wizard's soul and gives off a living magical signature. Every witch or wizard has a personal signature different from everyone else's. Anything holding a fragment of a witch's or wizard's soul, will give off a living magical signature," Hermione said to Harry, who caught on immediately.

"So what I have to do is check for Voldemort's magical signature…but how can I do that?" he asked the witch.

Hermione pulled the neck of her robes down and showed Harry the necklaces.

"With one of these. These necklaces are made of slivers of signature stones. I have Voldemort's stone for you. I got it from Hogwarts. The stones were made to help focus healing spells for individuals. Everyone who ever attended Hogwarts has one. I found Voldemort's in the subdungeons. It will light up and glow warm when you come in contact with a Horcrux."

Hermione took off Harry's necklace and handed it to him. He examined it, then looked at Hermione's necklace and the three stones attached to it.

"Why do you have more stones than I do, Hermione?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Hermione looked a little shifty.

"Well one stone is Voldemort's. I can check around Hogwarts for you and see if he left any Horcruxes there," she said slowly.

"What are the other two?" Harry asked her. Whenever Hermione started talking slow…there was something she really didn't want to say.

"Well the blue one is the Headmaster's stone," she said, wincing a little.

"He's dead, Hermione," Harry said bluntly, "You're wasting your time carrying that stone around. It will never register anything."

"Harry…I keep telling you I felt his power after he was supposed to have been killed," she argued.

"Supposed to have been killed? He WAS killed, Hermione, by that bastard Snape!" Harry shouted at her. Suddenly he fell silent, staring at the last gray stone on her necklace.

"That's Snape's stone, isn't it Hermione?" he asked in a quiet voice. His green eyes turned dark and hateful as he looked at it.

Hermione put her hand around it protectively.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

Harry stared at her for a moment then said, "I want that stone, Hermione. Give it to me."

"No. You only want it so you can kill him," Hermione replied.

"You're damn right I want to kill him. Kill him like he killed Dumbledore," Harry hissed, madness in his eyes now, "Give it to me, Hermione."

"No. I want to see if I can find him and talk to him about what happened," Hermione said, clutching the stone.

"I told you what the fuck happened, Hermione! He's not going to tell you anything different. In fact, he'll probably kill you if you find him, you idiot! Now give me the stone!" Harry yelled, rising and walking toward Hermione, a crazed look in his eyes as he stared at the stone she clasped in her hand.

Dobby ran forward.

"Master Potter! Don't do this…you is not yourself!" the elf cried, putting himself between Harry and Hermione.

Harry viciously kicked Dobby out of the way, the elf flying across the room, hitting the wall and sliding down in a crumpled heap.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed at him in alarm.

Harry in his normal state would never have done that to Dobby. His hatred of Snape had driven him over the edge. Hermione had the means to find him, and Harry wanted it. Hermione pulled her wand and pointed it right between Harry's eyes. Harry stopped walking toward her for a moment.

"Just give me the stone, Hermione. I need it. I need to kill Snape," he breathed.

"No Harry. It's not your place to do it. If anything, Snape has to be brought in and tried in a legal court of law," Hermione said to him.

Harry's face contorted.

"Don't tell me what my place is, Hermione! He killed Dumbledore in front of me! Me! He deserves to be avenged! Now give me the gods damn stone or I'll fucking rip it off your throat!" Harry screamed at her.

Hermione trembled. Who was this person…he wasn't the Harry Potter she knew.

"No! I won't. I won't let you destroy yourself with hatred, Harry!" she said to him, her wand still pointed at her.

"Fine," Harry said, relaxing, acting as if he were turning away…then suddenly, he charged Hermione, hatred in his green eyes.

"Stupefy!" Hermione screamed, the bolt of red light hitting Harry directly between the eyes and throwing him back several feet. He landed on his back unconscious.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her friend.

"Oh Harry. You made me do it," she said softly.

Dobby hobbled over and looked at Harry for a moment, then up at Hermione.

"You had to do it, Miss. He would have hurt you…not means to, but would. You go now. I will takes care of him. Harry Potter will be very, very sorry when he wakes, Miss…but is best you stays away for now," Dobby said softly, placing his scaly hand on Hermione's arm for comfort. "You gives him what he needs. Maybe he will goes out now and looks for Horcruxes."

Hermione nodded, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Harry. This was horrible. Dobby walked her to the door and opened it, letting the witch out. Hermione turned to look at the elf.

"Dobby will takes good care of Harry Potter, Miss. Don't worry," he said to her.

Hermione sniffled, nodded then disapparated directly from the front step.

Poor Harry.

* * *

Hermione dried her eyes and rang the bell that summoned the gatekeepers. Filch came walking arthritically across the grounds and eyed Hermione suspiciously through the gate.

"I heard you went to Hogsmeade," he said to the witch.

"I did," Hermione said.

"So where's your packages?" he demanded, "There should be packages."

Hermione frowned at him. She was in no mood for Filch.

"Not if you're window shopping. Now let me in," she snapped at the old caretaker, who looked affronted at her tone.

"You watch how you talk to me, girl," he groused as he pulled something out and pointed it at the gate. It opened. It was some kind of magical charm that worked for squibs.

Hermione stalked through and started walking across the grounds quickly, Filch scowling after her.

"The Headmistress wants to see you!" he called after her, "Right away!"

Hermione said nothing as she hurried toward the castle. All she wanted to do was go to her room and cry. But if Headmistress McGonagall wanted to see her, there was nothing for it.

Hermione entered the castle and made a beeline for Minerva's office, giving the gargoyle the password and watching as it leapt aside. She walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," Minerva called.

Hermione took a deep cleansing breath and pushed the door open, entering the office.

"Ah Miss Granger. I wanted to see you for a moment," Minerva said, smiling and offering her a seat in the armchair in front of her desk. Hermione sat down.

"How can I help you, Headmistress," she said.

Minerva looked at her a bit sharply. Hermione was rather pale.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Granger?" she asked the witch.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, not really. My stomach is a little upset is all," Hermione lied.

"Well, then you should get something from Poppy for it," Minerva clucked.

Hermione nodded but said nothing.

"I just wanted to thank you for the marvelous job you did with Poppy. I am sure she couldn't have done it as quickly alone," the Headmistress said.

"It was my pleasure," Hermione replied, wishing she could leave.

Then suddenly she stiffened noticeably. Minerva's eyes narrowed.

"Miss Granger…is something wrong?" the Headmistress asked her.

"I…I need to use the bathroom," Hermione said, rising quickly.

Minerva made a face. Obviously her stomach problem had moved significantly lower.

"Down the hall and to the right," Minerva said, gesturing to the hallway on the left of her desk. Hermione hurried down it.

"Poor girl. She should watch what she eats," Minerva said looking after her.

Hermione ran into the bathroom and pulled out her necklace, her eyes widening as she looked at it

Voldemort's stone was glowing. Slowly it went out.

Hermione stared at the sliver, her stomach really clenching now as she realized what this meant.

There was a Horcrux somewhere in the outside office.

She would have to tell Harry, and when she did, she wouldn't have her necklace with her.

The wizard couldn't take what she didn't have.

* * *

Hermione waited a week and a half before contacting Harry with her magic mirror, figuring the wizard needed a little time. She might have given it more time if not for the fact that her hand had been forced and opportunity was presenting itself.

Minerva had to go to an annual two-day symposium attended by all Headmasters and Headmistresses, where they exchanged notes, talked about advances in handling students and learned new techniques for running their schools. Defense was the theme of the meeting this time. So her office would be empty for one night. She would return the evening of the second day. Harry could take advantage of her absence to find out where the Horcrux was.

Hermione had done some heavy thinking. The Horcrux had to be an item that had been in the office at least since nineteen forty-five, when Tom left Hogwarts. He was probably about sixteen when he asked Slughorn about the Horcruxes. He had already killed because according to Harry he wore Marvolo's ring which he took from his uncle when he and Slughorn had that conversation. And Dumbledore didn't become Headmaster until nineteen-fifty-five, ten years after Voldemort left the school, so the Horcrux had to be something that was in the office when Headmaster Armando Dippet was in place.

There were two items that Hermione knew were in the Headmaster's office then. The Sword of Gryffindor and the Sorting Hat. She wondered about the sword. It had been in the presence of the memory of Tom Riddle without a negative effect. According to what she had learned, if a Horcrux came in contact with an individual whose soul was held, it would cause great pain. But Tom Riddle had not been a true human being. He was a memory that was trying to be reborn as a flesh and blood person using Ginny Weasley's life force to form a solid body.

But Tom had been quite dismissive when the sword appeared for Harry, taunting him about Albus Dumbledore sending a bird and an old hat to help him. He would have been more concerned about it if the sword held a soul fragment, but then again, he might have made the sword a Horcrux after the diary, so his memory self would have no recollection of it.

Could it possibly be the Sorting Hat? It had been kept in the Headmaster's office for the longest time. But the hat was sentient. Wouldn't it have told it had been used in such a manner? Yes, unless Tom Riddle cast some type of obliviate spell on it. Could you obliviate a magical item? Maybe a Confundus charm. It worked on the Goblet of Fire in their fourth year.

Then Hermione thought about other items that were in the office. The portraits. The portraits went back over 400 years. He could have placed a fragment in one of them.

Hermione was sure the Horcrux could be located and began to think how it could be destroyed. Dear gods, if it was the Sorting Hat…how would students be sorted? Marvolo's ring cracked when Dumbledore released the fragment. Would Harry have to destroy the hat to release it? That would be horrible. It would throw Hogwarts into chaos. Maybe they could wait until after the Sorting, but it would be so much harder to move undetected through the castle then. Filch would be much more on point, and the Headmistress would be in her office…sleeping in her rooms. It would be much more risky, and if caught…they would be facing Azkaban for certain.

Of course, she could let Harry do it and stay safely away, but that thought never crossed Hermione's mind. She wouldn't let him do this alone. Besides, he might need her.

Hermione sighed and pulled out her two-way mirror and summoned Harry.

Harry's face appeared in the mirror, more haggard and unwashed looking than it was when she went to visit him. His hair was matted.

"Hermione," he rasped.

It sounded as if Harry hadn't used his voice at all in the past week and a half. The truth was, he hadn't. When he recovered and remembered how he had tried to attack Hermione, his guilt all but paralyzed him. Dobby was having hell getting him to eat, and he still didn't go out to search for Horcruxes. He believed he had lost Hermione as a friend, and this added to his misery. Of course he blamed Snape for that too.

"You're taking away everyone I love you bastard," he swore, then fell silent.

"Harry, you look awful," Hermione whispered, her heart going out to the wizard.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Hermione," the wizard said, his green eyes full of despair.

"I know you are, Harry. Hate is eating you up. You have to let Snape go for now. Dumbledore wouldn't like you to be focusing on him when it is so important that you destroy the Horcruxes. You have to get your priorities straight Harry. You have to summon up your Gryffindor values. Right now…you are acting more Slytherin than Gryffindor," Hermione said, hoping to snap Harry out of his funk with her comparison.

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, Hermione," Harry said darkly.

"But you were put in Gryffindor. It wouldn't have done that if you didn't have the qualities of a Gryffindor as well, Harry. That is your true house. That is who you are," she replied, "besides you have a reason to forget about Snape…I think…I think I have located a Horcrux here at Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes brightened immediately.

"You think you have?" he asked her, more animated now.

"Actually, I'm sure I have. But I need you to clean up and tend to yourself first…then I will come and give you the details…"

Hermione's voice hesitated for a moment, then she continued, "I won't have my necklace with me, Harry. I don't think I will wear it in your presence ever again. You can't control yourself."

Harry's face fell. Whether it was from shame or from the knowledge he wouldn't have a chance to get Snape's stone, Hermione couldn't tell. But she knew she was right about leaving the necklace hidden when she met with him.

"All right, Hermione," he said.

A glass of water suddenly appeared in front of his face and he took it, drinking thirstily. Dobby must have given it to him.

"I'll contact you when I'm presentable," he said.

"And have Dobby cut your hair," Hermione chided as she looked at the tangles.

"Right," Harry said, then faded out of the mirror.

Hermione sighed again, then put the mirror away, charming it not to work if found. It wouldn't do if it were found out Harry was still about. The Prophet would love to have "Harry Potter Living in Godric's Hollow" plastered across its front page.

* * *

Severus finished bottling the last of the Polyjuice potion. He counted the bottles. He had sixty in all, plus extra for experimentation. He gave a nasty smile as he picked up the gallon jug, exited his lab, walked down the hall and into the throne room. Now for the fun part.

Voldemort was sitting on his throne, looking quite bored when the Potions Master entered. Peter Pettigrew was standing beside the throne, ready to give service as needed. The Dark Lord's red eyes lit up when he saw Severus, who stopped in front of him and bowed low.

"Ah, what news, Severus?" Voldemort asked him, eyeing the glass jug.

"The Polyjuice potion is prepared my Lord and I have collected a number of hairs from Nagini's room. I wish to test the transformations first," he said to the wizard, who looked interested.

"Test? Test how, Severus?" the Dark Lord replied.

Severus' eyes flicked to Peter, who paled significantly.

"I would like Peter to take small sips of the potion after I add different hairs. The transformation will only last a minute or two, long enough for me to see if it is suitable," the Potions Master said.

"No! No. I won't be used like a lab niffler!" Peter spat at him.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the rotund little wizard.

"You will be used any way I say you will be used, Wormtail," Voldemort said, pulling out his wand and conjuring a table, several large glasses and a very small glass.

Severus took some labeling tape out of his pocket and placed it on the table, as well as a small funnel and several tiny glass bottles which he resized with his wand. Then he took out a folded parchment, placed it on the table and opened it. Inside were a number of hairs of varying lengths and colors.

Voldemort sat on the edge of his throne. This was going to be very entertaining.

"Get over there, Wormtail," he hissed at the animagus.

Peter slouched over to the table and stood beside it, looking very unhappy. Severus was a bastard, a big snarky bastard who deserved to be strung up by his balls.

Smiling grimly, Severus poured a proper dosage of Polyjuice potion into one of the large glasses, then dropped in a long brown hair. All watched as the potion bubbled and turned a nasty, muddy color. Severus poured a bit into the smaller glass and offered it to Peter.

"Drink up," he said with an evil smirk.

Peter's eyes shifted towards Voldemort, who wore an "obey him" look and was tapping his wand on the arm of the throne as if anxious to use it. Peter swallowed, picked up the potion and looked at it. Severus had only poured about a shot of it.

Peter tossed it down and made a horrible face. Polyjuice potion tasted terrible. He put the glass down and immediately his flesh began to bubble. Severus had made some adjustments to the potion over the years so it worked faster, but didn't last longer. Too much Polyjuice potion could be fatal. So whereas a small dose would result in a shorter transformation…a larger one could result in death.

Severus and Voldemort watched as Peter turned into a lovely brunette muggle with long, brown hair. The transformed wizard wore a white midriff blouse that showed a pierced belly button and jeans that looked painted on. She appeared to be about twenty-five.

"Well, this is a vast improvement," Voldemort said, flicking out his tongue at Peter who gave him a petulant look, tossing his hair back cheekily.

"She's too pretty and would attract unwanted attention," Severus observed, "I need someone plainer."

Voldemort raised his eyebrows at him.

"Severus, usually my Death Eaters choose lovely women for the revels," the Dark Lord said to the Potions Master.

"I've seen a few rather plain women taken as well," Severus replied, "I will have to keep trying until I find several that don't stand out. Since I can't identify the hairs and can only use one hair per potion, I am going to have to keep testing the potion on Peter. I need at least four changes of potion when I go out in search of Potter."

"Well save the other potions. I can find uses for them as well," Voldemort said, eyeing Peter as he transformed back into his fat, unattractive self.

Severus poured the rest of the potion into a bottle, corked it, applied some tape, then wrote on the tape with his wand, "Very Attractive Brunette, 25." He put it aside and scourgified the glass. He added more Polyjuice potion and another hair, offering it to Peter again.

Peter had to go through twenty-three transformations before Severus found six suitable disguises. Two of them were rather dumpy witches, one blonde, one brunette most likely taken for revenge's sake, another was a very skinny, plain muggle with mousy brown hair, her straight lines offering no sex appeal whatsoever. The other three were also very plain looking muggles. Every other potion created beautiful curvaceous disguises.

"I would never have suspected there were such trolls among my victims," Voldemort said as Severus labeled the last bottle, his nose wrinkled in disgust, "I guess my Death Eaters will fuck anything."

Severus looked at him as he gathered the six bottles together.

"Not to correct you my Lord, but those…po…poorly put together women could have been used for torture only, the wizard said, correcting himself mid-sentence. He had been about to say "poor women." That wouldn't have been good.

Voldemort nodded as Peter turned back to his regular form.

The Dark Lord looked at Peter thoughtfully as the wizard felt himself all over and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Am I finished?" he asked Severus with an edge to his voice. Severus looked at him, his eyes glinting.

"For now," he said darkly, "but undoubtedly, I am going to need your cooperation again after these potions are used up."

Peter scowled.

"I don't see why you can't use the pretty ones. You can do things to make them unattractive," he argued.

"I only have an hour's transformation time, you idiot. I'm not going to spend twenty minutes of it trying to look less attractive," Severus shot back at him.

The Dark Lord chuckled evilly, causing both wizards to look at him. Voldemort's eyes rested on Peter for several moments, then he addressed Severus, not taking his eyes off his servant.

"Up to this point, it was quite boring here when I'm not plotting…however Severus, you have shown me I can have other more pleasant physical diversion using your rejected Polyjuice potions," the wizard said.

Peter went pearly white…white as a ghost as his Lord and Master eyed him.

"Master," he began, pleading.

"Shut up, Wormtail. At least you will serve in a more pleasing capacity. To be honest, sometimes I hate having you hanging about, bowing and groveling. Now when you bow…I'll be able to take advantage of it," Voldemort hissed at him.

Both of Peter's hands clapped over his fat ass reflexively.

Severus was absolutely delighted. The Dark Lord was going to use the potion to turn Peter into various women and do him. Oh, dear gods…if only he could laugh. But Voldemort was perverse. If the Potions Master laughed out loud at Peter's predicament, he could find himself on the other end of that snake-like appendage as well. Oh no. Not Severus. Just the thought of it made his buttocks clench together tightly.

It was easy not to smile after that thought. The Potions Master gathered up the six bottles of Polyjuice potion he needed, leaving the other seventeen bottles for Lord Voldemort and Peter, who scowled at him blackly.

"When do you plan to go out into the public, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked him.

"Tomorrow my Lord. Since we do not know where Harry Potter is, I will have to find someone who might," he said. He didn't want to tell the Dark Lord who he would be searching for in case the despot decided he wanted to take them and question them himself. It would undoubtedly end in death. There had been enough death.

"You will be frequenting Knockturn Alley for informants I expect?" the Dark Lord asked him curiously.

"I am not sure yet, my Lord," Severus lied, dropping his Occlumency walls just in case, "I will give you a full report when I return."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed for a moment. He liked to know what was going on…but Severus was too valuable to punish.

"Very well, Severus. I hope you find out something useful," he said, a note of warning in his high-pitched voice.

"I will do my best, my Lord," Severus replied with a bow.

Voldemort waved him off, and Severus exited the throne room. Peter also tried to beat a sneaky retreat, but the Dark Lord saw him tiptoeing off.

"Wormtail, get back over here," the red-eyed wizard snarled.

Peter turned and walked back toward the throne as if he were approaching the gallows.

Voldemort smiled nastily, his lipless mouth stretching across his scaly face. Peter could see the snake-like writhing beneath his robes…in the loin area. Shit.

"Now, locate that bottle marked redhead, green eyes," Voldemort hissed, rising from his throne and walking down the small dais, unbuttoning his robes.

Peter mechanically walked to the table, read the labels on the bottles and selected the one the wizard requested. He could feel Voldemort standing close behind him.

"Drink, Wormtail," the despot purred.

* * *

Hermione arrived at Godric's Hollow a bit apprehensive as she approached Harry's home. She had just made it to the door when it was yanked open and Harry stood there, looking at her. She was dressed like a muggle, in a white flowered-long sleeved blouse and blue slacks and flats. It was easy to see she didn't wear the necklace.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said, his green eyes slightly hesitant.

"Hello Harry," Hermione replied, feeling strangely formal as Harry stepped back so she could come in.

Hermione waited for him to close the door then lead her into the living room. He was cleaned up and his hair was cut and combed. But he still had a gaunt, haunted look about him.

"Please sit down," Harry said, sounding stiff and unnatural as he gestured to the other armchair.

Hermione sat down and Dobby appeared with two tall glasses of pumpkin juice and two ham sandwiches on a platter. The sandwiches were made just the way Hermione liked them. The house elf placed them on a small table between the armchairs, bowed to Hermione then exited the living room, looking a little worried. He would hover near the door in case Harry lost control again.

Hermione picked up a pumpkin juice and took a sip although she wasn't thirsty, Harry looking at her intensely.

"Hermione…I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me," he suddenly said.

"You're being eaten up by hatred, Harry. You aren't over Dumbledore's death and want to avenge him by killing Snape. But Harry, if Dumbledore could talk to you, you know he would tell you not to kill Snape. He'd tell you to focus on the Horcruxes and bringing down Voldemort. He is the real danger. He is the one who has to be destroyed," Hermione said, "If Snape is really guilty…then…"

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I hate it when you say 'if' concerning what Snape's done, Hermione. It's as if you think I didn't see what I saw," Harry said bitterly, "He killed him and I saw him kill him, Hermione. I wish you would accept that."

Hermione stared at Harry, then decided to share with him what Dumbledore said to her before his demise.

"Harry, the Headmaster told me before he died that my intelligence would be needed in the near future, to always remember to think in a logical manner and that things are not always how they appear. I am just doing what he told me to do, Harry. Things are not adding up. Snape just killing him like that and the power surges I continue to feel. The Headmaster really cared about the Professor Harry. I can't believe he turned on him that way. There has to be more to it," Hermione said.

"Hermione, Dumbledore was always saying something like that. He talked in riddles. He probably was referring to your studies," Harry said, frowning, "Not Snape."

"I think it was part of a plan, Harry. Dumbledore always had some kind of plan," the witch argued.

"Not a very good plan if he had to die to carry it out," Harry spat.

"Dumbledore was like that, Harry. He'd be willing to sacrifice himself for others…you know that," Hermione replied.

"But his sacrifice meant nothing! Who benefited from it Hermione? Other than the Dark Lord?" Harry demanded. "Now that Dumbledore's out of the way, he can take over. The Ministry is full of idiots."

Hermione looked thoughtful, then her eyes widened.

"Snape," she said.

"What?" Harry's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Potions Master's name.

"Snape benefited. By killing Dumbledore, most likely he is Voldemort's favorite servant now," Hermione said, her eyes starting to shift back and forth.

"Of course he is, the bastard," Harry hissed.

Hermione looked at him.

"But…but Harry…what if the plan was for the Professor to get closer to the Dark Lord? You know Voldemort wasn't sure about his loyalty…that was why Snape was tortured so much. What if Snape killed Dumbledore as part of a plan to get closer to him so he could be destroyed or better yet…to help you? You don't know where the Horcruxes are. The only one who does is Voldemort. Maybe Snape is supposed to find out and let you know somehow," Hermione said excitedly, "Dumbledore might have willingly sacrificed himself so you could destroy all the Horcruxes with Snape's help."

Harry leapt out of his chair.

"Hermione, you are really reaching with this. That's not what happened. I saw what happened!" Harry yelled at her. Hermione remained calm.

"But you don't know what's behind what happened. You know how Dumbledore manipulated everything. You know how he did that, Harry. And Snape could have killed you that night on the grounds. He blocked everything you sent at him. And he stopped the Death Eater that hit you with the Cruciatus curse as well," Hermione said, "He didn't let anyone harm you."

"That's only because Voldemort wants me for himself," Harry retorted.

"Are you sure, Harry? Are you absolutely sure?" Hermione asked him, "And think of what he said to you when you attacked him. How your spells would be blocked again and again and again until you learned to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed. It sounded as if he were instructing you, Harry. Telling you to do your spells non-verbally and to use Occlumency," she said insistently.

"He was mocking me! Mocking my abilities, not instructing me, Hermione!" he said.

"But he's the Half-Blood Prince, Harry…the one you looked up to all year…the wizard whose words you trusted implicitly. You believed in him!" Hermione said, standing up too and facing off with the wizard.

"That was before I knew it was Snape!" Harry spat at her.

"But you still did whatever he wrote down. He never failed you!" Hermione said, "Dumbledore trusted him, Harry! You don't know what the two of them planned. I'm telling you, you should focus on the Horcruxes and not Snape. Snape may end up helping you!"

Harry stared at Hermione.

"I can't believe after what he's done you still believe he's on the side of Good, Hermione. He murdered Dumbledore. He's a traitor," Harry said, "A murdering traitor."

Hermione stared at Harry, trying to decide whether or not to tell her what she really thought Dumbledore might have done. She decided to say it.

"Harry…I think Dumbledore may have created a Horcrux before he died," she said softly, "I think he is still alive. That he might…might come back when the time is right."

Harry's eyes went round as saucers.

"No. No, you have to murder someone to make a Horcrux. The Headmaster was no murderer, Hermione," Harry said to her quietly. But inside, he felt just a tiny twinge of hope…it was something to grab on to. But…but it had to be proven to him, or at least made more feasible.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Dumbledore was no murderer, but he still took lives. He was such a gentle man that it could have still fragmented his soul because he killed. It might have been for a good reason…but he still killed another human being, and more than once. He might have been able to make a Horcrux. Maybe he ordered Snape to kill him. Maybe he plans to return."

Harry dropped back down into the armchair, considering what Hermione said. It made sense, and Dumbledore was sneaky enough to have done such a thing and not told anyone. Hermione was absolutely certain she felt his power after he was supposed to be dead. She had been feeling it before he died. She felt it the night they went after the locket. He had never doubted Hermione before…well…not too much. She usually was right. But he saw Dumbledore die…that's why he wasn't willing to listen to her theories. He was in too much pain, felt too much guilt that he did nothing to help him. But Dumbledore made sure he couldn't help him. He didn't want him to interfere.

After several minutes of silence he looked at Hermione.

"Do you really think Dumbledore could still be alive, Hermione?" he asked her, his heart tight in his chest.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I do. I really do, Harry. He told me things weren't what they seemed. I believe he was talking about his death. He wouldn't abandon us, Harry. He'd find some way to help us. If Voldemort thinks he's dead and now trusts Snape implicitly, then Snape can find out things he couldn't before. He could help us, Harry," Hermione said.

"But Snape looked so hateful when he killed him, Hermione. He didn't say anything but the curse," Harry said, remembering how contorted the wizard's face was when he cast the Killing curse.

"It could have been Snape hated what he had to do, Harry. Maybe that is what gave him the power to cast the curse on Dumbledore, not because he hated him," Hermione said, "Remember how angry he got when you called him a coward? You said he went crazy. What he did to Dumbledore seemed to be a cowardly act, and he would have had to acknowledge it in some way. He killed a weak, unarmed wizard after all. Even Snape would have to admit it was cowardly. But he didn't. He insisted he wasn't a coward though his actions seemed cowardly. Maybe because it took strength for him to do it, Harry. Maybe it took courage to follow through on what the Headmaster asked him to do. It might have been…the hardest thing he had ever done in his life."

"He could have been in denial," Harry said, adjusting his glasses. He was putting out every argument he could, hoping Hermione could shoot them down…make him believe this was possible. Oh gods, if only it could be possible.

"This is Snape we're talking about, Harry," Hermione said, "He's always been brutally honest. Always. I don't think he would fudge the truth about what he did. Why would he? He can't fool himself after all. No, I don't believe it was denial. I believe he was telling you the truth when he said he wasn't a coward. And to be honest Harry, he's done nothing in all the time we've known him to prove himself one. He continued to return to Voldemort's tortures over and over, and gave good information to the Order that saved many lives. I don't think that was an act, Harry. He really is a brave wizard. I think he still serves the Greater Good."

Harry felt as if the iron bands that constricted his breathing suddenly popped off, and tightness in his head relaxed. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe it was all part of a greater plan, a plan that Snape played a part in. Maybe…maybe there was still hope…maybe the Headmaster HAD made a Horcrux. He had been disappearing from the castle quite often, no one knowing where he was going. Oh he had claimed to be doing other things but one never knew with Dumbledore.

"All right, Hermione. I will leave Snape alone…for now and focus on the Horcruxes. It is possible something else is going on here," he said slowly, looking at her.

Hermione smiled, relieved that Harry had finally come around and was at least willing to listen to her.

"But I still don't like the idea of you looking for him. If you're wrong…" Harry began.

"I might not even find him, Harry," Hermione said, "Anyway right now, we have to deal with the Horcrux. It's in Dumbledore's…I mean the Headmistress' office. Voldemort's stone grew warm and glowed when I met with her last week."

"You waited a week to tell me, Hermione?" Harry said, frowning at her.

"Harry, you almost attacked me over the necklace. We needed time, both of us," Hermione said, "Besides, there was no way to check her office without getting caught. But she's going away for a night. She's leaving tomorrow for some kind of Headmaster's seminar. Her office will be empty. We can check then. I think it is either the Sword of Gryffindor, one of the portraits, or…"

Hermione hesitated.

"Or what?" Harry pushed.

"Or the Sorting Hat," Hermione said, her eyes glistening.

"Shit. Not the Sorting Hat. If we have to destroy that, then how will the students be sorted?" Harry asked her.

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know, Harry, but we have to do what we have to do. But I was thinking…" she began.

"What? What?" Harry said impatiently.

"A soul fragment is a life force. It is alive. Possibly we can use the Killing curse to release it without harming the hat. The Killing curse does no physical damage other than take a life, the exception being the scar that you received. And that was an entirely different situation," Hermione said. "Otherwise you'll have to blast it to bits. It can't be helped."

Harry sighed, then nodded.

If the Sorting Hat was the Horcrux, then he'd have to do whatever was necessary to destroy it.

"All right, so how am I going to get into Hogwarts?" he asked her.

"The Invisibility Cloak, of course," she said, "We'll apparate back to the school with you hidden under the cloak, and you'll slip in with me when Filch or Hagrid opens the gate. Then we'll wait until it's late, go to McGonagall's office, locate the Horcrux and destroy the fragment, then return to my room. McGonagall won't be back until the following evening, so any damage won't be discovered until then. I will leave the grounds and take you with me, and you can return here. Simple really," Hermione said, smiling wickedly.

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed.

He felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of him. He still hated Snape, but Hermione's theory made him feel he should wait to see what happens and not try to track the wizard down. If Dumbledore had put some kind of plan in motion, Harry's interference could ruin it. He wouldn't want that, particularly if there was the slightest hope Dumbledore could return.

Now, what would Dumbledore use as a Horcrux? It would have to be something no one would suspect, so that ruled out lemon drops and socks. Well, Voldemort's Horcruxes was what Harry was to focus on, and that's what he would do. He gave Hermione a grateful look.

She smiled back at him and began to eat a ham sandwich. Harry picked up the other and joined her.

Thank the gods he had such a brilliant, forgiving friend.

* * *

Marcus Delaluci sat with a bored expression as he listened to Kingsley Shacklebolt give an update concerning the search for Severus Snape. About seventy-five Order members were in attendance. Basically all the black Auror had to say was there was no progress.

"Unfortunately, there have been no sightings or news of Severus Snape, or any Death Eater activity since the death of Albus Dumbledore. Apparently, the Dark Lord is lying low and plotting his next move. All we can do is continue to keep our eyes and ears open," Kingsley said.

Marcus rolled his eyes as Kingsley gave out the month's assignments for active members. There were quite a few Order members, but not all were on active duty. They were called up a few months out of the year. Only when there was some serious issue at hand did they appear in force. However, recruitment was up. The death of Albus Dumbledore had moved many to join the Order. However, without Fawkes to judge new members, Kingsley had to painstakingly check the records of those who approached him. Not everyone qualified.

When Marcus spoke to him at the Ministry, Kingsley was reluctant to accept him at first. He had quite a dark background. Yet, he hadn't joined the Death Eaters and Albus thought him safe enough to teach at Hogwarts. He had a great knowledge of the Dark Arts, was a skilled fighter and had gifts that could serve the Order well. Being able to recover memories after being obliviated was a biggie as well as his Spell Breaking abilities. After about a week's consideration and a few talks with Tonks and Remus, Kingsley decided to take him on.

Marcus cursed silently as he was assigned to watch the graveyard that Voldemort had utilized when he returned. Shit, nothing was going on there. But Kingsley believed it could be a place where the Death Eaters might meet so was keeping it under surveillance just in case.

The good thing was Marcus would soon have classes to teach, so the Order wouldn't be giving him many such assignments. He had only joined because he thought they might have some inside information to help him locate Snape, but they didn't seem to know squat. Well, he was in for it now.

The meeting broke up and Marcus gladly left Grimauld Place. He hated being part of an organization. Shit.

Marcus looked down at the small stone he held in his hand. It would transport him to the graveyard. Damn, this assignment gave the term "graveyard shift" new meaning. The blonde wizard walked down to the end of the block, checked for muggles, then said "Portis" and vanished.

Marcus arrived in the graveyard, his violet eyes telescoping so he could see clearly. Chipped and time-ravaged tombstones of all shapes and sizes abounded, a low-lying mist covering the ground. He could hear scuttling.

"Rats," he said to himself, pulling his wand.

Marcus hated rats.

He slowly walked through the graveyard, checking out the surrounding area. Things were dead, as they should be. The wizard sighed and sat down on top of a small tomb that probably held a child.

"Hope you don't mind sharing your space," he said to the tomb. Of course there was no complaint. Marcus sighed.

"I should have picked up a hooker," he thought to himself, "At least I could have been entertained."

Maybe tomorrow.

Kingsley didn't say he had to keep watch alone.

The wizard stayed vigilant, the mists swirling around him as he watched throughout the night.

* * *

It was a dreary day in West Ealing. A young woman about the age of twenty-two or so walked up the street checking flat numbers. She was dress rather drably in neutral colors, with mousy brown hair and sallow skin. She had a number of pockmarks on her face and her hair was rather stringy. She wore a large gray sweater over her thin, straight lines. Her brown eyes studied the numbers until she located the flat she wanted.

She walked up to the door and knocked. It was almost ten-thirty. She waited for an answer, then knocked again, harder this time. There was still no answer.

The young woman looked around but the street was deserted. Most people were at work now, and the Grangers were no different. She pulled out a wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohamora," she rasped.

The door clicked open. Looking around once more, the woman entered, closing the door behind her and warding it.

She looked around the flat. It was very basic, a living room, dining area, a kitchen off the right a hallway, that led to the bathroom and three bedrooms. The living room was furnished with a matching sofa, loveseat, two armchairs and a coffee table. One wall covered with books. The woman walked over and examined them. Many of the subjects had to do with dentistry. Yes, Hermione's parents were dentists which meant they used barbaric methods to care for muggle teeth, twisting wires around them and drilling down to the meat.

The woman shuddered. Magic was so much better. She continued to look about.

A huge pink toothbrush stood in the corner with bristles that looked tough enough to clean muddy tires with. It had to be at least five feet tall and was large enough to brush a dragon's teeth. An enormous bicuspid stood on four rootlets on an end table. The top of it was hinged. A number of trade magazines rested on the coffee table. The woman rifled through them. Didn't these people read about anything other than teeth?

She headed down the hallway and peeked into the bathroom. It smelled of antiseptic. Continuing down the hallway, she looked into the first bedroom. It held a king-sized bed covered in patchwork quilts with a brass headboard. This must be the witch's parents' room.

She continued, opening another room. It was filled with boxes and furniture. Hm, a bedroom used as a storage room most likely. The Grangers only had one child after all. She closed the door back and walked into the last bedroom. Yes, judging by all the books everywhere, this must be Hermione's room. There was a full sized bed, covered in disgustingly pink frilly bed coverings. The woman was surprised that the bed wasn't covered in Gryffindor colors.

A writing desk with quills and muggle pens in a cup rested against the far wall. It had a number of drawers with keyholes in them. Parchment and notebooks rested on top of it. The woman looked at it curiously, walked over and tried a drawer. It was locked. Once again she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the top drawer.

"Alohamora," she rasped again, then pulled the drawer opened. Inside were a number of locked journals and a diary.

"Damn, does the chit lock up everything?" the woman thought, taking out the books and putting them on top of the desk. She pulled out the swivel chair and sat down, picking up the first journal. She touched the tip of her wand to the small locked clasp.

"Alohamora," she said, her voice strangely hoarse.

The little strip of leather that locked it sprang open. She opened the book and the first thing she noticed was a folded piece of parchment inside. She opened it, spread it flat and studied it.

As she did so, her flesh began to bubble, her hair shortening and turning black, her body elongating and losing what female attributes she had, her features becoming angular and sharp, her nose lengthening and turning hooked as her brown eyes turned black and piercing. She didn't even look up as she changed back into her original form, that of Professor Severus Snape.

He continued reading, frowning slightly.

_**Possible Reasons I Am Feeling Dumbledore's Power After His Supposed Death  
**_  
_1. Albus Dumbledore didn't really die, it was a ruse.  
_  
_A possible conspiracy.  
_  
_2. Albus Dumbledore created a Horcrux and hid it away.  
_  
_The headmaster has killed before. He could have had a fragmented soul.  
_  
_3. Albus Dumbledore was a ghost and giving off residual magic leftover from Life.  
_

_**Ways to Find Out What Really Happened.  
**_  
_1. Question the Headmaster's portrait in the Headmaster's office.  
_

Severus stared at the paper. Was the little know-it-all actually intending on looking for him. How was she planning on finding him? He saw a little note scribbled on the corner of the parchment. He peered at it, then sat straight up in the chair.

_"Look up Signature Stones."  
_  
Dear gods. He hadn't even considered signature stones. They warmed and glowed whenever they came in contact with the person whose magical signature they held. How the hell had she thought of that? No one would think about those insignificant stones.

Then again, Hermione Granger would. That witch was always thinking outside the box. If the Ministry or the Order got wind of this, every one of them would go to Hogwarts and get a sliver of his stone. Even polyjuiced, he'd stand a very good chance of being captured. He'd be locked down in Voldemort's stronghold permanently if that happened, or at least he wouldn't be able to move freely through the wizarding world. Damn the girl. She was too fucking brilliant for her own good.

He had to find the witch and find out if she had acquired his stone. Knowing how sneaky she was, he didn't doubt Hermione had found a way to get the stone from Poppy. He read over the list again…she believed it was possible he and Albus planned this. That was a good indication that if she did meet up with him, she might not sound the alarm immediately. She had more curiosity than good sense.

Yes, it was a plan…but Albus was dead. There was no denying that. A Horcrux? No. The old wizard would have told him if he made a Horcrux. Albus wouldn't let him think he killed him when he hadn't…would he?

Severus shook his head.

No. Of course not.

But Hermione claimed to be feeling the Headmaster's power. But how could that be possible? She showed no psychic abilities whatsoever. She quit Trelawney's class in her second year. The witch didn't even believe in divination.

Severus opened the journal and skimmed through it. The title said: "Third Year Journal." It was just day to day thoughts. Hm. She had done quite a few shady things. He leafed through the book stopping on a page and reading the entry.

_"Harry and I helped Sirius escape by using a time turner and giving him Buckbeak the Hippogriff. Professor Snape was furious. He wanted a medal."  
_  
What?

Why those little…

His nostrils flared, Severus opened the rest of her drawers, took out the journals from first year on, reduced them and put them in his robes pocket. He was going to read them cover to cover and find out just what the little minx was doing all her years at Hogwarts. He couldn't punish her now, but at least he'd know for certain what she and Potter had been up to. He'd start at the beginning.

As he removed the journals, he found Hermione's letter from Headmistress McGonagall telling her she had been selected as Head Girl and was to return to Hogwarts immediately. So that was where the sneaky little witch was.

Severus stood up, locked all the drawers back, pushed the chair in, then took out a bottle of Polyjuice potion. He drank it down, put the bottle back in his pocket and turned to look at himself in the large mirror over Hermione's dresser.

"Oh dear gods," he hissed as he looked at the dumpy witch that looked back at him. He was short, squat and reminded of Professor Umbridge as he looked at his reflection. His nose was red as a beet. He didn't remember the witch looking this bad. But then again, the transfiguration was Peter's. He wasn't much to start with and probably colored the Potions Master's perceptions.

Severus cast a disillusionment spell on himself. He was so unattractive, he might still attract attention. Better to move about like this for now.

Hermione's books in tow, Severus left the flat, removing the ward and locking it back securely. The first chance he got, he apparated back to Voldemort's stronghold.

Both Peter and Voldemort started when Severus appeared in the throne room, the wizard just managing to dodge a stunner Peter fearfully cast at him, roaring, "It's me you idiot!" in his own voice.

Voldemort chuckled as the fat witch glared at Peter.

"Wormtail, are you sure that victim wasn't a relative?" he chortled at his servant, "There is a distinct resemblance."

"No. No relation, my Lord," Peter said as Severus approached the throne and bowed.

"A curtsey might be more appropriate, Severus," Voldemort said, his lipless mouth spread in a smile, the tip of his forked tongue showing.

"I'm used to bowing, my Lord," Severus replied evenly, not willing to curtsey.

The Dark Lord let it pass.

"So, how was your outing? Did you find out anything concerning Potter?" Voldemort asked him, his eyes narrowing. It was unfair to think the wizard could gather any information his first day out.

Since Hermione was safely at Hogwarts, Severus felt it would be all right to tell Voldemort.

"I tried to locate one of Potter's close friends, a Miss Hermione Granger. She has been called back to Hogwarts early, however and is currently beyond my reach. However, most likely she will be going to Diagon Alley before the term starts. The grounds of Hogwarts are being carefully guarded, but I doubt they are guarding the surrounding areas as stringently. I believe I can safely observe the gates daily from a distance and wait for Miss Granger to leave the grounds. All I need to is take her, question her and obliviate her."

"We could kidnap her, my Lord," Peter said.

Severus scowled at him. Damn the little round bastard.

Voldemort looked interested.

"Yessss, perhaps torture the information out of her, then give her as a treat to my Death Eaters," the wizard lisped.

Shit. Severus had to think fast.

"My Lord, since I am no longer at Hogwarts, you no longer have anyone for your eyes and ears. It is true Dumbledore is gone, but I am sure there are things occurring at the castle that are of interest to you. I can use Miss Granger for our eyes and ears. As Head Girl, she is privy to more information than ordinary students. She will know what protective measures are being taken. I think it would be best at this time to use her in such a manner," Severus said smoothly, hoping the wizard would bite, "She can always be taken later, my Lord."

Voldemort looked thoughtful

"Yes, Severus. I believe you are right," Voldemort said to him, then made a face, "Now, go to your rooms. You are too ghastly to be seen."

Peter snickered.

Severus glared at him, feeling like asking him how he liked Voldemort's wand stuck in every orifice of his body and then some. But he couldn't. Voldemort would punish him for such a statement.

"Yes my Lord," the Potions Master said, bowing again then exited the throne room, his large chunky ass rolling behind him. He disappeared through the door that opened on the corridor that led to his rooms.

Voldemort shuddered, then said to Peter, "Go get a bottle of Polyjuice potion. Any woman will do. Severus just about killed my libido and I need to get it back."

Peter bowed and walked through a side door to the lab area, scowling blackly when the door closed.

Damn Snape. This was all his fault.

* * *

Severus rolled into his private rooms, cursing as his hips hit the doorframe painfully. He walked over to his armchair, took the miniaturized journals out of his pocket and placed them on the small table next to the chair, then lowered his bulk into the cushioned seat. It was a close fit.

"How could anyone live like this?" he said to himself, lifting up a large, floppy breast and letting it drop with a shudder. He then pulled out his wand and resized Hermione's journals and flipped through them until he found the one titled "First Year."

He began rifling through it.

_First Year_

_I'm one of the oldest first years at Hogwarts. It's funny that so many students have grown up witches and witches and don't even know the history of Hogwarts. How can they be so dumb?_

Snape smirked. Already the witch was thinking herself brighter than everyone else. He continued reading.

_All of my teachers are nice except for one, Professor Snape. His hair is greasy, his skin is almost white, his nose is huge and hooked like a hawk's beak. He talks very softly but is very mean and likes to embarrass people. He doesn't seem to like Harry Potter at all and ignored me when I kept raising my hand to answer his questions. But he does seem to know Potions._

Severus snorted. He "seemed" to know potions, did he? The nerve of the little chit.

_  
Ronald Weasley was saying a charm wrong in Charms class today and I just told him how to say it right…then I did the spell and made a feather float. I was the first in class to do it. Then later I heard Ron say to Harry, Seamus and others that I was a pain and nobody liked me. I know no one likes me. I can't help that. I try to be nice and help everyone but it's not appreciated. I feel so alone here…but I am still going to learn all I can._

Ah, the Gryffindor determination comes to the fore.

_Last night Ron and Harry saved me from a troll that got into the castle. I lied to Professor McGonagall and said I went after the troll by myself and they saved me, so Ron and Harry wouldn't get in trouble. I think we are friends now._

Oh, so that was the real story behind the troll incident. Severus never did believe that story. And that's what got the three of them together. How sweet. Not.

_Professor Dumbledore left the castle and we figured Snape would try to get the stone and tried to tell Professor McGonagall but she said Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone. Harry still believes he is after it, but I don't know that Snape is. Why would he protect the stone if he wanted it?_

Why indeed? At least the little know-it-all was thinking.

_I was the one who had to break Snape's logic problem of finding two potions out of many that would let us leave the room. It was surprisingly easy to do. I guess since wizards have magic, they don't focus very much on logic. Professor Snape may know Potions but his logic needs work. Lots of it._

Severus let out a string of curses under his breath at Hermione's estimation of his logic skills. Nostrils flared, he kept reading, skimming over parts.

_We won the House Cup. Harry, Ron, Neville and I received extra points for saving the stone. Professor Snape looked furious although he was clapping. I think that is what I enjoyed the most. That and Malfoy being so mad._

Severus closed the book hard and picked up the next one. So, she enjoyed him being furious about losing the cup. Hmph. If only he could turn back time.

_Second Year_

_Harry is a parselmouth. He says he didn't know. It's pretty bad. Everyone thinks he's the one petrifying people and the heir of Slytherin. I think Malfoy knows something about it. We're going to find out._

Snooping about again.

_I stole potions ingredients from Professor Snape's stores while Harry distracted him. My heart was pounding. It's going to take a month to brew the Polyjuice potion._

Severus turned red with rage. He always believed Harry had stolen those ingredients. Why the sneaky, thieving little…

_I've just gotten out of the infirmary. The hair I put in the Polyjuice potion wasn't Millicent's but a cat hair. It was horrible, and everyone keeps laughing at me._

The wizard chuckled. Hermione had been turned into a cat-creature for about a month. He knew she had brewed the potion but didn't know it was her who broke into his stores. It served her right.

_I think the creature moving through the pipes is a basilisk. I'm going to find out._

Famous last words. Too damn curious for her own good. What the hell did she think she could do against a basilisk? Potter was lucky to come out of that fiasco alive. Severus read the final pages, put the journal down and picked up the next in the sequence.

_Third Year_

_Harry has found out that Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban and wants to kill him. Poor Harry. Now everyone's going to be watching for Black. Harry has to really watch himself._

Like that was something new. The boy was a trouble magnet from the time he arrived at Hogwarts. He wasn't satisfied if something wasn't trying to kill him.

_I'm so excited. I have special permission to use a time turner so I can get to all my extra classes. I also have a new familiar named Crookshanks. Ron hates him because he chases Scabbers. He's half cat…of course he chases him. Ron's so stupid._

Ah, so that's why she had that blasted time-turner.

_I quit Divinations today. Trelawney is an old fraud. Ron had the nerve to tell me I just didn't like being bad at something for a change. He's so stupid…it isn't that at all._

Severus snickered. Ron probably hit the quaffle on the head with that statement.

_Sirius Black managed to get into Gryffindor house and ripped up the fat lady's portrait. Luckily she escaped. This is terrible._

Snape remembered that. How his sleep was disturbed and all the students herded into the Great Hall for protection.

_Harry and Ron are both mad at me because I think the broom Harry got was from Sirius Black and is jinxed to kill him. I told Professor McGonagall, and now they won't talk to me because she took it. I'd rather have Harry mad at me than dead._

So, the firebolt was a mysterious gift eh? Well, it must not have been jinxed. Harry used it often enough to beat the snot out of Slytherin on the Quidditch pitch.

_We found out that it was Peter Pettigrew who killed all the muggles and told the Dark Lord where Harry's parents were, not Sirius. Peter Pettigrew was really Scabbers. Ron had him all the time. He could have killed Harry…_

What? Was that the story behind Sirius and why they tried to protect him and helped him escape? Severus' brow wrinkled. It wouldn't have mattered if he had known Sirius was innocent. He would have still given the doggish bastard to the Dementors. Harry's godfather had been dead for years, but Severus still hated him.

_In Defense Against the Dark Arts a Boggart turned into Professor McGonagall and told me I had failed all my classes. It was awful. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight._

Snape chortled at this entry. That had to be horrible for the brainy witch. Definitely her worst fear.

_I've passed Professor Snape's class with high marks but they should have been higher. Professor Snape is purposely sabotaging my grades, the dirty bat._

Severus smirked at this. He wasn't sabotaging her grades as much as he was making sure she worked hard and didn't feel she could just waltz through his class like she did every other. Someone had to challenge the witch. Plus, he enjoyed taking points when she complained about her marks.

Severus opened the fourth year book and read about Hermione going to the World Cup and the attack of the Death Eaters and how she had to hide in the woods and about the Mordes Mordres curse being cast and Winky being accused of casting it.

There was also a lot of entries about Ron Weasley and Harry Potter not being friends and her being caught in the middle, the Goblet of Fire challenges, Victor Krum and trying to save House Elves that didn't want saving. There was also her hating someone named Fleur Delacore because Ron was crazy over her. Typical fluff.

There was also a little entry about him.

_Professor Snape is a bastard. I hate him! Malfoy hit me with a Densaugeo spell that made my front teeth grow past my chin and he said he didn't see any difference! I hate him. I hate him, I HATE HIM!_

Severus smirked at having made her so mad.

_My teeth are perfect now. I had Madame Pomfrey make them just a bit smaller than what they were and I'm not buck-toothed any longer. My parents are going to kill me, but now people are noticing my smile. I would thank Malfoy but he's such a little fuck._

So that's what happened to the bucked teeth. And what language.

There was more about Ron being jealous of Victor taking her to the ball and a little tirade about Ron needing to say he liked her if he did. Good gods. It was like a version of "All My Witches"

Then there was more about him.

_Professor Snape read Rita's article about the supposed triangle with me, Harry and Victor out loud in class today. He just made it sound so AWFUL. He was smirking as he read it. He was probably jealous. No one would want to have any kind of relationship with him. He's too mean and too ugly and too much of a snarky bastard. I bet he never even had a girlfriend he didn't pay for._

Ouch. Miss Granger was developing quite a nasty little edge there. He read about Voldemort's return according to Harry and how she believed him, and her thoughts about Cedric's death, as well as her fears how everything was going to change. It seemed her fears had come to light.

Snape burst out laughing as he read how Hermione trapped Rita Skeeter in a jar and blackmailed her to make her quit the Daily Prophet. She kept the journalist trapped for over two weeks before she let her go. Hm. The Gryffindor had a touch of Slytherin in her.

The wizard opened the fifth year journal and skimmed over it.

There were some entries about her and Ronald Weasley becoming Prefects and Hermione schooling Harry how to date Cho Chang and how bad it went because the girl was dating Cedric before and Harry was with Cedric when he died. She also mentioned Cho was jealous of her friendship with Harry as well. Big deal.

She also tried to befriend Kreacher, the evil house elf that stayed at Grimauld Place. Severus imagined that didn't work out too well.

There were also a number of rants about how the Ministry was trying to discredit Dumbledore and Harry, and numerous comments about Umbridge, comparing her to a dictator. Then quite a lot of information about forming a secret club to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts on their own.

Snape was very impressed with the following entry.

_That turncoat Marietta Edgecombe got just what she deserved for betraying us to Umbridge…and I'll be damned if I ever remove the jinx from her. She'll have "SNEAK" on her face until the day she dies if it's left to me. _

Hermione Granger was turning out to be quite a nasty little piece of work. He never dreamed the little goody-two-shoes could be so vindictive. But then again, she really wasn't as good as she pretended to be.

There were a few more entries about Umbridge being taken by centaurs, and Hagrid's half-brother Gawp and the battle at the Ministry. But it was this entry that struck Snape the most.

_I had the most horrible dream last night. I was with Professor Snape and he was kissing me in the dungeons corridor and touching me all over my body…and…I liked it. Ewww. Gods, there must be something very wrong with me. I hate Professor Snape. Yes, he is intelligent and has a sharp wit. Yes, his voice is nice…and his eyes…_

These compliments were scribbled out with hastily scratched lines.

_But I hate him. Why am I dreaming about him like this? It must have been the roast chicken. It was a little underdone at supper._

Severus stared at the passage. She had an intimate dream about him?

He opened the sixth year book to find that much of it was about her dreams about him. They became more and more intimate until the witch was playing with herself and fantasizing about him.

_I was in Professor Snape's class today and he yelled at me for something, and I just could have melted. All I could think about was the dream I had the night before, when he was shagging me on top of his desk in the classroom after I had come to serve detention. He was as mean as always, but still I wanted him to do what he was doing. He wasn't gentle either, he stared at me with a sneer on his face as he did it and purposely made me scream from time to time. He said dirty things, then turned me over and did it from behind. As he yelled at me, I found myself wishing that he would assign me detention and do to me what I dreamed. How sick am I?_

Snape changed back into his normal form as he read Hermione's most secret dreams and fantasies about him, her language becoming more raw and unrestrained. She went from using the word "shag" to the more poignant word "fuck" saying she liked the way it sounded when thinking of him. He seemed like a wizard who would "fuck" rather than "shag."

Some of the things Hermione described were borderline masochistic.

_I was walking down the dungeons corridor and it was empty. As I walked by a niche, someone grabbed me, clamping their hand over my mouth and dragging me into the niche, pinning me against the wall with his body. I looked up and it was Professor Snape. He was staring at me, his eyes hard._

"_I know what you want, Miss Granger," he said, then I could feel his cock pushing against my belly, "I see it on your face every day in my class. I feel those eyes burning into my back when I am writing on the board. I know when a witch wants to be fucked, Miss Granger, and you do."_

Severus read the book cover to cover. There were a lot of entries about trying to catch Malfoy in the room of requirement, and one about Harry overhearing him trying to get Draco to tell him his plans. So…Potter knew there was something going on between them. To her credit though, Hermione also wrote she believed Snape was trying to get the information for Dumbledore, which he was. But it was the final entry that struck him.

_I don't know what I ever saw in Professor Snape. I can't believe he would do this to the Headmaster. Dumbledore believed in him…and I believed in him too. And now…now he killed him and Voldemort can take over if Harry doesn't find the Horcruxes and kill him first. All I want to know is…why? Why would he do this? Why would he betray us all? I guess…I guess he truly is evil._

Severus blinked down at her words. But the list he had read was written later and showed that the witch must have thought on it more, especially since she claimed to feel Dumbledore. It seemed she was willing to give him a chance to explain what happened if she could find him. Could he confide in her? Could he use her in getting the information to Potter that he needed to find the Horcruxes?

Severus closed the book and looked thoughtful.

He didn't know if the witch still harbored the randy feelings she had for him last year…but if she did, he might be able to make use of her secret desire. Hermione seemed to be the best option to accomplish what he needed to accomplish.

The wizard rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

He'd get Hermione Granger to see things his way…even if he had to fuck her to do it.

Severus reread parts of Hermione's sixth year journal, going over it carefully now and reading entries about other aspects of her life. There was an ongoing issue with Harry using the Professor's old potions book in class. He was outdoing her marks and she found it unfair and thought the half-blood prince must have been a terrible if brilliant person to come up with such dangerous spells as Sectumsempra.

Snape frowned. He had needed that spell for protection. If not for the Marauders, he wouldn't have created it. He continued reading.

The Potions Master found it interesting that the witch and Ronald Weasley were involved while she was secretly lusting after him. He thought Ron might have been receiving the benefits of her naughty little secret. He read carefully to see if Hermione and Ron had fucked, but he couldn't find an entry. He believed the witch would have added such a significant event in her journal. She had written she kissed Victor Krum several times in her fourth year journal, admitting she had run away when the Quidditch player stuck his tongue in her mouth.

Shit. If she ran from a tongue…how would she react to a throbbing, dripping cock as big as his? Severus smirked. This was beginning to have an appeal outside of his mission.

He continued reading about her and Ron's volatile relationship and how she asked Cormac McLaggen to Slughorn's party to make him jealous.

_We were walking to the party and no one was in the corridor. Cormac looked at me and said, "So you finally realized I was irresistible, eh Hermione?" I just nodded, then the next thing I know he had me pinned against the wall and started running his hands over my breasts and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and ran for the party. He was just horrible. I can still feel where he touched me. I never should have invited him to make Ron jealous. I knew it was childish…but Ron is such an ass, acting the way he does with Lavender…snogging all the time..._

The entry stopped suddenly and Severus noted a splash that had splattered the ink. Presumably the witch had started crying and a tear caught the fresh ink. Young love was such a pain in the ass. But the Potions Master found it a bit funny that she was pining after Ron while fingering herself to him in the middle of the night. Yes, witches…even young ones, were contrary.

He continued reading and found a rather long passage that showed just how conflicted the witch really was.

_I got carried away kissing Ron last night and came close to shagging him because suddenly the Professor came to mind. I had my eyes closed and it was easy to imagine it was the Professor snogging me…and when Ron started touching me…it felt as if it were the Professor touching me and the next thing I knew my robes were open, my blouse pulled up and Ron was working on my pants button. He was very angry that I stopped him. He called me a tease and said it was easy to see I wanted to be shagged. I couldn't tell him Professor Snape was the one on my mind. So I said I just lost control but I wasn't ready yet. He went to bed very angry at me…but I care about Ron. I just don't want to shag him…especially when I'm thinking of somebody else. It wouldn't be fair to either of us._

_I'm trying to do the right thing a witch my age should do. Have a boyfriend my own age, develop a real relationship…one that's healthy and normal. What I think about with the Professor is neither one. It is so dirty. He is so brutal and so…hot. What am I going to do? I can hardly bear to look at him sometimes now, because of how randy I feel. Going to Defense Against the Dark Arts class is becoming hell for me…and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm the age of consent but there's no way I can approach him. Either he'd have me expelled or laugh at me. Be cruel and sarcastic. I wish this would all go away, but it's like a drug…thinking about him like this. No one would ever understand how attracted I am to him…even I don't really understand it. I'll be glad when I graduate and don't have to see him any longer. If he's out of sight maybe he'll get out of my mind and dreams. I can only hope._

Well, he was certainly out of sight now, from Hermione…from everyone. But he would have to find a way to rectify that. The wizard began to think…how to lure the witch to him but protect himself from capture should she decide to turn him in?

He considered Hermione's strengths…which incidentally were also her weaknesses. As the journal showed, she was secretive…he could use that. She was also driven to seek out knowledge, and loved it when she knew something no one else did. He could use that too. Above all, Hermione was curious and as her early years showed, somewhat daring. She would take risks to get what she wanted.

He could contact her in some way and tell her to meet him someplace.

The wizard shook his head. If she told someone, they could be lying in wait. He had to be sure she wasn't being followed. Hm.

The wizard's brows rose as an idea hit him. His eyes narrowed as he considered the best approach. His head nodded slightly. Yes. Yes. That could work if he did some preplanning.

He had plenty of Polyjuice potion and was sure he could get a few galleons from Voldemort to grease palms.

He had a plan.

* * *

Two days later, Minerva was off to her seminar. She didn't leave anyone in charge since school hadn't started yet, though no doubt Filch would be on guard. Hermione accompanied her through the gate, stating she needed to go to Diagon Alley and begin picking up her books. The young witch apparated while Minerva utilized a port key to get to her destination.

To her credit, Hermione did go to Diagon Alley and picked up one book, then slipped into Knockturn Alley rather quickly, disillusioning herself and disapparating to Godric's Hollow and Harry. She didn't have her necklace with her.

When Dobby answered the door, Harry was standing behind him, dressed in all black. A black, long-sleeved shirt, black trousers, black socks. Even his trainers were black and he wore a black cap. Hermione laughed as Harry looked down at himself then at her.

"You look like you're going to steal the Crown Jewels," Hermione said, smiling.

"Really?" Harry asked, pulling down the cap over his face and revealing there were two eyeholes and a mouth hole in it. Hermione cracked up.

"Really Harry, you're going overboard. Your invisibility cloak is enough," the witch said, holding her stomach as Harry grinned beneath the mask.

"I may have to hide in the shadows or something," he said, "I want to blend in."

"Harry, it's going to be a straight run. I have a fireworks stink bomb I got from Wizarding Wheezes that is set to go off about twelve at the other end of the castle. Filch will be there with bells on. Then we can sneak to the Headmistress' office, use my password, get in and look for the Horcrux.

Harry blinked at her and pulled up the mask.

"We?" he asked.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Of course we," she said sharply, "I'm not going to let you do this alone. You might need help."

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment, then nodded. He did need her with him. Then he thought about what she said about the firework/stink bomb.

"What in the world is that?" Harry asked her, "A firework/stink bomb? Who would want something like that?"

Hermione grinned.

"Obviously Fred and George. Actually, it's call a 'BangBoom Bomb.' It's their own creation. First…it draws people in with a fantastic display of fireworks…almost like the one they used in the castle when Umbridge was here…with dragons, flying pigs, displays like that. Once everyone gets close enough, then the stink bomb goes off…catching them all. It's terrible," she said as Harry laughed.

"Fred and George are geniuses," he chortled as he thought about Ron's siblings. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was their joke shop in Diagon Alley. They did great business because they were so sick and twisted and came up with the weirdest things.

"Filch is going to have bugbears," Harry laughed. Then he sobered as he thought about what it was they were going to do.

"You're sure the Horcrux is in the office?" he asked Hermione.

"Completely sure. We just have to find out what object it is and destroy it," Hermione said, hoping it wasn't the Sorting Hat. Destroying it would throw Hogwarts into an uproar. Plus the hat was like a living piece of history, though Hermione wasn't sure it was truly "alive."

"All right," Harry said, raring to go, "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded.

Dobby walked up, his eyes wide and worried.

"Be careful, Harry Potter, sir," the elf said, his ears flattened. Harry patted Dobby on the head.

"Don't worry Dobby. This isn't quite like facing a basilisk…though Filch is pretty damn close," he said, "You just take care of things here. I'll be back in the morning to tell you all about it."

Hermione shook her head as Dobby gave Harry a little nervous smile.

"Yes, Harry Potter," the elf said.

He watched as Harry slid on the invisibility cloak then what remained of his legs become a shimmer. Harry had grown and his legs stuck out at the ends of the cloak a bit. So he would disillusion himself as well. He adjusted the cloak to hang a little farther down behind and walked close behind Hermione so she shielded his shimmer. It was awkward but it beat hunching down and walking, which hurt his back after a while.

The two friends departed the house and disapparated to Hogwarts.

Filch was the one who answered the gate. Hermione groaned. Filch had a habit of hanging on to the gate and just opening it wide enough for someone to slip through then would close it swiftly, unlike Hagrid, whose gate attendance was just as wide and magnanimous as he was. The half-giant would open the gate wide to let others enter.

So when Hermione stumbled into the gate and made Filch fall on his bony ass, the squib was livid as Harry slipped through behind her unseen.

"Clumsy girl!" Filch hissed as he struggled to get up, his scraggly hair all over his head as he grasped at the gate for leverage.

"Oops. Sorry Mr. Filch. I must have tripped over my own feet," Hermione sang out, hurriedly moving away from the gate before she burst out into laughter, which would only aggravate the angry caretaker more. When she was far enough away, she did start laughing.

"Oh gods, that was hilarious," she said.

"Yeah it was," Harry's disembodied voice said, floating close behind her, "I've wanted to knock Filch on his ass for years."

"He's lucky he didn't break anything though. He seems so fragile," Hermione said, sobering a bit as she thought about Filch hobbling all about the grounds.

"He's fine. His bones are knitted together by meanness, pure meanness Hermione. Believe me," Harry replied.

Hermione shook her head as they entered the castle.

Everything went off pretty much as planned that night…the BangBoom going off at around midnight and Filch hobbling to the area and beating at the fireworks with a flaming broom. Flitwick had to come help him, casting water at the sparkling burning displays from the tip of his wand. Both of them were caught in the horrible stench that followed. Filch's cursing could be heard throughout the castle as Harry and Hermione, both disillusioned and crouching under the invisibility cloak made it to the gargoyle that blocked the stairwell to McGonagall's office.

"Pretty kitty," Hermione whispered from under the cloak.

The gargoyle leapt aside and they quickly mounted the stairs, the statue jumping back in front of the stairwell immediately.

The Headmistress' door was locked, and for a moment Hermione was afraid that she had put a powerful ward on it…but a simple "Alohamora" opened the door. The moment they entered, Hermione placed a spell on all the portraits in the room that made them become as stiff as real paintings. Harry looked at her appreciatively as they removed the cloak and disillusionment spell..

"You know, I didn't even think about the portraits," he said to her.

"That's why I'm here," Hermione said a bit smugly, "They won't remember anything."

Harry was sneaky, but not as thoughtfully sneaky as Hermione. She considered everything.

"Good," Harry said, pulling out his necklace.

Hermione still didn't have hers on. She was very serious about not putting it within reach of Harry.

Together, starting with the farthest portrait, they slowly walked the perimeter of the office, looking down as the sliver of Voldemort's stone. As they drew closer to Minerva's desk, the stone grew warm and began to emit a dim light.

"Oh no," Hermione breathed.

They were approaching the Sorting Hat.

Harry walked behind the desk and looked up at the hat which was on a high shelf. He pulled out his wand.

"Accio Sorting Hat," he intoned, and the hat flew down into his hands.

Suddenly Harry started, jerking visibly. The stone glowed brightly, and felt very warm…just this side of hot. Together, bathed in crimson light, both Hermione and Harry looked at the hat he held in his hands.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked him, noticing his spasm.

"I…I feel a little throb around my heart. It isn't painful but it's like a second pulse. Do you feel it?" he asked Hermione as he sat the hat down on Minerva's desk.

"No," Hermione replied, looking at Harry thoughtfully for a moment.

"You know Harry…you might be feeling the presence of Voldemort's soul fragment. Remember how Dumbledore said some of his essence was passed on to you the night he tried to kill you and failed? Well, a person can't be in the presence of his own soul fragment or he suffers great pain. Something about being in proximity with the original soul. Maybe you can feel the fragment but not the pain since you have some of Voldemort's powers. Maybe that's why the Headmaster wanted you to find and destroy the Horcruxes. You're connected to them," she said, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

"Maybe," Harry said staring at the Sorting Hat, "But Hermione…what are we going to do about the hat? It's definitely a Horcrux. If we destroy it…then there will be no way to sort new students. Hogwarts will either be shut down or the houses filled with students that don't belong there."

Hermione couldn't help thinking that after all these years, Hogwarts should have developed some kind of questionnaire or some other alternative to the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat remained silent. Possibly because it wasn't addressed directly. Hermione was glad. The last thing they needed was for it to break out in song. The stone continued to glow, red and ominous.

"We have to destroy it, Hermione. There's nothing else for it," Harry said, backing away and pointing his wand at the shabby, bent hat.

Harry was just about to cast the Reducto spell when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry…Harry wait," she said to him, "Let's just leave it here for now. We know it's a Horcrux and it won't be going anywhere. We can come back for it later after the rest have been destroyed. Maybe by then we will find a way to remove the soul fragment without blasting it to bits. It can be used for the Sorting this way. As long as we know what it is, we can do something about it at a later date."

Harry blinked down at her for a moment. Yes, that did make sense. He was a bit relieved. He didn't relish the idea of leaving Hogwarts with no way to sort students. He put his wand away.

"All right, Hermione," he said as she levitated the hat back to the top shelf, no worse for wear.

The two once again disillusioned themselves and covered their shimmering bodies with the invisibility cloak. They slowly moved toward the door, then Hermione removed the spell on the portraits. The paintings didn't even open their eyes.

They left Minerva's office.

They didn't destroy the Horcrux, but they knew where it was now. If last came to last, they could reveal the hat's nature to the Headmistress in order to acquire it. But there were four more Horcruxes to find first.

That could take a while.

* * *

Tom, the barkeep at the Leaky Cauldron accepted a letter, a set of specific instructions and several galleons from a rather plain and non-descript witch. He didn't find it strange. He often passed on messages to patrons. The woman thanked him and left. Tom wondered what was wrong with her voice.

Madam Puddifoot accepted the pretty pink letter and the two galleons from the young woman before her, looking her over. She could really use a good conditioner and some tender skin treatment. She tried to sell her a few of her lotions but the young woman refused. Obviously, she didn't care about being pretty. Poor thing.

They went over the instructions once more then the witch left, Madam Puddifoot shaking her head at the awkward walk, as if the woman was purposely not trying to switch her hips.

The young man at the bookshop looked at the title of the book the witch put on hold for one Hermione Granger. It was entitled, "Finding the Man of Mysteries." The woman slipped an envelope inside the front cover addressed to whoever was going to pick it up, explaining it was a gift.

"It will be here," he said to the straggly-haired witch. He bet she'd never been on a date in her life, looking the way she did.

Severus moved through the crowd, heading for the public apparition point. He felt relatively sure he had planned everything correctly and this was the safest way to deal with Hermione. Now, if only the witch's natural inclination to put herself in danger made her take the bait. Hopefully she would tell no one.

He'd be waiting at the designated time. He hoped she was as punctual as usual. Timing was important.

* * *

A week passed and Hermione continued her duties around Hogwarts. The students, the few there were would soon be returning to the school. Actually from the returned letters Minerva received, only half the normal student body would be attending this term. The new Headmistress was quite depressed about this and Hermione did her best to put a positive spin on it.

"Just think…now there will be smaller classes and the students can get more individual instruction from the teachers. All around the marks will be better," she said to Minerva, who gave her a wan smile.

"Yes, I suppose there is that, Hermione, but the truth is the budget is going to be much lower too. We are going to have to cut back on the selection of foods we offer and will not be able to provide education for those students who can't afford tuition this year, since we have to use the extra money set aside for the running of the school. Also, there won't be the annual raises for the staff. I believe however that they are dedicated enough not to abandon us because of this. We do provide food and board after all. There will also be no dances or balls this year. We simply can't afford them."

Hermione hadn't considered how Hogwarts was run. With the smaller number of students, things were going to be very different her seventh year. There would be no elaborate graduation ceremony or ball. That saddened her a bit. She had been looking forward to that. Then she felt guilty. So much else was going on that a final Dance shouldn't even be on her mind.

At lunch, she received an owl post containing two deliveries. One was her issue of Charms Today, and the other was a small parchment envelope that simply had her name on it. But what made it interesting was that it wasn't in normal handwriting but printed on strips of paper and glued to the front.

Suddenly her belly tightened and she as non-chalantly as possible put the letter into her robes pocket and tried not to noticeably wolf down her lunch. As soon as she was able, she hurried to her headgirl's room and pulled out the letter…her heart pounding.

Who would send a letter and purposely glue words to it rather than write them? Someone who didn't want their handwriting recognized.

Slowly she opened the letter. She could feel a little twinge of magic as she did so. The letter was probably charmed only to open for her. She pulled out the piece of parchment inside. There were more glued words, presumably cut out of magazines or newspapers. It looked like a badly put together ransom note. It read:

_If you would know the truth, this coming Friday, go to the Leaky Cauldron at precisely 6 pm and ask the bartender named Tom for a virgin Bloody Murder._

Hermione stared at the message. This had to be from Professor Snape. Who else would send her this? He wanted to talk to her.

"I knew it! I knew there was more to this than met the eye!" she breathed as she looked down at the letter.

Suddenly, the letter and its envelope burst into flame, Hermione dropping them quickly as it burned away to nothing before even hitting the floor. Not even ash was left. Shit, she could have been burned. Hermione scowled.

It was from Professor Snape all right. He was perverse enough to have a letter self-destruct without warning. Well, at least it hadn't exploded.

So, she needed to go to the Leaky Cauldron this Friday at exactly six in the evening.

She'd be there. And she'd be wearing her necklace.

* * *

Friday evening found Hermione walking into the Leaky Cauldron. She told the Headmistress she was going to visit her parents for the evening. Minerva had no reason to disbelieve her, though Filch grumbled something about "prowling the streets" at her as he let her out of the gate.

The pub was filled with witches and wizard ready to unwind after the long work week. Pipe smoke and the scent of liquor filled the air. She walked up to the bar. A bald, rather tall, bent man was serving drinks. He eyed her and scowled. She looked too young to be at the bar. He walked over with narrowed eyes.

"How old are you?" he snapped at her, "I can't serve you if you're not the age of consent."

"Um, I'm seventeen…but I want a virgin Bloody Murder," she said to the frowning wizard.

Tom's expression changed immediately.

"Oh. Right," he said, making up a concoction of tomato juice, lemon juice and other spices. He didn't add any alcohol. He placed it on the bar in front of her with an envelope.

"How much?" Hermione asked him, reaching into her robes pocket.

Tom waved his hand.

"The witch that left it for you already paid for it," he said, walking away.

Hermione looked after him, then opened the envelope. There was another message with glued words.

_At precisely 6:30, enter Madam Puddifoot's teashop and sit at the third table in front of the large window and have a cup of tea._

Hermione would have to apparate to Hogsmeade in order to visit the tea shop. She realized that Snape was trying to make sure she hadn't set him up and was probably somewhere close, making sure she wasn't being followed. There was no reaction by her necklace, so he wasn't in the immediate vicinity. She couldn't help looking around the pub a bit suspiciously. Suspiciously enough to attract the attention of one Marcus Delaluci, who was seated at a table enjoying a firewhiskey on the rocks.

"Hm. Now what's Miss Granger doing here?" he wondered, watching the witch. He saw she had a parchment in her hand and telescoped his vision to read the words. Hm. Strange lettering for a letter. Suddenly it ripped into shreds in her hands, the pieces shriveling up and disappearing before he could read it fully.

The wizard instantly went on point. Something was up here. Of all the bloody luck. It seemed Miss Granger had made initial contact with someone who didn't want to be found out.

Most likely Snape. It made sense he would contact her if anyone. The last time he saw her looking at his poster on the street torch, she had seemed very sympathetic considering what he'd done. Marcus smiled. Snape was being cautious and was probably watching to see if the witch was being followed.

A slow grin crossed the blonde wizard's face as he watched the witch drink part of the drink in front of her. Those twenty thousand galleons just shifted to within his reach. The wizard stood up and sauntered over to Hermione, appearing on her right side.

"Hello Miss Granger. What in the world are you doing in the Leaky Cauldron?" he purred at her.

Hermione was startled at first, then sighed as she saw Professor Delaluci had addressed her.

"Oh, I just wanted a little drink before I headed out," she said lightly…a bit too lightly.

Marcus immediately knew she was trying to be evasive. His hand was on his wand in his pocket. Non-verbally he cast an Eradicator tracking spell on the witch. She couldn't feel the subtle magic wash over her. It was made that way.

"I see. Well, I just wanted to say hello," he said, "I imagine I will be seeing you at Hogwarts in class. Hope you're ready for it."

"I am," Hermione said smiling.

"Good. Take care, Miss Granger," the wizard said with a disarming smile. He walked back to his table and sat down.

Hermione finished her drink and walked quickly to the back of the pub which led to the entrance to Diagon Alley. The moment she left, Marcus whispered the incantation that made a translucent map appear floating in the air in front of him. No one else could see it but him. He watched as the footprints of Hermione walked through Diagon Alley to a public apparition point and disappeared. A new map appeared. She was in Hogsmeade.

Marcus ordered another firewhiskey. He wouldn't follow her until she went to a location that was rather private. That was where she would most likely meet up with Snape.

And that's when he could collect his twenty-thousand galleons.

* * *

Snape, disguised as an elderly witch with long gray hair, and a pointed hat, watched from across the street as Hermione entered Puddifoot's Tea Shop and took a seat at the designated table near the window. Madam Puddifoot came over with a cup of tea and the pink letter. The wizard looked about carefully to see if anyone was following her. He didn't see anyone. So far so good.

Seated at the table, Hermione opened the frilly pink envelope, opened it and read it. It had the same kind of lettering as the other messages. She scowled.

"I have to go back to Diagon Alley? Good gods," she murmured.

Hermione had to be at Flourish and Blotts book store at precisely seven o'clock and ask for a book called "Finding the Man of Mysteries." She never realized Professor Snape was so literal. First, she had to order a "Bloody Murder" now pick up a book

Hermione drank the hot sweet tea in front of her. It was very good. She noticed however that her hands were shaking. She was afraid. Afraid to see the wizard…afraid he might do something to her. Perhaps Voldemort decided it was time to kill off Harry's friends and she was first on the list.

"No. No. He wants to tell me what happened…not kill me. He could have killed me at any time after I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron if that was what he wanted," she told herself. She didn't sound very convincing.

Hermione looked down at her necklace. Still nothing. She began to wonder if she should have told someone about Snape contacting her. No. She couldn't have done that. There was no one she could have told that wouldn't have tried to capture the wizard. Not even Harry. She knew he said he wouldn't go after the Potions Master, but she was sure if Harry knew precisely where he would be…he'd still go for the wizard. He couldn't be trusted because of his emotions.

Severus disapparated to the next location to wait for Hermione when he saw her finish her tea and rise. The witch discovered her tea had also been paid for in advance. Well, at least the Professor wasn't cheap.

Marcus watched the map change again as Hermione apparated back to Diagon Alley.

"Hm, Snape is really fudging her movements," the wizard mused, watching as the witch loitered in front of a few shops.

"Killing time," the wizard said to himself as he finished his firewhiskey. That was enough liquor. He had work to do.

Snape sat on a rickety chair, waiting for Hermione. He had transformed back into his normal form, but had another bottle of Polyjuice potion for another transformation after he talked to the witch. He looked around the old, dusty room. He chose this place because it was right under the Ministry's nose and had already been investigated several times. It was decided the Potions Master wouldn't hide in such an obvious place. He wouldn't…but it was fine for a short visit. Particularly on a Friday night when Aurors were busy keeping the peace. Fridays could get quite wild in the wizarding world, the weekend warriors coming out in force, wands blazing. There were few people as arrest-worthy as an inebriated witch or wizard with a wand.

Snape sat there, going over what he would say to the witch. He'd have his wand drawn when she arrived, just in case Potter had rubbed off on her and she decided to try and take him herself. It was unlikely, but still possible. He didn't plan to tell her about the journals. She'd no doubt be livid. Just about what happened with he and Albus, how he wanted to help Harry find the Horcruxes and what they were. If it went well, he would contact her again with the precise locations as Voldemort gave them to him. Perhaps…perhaps…

Severus' eyes narrowed. No, the boy was too volatile. No doubt he would try to hex him the moment he saw him. They couldn't work together. This was Potter, not a reasonable human being.

Hermione walked into Flourish and Blotts and straight to the counter. A pimply-faced clerk looked down his nose at her. He was in his early twenties and looked tired. It was near closing time and he couldn't wait.

"May I help you?" he asked the witch.

"Yes. My name is Hermione Granger and I'm here to pick up a book you have on hold for me. It's called, "Finding the Man of Mysteries."

"I'll be right back," the clerk said, walking to the back of the shop. He looked on the shelves that held books for pick-up and after a short search found the book. Hermione's name was taped to it and it was prepaid. He brought it out to her.

"Here you go," he said, sliding the book over the counter to her, "It's already been paid for."

"Thank you," Hermione said, opening the hardcover book. Yes, there was another letter.

This one had only one word on it, and it was in the Professor's handwriting.

"Portis," she said.

Suddenly Hermione was gone. The clerk blinked at the empty spot the witch had disappeared from. She had left her book. Ah well.

He picked it up and returned it to the back. She could pick it up later.

* * *

With a gasp, Hermione appeared in a dim room, lit by only one torch.

"Your wand, Miss Granger," a silky voice said as her eyes adjusted.

Before her stood Professor Snape, dressed in his trademark black robes, his wand pointed directly at her heart, his eyes narrowed.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and handed it to him as she felt her necklace warm and glow. Snape noticed it as well.

"What is that?" he demanded.

"Your signature stone," she said. Then her eyes rounded as she looked down at her necklace.

"Oh my gods…my gods," she breathed, her voice incredulous.

"What are you going on about, witch?" Snape snarled at her. He didn't have time for this. He had to tell her what he had to tell her and get out of here.

Hermione looked at him, then slowly lifted up her necklace so he could see it clearly.

"This is your stone," she said in an awed voice, showing him the gray glowing stone, "but this stone, Professor…this stone holds the signature of Albus Dumbledore.

Snape stared at the blue stone, his eyes widening in disbelief.

It too was glowing.

Suddenly the covered window and wall behind them splintered with a powerful blast, sending both Severus and Hermione flying as Marcus Delaluci entered, his wand drawn, a victorious smile on his face. He trained his wand on Severus, who had dropped his own when he was taken by surprise.

"Easy Snape. Get up. Slow. You're wanted either dead or alive. Take your choice wizard," Marcus breathed.

Severus slowly rose, his black eyes shifting toward his wand which was a short distance away then back to Marcus, who smirked.

"I wish you would try it, Snape," the wizard growled as Hermione stood up, brushed herself off and looked at the wizard in horror.

"Professor Delaluci, how did you get here?" she asked him, shaken. This was terrible.

"A tracking charm. I saw the Professor's little glued note while you were in the Leaky Cauldron and figured he had contacted you. I put a tracking charm on you," he said to the witch, his violet eyes never leaving Severus, "Now come over here and stand behind me. Hurry up."

Hermione obediently walked over to Marcus, moving behind him as he directed. Snape watched her silently. Had she been in on this?

"Don't hurt him, Professor. You…you don't understand. He…he…" she began.

"Shut up, Miss Granger," Severus hissed at her, his black eyes glinting, "I don't need you to defend me."

Really he didn't want her to tell Marcus what they discovered. It would be like signing his death warrant. Voldemort would kill him.

"A good idea. I have to concentrate. So just be quiet," Marcus said in agreement, "Now Snape, I want you to walk out of that broken window. Hold on a moment."

Marcus whispered a spell, hitting Severus with it. The Potions Master's hair blew back slightly but that was all that happened.

"A targeted dampening spell so you can't apparate," the blonde wizard said.

Hermione was staring at Marcus' back. If he turned Severus in, whatever plans he and the Headmaster made would be ruined. She didn't know how she knew this…but she knew. Besides, Professor Snape was a Horcrux. If Marcus killed him, he'd be killing Albus too, and she wouldn't be able to prove anything if they were both dead. Suddenly Hermione leaped on to Marcus' back, covering his eyes with her hands and hanging on.

"Run Professor! Run!" she screamed at the wizard.

Severus didn't have to be told twice. He ran through the broken wall and across the grounds of the shrieking shack. There was a tall fence he'd have to scale, if he could reach it before Marcus threw Hermione off of him.

"Let go of me you crazy bitch!" Marcus snarled, reaching back and grabbing at Hermione's robes, trying to pull her off of him, "You're letting my money get away!"

Finally he back up into the wall hard, banging Hermione against it painfully. The witch let him go. Marcus ran out of the shack and saw Snape fleeing before him. He fired a stunner at the wizard, who zigzagged so it missed. Marcus fired another spell, grazing the Potions Master who slowed, clutching his shoulder, stumbling toward the fence. Shit, this wasn't good.

Marcus slowed to a walk. Snape didn't have his wand plus had a dampening spell on him. His shoulder was injured. He wasn't going anywhere. Those galleons were as good as in the Eradicator's pocket.

"Give up, Snape. You're mine," the wizard said, swaggering toward Severus, who turned, his black eyes hard.

Hermione recovered, grabbed both her own and Severus' wands and ran out of the Shrieking Shack as fast as she could.

"Let him go, professor! You don't understand!" she yelled as she ran toward the wizard.

"I understand fine. I understand he's worth a lot of money to me, witch and you nor anyone else is going to keep me from collecting! Now, don't make me stun you," he said over his shoulder before turning so he could see both her and Snape.

Severus' shoulder was burning and he could hardly move his arm. There was no way he could make it over the fence. Then he looked up. So did Marcus and Hermione.

A small ball of fire was soaring toward them, becoming bigger.

"What the hell?" Marcus said, staring at the approaching flame. It was heading straight for the Potions Master. Everyone was frozen in place as the ball of flame took on a shape. The shape of a large, fiery bird.

"Fawkes," Hermione breathed as the phoenix fluttered over them, ceasing to burn.

He let out a trill, then dropped and grabbed Professor Snape by the shoulders, streaking off with him, flying away quickly, the wizard's hair and robes streaming, whipping in the wind.

Marcus' jaw dropped as did his wand arm as he stared at the disappearing pair.

"What the fuck was that?" he breathed, "Wasn't that Dumbledore's phoenix?"

Hermione walked up and stood beside Marcus, watching as Severus and Fawkes disappeared into the distance.

"Yes," she replied her eyes shining, "Yes it was. And he's protecting Professor Snape."

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of Part 1. The next part has to be edited for "explicit" material before I can post it on this site. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. A Living Secret Part 2

A Living Secret Part 2

As Severus and Fawkes disappeared into the distance, Hermione and Marcus turned to face each other.

"Damn it. You got in the way and cost me twenty thousand gallons," Marcus hissed at Hermione as she pocketed Snape's wand. She looked as if she didn't hear the angry wizard as she stared up at the sky.

"I wonder where Fawkes is taking him," Hermione said, "And why?"

"I don't know," Marcus said, frowning at her, "But I doubt I'll get another opportunity like this again. Damn it!"

Now Hermione looked at the wizard.

"That was terrible of you to put a tracking charm on me, Professor. I wanted to talk to him," she said scowling at the violet-eyed wizard, who put his wand away. "You won't be doing that again."

Marcus smirked at her. It was next to impossible to remove an Eradicator tracking spell if you weren't the one who invoked it.

Hermione pulled out her wand, muttered something under her breath and swept it up and down her body. Marcus felt the spell dissipate and stared at her in amazement.

"You removed my spell," he said to her, "How did you do that?"

"A special little 'Null Magic' spell. I taught it to myself. It's guaranteed to remove any magic on an individual," she said smugly.

"Only Aurors are supposed to know that spell," Marcus hissed, "It's licensed for Ministry use only. It's illegal for you to use it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you going to turn me in? If you are, I'm going to have to tell how you put a tracking charm on me. A teacher tracking a student outside of Hogwarts before classes have even started? They are going to want to know why. They're going to think you're a lecher, particularly since I'll say you are and have been making inappropriate advances to me since my sixth year," Hermione said, her chin thrust out.

"What?" Marcus said, "You'd tell them I've been stalking you? You little bitch."

However, there was a note of admiration in Marcus' tone. The former Eradicator appreciated darker tendencies, and it was clear Hermione had them. He was merely trying to cow her. He had no intention on telling the Ministry anything. He didn't want them on Snape's trail. If they knew Hermione was in contact with him, they'd be on her constantly, watching her every move, intercepting her posts…the works. He wouldn't get a chance at Snape again.

"Yes I would. So I suggest you think twice about turning me in," Hermione said, "You could lose your position at Hogwarts. And before I leave the grounds, from now on I will be casting that spell on myself to make sure there's no extra magic sticking to me."

Marcus frowned. Shit, the witch was smarter than he thought. He knew she was book smart…but this? Hm. Maybe he could try another tack.

"How old are you, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

"Seventeen," Hermione said, still scowling at the wizard who ruined her meeting with the Potions Master.

Hm. The age of consent. Marcus telescoped his eyes at Hermione, enlarging his pupils until they were completely black then letting them return to their normal size.

"You're the age of consent," he said to her, "and quite pretty."

Hermione snorted.

"I might not be heavily experienced in these matters, Professor…but even I can tell that's a line of dragon dung," she said, "It's not going to work. Particularly since you just slammed me into a wall."

Marcus couldn't help smirking. He had bashed her pretty good.

"You started that, witch. If you hadn't jumped on me you would have been fine and I'd be collecting my money. Well, I guess it's back to the drawing board for me," he said with a shrug. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Listen, I'll give you five thousand galleons for any information that would lead to the capture of Snape. That's a lot of money for a witch your age," the blonde wizard said.

Hermione shook her head.

"Ten thousand, then. I'll split the reward with you. Now that's a great deal," Marcus said.

"No. I think Professor…" Hermione began, but suddenly found she couldn't speak. She realized the oath she took not to reveal anything to anyone who could hamper Harry's search for the Horcruxes had fallen on her hard. Obviously, Marcus could do something to impede Harry. Since she was talking about the Potions Master…it seemed that he had something to do with Harry successfully completing his mission. Wow. She turned her amber eyes on Marcus.

"No. I don't want the money," Hermione said, "I just want to know what happened."

Marcus looked at her as if she were a fool.

"You already know what happened. Snape fried Dumbledore. That's all that matters. He's going to get caught sooner or later. At least I plan to bring him in alive. I don't think the Ministry does. Too many people liked Dumbledore to let his murderer live," the wizard said.

"I still don't want the money, Professor Delaluci, and I don't want you trying to follow or spy on me," she said firmly. "If you do, I'll know. The null magic spell isn't the only spell I know."

Marcus looked at her consideringly.

"I bet you could pass the Advanced Spell-Breaking course right now," he said musingly.

"I've done a bit of extra study," Hermione said shortly.

Marcus looked at her measuringly.

"I imagine you have, witch," he said, "Well, I see this conversation is going nowhere. It's best I cut my losses. I'll see you when the term starts."

He gave Hermione a smile and then disapparated.

Hermione stared at the empty spot Marcus disappeared from, then pulled out her wand and cast another null magic spell over herself just in case. She hadn't liked that smile.

She looked up at the sky again, wondering where Fawkes and the Professor had gone. Then her eyes widened again as she realized that Severus was a Horcrux for Albus Dumbledore. He wasn't dead. The Headmaster wasn't dead. He could come back! Professor Snape wasn't a murderer!

Gods, she had to tell Harry. Immediately.

Now.

Clasping the stones of her necklace tightly in her fist as if for strength, Hermione disapparated for Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Professor Snape dangled from Fawkes' claws as they flew over the dark landscape, the phoenix holding him firmly. His shoulder ached horribly, but he could stand the pain. He recognized the lights of Hogwarts castle in the distance and Fawkes was flying straight toward it. 

"Fawkes, where are you taking me? We can't fly over Hogwarts airspace. We'll crash into the protection," he called up to the bird who trilled and kept flying.

They approached the perimeter of the gate and Severus closed his eyes, preparing himself for the crash and plunge. They passed over the gate, the wizard feeling magic slip over him as if he had been drawn through a curtain. Fawkes turned. He wasn't flying toward the castle, but toward the Forbidden Forest. He could pass through the protection like all birds that delivered message.

Fawkes dropped lower and they flew over the trees, Severus' feet hitting a few topmost branches. The forest thinned somewhat and the Phoenix dropped below the trees, flapping a few feet off the ground. Severus could see they were approaching a large outcrop of rocks. Fawkes fluttered and gently released the wizard. Snape saw they were standing in front of a cave. Fawkes then landed on his left shoulder and trilled at the wizard.

Suddenly Severus saw an image of himself revealing his right shoulder, which had a deep cut in it where Marcus' spell had grazed him. He realized this was what Fawkes wanted him to do and pulled his robes away. Fawkes stretched his head across the wizard and let several tears fall into the wound, healing it. Then he fluttered to the ground, looking up at the wizard, who flexed his arm experimentally.

"Thank you, Fawkes," Severus said to the phoenix, "For healing me and rescuing me."

Fawkes trilled then began to walk toward the cave. He looked over his shoulder at Severus, who didn't move. That was the cave of the Acromantula. The bird nodded his head toward the cave.

"You want me to go in there, Fawkes? I don't have my wand," the Potions Master said.

The bird trilled again, insistently.

Severus realized this was important, but he didn't want to end up a dried husk, his fluids sucked out of him by hungry spiders. But there was something about the way the Phoenix looked at him that made him slowly follow.

He walked into the cave, his eyes adjusting to the light given off from the fungus on the walls. He could hear scuttling and hissing ahead. He hesitated, tempted to exit the cave.

"He comes! He comes!" he heard voices hiss.

That's right. Acromantula could speak. And it sounded as if he were expected. He entered the cave, paling at the sight of hundreds of enormous spiders scuttling about, raising their front legs at him, but letting him pass and following him closely. He moved through the creatures carefully as they clicked and hissed. Fawkes led him to the mouth of a large recess. The Phoenix trilled.

Suddenly there was a heavy noise as if something enormous were moving inside the cave. Severus tried to back up, but the spiders behind him wouldn't let him. He jumped forward as one touched the back of his thigh with its leg.

The wizard watched as a huge spider the size of a small elephant moved into the light, its eight eyes staring down at him. All the smaller spiders fell silent. The Potions Master could feel a sense of expectancy surround him as the huge spider focused on him.

"Come closer," Aragog said, "I cannot see you well."

Severus stepped a bit closer to the spider who moved forward, its face and huge fangs only a few feet from him.

"Yes. You are he, the Dark one and the Great one combined," the spider said, resting heavily on the cave floor. Around him the spiders whispered, "It is he! It is he! Truce! Truce!"

"Why am I here?" Severus asked the spider.

"We have something for you," the spider said.

Fawkes flew into the recess behind the spider and after a minute or two, returned with a bowl. He fluttered over Severus and carefully lowered it into the wizard's outstretched hands. It was a pensieve.

"The great Dumbledore left this for you to view if you were ever brought here," Aragog said, "It will tell you what you need to know. Then you will go and return when it is time."

Severus looked down at the swirling liquid in the bowl, scowling slightly. So this is how Albus intended to let him know the truth. A fucking pensieve. Whatever happened to good old fashioned communication? The Potions Master's frown grew blacker. He knew why Albus did it this way…to avoid an argument. Severus would have never willingly become a living Horcrux for him. The Potions Master would have told him to use an inanimate object.

Severus wordlessly sat down on a large stone, rested the pensieve on his knees and leaned forward. He was drawn into the bowl, finding himself in Dumbledore's office, the old wizard sitting at his desk, blue eyes twinkling and looking very much alive.

"Sit down, Severus," he said, gesturing toward the comfortable armchair in front of his desk.

Staring at the wizard, Severus sat down. He looked so alive, so real. The wizard felt a small spasm in his chest as he looked at the man who had believed in him so greatly.

"Albus," he began in a choked voice.

"Before you start speaking Severus, you must know that I cannot interact with you. This is a pensieve like any other pensieve. You can only see what has gone on before. Actually, I am sitting in my office talking to an empty chair. So I cannot answer you directly, but I can inform you about what is going on," the wizard said.

Severus absorbed this, and said nothing, his dark eyes drinking the wizard in. Still it was good to see him and hear him.

"I imagine Fawkes had to rescue you for one reason or another. That is the only possible way you could have used this pensieve, which I left in the care of Aragog. His cave is a safe haven for you. No one enters the cave of the Acromantula, except for Hagrid. And he rarely comes any longer. If he should come, you will be hidden…so have no fear of discovery here."

Severus listened intently.

"I don't know if you have yet discovered this, but…I've placed my soul fragment within you, Severus. It would be the last place anyone would expect it to be…in the body of my purported murderer. I also placed it within you because there is an extra benefit of protection and I am sure that you will need it. I didn't want you to be completely alone, my boy. I assure you, you are not…I have not abandoned you nor the wizarding world. My death was necessary to bring you closer to the Dark Lord and gain his absolute trust. I hope that you have it now."

Severus fought back the urge to say he did, because Albus didn't really register him. But the old wizard seemed looked at him directly.

"I didn't let you know because I knew you would protest this idea. I'm sorry for that, but the Greater Good has to be served and you, Severus, you are the greatest servant we have. Now, I have also given you an ally. Hermione Granger, and she is not aware of it either. I connected her to myself…she can feel my magic if it is used. I did this weeks before I placed my fragment in you and she was feeling me long before my demise. I trusted her to figure out what was happening, and no doubt she has. Hopefully she has figured out a way to prove I still exist, a way that will convince Harry, who no doubt is out for your blood. I want her to serve as a liaison between the two of you until such time as you can work together."

Severus scowled blackly. Actually work with that idiot Harry Potter? Was Albus insane? The boy was a bloody idiot who couldn't follow an instruction if he were tied to it.

"Now, now, Severus. You have to swallow down your dislike of the boy. You've been blaming him for my death, but as you can see there is no need for that now. I am not dead. Just currently out of action. When he is successful, I will return to you. Harry knows the spell to restore me, having witnessed it in the graveyard on Voldemort's return. All that is needed is a pensieve and someone to do the spell. I'm afraid you won't be able to do it. The reason will be made clear when the time comes."

Severus absorbed this. Yes, he did blame Harry for his having to kill Dumbledore, but as the old wizard said, it was senseless now. Albus had this planned the entire time.

"Severus, I cannot impress you enough how important it is that Harry be the one to destroy the Horcruxes. I am of the mind that Voldemort will now trust you enough to reveal them to you and you will be tempted to destroy them yourself. That could be an answer and if not for the special circumstances, would be a good thing to do. But Harry is connected to Voldemort. I didn't realize it at first but eventually my mind came around. When he destroyed the diary in the Chamber of Secrets, there should have been some damage done to him because of his proximity to the release of power. There is no other explanation for it than he has an innate protection because of the powers Voldemort passed to him as a child."

Severus listened to this, an eyebrow raised. Albus continued, looking a bit contrite.

"I have to admit I lied to you concerning the source of the damage to my person. I lied to everyone. My body was not damaged by a spell cast at the Ministry, but by my releasing Voldemort's soul fragment from Marvolo's ring. I am not connected to Voldemort, and so suffered from the release. Harry will not be harmed when he destroys the Horcruxes. In fact…in fact I believe he will be strengthened by each, absorbing a small part of the fragment's essence before it dissipates. It is only a theory, but I believe it could be true. If it is, then when he goes into Voldemort's presence, it will be as if the Dark Lord is in the presence of a Horcrux of his own making, and it will weaken him sufficiently to be overcome. So you can see how important it is that Harry be the one to actually destroy the items. But you cannot let him know the truth concerning this. Harry will not be pleased to know he is taking on a bit of Voldemort's soul. He will worry over it…worry he is being possessed. For all we know, there may be some darkening of his nature in the process, but still he must not be told. At least, not until he faces off with the Dark Lord. Make sure it remains a secret, Severus."

The Potions Master hoped Albus' theory of Harry having protection against the Dark Lord was true. The wizard didn't believe the boy-who-lived could destroy Voldemort on his own. The Dark Lord was powerful and more experienced in magic than the young wizard. A brave heart was not enough in this case.

"No doubt Miss Granger has figured out there is more to my death than meets the eye. I want you to use her in whatever manner necessary to get information to Harry and hopefully arrange a truce between you so this mission can be completed. I have every confidence you will be able to do this without arousing the suspicions of the Dark Lord. You've been a spy for years. There is no possible way the despot would ever think you and Harry were working together on account of my death. Swallow down your dislike of the boy and do what you must do. I am counting on you now more than ever Severus. You are the real key to the Dark Lord's downfall. Do your best. I would like to walk in the sun again, my boy, and I am sure you would like your body back. Good luck and the gods be with you."

Suddenly Severus found himself sitting on the rock again, blinking down into the pensieve.

"You return," Aragog said to the wizard.

"Yes," Severus said, looking up at the spider.

Suddenly the pensieve fell to dust in his hands. Severus gingerly dusted them off, and brushed at his robes. Fawkes trilled at him and walked past him, the spiders parting.

It was time to go.

"This is your safe haven," Aragog said, "You can summon Fawkes at anytime by saying his name and be transported here, but use it sparingly. Only two others have protection in this place. If anyone else accompanies or follows you, they will not leave."

Aragog clicked his mandibles together meaningfully.

Severus thought he knew who those two were. Harry and Hermione. If it wasn't…bon appetit, spiders.

"Thank you," Severus said, bowing to the spider. Obviously he was the leader of the spiders and deserved the proper deference. Better safe than sorry.

"Thank Dumbledore. We have never been so immersed in the lives of men. We will be glad when this is over," the spider replied, rising and shuffling back into his recess. "Goodbye, Severus Snape."

Aragog disappeared into the depths of the recess.

Severus turned and followed Fawkes out of the cave, the spiders scuttling all about him. Even though he had protection, it was still quite unnerving. Finally he and Fawkes re-entered the forest. The bird looked at him and trilled.

"Any private place will be fine, Fawkes," the wizard said.

Fawkes fluttered above the wizard for a moment, then gripped his shoulders. Together they flew off into the night.

Severus had much to consider.

* * *

"You did what? Hermione, are you out of your bloody mind?" Harry yelled at the excited witch bouncing on her toes in front of him, "Snape could have killed you! Why didn't you tell me he had contacted you? Damn it, Hermione! I could have got him!" 

"That's precisely why I didn't tell you. Besides, it wasn't a straight shot, Harry. He had me go different places to check to see if I were being followed. He would have known," she said, anxious to get to the meat of the situation.

"I could have used my invisibility cloak and stayed in contact with you," Harry said, plopping down in the armchair, his green eyes flashing at Hermione angrily.

Hermione sat down in the other chair.

"I didn't want you to 'get him' Harry. I wanted to talk to him and find out what happened from his point of view," the witch said.

"It's the same point of view I had. He killed Dumbledore," Harry said.

Hermione stared at Harry.

"No he didn't," she said softly.

Harry looked at her, rage washing over his face.

"I saw him Hermione," Harry declared, "I watched Snape kill Dumbledore."

"I'm telling you Harry, Dumbledore isn't dead. I have proof," Hermione said, "Just shut up and listen to me. Let me tell you what happened tonight."

Harry fell back in the chair and folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"All right. Tell me then," he said angrily.

"I was port keyed to the Shrieking Shack and Professor Snape was there, with his wand on me. He told me to give him my wand, and I did. I had my necklace on, and his stone began to glow. I looked down at it…and Harry…Harry two stones were glowing. His…and Dumbledore's stone. The Professor is a Horcrux, Harry. The Headmaster's soul fragment is inside him," Hermione said, "And the Professor looked as shocked as I did. I don't think he knew."

Harry blinked at her.

"How do you know it wasn't some kind of fluke, Hermione?" he asked, not wanting to believe it was true because if it wasn't, he would miss Dumbledore even more.

"It wasn't a fluke Harry, not just because of the stone…but because of Fawkes," she told him.

Harry looked confused.

"Fawkes?" he repeated.

Hermione proceeded to tell Harry about Professor Delaluci putting a tracking charm on her and following her, and how he had trapped Professor Snape without a wand and injured him.

"Then a ball of fire appeared in the sky, and when it drew closer…it was Fawkes in fiery phoenix form. He put himself out, grabbed the Professor by the shoulders and flew away with him. Fawkes rescued the Professor, Harry. Why would a familiar rescue a man who killed his Master? He wouldn't. That's proof Harry. Fawkes is protecting him because he is a Horcrux," Hermione said.

Harry stared at Hermione for several minutes, not saying anything.

"I think the Headmaster's power might have helped the Professor somehow after his 'death' and that's how I felt him. His soul fragment. He can be restored Harry as long as the Professor survives," Hermione said persuasively.

"But why? Why would he not tell Snape?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned at him.

"Harry, Dumbledore hid the Prophecy from you for years. He probably didn't tell the Professor because he wouldn't have wanted to be a Horcrux. If you think about it, Professor Snape probably was the safest place to hide his fragment. No one would suspect it to be right under Voldemort's nose…just like the Sorting Hat Horcrux is hidden in the office at Hogwarts. I really don't think the Professor knew the Headmaster did this. I think, by the expression on his face he really believed he killed him. I think Fawkes took him to show him the truth now that he knows. It is part of a plan, Harry. I'm sure of it. A plan the Headmaster hid from everyone involved. I think the Professor is supposed to help you find the Horcruxes. By killing the Headmaster, he proved his loyalty to Voldemort. Most likely the Dark Lord trusts him more than anyone else who serves him," Hermione said.

"Why would Snape contact you?" Harry said.

Hermione frowned at Harry.

"What? You think he'd contact you?" she snapped at him, "You'd try to kill him on sight. He knows that Harry. You wouldn't be willing to listen to anything he had to say. You hate him too much. But now, now you're going to have to swallow down that hate, Harry. Dumbledore is inside him and the only way we're going to get him back is to make sure the Horcruxes and Voldemort are destroyed. Then we can bring him back," Hermione said, "The Professor has to remain safe and more than likely you are going to have to work with him."

Harry absorbed this. Work with Snape? The wizard he believed killed Dumbledore? Plus he disliked him for so many other reasons. Could it be done?

Hermione watched Harry closely. He had to see what had to be done. He must see it.

"I tried to tell Professor Delaluci that I believed Professor Snape didn't kill Dumbledore and found the oath I took not to reveal anything to anyone who could interfere with your search for the Horcruxes wouldn't let me tell him that, Harry. I wasn't talking about you, but the Professor…so that means he is important to your success. I think the Headmaster intended for you two to work together. It's the only possibility that makes sense."

Harry stared at her for a moment.

"I need to talk to Professor Snape," Harry said to her.

Hermione nodded.

"I think the Headmaster made me a go-between on purpose. He did something to me so I would feel his magic and know he was still alive. You and the Professor could never meet face to face after Dumbledore's death without dueling. The Headmaster knew that. He also knew I'd want to know what happened and would be willing to listen to the Professor. I'm probably the only one in the wizarding world willing to listen. Dumbledore chose me to bring the two of you together…I'm sure of it. What I have to do is wait for him to contact me again. I am sure he will, Harry. He has to. I have his wand," Hermione said, drawing out the Professor's wand.

Harry looked at it.

"Check it," he said in a low voice.

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed.

"No, Harry," Hermione said, her lip trembling.

"If Dumbledore is dead, his spirit will come out and show itself," Harry breathed, "Like my parents did in the graveyard, and the old man, and Cedric. It will be the final proof Hermione."

"The Professor may have used his wand for something else since then, Harry," Hermione said.

"Still I want to see," Harry said, "Go on, Hermione."

Hermione stood up reluctantly and held out Snape's wand.

"Prior Incantato," she breathed.

Both she and Harry watched as Severus dragged himself out of a lake, stood up and dried himself off. There seemed to be bodies floating in the lake. The image repeated itself over and over, Snape emerging from the water and drying himself, both Hermione and Harry staring at it wide-eyed.

"I know that place!" Harry said in a low voice, "It's the cave of the Inferi. Where the locket was. Snape was there looking for the Horcrux. Something must have happened. It looks like the inferi are all dead…really dead."

"Deletrius," Hermione said, making the image disappear. Her eyes began to shift back and forth.

"If Voldemort sent the Professor there to check on the Horcrux…he must not have known it was taken or possibly destroyed," she said to Harry excitedly, "I don't think Voldemort knows when the Horcruxes are destroyed or tampered with Harry! If he did, he wouldn't have sent the Professor to the cave. You already took what was there, and someone else took the original Horcrux."

Harry stared at her. If this were true, it was really good news. He wouldn't have to worry about the Dark Lord coming after him himself, though more than likely he had horrible guardians around the other Horcruxes, or at least some of them. The Sorting Hat didn't have any safeguards…but it was the Sorting Hat. It would be protected by the staff of Hogwarts itself.

"If he sent the Professor to check on that Horcrux, Harry…more than likely he will send him to check the rest of them," Hermione said, her voice quavering. She looked up at Harry.

"Harry, the Professor knows what the Horcruxes are," she said to him breathlessly, "And probably where they are. He can take you to them! That was the Headmaster's plan! For Snape to help you find and destroy the Horcruxes. Voldemort himself will reveal where they are! Brilliant!"

Harry looked at Hermione. Yes, he had to admit it did make sense. Perfect sense.

Now.

Harry scowled.

"Why couldn't the Headmaster just tell us to work together, instead of staging his death and making even worse enemies of us?" he said angrily.

"Because…because that hate was needed, Harry, needed to make the ruse work. If you didn't hate Snape the way you did, it would look suspicious. Dumbledore couldn't count on your acting abilities. He wanted Snape to be genuine too. I bet the Potions Master is furious the Headmaster didn't tell him his plans either. But…you have to admit Harry…it is a brilliant plan," Hermione said admiringly.

"A sneaky plan," Harry said, his eyes dark.

Once again, Albus had purposely withheld the truth from him. Well, at least he wasn't alone this time. More than likely if the Headmaster had put his Horcrux in Snape…he probably had Snape kill him purposely. Probably.

"Do you think Snape killed the Headmaster to really kill him?" he asked Hermione, "Maybe the Headmaster knew Snape was going to turn on him and did this to protect himself."

"I don't think so, Harry. Think about what the Headmaster said to the Professor in the tower. He didn't ask for help. He was pleading with him," Hermione said.

"For his life," Harry said.

"No. If Dumbledore were pleading for his life, Harry, he would have said 'Don't kill me,' or 'save me.' He didn't say anything like that. He was saying "please" as if he were asking the Professor to do something. I think he was encouraging him to do what needed to be done, telling him not to falter," Hermione said softly, "I don't believe the Professor ever wanted to kill him. I think he was following the Headmaster's orders. Like a good soldier of the Order, he obeyed him."

Harry's mind went back to when he and Snape were on the grounds and the wizard went crazy when Harry called him a coward. Maybe…maybe it was because he just killed Dumbledore…it could have been the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at Hermione.

"My gods, Hermione…could I have been that wrong about Professor Snape?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him.

"It was set up to be this way, Harry. I think the animosity between the both of you was encouraged by Dumbledore in a way. Remember how he made you take Occlumency with the Professor? I think he knew it would drive an even deeper wedge between you two. Everyone at Hogwarts knew how much you disliked each other. No one would ever dream you two would work together to bring down the Dark Lord. No one…but the Headmaster," she said softly.

Harry nodded. Dumbledore really was a manipulative old wizard. How long had he planned this whole scenario? And Snape…Snape was as much a pawn as he was. A determined look fell across Harry's face. He'd work with Snape, destroy the Horcruxes, destroy Voldemort and bring the Headmaster back. But the old wizard would have a lot, a hell of a lot to answer for when he returned.

"I have to meet with Snape, Hermione," Harry said, "As soon as possible. We have a lot to do."

She nodded.

"As soon as I can, I'll arrange a meeting between you, Harry," she said.

"I want to meet him here, at Godric's Hollow, Hermione. That way, he can feel I trust him," the wizard said.

"Do you trust him, Harry?" Hermione asked him, "Really?"

Harry stared at her.

"Right now, I trust him more than I could ever trust Dumbledore," he said darkly, "Snape's been used just as I have…if not worse. The only way either of us are going to be free both of the Headmaster and Voldemort, is to accomplish this mission."

Hermione gazed at her friend. She wasn't sure the Headmaster should be blamed for the way he operated. Both Harry and the Professor could be very uncooperative. Albus Dumbledore was trying to bring down the greatest threat to the wizarding world in existence. He had to do what he felt was best and use the best people to get the job done. He made quite a sacrifice himself, allowing himself to be killed in order to put Harry and the Professor in a better position to succeed. That had to count for something.

Well, she wasn't going to debate Harry about that now. At least he had accepted the situation and no longer wanted to kill Professor Snape. And he knew Dumbledore was still alive. Now he could move forward and do what he needed to do concerning the Horcruxes. The path had been made clear.

Hermione spent the night at Godric's Hollow and returned to Hogwarts the following morning. She hoped Professor Snape would contact her soon. She wanted to speak with him badly. And she was ecstatic he wasn't a murderer.

She could dream about him again.

* * *

Severus returned to the Dark Lord's stronghold and told him a convoluted tale about almost being captured by Marcus Delaluci, a former eradicator. When Voldemort asked him how Marcus recognized him, Severus said he had miscalculated the Polyjuice transformation and had caught the wizard's eye at the Leaky Cauldron where he was listening to see if he heard any mention of Harry Potter. Since Marcus was a trained assassin, he recognized something was wrong and followed Snape as he hurried from the inn before he transformed back into himself. 

Marcus followed and stopped him, drawing his wand and asking who he was. Severus said he transformed back to his true form right in front of the wizard.

Severus wove an exciting tale of physically tackling the wizard, a fistfight, then quickly apparating away to the surrounding area of Hogsmeade to make sure he wasn't followed, then returning to the stronghold.

Voldemort was quite entertained by the story as well as Severus' close call. The Potions Master needed to show some fallibility after all.

"What about the girl?" the despot asked.

"I will be watching for her outside of Hogwarts castle. Their protection doesn't extend beyond the gates. If she leaves the grounds, I will take her and through Legilimency or veritaserum, find out all she knows about Potter and the precautions being taken and then obliviate her," the wizard said.

Voldemort nodded.

"Very good, Severus. You have done fairly well moving through the wizarding world…but you must be careful. You are needed by me. There are other Horcruxes I need checked. As a matter of fact, you will be leaving next Friday to visit another site," the scaly wizard said, flicking out his tongue.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus replied, bowing.

"You may go, Severus," the wizard lisped.

Severus bowed again, backed up a distance, then turned and headed for his rooms, his brow furrowed.

The moment he entered, he warded his door and fixed himself a huge drink. Albus had placed a soul fragment inside him without his knowledge. The sneaky, manipulative bastard. Severus scowled and downed half the glass of firewhiskey. And Hermione had his wand. He was going to have to lurk around the castle and watch for her. He wasn't about to send another message. Not with Delaluci hanging about, watching. But the wizard had no doubt Hermione didn't intend for the teacher to latch on her again. She would no doubt take precautions.

Hermione certainly was a brilliant little witch, and a brave one. She had actually physically attacked a wizard three times her size in an attempt to help him get away. Severus couldn't remember the last time anyone put themselves in danger to protect him. Obviously, Hermione believed in him strongly.

It wasn't an unpleasant thought.

And now the witch knew he wasn't a murderer. Hopefully she relayed that to that idiot Potter. It was clear they would have to work together, and Severus didn't want to have to keep one eye on the boy as he did so.

"Damn you, Albus," he hissed, finishing his drink, "You manipulative old bastard."

* * *

The next morning found Severus outside of Hogwarts gate, disillusioned and with a signature dampening spell woven around him for added protection. He doubted he would see Hermione but still, he waited. He was a patient wizard. 

Suddenly he heard the crack of apparition and was stunned to see Hermione standing in front of the main gate. Was she just returning?

He didn't waste time trying to figure that out. He quickly apparated directly next to the witch, clamped his disillusioned hand over her mouth and disapparated away with her.

Hermione and Severus reappeared in what seemed to be a cave. There was a single torch, a table, a single chair and a twin sized bed. Toward the back of the cave there was what looked like a pile of leaves, slightly flattened.

Severus kept a grip on Hermione, taking both wands out of her robes pocket, then released her.

Hermione spun, frowning at his shimmer.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Severus removed the disillusionment charm.

"Who do I look like?" he asked her.

"You look like Professor Snape. But he didn't have a wand so couldn't have disillusioned himself…plus you aren't registering on my stones. I know you're Professor Delaluci, and I have nothing else to say to you…so you can take me right back to Hogwarts right now. I told you I don't want any reward money. Now give me back my wand!" she hissed at the wizard.

Professor Snape cocked his head at her.

"Reward money?" he asked.

"Oh, come on. Don't pretend Professor Delaluci. You know you offered me half of the reward money if I would give you any information that could help you catch Professor Snape. I told you the same thing I'm telling you now. I don't want it and I won't help you!" Hermione said, stomping her foot for emphasis.

Severus smirked at her and waved his wand over himself. Suddenly his stone glowed and heated up. Hermione stared down at it a moment, then back at Severus.

"What did you do, Professor?" she asked him, "Are you mimicking Professor Snape's signature?"

Suddenly Albus' stone glowed and heated too. Hermione's eyes went wide. This really was the Professor. Her heart leaped.

"A signature dampening spell. Voldemort kindly disillusioned me and cast the spell so I could go back to Hogsmeade and search for my wand," the Potions Master purred at her, "However, it is good to know you won't sell me out for galleons, Miss Granger. Now sit down. I need to talk to you."

Hermione looked around the cave.

"Where are we?" she asked the wizard as she sat in the chair at the small table.

"This is a cave Remus Lupin uses when his transformation is on him. He has human comforts," the wizard said, gesturing at the table and bed, "and werewolf comforts."

He pointed to the pile of leaves. It was a nest for him to sleep on as a werewolf.

"He wards himself in while still human. He cannot work magic as a werewolf. It is how he protects others," Severus said, sitting down on the bed and studying the witch.

"We know you are looking for the Horcruxes, Professor," Hermione blurted out.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"We?" he asked her.

"Harry and I. We know that the Headmaster planned for you and Harry to work together to find and destroy the Horcruxes and Voldemort," the witch said.

Severus looked at the witch in surprise, then scowled.

"Do you mind telling me just how you deduced this…this theory, Miss Granger?" he said to her silkily.

Hermione turned her chair to face him, looking excited. She always wanted to impress Professor Snape, but felt she never managed to do it. Maybe this time she could. Excitedly, she told him everything she told Harry, about feeling Albus' power after he died, how she always thought there was more to the Headmaster's death by his hand, the stones, seeing him in the cave of the Inferi, everything. She wrapped it all up into a neat little package and looked at the wizard for confirmation.

Severus slowly shook his head.

"Miss Granger, there is quite a mind under those curly locks," he said softly. "Yes, you are quite right. Albus did tell me to kill him. Not only did he place his soul fragment inside me without my knowledge, but he made me believe that he was dying because of being hit with a curse by Voldemort when he went to save Mr. Potter. Therefore, I blamed Mr. Potter for his impending death. He wanted to make sure we were truly at odds with each other."

The wizard fell silent for a moment.

"I need to meet with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and I need to be sure he will not cast the Killing Curse on me when we do meet," the Potions Master said, frowning.

"Harry is beyond that now, Professor. He is angrier at the Headmaster than you. He wants to complete the mission. He says it is the only way both you and he can get from under both the Headmaster's and Voldemort's power," Hermione replied.

"So, Mr. Potter sees Albus as manipulative as the Dark Lord, does he? Interesting," the wizard purred.

"Yes. And to show you that he trusts you, he is willing to receive you where he is hiding," Hermione said.

"And where is that?" Severus asked.

"Godric's Hollow. It appears to be a ruin, but it's heavily charmed," she said.

Hiding in the open. Not bad, Potter.

"I see. Do you plan to be there as well?" he asked the witch, his dark eyes resting on her intensely, "You are, after all, our liaison."

Hermione swallowed, feeling very vulnerable for some reason.

"Ah yes…yes I'll be there," she said softly.

"Good. That sharp mind is needed," the wizard replied,

Hermione realized that the wizard was for the first time being complimentary to her. But then again she had figured out he wasn't a murderer and convinced Harry. It had been work, but she did deserve some recognition for that. Still, it was a heady feeling to get praise from such a hard, brave wizard. Severus continued.

"But I need to see him as soon as possible, Miss Granger. I am being sent to check on another Horcrux this coming Friday. Ideally, he will accompany me," the Potions Master said.

"So soon?" Hermione gasped.

"I'm afraid I can't control the where and when of my situation, Miss Granger. It would be much more expedient for Mr. Potter to accompany me rather than have to travel alone at a later date. There are dangers that I will be protected against or have foreknowledge of…for the most part. His chances of actually reaching the Horcrux will be better with me along," Severus said.

Yes, that did make sense.

"Wednesday evening," Hermione said.

Severus looked at her.

"That is Sorting Night. You are head girl. How will you get away with that? Tuesday night is better," the wizard said.

Hermione hadn't even thought about that. A mental slip. So much was whirling through her head right now.

"Yes…yes I can get away on Tuesday night," she agreed, "Is eight o'clock all right?"

Severus nodded.

"Yes. Just make sure to collect Mr. Potter's wand before I arrive. I will give you my own before I enter," he said, wanting to be sure he wouldn't walk in on any surprises.

Harry was an impulsive little bastard, and Severus had blasted him a few times the last night they saw each other. He might not be after him for Dumbledore, but he could still have a grudge.

"All right. I'll do that," Hermione said firmly.

Professor Snape stared at Hermione for a moment, then stood up and looked down at the witch, drawing in a breath as if preparing to say something difficult.

"Miss Granger, did you ever believe I killed Professor Dumbledore because I was a traitor to him?" the wizard asked her.

Hermione looked at him.

"For a short time I did, when the act was new and everyone was devastated. But then I thought about how much the Headmaster believed in you, trusted you and…and cared about you. I didn't think that you would just kill him like that. That there had to be something more to it. Then one night after the Headmaster was buried, I felt his magical signature powerfully…it was so strong…like a surge of power. Then I knew for sure something was going on…that he was still out here somewhere," Hermione said.

"The night I checked for the Horcrux, I inadvertently touched the water and the Inferi drew me down. I was drowning…then a blast of what appeared to be fire burst from my body, destroying the creatures and I floated back to the surface and escaped. It had to be Albus," Severus replied.

"So the soul fragment offers you some protection," Hermione mused.

"Apparently so," the wizard agreed.

"I wonder if you being a living Horcrux has something to do with that? An inanimate object would not be able to register danger or imminent destruction like a body can. Perhaps the soul fragment has a survival instinct and protects itself if made aware its host is about to be destroyed. If that's true, then the Headmaster wanted to be sure you would be protected. Maybe even from Voldemort if he tried to kill you," Hermione said, looking at the wizard with bright eyes.

"That is a theory I do not care to test, Miss Granger…though an interesting one," he said studying the witch again, his mind going to the journals and all the witch's fantasies about him.

"Miss Granger, may I ask you a personal question?" the wizard asked her, moving a bit closer.

"What is it, Professor?" Hermione responded nervously. He was standing so close to her.

"How did you feel when you believed I murdered Dumbledore?" he asked her.

"I was…was devastated," Hermione admitted.

"At the loss of the Headmaster?" the Potions Master asked.

"No," Hermione said softly, "At the loss of both of you."

"You considered me a loss, Miss Granger? Me? The meanest teacher in the school?" he asked her with a slight smirk, "Your nemesis?"

"Not the meanest person in the school or my nemesis, but the most courageous wizard working toward the Greater Good," she responded, "You gave so much of yourself to try and help others survive Voldemort's madness. To lose someone as dedicated as you, Professor was a blow to us all."

"But you, Miss Granger…what did it mean to you?" he asked her softly, his dark eyes seeming to look inside her.

Hermione shuddered. She couldn't tell him how hurt she was, how disappointed. He had been the wizard of her darkest fantasies. But he was never a killer, never someone who would betray those he'd sworn to protect. That was the hero aspect of Severus Snape for her. The idea he had killed Dumbledore had for a time ruined him for her. But now, now he was back. As snarky, dark and trustworthy as ever. The wizard of her fantasies.

"I'm just glad you aren't a murderer, Professor," she said to him, "I'm glad you are on the side of Good."

Severus considered her for a moment, then spoke.

"Miss Granger, I find it quite ironic that the only two people that have faith and trust in me are both Gryffindors, both from a house I despise in theory. Those two people are Albus Dumbledore…and you. I witnessed you tackle Professor Delaluci in my defense. That was quite foolish…and quite brave. I've never had anyone other than Albus put themselves at risk for me…and I am…grateful," he said, lifting Hermione's hand and kissing it gently.

Hermione quavered at the press of the Potions Master's lips against her skin. His mouth was so soft. She had never dreamed those sneering lips could be so gentle. Severus held on to her hand for a moment, feeling Hermione trembling. Again his mind went to all those erotic, dirty fantasies written in her journal.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Miss Granger, any act I could perform that would show you my gratitude?" he purred at her.

"Anything you can do for me?" Hermione repeated, her eyes locked to his pale face. He wasn't scowling now and looked much more approachable than he normally did.

"Yes. Anything," he said silkily.

Hermione stared at the wizard, her heart fluttering in her chest. Dare she ask him for…for a kiss? A kiss would be safe, but so delicious. But he probably didn't mean anything like that.

"Anything, Miss Granger," he repeated again, that smooth voice cutting through her thoughts like a knife.

Hermione's eyes fell on his mouth, the wizard watching her face intently.

"A kiss?" she whispered, horrified that the words came out.

"A kiss, Miss Granger?" he purred at her. He hadn't recoiled or frowned at her request. It made Hermione feel a little braver. "You want to be kissed by an old man like me?"

"You're not old," she breathed, "I…I just want to know what it would be like to kiss you. I don't think you kiss many people…"

"No," he said softly, "It has been some time since I've kissed anyone, Miss Granger. A long time for more than that as well."

They stared at each other for a moment, Severus trying to decide whether or not he wanted to open this cage of pixies, knowing what he knew about the witch. She was already cooperating with him. He didn't need to seduce her. But did he want to?

The wizard straightened.

"Stand up, Miss Granger," he said to the witch.

Hermione stood up as if she were under the Imperious curse, unable to stop herself as she looked up at the pale wizard.

Severus looked down at her. She was so short.

"Pucker up, Miss Granger," he purred.

Hermione closed her eyes and pursed her lips, trembling a little as she waited for the wizard to kiss her. Severus waited until she opened her eyes again, then leaned in, capturing her lips between his and pulling on them gently, then pressing against them, moving his mouth slowly and sensuously. He didn't invade her mouth however.

Hermione let out a little moan as his mouth moved against hers. Ron always shoved his tongue in her mouth anytime she let him near it, but the Professor didn't…and his kiss felt better and hotter than Ron's ever did, open mouth or not. She felt as if her body was slowly being covered in honey and fire. When the wizard pulled away, she leaned forward, following him. But he straightened, looking down at her with his dark eyes.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him. The hunger for more was clearly written there, and Severus felt himself responding sexually.

"Was that enough, Miss Granger?" he asked her, his voice deceptively soft.

"I…I don't know, Professor," the witch replied a bit dreamily.

"I think it best we make it enough," he replied, "You are barely of legal age, Miss Granger."

"In a few more days…I will be eighteen," she said, the dreamy quality still in her voice.

"Is that important, Miss Granger? You are already the age of consent," the wizard said to her, realizing he was teasing himself with the witch now. He shouldn't be doing this.

"Yes, it's important," Hermione answered as if hypnotized.

"Why?" the wizard pressed, "Why is that important, Miss Granger?"

"Because…because then you can…" the witch began…then realized what she was about to say and caught herself, coloring terribly.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Because then I could what, Miss Granger?" he asked her, fighting back a knowing smirk.

"I meant then, then I can…I mean…l will feel more like an adult. I…not you. You know, able to do what I want…that kind of thing. I won't be so restricted," she said in a rush, "I won't feel so much like a child any longer."

"Ah, seventeen is not old enough for the things you want to do?" the wizard asked, his eyes flicking over her, "You feel that at eighteen you'll be better able to do what you want?"

"Yes," Hermione said, feeling some relief now that she had moved away from dangerous ground.

"Ah, that reminds me," the wizard said, a wicked light shining in his eyes, "I have something that belongs to you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown bag. Hermione reached for it but he held it away.

"I don't want you to look into this bag until I leave," he said silkily, handing Hermione her wand.

"All right," she agreed, wondering what was in the bag. He said it belonged to her.

Severus handed Hermione the bag.

"I will see you at eight o'clock at Godric's Hollow. I will be polyjuiced. You can apparate back to Hogwarts from here. Goodbye until Tuesday night, Miss Granger," he said, running one pale hand over her cheek and smirking at her trembling reaction.

He'd better get out of here before she opened that bag. Her next bout of trembling would probably be with rage.

Giving the witch a small bow, Severus disapparated.

Hermione opened the bag, looked down into it and turned bright red.

"Oh no…no," she breathed, "My journals."

She plopped back down into the chair and dumped the miniaturized books on the table, staring at them. Every locked strap was opened.

"Oh dear gods…Professor Snape has read my journals."

By the time Hermione returned to Hogwarts, she was furious, absolutely furious with Professor Snape. How dare that snarky bastard break into her home and steal her journals! What was he doing there anyway? Did he go through her knicker drawer too? The nerve of him!

When Filch opened the gate with his customary ill greeting, Hermione ignored him, storming past and heading directly for the castle, the squib scowling after her, miffed at being ignored.

"No respect," he grumbled, hobbling after her.

Hermione entered the castle and went directly to her rooms, where she wasted no time warding herself in and enlarging her violated journals, leafing through them as if looking for fingerprints. It was when she got to her sixth year journal and began to re-read it, that she went from fury to gut-wrenching embarrassment. Her sexual fantasies in all their erotic glory fairly leapt from the page, the increasingly dirty and arousing language of each new entry shocking.

"Oh gods," she breathed, "Professor Snape knew about this all the time. When he took me, when we talked…when…when he kissed me. Oh, how am I ever going to face him again, knowing that he read this…knowing that he knows my fantasies about him?"

The memory of the wizard asking her if there were anything he could do, any act he could perform for her to show his gratitude came back to her. She reddened, thinking he might have expected her to ask him to…to…

Hermione's face dropped into her hands. Even asking him for a kiss probably showed the Potions Master that she did want contact with him or thought she did. After agonizing for an hour or two while doing a bit of cleaning around the castle, Hermione began to wonder how the Potions Master felt while reading about the acts she wanted him to do to her, and she wanted to do to him. Did it excite him or repel him? Or did he read it dispassionately, like a work of fiction?

The witch didn't think he was repelled, or he wouldn't have kissed her.

_"Was that enough, Miss Granger?"_

Hermione shuddered as she realized he asked that question knowing full well what she dreamed about with him. The kiss hadn't been enough…it was more like a confirmation to the witch that she would like more from the older wizard. If a simple kiss could make her feel as if her entire body would melt, how much more would his touch do…and more than his touch? If Professor Snape fucked her she would probably burn away completely and nothing, not even ash would be left.

Hermione sighed. Why was she even thinking about this? He probably found all of it amusing. Just the fantasies of a silly, young witch. He was toying with her, maybe even having a good laugh at her expense.

But even if Professor Snape were interested in fulfilling any of her fantasies, this was not the ideal time to focus on deflowering a randy little virgin. He and Harry had too much to do…such as save the wizarding world. What was one panting little witch compared to that?

Hermione agonized about how she was going to deal with this. She just couldn't talk to the wizard about it. It would be too embarrassing…too arousing too.

Maybe the best thing to do in this case was to say nothing at all and to pretend Professor Snape didn't read her journals. To pretend he didn't know her fantasies. Hermione was quite good at ignoring unpleasant situations when she had to be, though her normal response was to work through them.

If this had been an issue with Harry or Ron, she would go to them directly and take them to task…but she couldn't do it with the Professor. It was just too much. He would be sure to bring up the content of the journals if she said anything, and probably right in front of Harry. Oh, she'd just…die.

Hermione scowled blackly as she imagined the pale wizard smirking at her knowingly, daring her to say anything. She realized at that moment, Professor Snape wasn't her Professor any longer. Technically, he was just another wizard. A wanted wizard, but still…a wizard. She wasn't governed by teacher/student constraints any longer.

Hermione's lip curled.

He'd better hope she could pretend to keep her wand in her pocket as well.

* * *

By the time Tuesday rolled around, Hermione's bravado concerning Professor Snape had taken a turn for the worst. She probably would have handled it better if she had stopped re-reading her erotic entries. It didn't help that she had dreamed of the Professor two nights in a row, waking up hot and bothered. 

She again decided not to say anything about the journals at all.

As she walked across the grounds, a disillusioned Marcus Delaluci followed her, once again casting the Eradicator tracking spell on the witch. When Hagrid let her out, the witch stopped and prepared to apparate, Marcus watching her eagerly.

Suddenly, she pulled out her wand, cast the Null magic spell over her person and quickly disapparated.

"Damn it!" Marcus seethed.

He headed back to the castle, muttering to himself about smart-ass seventh-year witches who wouldn't let a bloke make an honest galleon.

Hermione showed up at Godric's Hollow at seven-thirty, looking nervous and flighty as she took Harry's wand.

"Snape's not going to have his wand, is he?" Harry asked her, glowering.

"No, he's not, Harry. I'm going to take it before I bring him in," Hermione assured him.

Harry studied her. Hermione looked quite pale.

"Hermione, you look scared to death. What's wrong?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Oh, it's just the excitement of you two meeting," the witch lied, her eyes shifting.

Of course, Harry knew she was lying. He'd been around her long enough to know, but he didn't say anything. Hermione couldn't keep anything to herself for too long if she was troubled. He just had to be patient.

Dobby walked into the living room, looking a bit perplexed.

"Someone stands outside. Is not the Snape…is a witch," the house elf said.

Both Harry and Hermione pulled back the curtain and saw a very plain witch in black robes standing in front of the house, which of course looked like a pile of rubble.

"That's the Professor," Hermione said, her heart fluttering nervously, "He said he would be polyjuiced. I'd better go get him."

Hermione appeared to apparate next to the witch standing outside. She studied her as cool brown eyes out of a rather acned face looked back at her. Then she checked her stones. Yes, they both were glowing. Professor Snape's stone and Albus' stone. Hermione took the witch's arm without saying a word and appeared to apparate with her, when actually they walked up to the house, which magically appeared. Hermione released the polyjuiced wizard immediately and held out her hand.

"Your wand, please," she said, glad the wizard didn't look like himself. It was much easier to deal with him this way.

The Professor hadn't said a word and watched as Hermione opened the door then followed her into the living room. Harry stood up and stared at the witch.

"Professor Snape?" he asked.

"If I'm not, then you have serious security issues, Mr. Potter," the witch said in Snape's voice.

Hermione giggled. She couldn't help it. Hearing that silky voice coming from a witch was too funny. The witch scowled at her.

"I'm surprised you find anything about me…funny…Miss Granger," the witch said.

Hermione sobered immediately.

"How long before you turn back, Professor?" Harry asked him. It was disconcerting seeing and hearing the wizard as a witch. He couldn't focus on the Potions Master this way.

"It shouldn't be long, Mr. Potter," the witch replied, sitting down in one of the armchairs. There were only two and Hermione preferred to stand.

Shortly, Professor Snape turned back, the mousy brown hair shortening and darkening to lank, black locks, the acned skin clearing and turning pale, the familiar facial features of the dour wizard returning as well as his severe black robes.

Harry stared at him, his eyes darkening for a moment as the wizard he greatly disliked for years was restored.

"The man you love to hate, Mr. Potter," Severus said with a nod.

"I don't hate you so much now, Professor…but we aren't fast friends," the boy-who-lived replied.

"Just the way I like it," Severus said with a sneer.

Harry's eyes washed over him, then he looked at Hermione.

"Show me," he said to her.

Swallowing, Hermione walked up to the chair Severus was sitting in. The wizard's dark eyes rested on the witch's face, but she wouldn't look at him. Instead she pulled out her necklace and showed Harry the glowing stones.

"The gray one is Professor Snape's and the blue one is the Headmaster's. Both signatures are registering," she said.

Harry nodded then looked at Snape.

"You didn't know the Headmaster made you a Horcrux?" Harry asked him.

"No, I did not. But I am sure Miss Granger filled you in admirably. I'm not here to talk about the current situation, but the future one, Mr. Potter. We are going to have to work together, and I want to lay down the law right now…otherwise you WILL go it alone despite Albus' wishes. Do you understand me?" he said to Harry snarkily.

Harry bristled.

"Lay down what law?" he asked, challenge in his voice.

"You will listen to everything I say without question, and do as I say without hesitation. It is important and could well mean our lives if you cannot comply with this, Mr. Potter. I need to know that you will swallow down that hardheadedness you are famous for in order to complete our mission. I have put everything on the line for this, Mr. Potter, everything. I am a wanted man. There are people out here who would kill me as soon as look at me. Only the completion of this mission and the restoration of Albus will restore my name and my life. That I have to rely on your cooperation irks me greatly, but I will stomach what is necessary to stomach in order to achieve our goal," the wizard said, scowling at Harry.

Harry looked at him. Actually, Snape was asking Harry no more than the Headmaster did when they went to retrieve the locket in the cave of the Inferi. Snape was frowning at him as if he expected him to protest…as usual. Harry decided that if he were going to accomplish anything with Snape, then he would have to trust him and his judgment…just as the Headmaster had.

"All right, Professor. I will follow your instructions to the letter, sir," the wizard said.

Both of Severus' eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Can it be, Mr. Potter, that you've finally developed a brain?" he asked the young wizard.

"Yes…er…no…er. Damn it, Professor…I just want to finish this and be free to live my life. Period. If that means listening to you while looking for Horcruxes…then I'll just have to do it. You know what they are and where they are…so I have to trust you," Harry replied.

"That you do, Mr. Potter. Now, Voldemort is sending me to check on the next Horcrux this Friday. It is my hope that this time he will give me the coordinates instead of sending me directly to the area. If he does that, it will take me some time to get my bearings and come retrieve you. I would rather take you with me. Now Mr. Potter, I want you to understand that Voldemort does not make it a practice to tell me exactly what dangers surround the Horcruxes, he only warns me what not to do and gives me directions and spells to supersede his protections. I had no idea Inferi were in the lake, though he warned me several times not to touch the water. So, we will be walking into a situation that we know is dangerous, but not knowing what the exact danger is. So again, it is very important that you obey me should something go wrong," Severus said.

"Yes sir," Harry agreed, feeling a sense of excitement and adventure now.

"Don't look so blasted excited about this, Potter. Gods, why does danger give you such a thrill?" Severus hissed at him, "This is not a game. Our lives can be lost. Remember that."

The Potions Master pinched his nose as Harry still looked excited. How did Albus do this to him? He was going to kill the wizard again right after his restoration, damn it. The wizard rose.

"You must grant me access to your home. Mr Potter. Miss Granger will not always be here to escort me in and out. Most of the time I will be disillusioned rather than polyjuiced, since Voldemort will see no need for me to disguise myself. The Horcruxes are all in secluded areas," the Professor said.

"I'll key it to you now, if Hermione will give me my wand," Harry said, looking at Hermione.

The witch looked at both of them. The Professor and Harry had been quite civil to each other though an awful lot had been left unsaid between them because of Severus, who only wanted to talk about what had to be done and not what transpired before. Well, this wasn't a social call. Hermione handed both wizards their wands, and for a heart stopping moment both sets of eyes narrowed before Harry pointed his wand at Severus and captured his signature.

"I'll be right back," he said, leaving Hermione and Severus alone.

Hermione found the floor very, very interesting as she stared down at it. Severus looked at her, a small smirk on his face.

"Nothing to say to me, Miss Granger?" he asked her silkily.

"No. I have nothing to say, Professor," the witch replied.

Severus stared at her.

"Take your eyes off the floor and look at me witch. If you can write fantasies about me, you can look at me!" he snapped.

Startled, Hermione looked up at him, reddening.

"You don't have anything to say to me about invading your privacy? Where is your Gryffindor outrage?" he hissed at her, "Where is your heart? Your courage?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Professor. I'd rather forget it," Hermione said softly.

"Can you forget about it, Miss Granger? I am no longer a murderer in your eyes. I'm a 'hero' again. Can you turn it off like that, witch? That urge to have me ravish you?" he asked her, stepping closer.

"Leave me alone," Hermione said, stepping back, "Don't you touch me."

"What do you think would happen if I ignored your wishes and touched you anyway, Miss Granger?" he purred, his voice becoming low and seductive, "Would you pretend to protest like in your fantasies all the while wanting me to touch you more, or would you just soak your knickers in ecstasy?"

The wizard began to walk toward Hermione in earnest now, and the witch couldn't make her legs move. Suddenly Harry entered the room and Severus stopped, his eyes hard as he looked at the witch. Hermione was breathing heavily.

"I've done it, Professor," Harry said, then he looked at Hermione, then back at the Potions Master, his eyes narrowed.

"Is everything all right in here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Fine, Mr. Potter," Severus said, pulling a flask out of his pocket, opening it and drinking it down. He turned into a rather dumpy, older witch, "I've said all that needs to be said. Keep your Friday free and be prepared to depart immediately when I appear. I will see my way out. Goodbye, Miss Granger."

And just like that, Severus exited Harry's house and disapparated back to Voldemort's stronghold.

Harry watched him go and turned back towards Hermione.

"Hermione, what's going on here? Why are you breathing so hard?" he asked the witch, who was calming now.

"Nothing is going on Harry. I just felt it was a little close in here. It happens sometimes," she replied, not meeting his eyes.

"I've never seen it happen before," he said, studying her.

"Listen, I've got to get back to Hogwarts," Hermione said briskly, walking forward and giving Harry a hug, "Be careful and listen to the Professor. I want you both to come back."

"Both?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yes. It's going to take the both of you to succeed, Harry. Both of you have to be safe," she replied letting him go and kissing him on the cheek.

Harry escorted Hermione to the door and watched as she disapparated.

Something was going on here. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

When Severus returned to the stronghold, he had to hex four randy Death Eaters before they got the point he was not a victim of the ongoing revel. 

"I'm polyjuiced, damn it! Expelliamus!" he snarled, "Plus I'm not even attractive! Stupefy!"

The Potions Master stalked off to his rooms. He wasn't required to engage in revels, an arrangement he made long ago with Voldemort, citing his deep-set fear of catching STDs. In his youth, Severus had caught magical crabs that pinched the shit out of him for days before he went to the infirmary to treat them. He was terribly embarrassed and his penis and scrotum were hugely swollen. He could barely walk. From that time to this, if Severus Snape engaged a woman, he inspected her as thoroughly as a gynecologist (under the guise of foreplay) and still wore a condom.

Severus fixed himself a stiff drink and sat down in the armchair, his mind immediately turning to Hermione. He had no idea what happened. He certainly hadn't intended to go for the witch. The Potions Master sipped his drink, scowling as he went over the events, attempting to discover what set him off to repeat the words of her own fantasies back to her when she said not to touch her.

There were several entries in her journal that said she pretended to protest his touch when she wanted it, and a few others that stated she wet her knickers at his touch. He shouldn't have used her words against her that way…but her reticence to speak irked him. He was already surrounded by so many lies and deceptions.

The truth was, Hermione's fantasies had sparked the wizard's own imagination. In all reality, he was not the man Hermione fantasized about. He wasn't a rapist or the kind of man to force himself on a woman that wasn't absolutely willing, although he was quite capable of seduction if it were warranted…but there was a huge difference between forcing a woman into sex and seducing her to spread her legs. He wasn't abusive either, physically or verbally. Actually he was rather quiet and focused when intimate, with the occasional groan of pleasure here and there. The wizard did love rough sex though. That was the only thing about him Hermione had gotten right.

It fascinated him that a woman would want him to act the way Hermione described in her journals, and a part of him wondered what it would be like to treat a woman in such a manner. In a way he could see how she developed such a caricature of him, in that he was sarcastic, cold and cruel in the way he acted towards others…but that was the part of him that wanted to push people away. In an intimate situation, the last thing he'd want to do was alienate the woman he was possessing by calling her names or being obscene.

But still, the young witch's fantasies struck a chord in him, gave him something other to think about than the reality of his situation, the dangers ahead. Severus downed the rest of his firewhiskey, changing back into his original form as he did so, his brow still furrowed.

Had he unconsciously began to act out one of Hermione fantasies tonight? Had the witch's secret longings affected him that much? Or was he just cracking from the stress?

He really didn't know, and that bothered him. Severus felt he always knew his own motivations but he was at a real loss to explain himself to himself. The witch was barely the age of consent and yet he had acted as if he were going to take her right in Harry's living room. He had no idea what he would have done if he got his hands on her. Not too much, considering they were in Harry's house.

Severus rubbed his eyes as he realized if Harry had walked in on him tussling with the witch, more than likely hexes would have flown and the delicate truce they had established would probably have been shot to hell. Now he knew he hadn't been thinking.

Yes, it was stress…he was sure of it. There was no way he would act so…so stupidly otherwise. He couldn't allow himself to be drawn into Hermione's world, into her fantasy life. It was simple escapism…opportunism, not that he was beyond taking advantage of a situation, but this was not the time for it. He had to be focused and careful.

For the first time, Severus Snape was sorry he had read Hermione's journals. Not because he infringed on her privacy…he really didn't care about that, but because of the effect those journals were having on him now. If anything, he should be flattered that a young witch found him desirable and made him the object of her fantasies.

That didn't mean he should act on them.

But damn, what a pleasant diversion Hermione Granger could be. She was a brilliant little witch as well and Severus appreciated intelligence, even more so than beauty. Beauty fades. Severus always believed there are three ways to fall in love, physically, emotionally and intelligently. He believed the first two were too flighty, too subject to change. The body changes, the emotions fluctuate, but intelligence rarely changes for the worst. Fall in love with someone's mind and the rest would follow.

Of course it was only a theory. Severus Snape had never been in love a day in his life. He developed this theory by watching others.

The wizard rose and fixed himself another drink. The volume of debauchery in the throne room increased, and Severus cast a silencing spell so he didn't hear the screams. Then he sat back down in the armchair and stared into the fire.

He most likely wouldn't have to see Hermione for a good while. But he would have to see her to find out at least a little about the precautions they were taking at the castle. What he did bring back to Voldemort would be worthless more than likely, but as the most favored he was sure he wouldn't be tortured for it. Yes, Albus' presumed death did afford him some protection.

Severus spent the rest of the night getting good and drunk.

* * *

Marcus Delaluci was carefully going over Hermione's bedroom for any clues as to Snape's whereabouts. He was checking her wardrobe when his hand came in contact with several disillusioned books resting on the bottom, covered with a blanket. 

"Oh ho, what's this?" he said, pulling out his wand and removing the spell.

He picked up a book.

"Sixth Year Journal," he read, unlocking the strap with his wand tip, opening the book up and leafing through it.

It didn't take long for his eyebrows to rise.

"Good gods…I would never have suspected our little golden girl wrote porn…and good porn too," he breathed, then his mouth formed an 'O.'

"Shit. It's Snape porn," he said in amazement, fighting back the urge to gag.

He read a few more lines.

"Dayum!" he said, dropping on the bed. Suddenly, he heard Hermione outside removing the ward on her door.

"Fuck," Marcus said, disillusioning himself, rolling over her bed, dropping to the floor and scooting under it. He left the journal out on the bed in his haste to hide. He could see Hermione's white trainers and the hem of her robes as she entered the room. She looked at the journal on her bed.

"I thought I put this up," she said to herself, "I guess I didn't."

Marcus had lucked out in that Hermione was so distracted by seeing the Professor this evening, she didn't half remember everything she did that afternoon. As far as she knew, she meant to put all the books away and disillusion them. She had been reading the sixth year journal quite a bit.

Hermione yawned, stretched and began to undress, Marcus watching as her robes fell to the floor, then her blouse and her bra. She bent and removed her trainers and socks, but Marcus only saw a little flesh. Too bad his dragon gift didn't let him see through objects. She removed her jeans, then the knickers came down and dropped on the floor. They were cotton, white and a little damp.

Marcus nostrils flared a bit when he caught a small whiff of her scent. Clean. Virginal. Definitely compelling.

"Seventeen," he thought to himself as he heard her scourgify herself then watched her bare feet walk over to the wardrobe. The wizard could see her calves now, smooth and shapely.

"Not bad, Miss Granger," he thought as Hermione slid open a drawer and pulled out a short nightgown. She slipped it on, lowered the torches and climbed into bed.

Marcus lay there, listening to the witch breathe. Suddenly, he heard something else…a kind of whimper, then a groan.

"Oh, Professor Snape," Hermione sighed, masturbating fiercely. What happened tonight turned her on horribly. It was just like one of her fantasies…he was angry, fierce…ready to jump on her. If only Harry hadn't come in when he did. Or at all.

Under the bed, Marcus was shaking his head. Damn girl…if you need a wizard that bad…

But he knew better than to show himself. He'd just have to wait until she was finished.

Hermione groaned and moaned, picturing Severus fucking her brutally, crying out "harder, oh harder, Professor!"

Marcus had a huge and uncomfortable erection by the time the witch let out a little shriek and a sigh. About fifteen minutes later he heard her snoring.

Marcus eased out from under the bed and peeked over the edge of it. Hermione was sound asleep on top of the covers, her nightgown still around her thighs, but nothing intimate was showing. Marcus rose slowly and looked down at the witch, seriously considering indulging himself. He could obliviate her afterwards.

He decided against it however. He still had to get back to his rooms undetected.

"You're a lucky little witch," he breathed down at the sleeping young woman, "A hot one too. Too bad you want to give it to Snape. I'm much better."

Marcus exited her room with a little shrug.

There was no accounting for taste.

* * *

**"Draco Malfoy Acquitted of Complicity in the Death of Albus Dumbledore"**

Hermione read the newspaper headline with disbelief. The Ministry had found that Draco Malfoy was under the control of the Imperious curse when he attacked Albus Dumbledore, which he claimed was placed on him by none other than Professor Snape. In fact, Draco was praised for his ability to fight the curse long enough to keep from killing the Headmaster.

"The lying little snake," Hermione hissed, shaking the paper with fury.

To add insult to injury, Draco would be returning to Hogwarts this term to finish his studies. Hermione folded the paper up and threw it down on the table.

"I know my dear," Minerva said, looking at Hermione sympathetically, "It's terrible, but the trial was quite extensive with experts and all. The Ministry had to look at the facts, and since Professor Snape was not present to refute the claim, there was little anyone else could do. Perhaps he was under the curse, Hermione. Draco never seemed the type who would kill."

Hermione snorted.

"Well he won't be getting a warm welcome from me, that's for sure," the witch said, "I think he's a big security risk to be honest."

Minerva sighed.

"Be that as it may, we can't refuse him. He's been cleared," the Headmistress said, returning to her breakfast, "We have to accept the findings of the Ministry."

"But he has the Dark Mark, Headmistress," Hermione said.

"Yes, but the lawyer claimed Draco was forced to accept it by his father and has no true loyalty to the Dark Lord. Since Lucius is a known Death Eater and in Azkaban, the Ministry believed that he did force Draco and Narcissa both to take the Mark. There is no proof either has ever been involved in any illegal acts before this…incident," Minerva said. "So Mr. Malfoy is back and that's all there is to it, my dear."

After Draco's release by Voldemort, Narcissa Malfoy took her son to a secret location and hired the best Memory charm experts she could to alter Draco's memories. She then hired good counsel and Draco turned himself in to the Ministry.

He couldn't tell them what happened after he and Snape ran, only that he was found wandering the Manor grounds days later, very disoriented. Investigation found there was evidence of memory tampering, but he did conveniently remember hesitating killing Albus and the Ministry Council saw their last conversation, sans Draco telling how he let the Death Eaters in. They also witnessed Severus bursting into the tower and casting the Killing Curse on the Headmaster. This was the first real physical evidence they had of the killing via pensieve, and coupled with Harry's affidavit, it was quite damning for the Potions Master.

Now Draco had a way to work himself back into the Dark Lord's good graces and Voldemort had another spy at Hogwarts, though the pureblood would have to be very careful.

* * *

The next morning a very hung over Severus walked out into the throne room after Peter knocked on his door and informed him that Voldemort wanted to see him. The fat wizard was cleaning up after the revel, and Voldemort's familiar Nagini was lying in the middle of the floor, dozing, a huge human-sized lump in the middle of her serpentine body. The Dark Lord must have given her a treat. 

Severus walked around the snake and stopped in front of the throne, bowing rather stiffly. He hadn't had a chance to drink any sober-up potion or eat, and was in horrible shape.

"Good morning, Severus," Voldemort lisped in a rather enthusiastic voice, "I see you chose to curl up with a bottle of firewhiskey last night, rather than our entertainment."

"Yes, my Lord. I fear I may have drank a bit too much," Severus replied.

"Well, what I have to tell you may have the effect of a couple of cups of coffee, my loyal servant," Voldemort said, his red eyes glittering, "Draco Malfoy is returning to Hogwarts."

Severus sobered immediately. Could he possibly have heard what he thought he did?

"Excuse me, my Lord?" the Potions Master said, not wanting to ask the wizard to repeat himself.

Voldemort smiled liplessly.

"You heard me right, Severus. Draco is returning to Hogwarts. He has been cleared by the Ministry of all complicity in the death of Albus Dumbledore," Voldemort said, watching the wizard closely, "It seems he was acting under an Imperious curse, cast by no other than you."

Severus stared at the Dark Lord.

"They've added one more hat to your crimes. The Imperio spell is enough to get you life in Azkaban by itself, since it is an Unforgivable," Voldemort hissed, "There is your repayment for your mercy. But you have to admit…the boy is smart. I'm glad I didn't kill him now. It seems I have another spy at Hogwarts."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Severus.

"Which means your 'Miss Granger' is no longer needed. I think it is time to make an example of the close friends of Mr. Potter, starting with her. I am going to have her taken and brought to a revel. My Death Eaters love muggle-borns. Her body will be left in front of Hogwarts itself as a message. I am going to enlist Draco to make her available," the wizard said.

Peter, who was mopping up blood, looked up and leered at Severus.

"I believe they will enjoy her very much, my Lord. When do you plan to have her taken?" the Potions Master asked, carefully lowering his Occlumency walls to hide any emotion he might be feeling.

"Oh, I haven't fleshed out all the details. By the next revel…so within the next month or so," the despot replied carelessly. "If that doesn't flush Potter out, next we will get Ronald Weasley. Then he will have no one. This will make the boy quite mad and quite vulnerable. He will do something stupid. Make a mistake so I can end his life once and for all. Then…then comes my time."

"Yes my Lord. Isolation is an excellent method to throw an individual off balance," Severus agreed.

Voldemort nodded.

"What do you think of Draco's ruse of blaming you to regain his place at Hogwarts and clear his name, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked him curiously.

"I think, my Lord, he acted like a true Slytherin. I wasn't there to refute him in any case. Well done," the wizard replied.

Voldemort smirked at him.

"You seem much more alert than you did several minutes ago, Severus. I told you this news would wake you up. You have no need to watch the gates of Hogwarts now. The witch's fate is sealed. I would like you to brew a few potions for me and rest up for your trek to the next Horcrux. You are going to need both your wits and strength to check it for me. You can't afford to make a single mistake," Voldemort said warningly, "I will brief you Thursday night and you will leave at sunset on Friday."

"Yes my Lord," Severus said, bowing.

"You may go. I will send Peter in with the list of potions shortly," the Dark Lord said.

Severus returned to his rooms, his brow furrowing the moment he closed the door.

Hermione was now a target. Damn it. Damn Draco…the little shit. He might have balked at killing Dumbledore but the Potions Master knew he would have no qualms at all about turning Hermione over to the Death Eaters, he hated the Gryffindor witch so much.

Despite all the safeguards, Hermione was no longer safe at Hogwarts. The revel was a ways off now. He would let Harry know this latest development after they destroyed the Horcrux. Hermione would have to leave the school until all this business was over with.

The witch wasn't going to like that.

* * *

That evening the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station. Instead of boiling over with a full chassis of exuberant students, a few subdued bodies seemed to weep out of the bold red doors. All in all, Hogwarts had less than three hundred students, including new first years. 

Hermione, seated at the Gryffindor table with her housemates watched as the sad little group of less than twenty first years were led in by Professor Sinistra and sorted without too much fanfare. She introduced the heads of houses, then the rest of the staff, welcoming Matilda Hagg to the ranks. Professor Hagg scowled at the students accordingly. Hermione was reminded for a moment of Professor Snape, who began terrorizing students from the first night in.

The Headmistress then gave a rather lackluster speech, welcoming the new students and advising them all that the year would be "focused on academics" and that trips to Hogsmeade would not be announced except on the actual day it was to occur for security reasons. She also told the students amid groans of disappointment, that there would be no balls this year due to budgeting issues.

The feast consisted of two meats, baked chicken and roast beef, two selections of vegetables, string beans and mashed potatoes, two selections of drinks, milk or pumpkin juice and treacle tarts for dessert. For the first time, the staff had to eat what the students did. Special orders were no longer available due to the reduced budget.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table surrounded by whatever classmates had returned, all of them wide-eyed and questioning him about last year as if he were some kind of celebrity. Hermione scowled at him blackly when his gray eyes met hers. He looked as if he'd smirked at her. A very subdued Ronald Weasley sat several seats down from Hermione, looking at her furtively. He'd tried to speak to the witch, but got the brush-off. Ginny sat across from Hermione, looking a bit distant. She was wondering how Harry was.

Ron had to talk to Hermione, just to find out how Harry was doing. Plus, he wanted to try and fix what went wrong between them. Ron might have stood a chance at that, if Severus hadn't kissed Hermione and fired her imagination…then turned into "fantasy man" at Harry's house, feeding her darker urges though he didn't touch her.

It was hard for a man or boy of flesh and blood to stand up to a dream. Ron didn't have a hope in hell of turning Hermione back to him. Not until the world kicked her in the ass and her fantasy was somehow shattered by reality.

The fact of the matter was that in Hermione's mind, Professor Snape had thrown down the gauntlet and was on his way to becoming what she desired him to be, when the wizard had actually drawn a line in the sand, intending on not crossing it. Both had very different reactions to what occurred at Harry's house, Hermione believing Professor Snape to be acting in character in the situation and Severus believing he was losing touch with what mattered most, which wasn't a randy little Gryffindor witch with a warped perception of him.

The Sorting Feast over, Hermione watched as the house prefects guided the new students to their houses. Gryffindor only received four new students. She followed them out, only to be stopped by Draco, who sneered at her.

"Hello Granger. How's Potter doing? Hiding someplace with his tail between his legs now that Dumbledore's gone?" the pureblood said, his lip twisted unpleasantly.

"Don't talk to me, Malfoy. I'm not fooled by you at all," Hermione snapped at him, trying to push by the wizard.

"You don't have to be, Granger…you can think what you want, but I've been legally cleared of any wrongdoing and have just as much right to be here as you do," he said, letting her pass and frowning after her.

If anyone knew where Potter was, the mudblood did, he was sure. And he'd find out. Voldemort wanted to know.

"Gods, I hate him," Hermione thought as she took the stairs up toward Gryffindor tower. She looked back and saw Draco turn into the dungeon corridor. How was she going to even stand to see him in classes?

When she finally made it to the Fat Lady, both Ron and Ginny were standing outside of it, waiting for her. She might have walked past Ron, but she couldn't ignore Ginny, who stepped up to her.

"Hi Hermione. How's Harry doing," the witch asked, her brown eyes searching Hermione's face.

"He's just fine Ginny," Hermione said.

"Where is he?" Ron asked Hermione in a rather demanding voice. Now that he saw her up close, he felt a little angry at the way she dumped him.

"I can't tell you, Ron…it's a secret," Hermione said.

Ron scowled.

"I'm his best friend. I've got a right to know where he is, Hermione. You can't just cut me out of the loop like that," he hissed angrily.

Hermione looked at him. He was right of course. But Hermione didn't want to share any information with him, especially about Professor Snape. It would require too much work. This was the downside of trying to deal with someone you had a relationship with. When it turned bad, you just wanted to put them out of your life. But Ron had been a friend to her for years. How was she supposed to turn her back on him completely, especially when he cared about Harry just as strongly as she did?

"Listen, next time I talk to Harry I'll ask him if he wants me to tell you where he is, Ron. It's the best I can do," Hermione said, giving the Fat Lady the password and stepping through the entrance, closely followed by Ron.

"Of course he wants me to know where he is! I'm his best mate," Ron seethed behind her, "Tell me, Hermione."

"No," she said firmly, entering the common room.

"You're a pig-headed piece of fluff, you know that Hermione?" Ron said, his face red and fists clenched.

Hermione whirled on him.

"Ronald Weasley, you haven't been here three hours yet and already you've started arguing with me. That's why we aren't together now. You don't understand anything! Anything at all!" she yelled at him, then with a fairly decent billow of robes mounted the stairs and went to her room, Ginny looking after her.

Ginny understood the need for secrecy. She looked at her brother and shook her head.

"Way to win her back, Ron," she said, then walked up the stairs herself, Ron left standing in the common room impotently as the first years looked at him.

"What are you all looking at?" he snapped, making the poor students jump.

Momentarily satisfied with his bullying, Ron stalked up the stairs that led to the boy's dorms.

Hermione was being completely unreasonable.

As usual.

* * *

Friday evening, shortly after sunset, disillusioned and surrounded by a silencing spell, Severus Snape appeared at Godric's Hollow. He strode to the house and let himself in. The hell with knocking. He removed the disillusionment and silencing spell. Harry and Dobby were in the living room and both looked up when the Potions Master entered. 

Harry was dressed in black muggle clothing from head to toe and looked like a safe cracker. Severus eyed him and shook his head.

"You've got your wand?" the wizard snapped.

"Yes," Harry said, showing it to him then sticking it back in his pocket.

"Leave it here," the Potions Master said.

"What? No! I'm not leaving my wand. I'll be unprotected," Harry argued.

"You bring that wand and you'll be dead before you get anywhere near the Horcrux. Only I can bring a wand on this journey. Now either you listen to me boy or I'll leave you here and you'll be going it alone," Severus growled at him.

They hadn't even started yet and already Harry was giving him lip. Yes, it had to be disconcerting to be wandless…but that was what was required.

Harry stared at Snape mutinously. Leave his wand?

"You told me you would obey, Mr. Potter," Severus purred, "Apparently, your word means nothing when tested. I've always suspected as much. You are both a liar and a coward. Good-bye. I will send you directions to the Horcrux at a later date."

The Potions Master strode toward the front door, Harry staring after him.

"Don't lets him go, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby hissed at him, "You needs him, sir!"

Harry threw his wand into the armchair and bolted after the Potions Master.

"Professor, wait! I'm coming!" he cried out.

Severus turned and looked at the boy.

"Without your wand?" he asked him, his black eyes flicking over Harry with distaste.

"Yes sir. I'll listen. I swear I will. To everything you say," Harry said sincerely.

Severus considered him, then sighed. He wanted to leave Harry behind to teach him a lesson but the mission was more important than his personal dislike.

"Come along then, Mr. Potter," he said, walking out the front door, Harry following.

Dobby watched as Severus suddenly gripped the back of Harry's neck hard and they both disapparated. The house elf shook his head.

"I hopes they don't kills each other," he muttered, closing the front door.

* * *

The wizards appeared on a great moor. Harry wrenched away from Severus rubbing the back of his neck angrily. The Potions Master gave him a rather nasty smirk. Who said this couldn't be just a little fun? 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as the wizard began to walk up a small rise in the landscape.

"To church, Mr. Potter," the wizard replied.

"Church?" Harry mouthed, following Snape up the rise. When they reached the top, Harry saw a huge ruin.

"That's the church?" he asked Snape, who curled his lip at him.

"No. It's Buckingham Palace. Now stop peppering me with stupid questions and come on," the wizard said striding toward the dilapidated stone structure.

Snape was a dick.

Harry followed the tall wizard, frowning at the back of his billowing robes. Gods, Dumbledore sure knew how to pick them. It didn't seem as if having the Headmaster's soul inside him sweetened Snape's disposition at all. He was the same snarky bastard he always was.

They stopped outside the church. It had no roof but was pretty well complete, its construction of brick, carstone, flint and ashlar. Harry could see straight through it. However, there were no aisles here, no clerestory, but the tower was imposing and the bell windows deceptively complete. He did notice that most of the wooden beams and floors inside survived. There were quite a few carved gargoyles sitting on the stone façade. Ugly things to be sure.

"Professor, how could anything be hidden here? It's just…just a skeleton. People have probably crawled all over this place. Anything interesting would have been taken long ago," Harry said to the wizard.

"Looks can be deceiving, Mr. Potter," Severus replied, walking toward what would be the entrance to the church, "Hogwarts itself appears to be no more than a ruin to the uninformed."

Snape walked through the entrance area…and disappeared.

Harry blinked. He was still able to see straight through the ruin. What happened to Snape?

"Come on!" a voice hissed impatiently. It was the Professor. He was still here, though Harry couldn't see him.

Harry walked through the same place Snape did, then stopped and stared. He was in what appeared to be kind of lobby. There were doors leading inside the church and it was whole, with a roof, walls and all the trimmings. Snape walked through the doors and Harry quickly followed.

The first thing Harry saw when they entered the church was a font, or raised bowl next to the doors. It was filled with a thick black liquid and next to it, a flickering blood red candle. Curiously, he reached for it just as Severus looked back.

"Don't touch that you idiot!" Snape hissed at him, "Don't you know not to stick your hand in things you know nothing about? Just follow me, damn it!"

From the moment he entered the church, Severus knew immediately that Tom Riddle had adapted this building to his own sick ends. Nothing was safe.

There was also a niche in the wall containing three vessels of what appeared to be oils, and next to that a door leading who knew where. Severus walked straight by them without pause.

Now they entered the church proper. It was filled with black pews with small kneeling benches underneath them that could be pulled down. They were also blood red.

"This doesn't look right," Harry whispered. His voice carried.

Severus scowled but didn't say anything Of course it wasn't "right." Nothing Voldemort was involved in was "right."

On the walls were fourteen painted scenes of terrible situations, slaughter, mayhem, rape and murder. There was one image that stood out in grisly detail in each painted scene, and it looked like Voldemort, but not as scaly and snake-like as he was now. In the last image, he was bringing down a sword on the neck of someone who looked like a younger Albus Dumbledore, who was on his hands and knees before him. Blood and the bodies of dead wizards and witches were strewn all around the Headmaster, his robes soaked in crimson and his wand broken and useless as the Dark Lord grinned victoriously.

They walked up the aisle and stopped in front of the sanctuary, where there was a kind of throne made of bones, a lectern on which a large, yellowed book rested and a huge stone altar that appeared to have a removable top. But it would require several men to move it. A thin cross was carved into the granite and little holes perforated the stone.

A barricade also made of bones bordered the right and left of the sanctuary, and red candles rested on small black tables, creating frightening shadows on the walls of the church. But it was the twisted images of misshapened people and creatures behind the sanctuary that made Harry's heart pound. Some were horned, clawed and had terrible glittering eyes that almost looked alive as they snarled down at the pair. A nude inverted man on a cross in obvious pain looked toward them, his eyes the only ones not frightening, but resigned.

"This is sick," Harry said as Severus walked between the barricade and stood behind the lectern.

In the eerie red glow of the candlelight, he looked like some kind of evil priest, his lank hair curtaining around his shadowed face as he slowly leafed through the book. On a small table next to the lectern was a black ornate cup, decorated with horribly contorted faces and a small silver dagger, the handle topped by a screaming fanged skull.

Severus shook his head, then retrieved the cup and dagger.

"Voldemort has always been rather theatrical," the wizard muttered as he pulled up the sleeve of his right arm.

Harry watched as the Potions Master grimaced and sliced his arm open deeply, catching the blood in the cup until it was almost full. Then he sat the cup down and pulled out his wand, swaying a little as he healed the gash. He was much paler than usual.

"Professor, are you all right?" Harry asked as the wizard pulled a small flask out of his other pocket, opened it and drank it. In a moment, his color returned. But the cut didn't heal cleanly. An ugly scar remained.

Severus nodded, then picked up the cup of blood and walked to the stone altar. Carefully he poured the blood into the etched cross. The dark crimson flowed slowly until it filled the cross completely, then began to bubble as it seeped through the holes. There was a grating sound.

Severus moved quickly back as the great stone top slid off the altar heavily, crashing to the floor. Harry peered inside and saw only a ladder leading down into darkness.

"Mr. Potter," Severus breathed at him, "You follow me down and you don't utter a sound, not a single blessed sound. Not a word! No matter what you see or hear do not react…do you understand me?"

Harry nodded and Severus stared at him, scowling for a moment before he climbed into the altar and began to descend the ladder. Harry hesitated, looking about the church again then froze as he saw several skeletons kneeling in the front pews, heads bowed and bony fingers clasped together as if in prayer. They weren't there before.

Suddenly, one of them moved…or seemed to. Harry stared at it but there was no other motion. Maybe a trick of the candlelight. He climbed into the altar and followed Snape down.

Harry wanted to say something about the skeletons, but Snape told him not to say a word. Harry could hear the wizard below him and the darkness was lifting the further down they climbed. It took about three minutes for them to reach the bottom. They were in a small circular stone room, a single doorway leading down a very close hallway. Several small torches illuminated the room.

Severus waved at Harry to follow him, scowling to insure the boy didn't say anything. He entered the hall, Harry right behind him. His foot scuffed, and Severus spun on him…his black eyes narrowed angrily as if he wanted to scream at him. Harry ducked his head in apology and followed the Potions Master quietly.

After about a minute the hall widened, and there were recesses in the walls on both sides of them. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the recesses were filled with skeletons lying on their backs. But they weren't dry. They looked rather…wet. Oily. He also noticed some had spears and swords lying next to them. Oh, this didn't look good. He made an extra effort to be quiet.

As he walked, Harry could have sworn he glimpsed slight movements. He hoped it was rats scuttling between the bones. His heart started pounding. He didn't have a wand to defend himself if anything were to come after him. He'd have to count on Snape to protect him and that wasn't a good feeling.

Severus also saw the motions, but kept going. The sooner they were out of the catacombs the better. Finally they came to a blank wall. The Potions Master pulled out his wand and muttered something in a low voice, touching the center of the stone with the tip. Light flared and an image of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth appeared.

Now Severus pulled up his left sleeve and pressed his Dark Mark against it, his face contorting terribly as what felt like white-hot flames shot up his arm and through his body. He still couldn't make a sound though and held his arm there until he was trembling with effort, sweat pouring down his face. Then the wall vanished and he stumbled through, followed by Harry.

"Gods damn him!" the wizard hissed, rubbing his mark which had turned blood red, "The sadistic bastard! I know there was an easier way to get in here than that!"

Harry stared at the Potions Master who bent with his hands on his knees for a moment, panting as the pain subsided.

"Is it safe to talk now?" Harry asked him.

"Yes," Snape panted, "And there is the prize."

He pointed a pale finger at a pedestal that held an ornate golden cup with two finely wrought handles, engraved with a badger. A beam of light from an unknown source fell on it, illuminating the vessel.

"Voldemort's idea of the Holy Grail…except it contains an unholy spirit," Snape said, straightening, "His."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff

Harry looked down at his necklace as it warmed and began to glow. Severus' dark eyes rested on it. That was confirmation…he didn't need to examine the cup to know it held the Dark Lord's soul fragment. Harry looked at him.

"What do I do?" he asked the Potions Master.

"Destroy it," the wizard replied, folding his arms, "and quickly. We can only stay in this room five minutes and we've wasted one already."

"But I don't have a wand," Harry said.

"Improvise!" Severus hissed at him.

Harry looked around the room. There were a number of large stones on the floor. He looked at them. Would smashing the cup be enough to free the fragment?

Severus watched Harry impatiently as the boy walked over and picked up a hefty stone and walked over to the pedestal. He felt a slight throbbing in his head as he approached the cup. He raised the rock high over his head.

"Die!" Harry hissed, bringing the stone down with all his might and crushing the cup flat to the pedestal.

Suddenly a wind filled the small room, twisting and whirling like a cyclone trapped in a bottle. Harry dropped the rock as both he and Severus were lifted and whirled around the room at great speed. Luckily, they were caught directly in the wind and didn't hit the walls, Severus' robes billowing wildly and partially wrapping around his head. A light burst from the crushed cup, temporarily blinding both Harry and Severus with its brightness.

A tongue of light flashed out and hit Harry's chest, the young wizard crying out as something inside him seemed to snap, then the wind stopped and both he and Severus dropped to the floor. The Potions Master scrambled to his feet quickly.

"We must go!" he hissed running through the exit.

Harry ran after him.

"Wait Professor!" he cried, then clamped his hand over his mouth as he realized he'd spoken. He couldn't see the Potions Master but ran as fast as he could, hearing horrible noises behind him. Suddenly something grabbed at his leg and he wrenched it away, then another cold wet something grasped at the side of his face…he pushed it off and tried to keep running, but something wrapped around his waist forcing him to stop. He looked down and to his horror saw half a skeleton, wet with ichor and grinning up at him evilly.

"Arrrragh!" Harry cried out in horror as others slid out of the recesses.

One of them had a sword.

Bony hands were clutching at his body and face, and Harry punched and kicked desperately, screaming at them to let him go as the sword wielding skeleton walked toward him, the others parting to let it through. Its eye sockets glowed with an unearthly crimson light and Harry froze as it raised the rusted yet still sharp sword overhead. The young wizard closed his eyes. This was it. The skeleton swung the sword downward…

It was checked by another blade. Professor Snape had returned and he was covered in dust and bits of bone dangled from his hair. He had blocked the killing blow with a sword and yanked Harry back.

"Run! I've partially cleared the way. Grab a sword and hack through what remains!" the wizard cried, pushing Harry into the corridor behind him, his eyes on the skeleton. They all advanced, the armed one leading the way.

Severus parried as it thrust its sword at him. Harry stared for a moment, then ran up the corridor like Severus told him, grabbing a sword on the way. Broken skulls and bony limbs littered the ground in testament of Snape's abilities. Some skeletons still rested in the recesses. Apparently only a few had the power to rise, charmed by Voldemort.

Severus chopped and hacked at the bony hands reaching for him, severing them as he battled the armed skeleton. Finally he managed to slice beneath the ribs and through the spine, cutting the creature in two, then he fled up the hall behind Harry, the cleaved skeleton dragging itself behind him with its hands.

He found Harry surrounded by skeletons, swinging two swords insanely and screaming at the creatures not to touch him. A cool head he was not. Luckily Severus had done in the armed skeletons his first round. He didn't want them behind him when he went back for Harry. As inexperienced as Harry was, his fear made him ferocious. He wasn't cutting the skeletons down as much as beating the shit out of them with the heavy blades. His adrenaline must have been pumping on high. Severus began to cut the skeletons down from behind, working his way towards Harry, whose green eyes had a mad look to them. Severus had to jump out of the way several times as Harry continued swinging, hacking and thrusting, spinning around.

"Damn it! Stop it boy…they're gone," Severus said, wiping his brow.

Harry stopped swinging, panting heavily.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Suddenly they heard the rattle of bones down the corridor. A lot of bones.

"Not completely," Severus said, pushing Harry, "To the ladder, quickly!"

Both wizards dropped their swords and took off at high speed, Harry scrambling up the ladder. It seemed more skeletons rose as those before were defeated. Severus climbed up quickly behind Harry. He could hear the rattling drawing closer. The skeletons were on the ladder and closing in. They didn't tire and Severus was slowing down.

"Hurry!" he cried up at Harry, "When you reach the top, leave the church and head for the moors. If I don't follow return to your home!"

"What? No!" Harry yelled down at him.

Severus felt something grab hold of his robes.

"GO!" he screamed at the boy-who-lived, "OBEY ME!"

Severus could see the top of the hole and Harry scrambling through it. He yanked his robes desperately and ran up a few more rungs before something grabbed his ankle and pulled him back so his feet slipped. He held on with his hands, kicking desperately. Shit.

He managed to break free and made it to the top of the ladder when his entire waist was gripped and a heavy weight threatened to drag him off the ladder. Severus strained to reach the top, one hand gripping the edge of the stone altar…but his grip was loosening.

He couldn't hold on any longer.

Just as he was about to let go and let fate have him, two hands grabbed his wrist, pulling at him desperately.

"I've got you, Professor!" Harry cried, straining with one foot against the heavy stone altar.

Idiot boy. It didn't make sense for both of them to be killed. Who would destroy the Horcruxes?

"Let me go! Flee!" Severus hissed up at him.

"No! You're coming with me!" Harry said, every vein in his neck bulging as he pulled at the Professor. He wasn't making any leeway but he wasn't about to give up.

"That damn hero complex again," Severus thought.

Harry felt Snape pulling away from him. The weight was too great. A bony hand reached over the top of the wizard's head, clutching it.

"NO!!!" Harry cried.

Then suddenly he wasn't alone. He felt other hands around his, reaching for the Professor and pulling at him strongly. But the hands…the hands were fleshless. Harry looked to see several skeletons around him, pulling at the wizard, hoisting him upward and over the altar. They all fell, bones, robes and flesh entangled for a moment. Then their bony rescuers leapt to their feet began fighting with the skeletons attempting to escape the altar…pushing them back down.

Harry realized these had to be the skeletons he saw praying in the pews when he first climbed down the altar. They were the good guys.

One grinning creature pointed at the doorway leading out of the church imperiously, its eye sockets glowing with a golden light. It was time for them to leave.

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and fled for the exit, pulling the boy after him until Harry began running on his own. They ran out of the church, a few of the evil skeletons who managed to get by the good ones pursuing them but stopping short at the exit. They couldn't leave the church. They rattled there angrily.

Both Severus and Harry stopped running, panting heavily as they looked back at the skeletons, which slowly faded from sight. Severus looked at Harry.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" he snarked, brushing bone dust from his robes. He had a bony handprint on the side of his pale face to add insult to injury.

Harry was about to apologize when several glowing orbs of light floated out of the church and hovered before the two wizards. Severus quickly drew his wand as the orbs elongated and formed seven skeletons. They stood there facing each other in silence for a moment, then the skeletons began to change, becoming flesh-covered and dressed in robes. One was a tall, dark-haired man with a large crucifix hanging on his black robes. He held a leather-bound book in his hands. The others were all women, also dressed in black with large hoods fringed in white drawn over their heads. All wore kindly looks.

"Thank you," the priest said, "For removing the evil that kept us bound to the earth. I am Father Ordnay, and these are the sisters of the Order. We were slaughtered by a young man with great power, but were too blessed to be held to his purpose after our deaths…so we were trapped here in limbo. With the destruction of that evil that rested below, you have freed us. God smiles upon you both. We are eternally grateful."

The priest and nuns bowed, then slowly evaporated. A great rumbling filled the air. Severus and Harry watched as the ruin fell in upon itself, totally destroyed.

Severus put his wand away and began walking across the moor, Harry still looking at the collapsed ruin. Then he turned and saw the Potions Master was leaving him and ran to catch up.

"We did it, Professor," Harry said to him.

Severus grumbled something at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You should have left me, you idiot. What if you were killed too? Then there would be no one left to fight Voldemort," the pale wizard said.

"But I wasn't killed. I couldn't just let you die," Harry said to the wizard.

Snape stopped and looked at him, his eyes glittering.

"I'm sure a little less than a month ago, you would have gladly removed me from my mortal coil yourself, Mr. Potter," he said silkily.

Harry nodded soberly.

"Yes, I did want to kill you, Professor. More than I wanted anything in this world…but then I found out the truth. You really are on the side of Good," the wizard said.

Severus continued to stare at the boy, then said, "Make no mistake, Mr. Potter…I still loathe you. Your little act of heroism did nothing but remind me how you cannot follow instructions. Remember this…I am working with you under duress, because we have something to accomplish and for no other reason. I am not your friend. I will never be your friend."

Harry blinked at him.

"Well, ally will do just fine then, Professor," Harry replied sincerely.

Severus snorted and turned away from him.

"Whatever," he muttered bad-naturedly as he began walking quickly again. Harry caught up and matched his stride.

Suddenly, Severus reached over and gripped the back of his neck again. They disapparated, Harry's complaining drowned out by the thunder clap.

* * *

They returned to Harry's house and a delighted Dobby. Severus utilized Harry's medicinal stores and used a few dabs of healing potion to remove the skeletal bruise from his face. If he were going to tell Voldemort the Horcrux was fine, he didn't need to be bearing any marks from his guardians. He also removed his robes and scourgified them of bits of bone thoroughly. Satisfied, he returned to Harry's living room. The boy who lived held out a glass of firewhiskey to him. 

"I thought you could use this," Harry said.

Severus eyed him, then took the glass and tossed the drink down, rasping slightly. He had needed it. A firewhiskey served as a nice buffer between him and the memory of almost losing his life. He handed the glass back to Harry, who handed it to Dobby.

"Before I leave Mr. Potter, I need to let you know that both Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have been targeted for death by Voldemort. I am sure you know Draco Malfoy has returned to Hogwarts. Neither of them is safe. You will have to tell them and convince them to go into hiding for the time being. If they refuse, you can say your goodbyes now," the wizard said, turning and heading for the door.

"Targeted? Why?" Harry asked, walking after him.

Severus turned and his black eyes washed over Harry. He was like a magnet for death.

"Don't you know, Mr. Potter?" he purred at the wizard.

Harry looked at the pale wizard and did know. It was because Hermione and Ron were his friends. What he feared the most was now coming to pass.

Severus gave him a smirk.

"I will come to visit you in a week's time," the Potions Master said, disillusioning himself and exiting the house. Harry didn't hear anything. Snape must have used a silencing spell as well.

Harry turned and walked back into the living room. Dobby looked at him furtively.

"What will Harry Potter do?" the elf asked him as he sat down heavily in the armchair.

"Dobby, prepare the two guestrooms for long-term stays," the wizard replied, staring into the fire.

"Yes sir," Dobby said, bowing, then winking out. He loved when he had extra work to do.

Harry stared into the fireplace, his face determined.

"Hermione, you better not fight me on this," Harry said to the flames.

He didn't even notice that Voldemort's stone had a very soft, barely perceptible glow.

* * *

Hermione was less than happy to discover she was on Voldemort's "to die" list. No wonder Malfoy was slinking around her, a look of malice in his eyes. On Harry's okay, she had told Ron where he was hiding. Ron didn't believe her at first. 

"I went to Godric's Hollow over the summer to poke about. It's all ruins. I walked through them and everything. Now where is he, Hermione? Stop wanking with me!"

An irate Hermione finally convinced Ron she were telling the truth, having to drag him into her Head girl room and employ the magic mirror that allowed her to talk to Harry. She hated doing it because the mirror was only to be used for emergencies. Ron was hardly that. But Harry confirmed the truth.

"A bloody brilliant bit of magic there, Harry!" Ron said, impressed.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

Ron and Harry wanted to chit-chat, but Hermione turned off the mirror.

"You can talk to him when you see him, Ron," she snapped at the red-haired wizard, pissed he hadn't believed her in the first place.

"What's wrong with you now?" Ron asked her.

"You never believe anything I say, that's what's wrong! Now get out of my room!" she fumed.

Ron's eyes turned pleading.

"Can't I at least talk to you about what happened…about us?" he asked her plaintively.

Hermione looked haughty.

"I've moved on, Ron," she said airily, her nose in the air.

Ron scowled.

"Moved on? What the bloody hell do you mean 'moved on?' Moved on where?" he asked her.

"I've moved on emotionally. There's…there's someone else," she said firmly.

Ron rubbed his hand over his face and stared at Hermione.

"Who?" he asked jealously.

"That's none of your business. But he's much better suited to me than you are," she replied.

"Better suited eh? What did you do, Hermione? Shag this bloke?" the wizard said nastily.

Hermione's eyes blazed and she grabbed the handle of her wand in her pocket.

"Get out, Ron. Now," she hissed, "I don't want you anymore and the first thing you say is I shagged someone else, as if that's the only reason I wouldn't want to be your girlfriend. You're an idiot…that's why. Now go before I give you an extra set of ears."

Ron had left, angry as usual.

Now Hermione and Ron were going to be in close proximity at Harry's house. After much arguing on Harry's part, Hermione reluctantly agreed to pack up and stay with him. She wanted to tell the Headmistress what was happening, but Severus convinced Harry this would not be wise when he visited him the next weekend.

"Minerva has a hard enough time cutting her apron strings loose on her graduates. She will attempt to stop Miss Granger, even if she has to confine her to her rooms and ward her with alarms that ring any time she goes near the doors leading to the grounds, Mr. Potter. I know how the woman operates. Miss Granger needs only leave a note saying her life is in danger and she is safe," the Potions Master said, "I understand she is the age of consent, so little can be done concerning her leaving Hogwarts"

Hermione was concerned about her marks and graduation however.

"If you're dead, you can't graduate," Harry countered, "You can finish up later, Hermione. There wasn't going to be a big celebration any way. You might enjoy it more in a year or so."

* * *

Ron thought it was cool the Dark Lord wanted to kill him. At last, he was being noticed. It was still Harry-related, but the peril was all his own. 

"Wow. Voldemort wants to kill me," Ron said with a disbelieving smile as Hermione looked at him as if he were insane.

"You say that like it's a good thing," she said to him, frowning.

Ron blinked at her.

"Oh no, it's not good…but it is cool. Very cool. Too bad I can't tell anyone about it," he said wanting to work his perceived celebrity for all it was worth.

To Hermione this was more confirmation of what she already believed. Ron was crazy. Stark, raving nutters.

Ron was raring to go as far as leaving Hogwarts went. He was a bit jealous of Harry having all the adventure, and now he had a feasible reason to defy his parents' wishes and hopefully get his wand dirty. If he returned to the Burrow, he'd be putting them all in danger. He couldn't have that now, could he? No. Godric's Hollow was the best place to be. Besides, Hermione would be around him all the time. He could work on her.

Hermione was a bit apprehensive about Ron going to Godric's Hollow. She hadn't told him anything about Professor Snape's innocence or Harry working with him to destroy the Horcruxes…a position Ron no doubt believed he was going to fill when he moved to Harry's.

"You know Ron, I'm really going to miss not being able to attend Professor Hagg's Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It seemed like it would have been interesting," Hermione said wistfully as she packed up.

Ron was sitting on her bed watching as she reduced her belongings. He was all packed and ready to depart. Hermione and Ron were on talking terms again after she made it clear he was not to attempt anything remotely romantic. Ron bided his time. He could act when he wanted to.

"Hell, she gave me the willies," Ron said shuddering, remember their first class with the less than lovely witch.

The students had all entered the DA classroom and taken their seats, looking about. Professor Hagg had cleared out the Dark Arts classroom, the walls bare except for the black curtains around the large windows. The projector was still present as were the books, but the awful images of people being tortured by curses were gone, as were the horrible jars full of creatures Professor Snape had placed everywhere. It looked rather lifeless without anything to perk it up.

Matilda Hagg didn't want anything competing with her students' attention spans. With nothing else to look at, they'd be focused on her and what she had to teach them.

Suddenly the witch strode in with a Snape-worthy billow of robes, walked to the head of the class, spun and looked at the students imperiously. She was dressed in traditional witch's gear including the curly-toed boots and pointed black hat. Her long crooked nose, wart and pointed chin only added to the "wicked witch" look. Matilda Hagg was perfect for the DA class.

"You will each give me your names one after the other, and the seats you now occupy will be the seats you will retain for the rest of the year. I do not assign seats, but I do charm them to chafe the buttocks of those who do not belong there for that period. So I suggest you remember where you sat," she said drawing her wand, "if you want to remain sitting comfortably that is."

She smirked at the wide-eyed class, who began to rattle off their names, Professor Hagg flicking her wand at each desk as they did so. She really did charm the chairs.

After she finished with roll, she smiled at the class, showing her beautiful white teeth. The students were all taken aback by how pretty they were.

"Well, everyone has some good point, I guess," Ron whispered to Seamus.

"She needs more than pretty teeth," the Gryffindor whispered back, "A complete body makeover. Brrrr."

Matilda's eyes shifted toward Seamus and gave an almost imperceptible flick of her wand. The wizard was dumped noisily on the floor by his chair.

"Mr. Finnigan is it?" she asked him as he climbed back into the chair, red-faced as the other students laughed at him.

"Yes, Professor," he replied, running his fingers through his hair, which only made it more disheveled.

"Well, try to stay in your chair for the rest of the class or you will find yourself losing points for your house," Matilda said evenly.

Seamus nodded and didn't say another word. Matilda turned her dark eyes back on the class. They glittered slightly

"Now, I am addressing all of you. Knowing how to defend yourself against the Dark Arts is quite important. You can keep yourself from being hurt, killed or manipulated. Manipulation can be just as devastating as the other two options if done properly. Through the Dark Arts one can be manipulated to do just about anything, even without the Imperious curse. In example…"

Matilda gestured to the back of the class with her wand and the doors opened. In walked two young men, one blonde and blue-eyed, the other brunette and hazel-eyed. They were gorgeous, tall, handsome and with beautiful white teeth as they smiled at the class, dimples in abundance. They walked up to Matilda and each kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi mum," they said, turning and facing the class, standing on either side of the witch and towering over her.

The witches were all making googly eyes at them. Even Hermione looked appreciative. The wizards all frowned at the reaction.

"These are my sons, Amos and Andy," Matilda said, "Nice looking boys aren't they?"

The witches and one wizard all heartily agreed.

Matilda nodded and walked around her sons speculatively as if sizing them up. Then she looked at the class, particularly the young witches.

"Now girls...my boys are the spitting images of their fathers. Do you suppose I attracted them with my good looks?" Professor Hagg cackled as the witches in her class tittered.

The young wizards all grimaced.

"Seems like their dads could have used a couple of Defense Against the Dark Arts courses," a male student said to another in a low whisper.

Matilda once again flicked her wand. Immediately, his nose grew several inches longer.

"What is your house, young man?" Matilda demanded.

"Hufflepuff," he said in a low voice as he fingered his nose, contrite as laughter surrounded him.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff!" Professor Hagg proclaimed, her wand still pointed at the offender, "And that will teach you to keep your nose out of my...affairs."

The pupils all stared at the witch with wide eyes. She smirked nastily and returned to the day's lesson.

"Manipulation. You want to avoid it…trust me," she cackled, her sons grinning broadly. They seemed to have no problem with their mother's tactics at all. Hell, they wouldn't even be here if she had been above board. And certainly not as popular with the witches had she chosen average sires.

Shit. Who needed Professor Snape? With her little wand flicks, Professor Matilda Hagg was already topping out the Snark meter. She finished the class, the students hanging on to her every word. Professor Matilda Hagg was a hit.

As far as getting students interested in the course, her sons did more to inspire the young wizards than the witches. Just the idea of someone who looked like that getting them to father her children through the Dark Arts made almost the entire male portion of the class open their texts and start reading the minute they returned to their houses.

There was something to be said for incentive.

* * *

Hermione and Ron left Hogwarts on her birthday, having special permission to go to Hogsmeade under the guise of having a birthday supper. Both Ron and Hermione left notes on their bed especially charmed only to be opened by Minerva. The notes explained what they had done and why. 

"Fine way to spend my eighteenth birthday…going into hiding," Hermione griped as they walked across the grounds.

Ron was chipper and bright-eyed. He loved this. He loved the mystery and the danger…most of the danger related to his mother Molly, who no doubt would want to kill him almost as bad as Voldemort did. But he tried not to think about her wrath. Only about staying with Harry.

"Don't worry Hermione…just think of it as establishing your independence," he said to the witch, smiling.

Hermione harrumphed as Filch crabbily opened the gate.

"Be sure to get back here at a proper hour. I need my beauty sleep," he groused as the pair walked through. Ron made a choking sound that made the sour squib looked even sourer.

"He needs to go into hibernation…and it still won't help," Ron quipped.

Hermione couldn't help smiling. Ron was funny. She had always liked that about him.

They stopped outside the gate, linked arms and disapparated.

* * *

Ron was livid when he found out Hermione went to meet Professor Snape alone, yet amazed that the snarky wizard contained the soul fragment of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione had been right. There was something going on. 

After his ire died down, Ron apologized to Hermione for not believing her.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. Snape seemed like the kind who would turn on the Headmaster," the wizard said as Harry looked on.

"Professor Snape is a hero and has always been a hero. You and Harry never believed the Headmaster when he said he could be trusted," she snapped at him, "Every torture he suffered, he suffered for the wizarding world."

"I believe him now," Harry said, thinking about Snape blocking the skeleton's deathblow. Harry would have been cut in half length-wise, "Snape saved my life."

"Yes he did, and I imagine more than once. You just got a chance to see him in action this time," Hermione said, the image of the dark wizard filling her mind again. She felt a bit warm at the thought of the Professor.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had a bit of cake in celebration of her birthday, then retired, settling into their rooms for the night. Severus had once again captured Hermione's imagination and her libido. She lay down on her back in her bed, hiking up her nightie and breathing his name like a prayer.

* * *

In Voldemort's stronghold, Severus paced in his rooms restlessly, suffering from cabin fever. It had been over a week since he had left it…the last time being when he visited Harry. Finally, he could take it no longer and walked out into the throne room, approaching Voldemort, who was sitting on his throne as always. The wizard didn't actually sleep, but had moments of stillness where his mind relaxed and his body operated at half capacity, saving energy and therefore power. He also became quite sluggish when it was cold, like most reptiles. He kept fires burning at all times because of that. 

"My Lord, may I speak with you?" Severus asked, bowing low before the despot.

Voldemort's crimson eyes brighten as he roused, his body revving up.

"What is it, loyal servant?" the dark wizard asked him.

"My Lord, I wonder if I might leave the stronghold for a few hours and walk about the moors. I am feeling constricted. I need a change of scenery," Severus said.

Voldemort looked at him and sighed.

"Ah Severus, I understand completely. There are nights I too would like to leave this place and walk about in the open air, but I must stay here or the stronghold would become detectable. Only my constant presence feeds the magic that protects it so strongly. Yes, you may go. Gaze at the stars for me while you are out," the Dark Lord said wistfully.

"Thank you my Lord," Severus said with a low bow.

He disapparated.

Severus had intended to go to the moorlands where the ruins of the church he and Harry had visited rested. It was a beautiful, open yet secluded landscape where he could breathe. But somehow, he ended up at Godric's Hallow.

He let himself in to find the house rather dark. Yet, Dobby greeted him.

"Hello Professor. What is you doing here this hour?" the house elf asked him.

"I am simply stretching my legs, Dobby. Have Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley been settled in?" he asked.

"Yes sir. They is in their rooms, they is. Mr. Weasley is asleep," the elf said, his eyes resting on the Potions Master.

"And Miss Granger?" the pale wizard asked him.

"No. She doesn't sleeps," the elf replied.

Dobby knew exactly what Hermione was doing. Thinking about the Professor.

Well, it was her birthday.

"Do you mind if I get the layout of the house, Dobby?" Severus asked the elf, who shook his head.

"No sir. You should know it, sir," the elf replied, "Just in case."

"Thank you," Severus said to the elf, walking through the living room and down the hall.

He passed two doors, one on the left and one on the right. Heavy male snores were coming from them.

"Potter and Weasley," the wizard said to himself. There was a bathroom on the right also, then another doorway at the end of the hall. Presumably that was Hermione's room.

Severus looked at the door for a moment, then turned to go when he heard a small sound issuing from the room. Curiously, he walked up to the door and listened. He heard Hermione, sighing and groaning, her voice sharp and needful. Sexual.

The wizard stood there, listening, an indescribable look on his pale face.

"Professor…oh Professor," Hermione hissed.

Severus swallowed, then looked toward the doors behind which Harry and Ron slept. The snores were still sucking up decibels. After a moment of indecision and listening to Hermione masturbate a bit more, he pulled out his wand.

"This sounds extremely interesting," he said to himself. Then he pointed his wand at the lock.

"Alohamora."

In his bed, Ron suddenly snorted and rolled over restlessly, throwing the covers off his body and wriggling uncomfortably.

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed beneath the lowered torchlight, her nightgown drawn up around her thighs, one hand between her legs the other massaging her own breasts through the silk of her garment. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back into the pillow as she sighed, working her fingers back and forth. Occasionally she murmured words. 

"Oh Professor…yes…touch me there, and there…and there," she breathed, her eyes closed, envisioning the wizard's pale face, his dark eyes watching her hungrily.

She didn't know that Severus had entered the room and now stood at the end of her bed, looking down on her undulating body, listening to her calling his name, fantasizing as she touched herself, wishing he was the one whose hands were moving over her body.

The Potions Master's eyes drifted over the young witch. She was no child. Her curves and her scent were all woman…young woman…but woman still. He watched as she moved her glistening fingers. Her pubic hair was trimmed, and her core small and pretty…what he could see of it, and she had rather large breasts, the hardened tips pressing again the fabric of her nightie, forming tight peaks.

He couldn't help responding as she pled with his phantom self to take her…to fuck her hard.

"Dear gods," he thought. The journals were nothing compared to this. Nothing.

The wizard knew he should leave, he shouldn't be drawn in…but how was he to leave her like this, leave her when he was so hard and swollen that he ached for her softness?

Before he could stop himself, he said in a low voice, "Miss Granger…"

Hermione thought her fantasy had taken a turn for the better. She could almost hear the Professor's silky sexy voice.

* * *

**_For Interactive Streaming Music with Alan Rickman voice dubs link to this address without spaces:  
_****_  
theburningpen . com slash Secret slash song . m3u _**

* * *

"Call me Hermione," she breathed, throwing her head to the side and fingering herself more ardently. Her eyes were still closed. 

"Hermione," the wizard breathed.

Suddenly, Hermione opened her eyes. That sounded a bit too real…but she didn't stop what she was doing. Her eyes drifted down to the end of the bed and she saw Severus staring down at her.

She stopped masturbating, but didn't lower her nightie…staring at him. Was he really here?

"What can I do?" he asked her softly.

"Everything," she breathed, still in a daze…still caught up in her fantasy.

She wasn't sure if she were dreaming or not…but if she were dreaming…she didn't want to wake up.

Severus stared down at the witch.

"I am not the man you imagine," he said quietly.

Hermione began to realize the Potions Master was really standing in her bedroom, really gazing down on her with desire in his eyes. He wanted her…she could see it, feel it as wave after wave of heat washed over her.

"I'll take the man you are then, Professor," she said softly.

The Potions Master hesitated, for a moment…just a moment.

"Very well then, Hermione," he said, beginning to unbutton his robes.

* * *

In his bed, Ron flipped over to his back, his pajama bottoms riding low on his hips. He snorted again as sleep slowly began to lift. He rubbed his nose and turned over on his side, attempting to fall back into lala land. 

Dobby began pacing the living room a bit apprehensively as he felt Ron waking up. This could not be good. Not when the Snape and Hermione were about to engage. Harry was dead to the world, having no idea what was going on behind closed doors at Godric's Hallow.

Severus removed his robes and let them fall to the floor, revealing his tented black silk boxers and pale, sinewy body. Hermione drew in a breath as she looked at him. Slim but muscular, his body hard. Small scars criss-crossed his abdomen, marks received from the Dark Lord.

Severus then toed off his boots, his eyes never leaving the witch lying before him, her eyes shining with excitement. He had never had anyone look at him the way Hermione was, her eyes devouring him. Slowly he knelt on the edge of the bed, looking down at her.

"Help me, Professor…help me get you out of my head," Hermione said to him as he moved forward and eased on top of her, lowering himself carefully on to her soft body.

The wizard felt the young witch's arms wrap him, clutching him tightly, almost desperately.

"I will help you to the best of my ability," he said, kissing the witch, tasting her for the first time.

Gods she was delicious. The wizard let out a few groans of pleasure as he deepened the kiss, Hermione moving beneath him, her pelvis pressing upward. She hadn't felt his erection yet. But she would. She would.

The Potions Master allowed everything to recede to the background. Albus' death, the mission, Voldemort…everything except the luscious young witch under him, kissing him hungrily, her body hot and begging for more. He ran one hand down her side and over her thigh, reveling in the softness of her skin, the fresh scent of youth, of innocence.

Ron flipped over again…groaning and humping the bed a bit. Gods, he didn't want to get up but felt compelled to. His blue eyes fluttered open, but he lay there hoping that sleep would return.

Dobby moved to the head of the hallway, his round eyes shifting from Ron's room to Hermione's room nervously.

Brought to the breaking point, Severus stopped kissing Hermione.

"You are sure you want this, Hermione?" he asked her, "I am not 'boyfriend' material. There will be no courtship or even acknowledgement of this night. It is just a moment…a very weak but beautiful moment."

"A moment I've been waiting for," she breathed back at him, "yes, I want this."

Severus stared down at the young witch, then suddenly shifted, yanking down his boxers and without ceremony, pressed against the witch's core.

Hermione gasped and arched at the feel of his hardness pressing against her apex.

"Oh gods," she groaned.

Suddenly Severus pulled away from her.

"Do you have your wand?" he asked her.

"Yes, on the nightstand," she replied.

"Do you know how to cast a contraceptive spell?"

If she didn't, he would have to go get his wand and do it for her. He didn't want a child.

Hermione reached over to her nightstand where her wand rested. Severus slid over and watched as the witch pressed the tip of it under her navel and whispered the spell. A red orb of light appeared and sunk beneath her skin. She put the wand back and the wizard repositioned himself on top of her, once again pressing against her. Severus could feel the resistance of her hymen, and his chest tightened somewhat. He would be the first wizard to be intimate with her. He would have to be gentle but strong.

"Hold on to me, Hermione," he said softly, "There is a bit of pain before the pleasure."

Hermione stared up at Severus. His face was sober, his dark eyes even darker with desire. She felt the scars on his back beneath her fingers and caressed them for a moment in sympathy.

Severus chose that moment to thrust into the witch hard, breaking through her maidenhead and stretching her over his girth and length with a groan. She was wet and he entered Hermione easily though the witch cried out. Severus bit his lip as pleasure washed over his entire body, even down to the soles of his feet as her sleeve closed around him, soft, wet and alive.

"Exquisite," he breathed, falling still as Hermione clutched him, her eyes wet. Gods, he felt so hard, so fulfilling…he was here, inside her, wanting her. She was part of him. The witch began to shudder.

"Don't resist," Severus said silkily as he began to move, "Let it caress you,...whisper to you,... murmur to you, as the force in me comes flowing into your flesh."

Hermione let out a cry of delight as the wizard began to take her, his deep, resonant voice thrilling her as much as the feel of him parting her, piercing her over and over, deeper and deeper as his pale body rippled over her. They were one now, she and her beloved Potions Professor. Her dark hero. No, he wasn't cursing her, or slapping her or taunting her…but damn…he was good all the same. She loved it…just the same.

Severus felt his need come down on him…the witch felt like a haven, a sweet living haven, a place beyond his troubles, a safe port beyond his pain and his sorrows. She was life and he needed to feel alive.

Severus began to drive into Hermione hungrily, his back hunching as he sought every inch of her, the witch crying out, gasping, hissing, her voice shrill with passion as he took her more the way she dreamed and it was…was incredible. He hit a spot that curled her toes and she let out a cry, Severus jerking in reaction as he was whipped toward his peak

"This power made you cry out in agony," he breathed passionately, still with her, holding back…wanting Hermione to orgasm around him before he released.

Their mutual groans of pleasure filled the room as they partook of each others' bodies freely, hungrily for all they were worth.

Suddenly, Hermione began trembling in earnest as the wizard hit that spot again and again, her body seeming to tighten in upon itself. Severus hissed as he felt her approaching climax and focused his stroke.

"There…and there…and…THERE!" he gasped, driving deep inside the witch, slamming into her cervix and holding himself there, groaning as Hermione exploded over him, liquid fire pouring over him, her body clenching and pulsating.

The Potions Master couldn't hold back any longer and lifted himself up on his hands and began taking her strongly, flying toward his own release, tearing into the witch until he too drew up into a small, tight ball of bliss, then blew with a guttural cry.

"Yesssss. Yesssss!" he hissed, straining into her, his dark eyes burning into Hermione's own as she received him.

They rode out their orgasms, locked together in ecstasy, Severus raised on his hands above her, his dark hair a curtain around his face as he stared downward and Hermione arching upward, her mouth slack with pleasure as she gazed at the wizard of her fantasies. It seemed like an endless moment.

A moment that was shattered.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! GET OFF OF HER YOU PERVERT!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs, charging the startled Professor and diving on him, both wizards tumbling to the floor as Hermione screamed.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ron hollered, doing his best to try and pound the Potions Master.

Severus recovered from his shock and quickly dispatched Ron with a powerful right cross to the chin, the red-haired wizard's head smashing into the wall. He was knocked out cold. Severus pushed him off of his body, stood up and pulled up his boxers which were now down around his calves. He looked at Hermione, who was sitting up in the bed staring at him with her hand over her mouth. She had pulled down her nightie the moment Severus was knocked off of her.

"Not quite the dismount I envisioned," the Potions Master said, walking to the end of the bed and picking up his robes. He put them on and began buttoning them up.

Harry appeared in the doorway, wand in hand, Dobby beside him.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked, looking from Hermione to Severus.

He couldn't see Ron because the bed was blocking him. But the whole room smelled of sex. Severus finished buttoning his robes and slid his feet back into his boots, working them a bit.

"Just a private moment between myself and Miss Granger that was…interrupted," he said silkily, looking at Hermione again with a glint in his eyes. Then he looked at Harry.

"I'll just show myself out," the dark wizard said, "Good night, Miss Granger."

"Good night, Professor," Hermione said in a small voice.

Severus walked past Harry and Dobby, up the hallway, through the living room and out the front door. He disapparated to the moors. He needed to scourgify himself before returning to Voldemort, who could smell pussy a mile away.

Harry looked at Hermione with a frown.

"What the…" he began, then he heard a groan.

He walked into the room and around the bed to see Ron lying against the wall, moving slightly.

"Ron?" he said, dropping to one knee and gripping the wizard's chin. It was badly bruised. Ron opened his eyes, a look of fury in them.

"He raped her, Harry! That fucking dungeon bat raped Hermione!" he hissed.

Harry turned toward Hermione, his face terrible.

"What!" he shouted at her, "And you didn't say anything?"

"Harry…Harry wait…wait. Ron's wrong," Hermione said in a soft voice.

Ron sat up straight.

"I'm not wrong…I saw him on top of you Hermione! I know what I saw. He had just finished raping you!" Ron declared, "Don't fucking protect him!"

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, then sighed. She'd have to tell them.

"Professor Snape didn't rape me, Ron. He was giving me what I wanted," she said softly, "Something I've wanted for a long time."

Ron and Harry just looked at Hermione, not knowing what to say…

At first.

* * *

When Severus disapparated to the moors, he returned to the ruins. Two large slabs of wall formed a kind of shelter, leaning against each other, and after checking the sturdiness, the Potions Master entered it, made a small magical fire so he could see and divestoed all his clothing. He smelled strongly of sex, and it was a welcome scent. He looked at his loins and could see several small, dark smudged streaks. 

Hermione's blood. He had taken the witch's virginity.

Her deflowerment had been rather rushed, being that he was in Harry's house and discovery was possible. Actually, it had been eminent, Ronald Weasley rushing in on them like a demented knight in striped pajama bottoms. Severus scowled.

The idiot boy was lucky the Potions Master had come, otherwise he probably would have gotten a beating instead of a single blow. Severus liked to finish what he started.

He scourgified his body several times until Hermione's scent was off of him, then redressed and put out the fire. He spent the next hour and a half walking over the moors, thinking of his encounter with the witch. It could have been much better for her if he had the time, but it was definitely good for him.

Severus had no idea what to expect the next time he returned to Godric's Hollow. Would he face an irate Harry and Ron? Would he be called out for a duel to avenge Hermione's defilement? Ron, he could blast into next week, but Harry…he had to be protected. He had a job to do and Severus needed him.

Most likely, Hermione would come clean however. She was a Gryffindor after all. Plus, she wanted him to fuck her. She would tell Harry and Ron the truth of the matter.

Severus smirked as he imagined the horrified reaction of the witch's two friends. No doubt Ronald Weasley would be beside himself because of his feelings for the witch.

"Feelings are not enough, Mr. Weasley…particularly if they aren't mutual," the Professor said to himself as he walked over a rise.

Yes. The atmosphere was bound to be quite tense at Godric's Hollow for the next few days.

* * *

When Ron emerged from his bedroom to go take a piss, he saw Dobby standing in front of Hermione's door looking very suspicious. 

"Oy Dobby, what are you doing standing in the hallway?" Ron asked him groggily.

Not knowing what to say, Dobby shrugged his shoulders.

Ron did likewise and walked into the bathroom.

Suddenly, he heard a shriek. It sounded like Hermione. He hurriedly finished using the loo and rushed back into the hallway.

Dobby had been horrified to hear Hermione shriek as Severus broke her hymen and quickly cast a silencing spell on the door, praying Ron hadn't heard the witch. But one look at the narrow-eyed red-head quickly walking down the hall told the elf he had indeed heard the witch's screech.

"Hermione screamed," he said to Dobby.

Dobby looked surprised.

"I hears nothing, Ronald Weasley," the elf replied.

Unfortunately Dobby's ears flattened as he said this, and Ron looked at him suspiciously before pushing past the elf and banging on Hermione's door.

"Hermione? Hermione are you all right?" he called.

There was no answer. Unfortunately the silencing spell Dobby cast worked both ways. Ron couldn't hear Hermione and Severus, but inversely, they couldn't hear him either. Ron tried to turn the knob, but the door was securely warded…also Dobby's work.

"Dobby, open the door," Ron ordered him.

The house elf shook his head.

"No sir. I can't does that, sir. Hermione Granger needs her privacy," Dobby said.

"But she just screamed, Dobby! Something's wrong!" Ron exclaimed at the house elf, who didn't move.

Ron scowled at Dobby.

"Fine then. I'll get my wand and open it myself," he spat, storming back to his room and retrieving his wand as Dobby wrung his claws worriedly.

Oh this was not good. Not good at all.

Ron returned and cast the Alohamora spell on the locked door. It didn't open. Ron frowned blackly. This was way too much protection for a good night's sleep. Hermione had no reason to have her door warded so strongly. She wasn't in any danger here.

"Why is the door warded, Dobby?" he asked the elf.

"Maybe the Miss doesn't wants to be disturbed, Ronald Weasley," Dobby replied, hoping Ron would accept this explanation.

"Maybe there's something wrong," Ron said, "I need you to open the door, Dobby."

The elf shook his head stubbornly.

Suddenly Ron grabbed Dobby by his little vest, picked him up and shook him so hard the elf's head snapped back and forth.

"I swear to the gods, Dobby, if you don't open up this door for me right now, I will beat you like Malfoy used to do!" Ron snarled at him, insane with worry about what was happening behind the warded door.

In his bed, Harry snorted and wriggled, roused by Ron's voice but not waking completely up.

Dobby could have easily blasted Ron away from him, and been within his rights to do it…but although he was a free elf, he still had subservience to humans ingrained in him.

"All rights, Ronald Weasley, I will opens the door," the elf replied shakily.

Ron set Dobby down, and reluctantly, the elf removed the ward. Ron quietly opened the door, Dobby peering around him, then closing his eyes when he saw the couple.

Ron stood there, staring at Snape's pale body pressing into Hermione. He was raised up on his hands and staring down at her, his stringy black hair hiding his face, his lean frame connected to Hermione's by the loins, his black boxers down around his thighs. The bastard was moaning and grunting. He was…coming.

Hermione was arching up, her nightgown pushed up around her waist, her knees up on either side of the Potions Master. Her head was tilted back into the pillow, her mouth open and eyes half-lidded as she strained and shuddered under the wizard, receiving his seed.

To Ron, it seemed as if Hermione was trying to push the wizard off of her, groaning in revulsion, when she was actually orgasming.

That was when Ron snapped and attacked the wizard, tearing him off of the witch.

Now he and Harry stared at Hermione. She had just told them that Professor Snape hadn't raped her.

She told them it was…consensual.

Ron got up off the floor, his eyes turning bloodshot as he stared down at the witch. How had he ever thought she cared about him?

Harry was without words. Suddenly Ron lunged for Hermione, who screamed as Harry and Dobby grabbed him and wrestled him back.

"You fucking whore!" Ron screamed at her, "You wanted that bastard over me? You let him shag you? Hermione…I hate you! I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone in my life! I can't believe this!"

"Ron, calm down!" Harry hissed as he locked Ron's arms behind him, Dobby clinging to both of Ron's legs.

"Harry…she let Snape do her…she wanted him to do it! What kind of witch does that? He's old enough to be her father! When I wanted her, she kept putting me off…but lets that snarky bastard into her room, in your house and shags him…right under our noses, Harry! What do you think about that?" Ron hissed, looking at Hermione with hatred as she clutched the covers around herself now.

Harry looked at Hermione. Now it made sense to him…the way she was breathing when he left her and the Potions Master in the house together…how nervous she was when the wizard first visited. How she said she wanted both of them to come back safely.

"I don't know what to think, Ron…but Hermione is eighteen. She can do what she wants with who she wants," he said, hating to be caught in the middle of this.

It was bad enough when he was caught up in just Ron and Hermione's problems at Hogwarts…but now there was a third party involved. Professor Snape…and he added a whole new dimension of complication to the mix. Damn it…why did Hermione have to do this while Ron was here?

Ron looked over his shoulder at Harry, his face incredulous.

"She can do what she wants with who she wants? Harry…she's shagging Snape! Snape! The wizard who picked on us our entire time at Hogwarts! The wizard who killed…"

Hermione leapt out of the bed, her eyes blazing.

"Don't you dare say it! Don't you dare say he killed Dumbledore…he's keeping the Headmaster alive! You know he's a hero, Ron! You know it!" she yelled at him.

"Is that why you cocked your legs for him, Hermione? Because he's a hero?" Ron sneered at her, an ugly look on his face, "Next thing you know, you'll be sucking Harry off because he's a hero too!"

Harry stiffened in shock at the comment as Hermione ran around the bed and slapped Ron as hard as she could before bursting into tears and rushing from the bedroom.

The pain of Hermione's slap seemed to bring Ron back to himself as Harry let him go, his green eyes dark as he looked at the wizard. Ron had a perfect imprint of Hermione's hand on his left cheek. It stung too…but not as much as his words had. He turned his blue eyes on Harry and saw the anger there.

"Harry…Harry I'm sorry…I didn't mean that," he began.

"Oh, you meant it Ron," Harry replied, "It was the nastiest thing you could think of to say to hurt Hermione. You didn't give a damn how I felt about it."

"But…but she let Snape shag her, Harry!" Ron said as the boy who lived started toward the door, "Snape shagged her!"

"So what, Ron? It would have been better if it had been you instead? You wanted to do the same thing he did…you wanted to do Hermione. You told me that all the time you two were going out. She didn't want you like that, Ron. It's her body. There has to be something about Snape she gravitates to. Something he has that you don't," Harry said coldly.

"Yeah. Something that you have too," Ron shot back at him, "Both of you are heroes. Important. Doing great things. Me, I don't do shit. I don't have a purpose! I'm always in the shadows!"

Harry had enough of Ron's self-pitying bullshit.

"So fucking do something then Ron! Do something yourself! Stop being in the shadows, you git. It's not my fault, Snape's fault or Hermione's fault you're not happy with yourself. And I'm warning you Ron," Harry said, his glasses glinting, "If you give Hermione a hard time, you're going to have to answer to me. You almost attacked her!"

"Oh, like you haven't done that before!" Ron spat at him, "She had to blast you. I know about it."

Harry was stung. What Ron said was true. When Harry found out Hermione could identify Snape with his Signature Stone, he tried to take it by force. But that was a different situation…wasn't it? Still he frowned at the wizard.

"Ron, we have to live here together. We can't be at each other's throats constantly," he said to his friend.

Ron looked at him, his eyes suddenly narrowed.

"I don't have to live with either of you," he hissed, "I'm going back to Hogwarts. The only reason I even came here was to be close to Hermione and try to get back with her. Now that Snape's done her, I realize she's not worth it. I'm leaving. Tonight."

Ron strode past Harry, who grabbed his shoulder, a frightened look in his eyes now.

"Ron, you can't go back to Hogwarts! Voldemort…" he began.

Ron ripped Harry's hand off his shoulder, giving him a murderous look.

"Fuck Voldemort, fuck you and fuck that slut! I'm out of here," he said, storming off to his bedroom to pack.

"Ron!" Harry called after him.

"Leave me alone, Harry. I'm warning you," Ron called back as he pulled his suitcases from under his bed.

He didn't need Harry or Hermione. He didn't need anyone.

He could take care of himself.

* * *

In the living room, Hermione was curled up in the armchair. Dobby had discreetly scourgified her and lengthened her nightie. He now stood before the witch with a steaming cup of tea. 

"Drinks it, Miss. It will calms you," the elf said persuasively.

Hermione shook her head like a stubborn child. She didn't want any tea. She didn't want anything. Her fantasy came true for her tonight and it should have been beautiful, but Ron turned it into something ugly. He was always ruining things.

Harry walked slowly into the living room, a stricken look on his face.

"Ron's leaving. He's going back to Hogwarts," he said dejectedly.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"He can't go back to Hogwarts. Voldemort will take him," she gasped.

"Well, he's going," Harry said, "I can't stop him, Hermione."

Hermione stood up.

"I'll stop him then," she said, starting to walk down the hallway. Harry grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You're the reason he's leaving, Hermione. He told me he only came here because you did. He wanted to get back together with you. You can't talk to him right now. Right now…he hates you for sleeping with Snape," Harry said, "He might even get violent."

Harry realized as he spoke that Hermione had been endangered by both him and Ron in the past few weeks. Both wizards had tried to violently attack her. What kind of friends were they? What was happening to them?

Hermione sat back down in the chair.

"I thought he came to hide out," Hermione said, "If I had known he only came here hoping to get back with me, I would have told him it wouldn't happen."

Harry sighed.

"Hermione, you HAVE told him that. This is Ron. Ron doesn't listen and doesn't know when to give up…" he said.

"I've given up now," Ron snapped, looking at Hermione hatefully, "I wouldn't shag you now for all the galleons in the world knowing that Snape's been there first. Do me a favor…both of you….don't contact me at all. This friendship is over."

Ron had quietly walked into the living room and listened to their conversation for a bit before jumping in.

"Ron!" Hermione said, standing up and pleading with the wizard, "Ron, don't do this! Just because I was with the Professor doesn't mean I don't care about you. I do! I always have. Just not the way you want. Ron you could get killed if you do this!"

Ron stared at her for a moment, then reduced his suitcases, placing them in his robes pocket.

"Maybe I'm better off dead," he said quietly, exiting the house and disapparating back to Hogwarts.

Hermione looked at Harry helplessly for a moment, then threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

Harry rubbed her back absently, his head turned toward the front door. Ron was gone.

Once again, things had changed for the worst.

* * *

When Filch hobbled across the grounds to the gate and saw Ronald Weasley waiting for him, the squib's face split into a perfectly horrendous smile as he let him in. 

"Oh, you are in for it! In for it, Mr. Weasley…yes. Yes. Running off with that Granger girl. Tried eloping did you?" the caretaker said to him as Ron strode toward Hogwarts. Filch hurried to keep up with him.

"The Headmistress was furious…and your mum and dad were here as well. Ministry's been notified too. You are in for it boy. There's going to be hell to pay for sure," Filch said joyously.

He loved when students got in trouble. He followed Ron into the castle.

"Up to the Headmistress' office with you boy," the squib said, following as Ron mounted the stairwell. Together they rode up to the floor Minerva's office was on, walking quickly. They stopped in front of the gargoyle.

Filch muttered something in a low voice so Ron wouldn't hear him, and the gargoyle leapt aside, revealing the spiral staircase.

"Up you go," Filch said, pushing Ron, who stalled angrily for a moment then walked up the stairs. It took Filch a little while to climb the steps, but he finally made it, cursing his arthritic knees and knocking on the door to Minerva's office loudly.

After a minute or two, Minerva's voice sounded through the door.

"Who is it at this hour?" she snapped, clutching her nightgown around her.

"It's Argus Filch, Headmistress. Ronald Weasley has returned," Filch replied.

"Ronald Weasley! Give me a moment," Minerva said, hurrying back to her bedroom and dressing quickly, twisting her hair into a severe bun and putting on her glasses. She hurried back into the office and pulled the door open, staring at Ron with her lips tight.

"Get in here, Mr. Weasley," she said, widening the door as Ron walked through. Filch attempted to follow. Minerva stopped him.

"I need to speak to Mr. Weasley alone, Argus. Thank you for bringing him to me," she said.

Filch's face contorted. He wanted to hear the boy get dressed down and what was going to happen to him. But Minerva had dismissed him.

"Very well, Headmistress," he groused, turning and beginning the long climb down the stairs.

Ron sat down in the armchair in front of Minerva's desk and watched as the Headmistress stalked behind it, staring at him imperiously.

"Mr. Weasley, where is Miss Granger?" she demanded.

"She's with Harry," he said sullenly.

"And where is that, exactly?" she asked the wizard.

Ron felt the tightening of the oath around him.

"I can't tell you that," he replied.

Minerva's expression was so dark she looked like a terrible storm that was about to burst.

"I demand you tell me right now, Mr. Weasley. The Ministry is involved in this now, and they will have questions that I need to be able to answer," she snapped at the wizard, "And your parents will want to know what you've been up to as well. Now out with it."

Ron looked at her.

"I can't. I took an oath," Ron said, "It won't let me tell you anything that will interfere with what Harry has to do."

Minerva frowned at him, then sighed and sat down.

"No doubt the Ministry will try to get the knowledge out of you. I had to contact them when you and Miss Granger didn't return and your notes were delivered to me. We couldn't be sure if you really left on your own or if you were abducted," the witch said, her eyes narrowed, "Can you at least tell me what the danger was that you both felt you had to leave the school?"

"Harry told us that we were targeted by Voldemort and he intended to kidnap and kill us," Ron said.

Minerva gasped at this.

"How did Harry find this out, Mr. Weasley?" she asked him.

Again Ron felt the tightening of the oath. He couldn't reveal Snape told Harry, or even hint at it.

"I can't tell you that either, Headmistress," he said.

"Damn it, Mr. Weasley, you are not cooperating!" Minerva seethed.

"I can't help it if I can't tell you what you want to know, Headmistress. The oath starts choking me anytime you ask me something I can't answer," Ron replied.

Minerva studied him for several moments, then sighed again. She wasn't going to be able to get anything out of the boy. Then she peered at him closely.

"Turn your head, Mr. Weasley…no the other way," the witch said.

There was a handprint on the side of his face.

"What happened to your cheek, Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked him, "Who struck you?"

"Hermione did. We had an argument," he muttered, bringing his hand up to the bruise self-consciously.

"She must have struck you quite hard. I can see every finger clearly," the witch said, frowning slightly, wondering what happened for Hermione to hit him.

"Yeah," Ron breathed, lowering his hand and not looking directly at Minerva.

"I imagine that's the reason you came back," she said softly.

Minerva knew Ron had a thing for Hermione. They had been an item in their sixth year. Obviously he had just been following the witch's lead, and when things didn't work out, he came back. Maybe whatever danger they thought they were in wasn't as bad as they thought.

Ron nodded miserably as he thought about Hermione with Snape. How could she?

"Well Mr. Weasley, you might as well return to Gryffindor tower. You are not to attend classes tomorrow. More than likely you will be taken to the Ministry and questioned. They aren't going to be happy with your lack of answers I'm sure. More than likely they will give you veritaserum, but even that won't override an oath," the witch said, giving him a measuring look, "And your parents will also want to see you…particularly your mother. She was livid."

Ron groaned. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Molly. He hoped his father would take her wand before she spoke to him. Ron stood up.

"Good night, Headmistress," Ron said.

"Good night, Mr. Weasley," Minerva replied tightly. She watched as he exited.

Ron descended the stairs and walked into the corridor, heading for Gryffindor tower. He was back now and by himself.

Ron scowled. If Voldemort wanted him, he'd probably use Draco to try and take him. Draco and his two goons Boyle and Crabbe. Well, he didn't intend on making it easy for them if they did go for him. He was no slouch at hexes by a long shot and he had a strong right hook.

Ron entered the common room and headed for bed.

Dean Thomas was sound asleep when Ron entered the room they shared. He didn't wake as the wizard resized his luggage, undressed and slid under the covers, staring up at the canopy over his bed. Sleep wasn't going to be easy. The image of Snape on top of Hermione staring down at her returned to his mind, and how Hermione looked. Now that he knew she had wanted to have sex with the Potions Master, Ron realized Hermione was arching and groaning the way she was because she liked what the snarky bastard had done to her.

Snape. Why Snape? He was old, ugly and the meanest thing on two legs in the wizarding world outside of Voldemort. He had never treated Hermione with anything but disdain. Why would she want someone like that? Something had to be wrong with the witch.

Ron sighed as he relived how he reacted when he realized Hermione had let Snape fuck her. It was like she had punched him in the heart. He really did want to hit her, no more than hit her…beat her up. It was a terrible thing to want to do, but that was how he felt at the time.

"You know he's a hero!" Hermione had shouted at him.

Maybe Snape was a hero. But that was no reason to let him climb all over her, the snarky bastard. And Snape didn't have to touch her, even if Hermione did want him. She was just eighteen. He was a mature wizard. He should have left Hermione to a wizard closer to her own age. But that's what a decent wizard would have done. Snape wasn't a decent wizard. He took advantage of Hermione, that's what he did.

Ron rolled over, wishing he could turn Snape in. Not for the galleons…but to punish him. But his oath wouldn't let him do it. Snape was important to Harry's mission to destroy the Horcruxes. Plus he held Dumbledore's soul fragment. If Snape were turned in, no doubt the Ministry would find this out and restore the Headmaster, but then, Voldemort would know and that would ruin everything. As much as he hated Snape right now, even if he hadn't taken the oath Ron really wouldn't have turned the wizard in. It was an errant thought, one formed from anger.

Hermione said she cared about him before she left…but not 'that' way. What other way was there? They had gone out for almost a year and it hadn't been an easy relationship, with Lavender and Slughorn and a lot of things that caused problems between them. But Ron felt they could have worked it out, and would have if Snape had just left her alone. Now, it was over. Ron could never touch Hermione again knowing that she had given herself to Snape. And what was worse, he saw them together, Snape nestled between her legs, his scars and pale ass showing. He would never be able to get that image out of his mind. Every time he saw Hermione he'd think of it. It was better not to see her anymore.

And Harry…Ron couldn't believe how he took her side. Hermione was wrong, and it happened in his house! He should have been upset about that. And what was Snape doing there anyway? He was supposed to be holed up with the Dark Lord.

Ron scowled.

Harry only defended Snape because he was helping him find the Horcruxes. He took the Potions Master's side over that of his best friend. Ron was twisting things around now. Harry simply said Hermione had a right to be with who she wanted. He hadn't given an opinion of what he thought about her choice of Severus Snape as her lover, if he could even be considered that.

Ron's eyelids finally drooped and he fell into a tormented sleep.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley, what were you thinking, just running off from Hogwarts like this? In these times? Your father was beside himself with worry!" Molly Weasley yelled at Ron in Minerva's office as Arthur looked on frowning. 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were there as well, Hermione's mother, Jane Granger looking at Ron with red teary eyes while her father glowered at him as if he'd like to beat him up one end of Hogwarts and back down the other.

"Mum, I'm sorry. It just seemed like the best thing to do at the time. Besides, I came back," Ron said weakly as his mother's wand hand flexed. Arthur had taken her wand just as Ron hoped. He knew his wife. She might have produced a self-whipping cane or something equally unpleasant to hit Ron with.

"And you can't tell anyone anything because of that damned oath! Harry and Hermione could be facing death right now and no one can help them!" Molly seethed. This just made Jane feel worse. She stepped forward.

"Ronald, can't you tell us anything about where they are? I'm so worried about Hermione," Mrs. Granger said imploringly.

Ron felt awful as he looked into her eyes. She reminded him of Hermione because of her facial features, but Hermione's eyes and hair came from her father, whose amber eyes were narrowed at him. Mr. Granger was a big, burly man despite being a dentist. Ron could see he would like nothing better than five minutes alone with him, particularly since Hermione's fading handprint was still on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Granger…I really am, but I can't say anything that would interfere with Harry's mission," he said to the muggle woman.

Jane let out a sob. Her husband's face went black.

"I don't care about any 'mission' Harry has, Ron! I want to know where my daughter is!" Mr. Granger bellowed, striding forward. Arthur moved quickly and stood in front of his son, blocking the angry muggle.

"My son has taken a magical oath, Mr. Granger…nothing you do can make it lift," the wizard said evenly, "I know you're upset and I'm sorry…but I can't let you hurt my boy. The truth of the matter is your daughter left of her own free will. You can't hold Ronald responsible for her decision. Besides, Hermione is eighteen. Legally she's old enough to make that choice."

John Granger stared at the tall, balding wizard, then slowly stepped back, putting a protective arm around his sobbing wife.

"But she's safe, Mrs. Granger…I promise you she is," Ron said in an attempt to comfort Hermione's mother. "She's with Harry and no one can get to them where they are. She's much safer there than here."

Molly stared at her son.

"And what about you Ron? Are you safer at Hogwarts?" she asked, worried now that some of her anger had been released, "Maybe you should come home."

Ron shook his head.

"No mum. If Voldemort is really after me, someone else might get hurt at the Burrow. I think it's better I stay at Hogwarts," he replied, looking at his father.

Arthur knew he was right. The Death Eaters would kill everyone in an attempt to get to Ron, and probably destroy the entire house as well. They still had to put up extra safeguards, but it was unlikely Voldemort would want to tip his hand. If he knew Ron was at Hogwarts, he would leave his family alone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Minerva, who had been sitting at her desk quietly, listening to the parents interact with Ron, called out, "Come in."

Two Ministry Aurors entered the office.

"Headmistress, we are here to pick up Ronald Weasley for questioning by Order of the Ministry," one blonde Auror said, handing Minerva a parchment.

She adjusted her glasses, read it…then handed it to Arthur, who also read it, Molly standing by his side with a worried look on her face as her eyes also moved left to right. Arthur lowered the parchment, sighed and said, "Go with them Ron. I'll be down there as soon as I return your mother to the Burrow."

Ron stood up and looked at the Grangers.

"I'm really sorry about this, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I really wish I could tell you more…but she's safe. Really," Ron said as he walked toward the Aurors, who studied him before turning and walking out of the office, the young wizard between them.

Jane looked up at her husband.

"We're just going to have to take his word for that John," Jane said softly, wiping at her eyes.

"Wait until I get my hands on her," John seethed.

But he was just angry. John Granger had never laid a hand on Hermione in his life. He would take all her books away for punishment. But somehow, taking books didn't seem as if it would be enough in this case. How could she be so thoughtless and just leave Hogwarts without at least telling them she was going into hiding?

"Before you all leave, I must stress the importance of not telling anyone that Voldemort has targeted either Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger. If the information Harry received is correct, it means he has an ally in the ranks of the Dark Lord. Another spy. We don't want him or her discovered," Minerva said.

Both sets of parents nodded. Molly looked a bit put out. She knew her family would want to know what happened. They could be trusted. Well, maybe not Percy…he worked for the Ministry. But still, those at the Ministry would know.

"Minerva, Ron is going to tell the Ministry he was targeted. What's to keep that from leaking out?" Molly said. Arthur answered her.

"They won't reveal the details of an ongoing investigation to the public," Arthur said.

"But Arthur, the Ministry leaks news to the Prophet all the time," Molly pressed, "How do we know they won't leak this?"

"Because Harry's involved, Molly, that's why. The Minister still wants to secure his help if he comes forward. Divulging this would definitely keep Harry away. Besides, I don't think the oath would have allowed Ron to go with the Aurors if it were going to hinder Harry's mission in any way, whatever the mission is," Arthur said to his wife, "So don't worry dear. Let's get you back to the Burrow. Goodbye Minerva, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Arthur escorted his wife out of the office after she said her goodbyes.

Minerva's eyes fell on the Grangers and she stood up.

"I will walk you across the grounds and return you to your home," she said kindly, her eyes sympathetic as she looked at Jane, "If I receive any information about your daughter's whereabouts, I will let you know immediately. But I'm sure that despite leaving us the way she did, Hermione is safe. She's a very resourceful young witch."

"Thank you," Jane said softly as her husband squeezed her small shoulders reassuringly.

"Let's go, Jane," he said to her gently, then waited for Minerva to walk around her desk and exit the office. He and his wife followed.

For now, all they could do was wait and hope that Hermione would get some word to them. It would have been so much easier if Hermione didn't return to Hogwarts this year. But she was determined to do it, and this was what happened. Sometimes Jane wondered if her daughter was really as smart as others believed she was. Oh, there was no doubt Hermione was book smart, but there was more to living life than knowing facts and figures.

Yes, Jane knew Hermione was brilliant in some ways, but felt her daughter might be in over her head with this development. She should have come to them. They weren't magical, but maybe they could have done something. They were her parents. They'd do their best to protect her. Hermione hadn't even given them the opportunity to try.

Jane sighed as they took the shifting stairwells down, too distracted to even be frightened of the height as she normally was every time she took the magical stairs. She was thinking about Hermione's book smarts and what use they could be.

Yes, Hermione was very gifted intellectually...but the world, the real world never went by the book.

* * *

As Ron walked across the grounds with the silent Aurors, he thought about the conversation he had with Ginny in his room that morning before he went to Minerva's office. Ginny had skived off her first class to talk with him. Everyone had been surprised to see him back and tried to find out what happened, but he couldn't tell anyone. Hermione's handprint had been a topic of discussion.

"I bet he tried to put the moves on her and she wasn't having it," Lavender said spitefully to Parvati, "I bet that's why he came back from wherever they went. She wouldn't shag him and slapped him."

There were other theories as well. Left to their own imaginations, people could come up with the strangest things.

Ginny was able to go into Ron's room. The protections in Gryffindor house were decidedly sexist. The girls could enter the boys' dormitories, but the boys were stopped from entering the girls' rooms by a staircase that turned into a slippery slide any time a male tried to ascend them, the only exceptions being staff members.

"Ginny, I caught Hermione with someone," Ron told his sister immediately.

Ginny's brown eyes rounded.

"With who? Where?" Ginny asked.

Ron shook his head.

"I can't tell you who…or where," he said miserably.

Ron wasn't having trouble telling Ginny this, because she wasn't a threat to Harry in any way, and would never reveal a confidence to anyone. So the oath didn't react.

Ginny felt her stomach tighten.

"It…it wasn't Harry was it?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Gods, she hoped not. Hermione and Harry were friends, almost like brother and sister…but being in a dangerous situation can make other feelings come out. They could have turned to each other for comfort.

"Oh no, Ginny. It wasn't Harry," he said, "It was someone else."

Ginny let out a little sigh of relief. She and Harry weren't together now, but she hoped one day they could start another relationship…after Harry did what he had to do. She loved him. She looked at her brother. Ron's eyes were glistening. She sat down on the bed next to him and covered her hand with his.

"What did you see, Ron?" she asked him.

Ron looked at his sister.

"She was…she was shagging him, Ginny. I saw it with my own eyes," he said in a quiet voice.

"Oh Ron…I'm so sorry," she said, blinking rapidly. Poor Ron.

"I thought she really cared about me, Ginny," he said, "I thought she loved me and was just mad at me. I didn't know…"

"Ron, I'm going to tell you something. You probably aren't going to like it, but I'm going to tell you anyway. You need to hear it…so try not to get mad and fly off the broomstick," Ginny said evenly.

Ron nodded.

"Go ahead. Tell me," he said.

"I never thought you and Hermione belonged together, Ron. You were both too different. I know they say opposites attract, but I couldn't see it with you and her. Hermione is so into reading, learning, experimenting, discovering things. She's smart, Ron and will end up being a Master at some art. Spells or maybe Potions. She's a brain, Ron. You aren't."

"What? You're saying I'm not smart enough for her?" Ron asked his sister angrily.

"No Ron. I'm not saying that exactly. You are a down-to-earth wizard. You like Quidditch, flying, doing fun things. Your idea of fun is not sitting in the library with a ten foot pile of books next to you, browsing through them. Hermione's is. It's like…it's like you two only went out because you were around each other all the time…like it was convenient. You were friends, Ron and I think, I think Hermione only went out with you because you kept after her that way and would sulk and give her a hard time about other wizards," she said softly.

"That's not true," Ron said.

"Listen Ron. Hermione and I were friends. Not as close as you and Harry but we did talk and I got to know her. Ron, Hermione needs someone who is either as smart or smarter than her. Someone who can understand what she's talking about when she discusses magic, facts and theories. Someone who can give her a decent conversation, challenge her. Ron, as sweet as you can be, you can't do that for her. And she doesn't care about Quidditch or any of the things you like. I don't even think she wants children, Ron…and we're Weasleys. You know what that means…" she said to her brother.

Yes. It meant a household full of children with a stay-at-home mum to watch over them while he worked. Somehow, Ron couldn't see Hermione in an apron, carrying a baby in one arm while she cooked dinner and yelled at the kids. She wasn't like Molly at all, except maybe her vindictiveness when angry. Then his mind turned to Snape, lecturing, teaching potions, giving assignment and Hermione eating up everything he said as she sat attentively in the front row scribbling notes furiously.

Was that it? Was Hermione so attracted to Snape because he was intelligent? Smart?

Ginny left him with a lot to think about.

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Hermione kept her eyes on her cereal as Harry looked at her from time to time. He had questions, and they needed to be answered. 

"Hermione, why? Why Snape? Did you plan last night?" he asked her, "You turned eighteen. Did you plan to have sex with him like…like giving a birthday present to yourself?"

Hermione looked up at Harry, reddening.

"No, I didn't plan it, Harry. It just happened," she said softly.

"How can something like that 'just happen?' Hermione?" he asked her.

Hermione sighed. She might as well tell Harry the truth. He would think she was sick but at least he'd know.

"Harry, I had a huge crush on Professor Snape that started in my sixth year. I don't know what happened, but I started dreaming about him, fantasizing about him," she began.

"Ewww," Harry said, his nose wrinkling up, "Sounds more like nightmares than dreams from where I'm sitting," he replied.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Anyway, I kept journals of each year at Hogwarts," she continued, "and…and somehow the Professor got hold of them. And read them…"

Harry stared at her.

"Don't tell me you wrote about him in your journals," he said in disbelief.

"My sixth year journal was almost all fantasies about him, Harry…in explicit detail," she said in a low voice, "I just had to get them out of my head or I felt I wouldn't be able to think straight. It was so terrible Harry, because I never believed anything would happen between us," she said.

Harry stared at her a moment, then he asked, "You were writing about him when you were with Ron?"

"Yes," she admitted softly.

"So Snape read those journals without you knowing it," Harry asked her for clarification.

"Yes. He gave them back to me after we met the second time. He handed them to me miniaturized in a bag and told me not to look in it until after he left. I was horrified Harry. So embarrassed that he knew…everything," she said.

"That's why you were so nervous the first time he met with me. It was the first time you saw him after learning about his reading your journals," Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

Harry could only imagine how she felt knowing the meanest, snarkiest wizard in the world knew she dreamed about fucking him. And in detail. Gods. Harry shook his head.

"What happened in the living room?" he asked her, "when I left you two alone?"

"He asked me wasn't I going to yell at him about the journals, then said I had no courage when I didn't want to talk about them…then he said some other things," Hermione said, trembling a little when she remembered the wizard started coming toward her, his eyes hot.

"Things like what?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Things I had written in the journal…he used them against me when I said for him not to touch me. I don't know if he were going to touch me until I said that. I think I made him angry," Hermione said.

"That's not hard to do. He's always angry anyway. But what is it, Hermione? What could possibly attract you to him? He's mean as a snake, ugly and doesn't seem to care about anyone," Harry said.

"I don't think he's ugly, Harry," Hermione said, "His face has…character."

Harry looked at her, then took off his glasses and offered them to her.

"Here. You need these more than I do," he said with a grin.

Hermione slapped the glasses away and Harry put them back on.

"What happened that night, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

Hermione turned a bright, bright red.

"Harry, I can't tell you that…it's…it's too personal," she said, not wanting to tell Harry she had been masturbating when the Professor appeared in her room.

"At least tell me how he got into your room?" he asked her, "Did he come here on purpose? For you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know. He…he spoke to me and I thought it was part of…of a dream, and I spoke back to him…like…like it was one of my fantasies. I didn't know he was really in my room at first, Harry. Then I realized he was. He told me…he told me he wasn't the wizard that I fantasized about…and I told him I'd accept the man he was," she said, looking away from Harry.

Harry blinked at her. That certainly sounded like an invitation.

"And so you shagged him," Harry finished for her.

"Yes," she said softly, and Ron came in just as we finished and attacked him. You know the rest."

Both of them fell into silence for a few minutes.

"Harry, I couldn't help I didn't feel about Ron the way I felt about the Professor. I wasn't with Ron when this happened. Do you think I'm a terrible person?" she asked him, a tremor in her voice.

Harry shook his head.

"No. I just think you let your fantasies about Professor Snape take over, Hermione. He was there, so you acted on them. But…but how do you feel now? Now that you've done it?" he asked her.

"If not for the way Ron reacted, I think I'd be happy I got to experience him. He said that it wouldn't be a relationship, Harry. He said it was a weak but beautiful moment for him. He asked me if I was sure I wanted to do it. I told him I did…so…" she said, her voice faltering.

Harry studied Hermione.

"So where does it go now, Hermione? Snape isn't in love with you, you know that don't you?" he said to her.

Hermione nodded.

"He was never in love with me in my fantasies either, Harry. It was…was…just sexual. I don't have any illusions about him, but…but he was much gentler in real life than in my fantasies. I didn't feel used by him. I don't think it will happen again, especially with the way it ended."

"Would you want it to happen again?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," Hermione admitted.

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know what to tell you, Hermione, except that because of this…we've lost Ron as a friend. I don't know if he can recover from this one. He's hurt," Harry said.

Hermione frowned.

"If Ron would just accept things instead of trying to change them, he wouldn't feel that way Harry. He needs to accept I care about him as a friend, and a friend only. He wouldn't be hurt if he would just do that," she said.

"You know Ron, Hermione. He has a problem with just accepting things. But he's a good sort…and now, he's in danger. What can we do?" he asked her.

"All we can do now Harry is work on destroying the Horcruxes, then Voldemort. Ron's back at Hogwarts, but I'm sure he's going to be careful. He doesn't want to die," Hermione said.

"But what happens if Voldemort gets him?" Harry asked her, knowing the answer would be Ron would most likely be killed.

"Maybe Professor Snape would find a way to stall his death, or save him somehow," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head doubtfully.

"I don't think he will. He warned me so you two would remove yourselves from danger. Ron just walked right back into it. Snape will say that whatever he gets, it will be his own fault," Harry said.

Hermione thought Harry might be right. The Professor wouldn't see that his fucking Hermione had anything to do with Ron's stupid decision, or take any responsibility for it. And actually, it wasn't his fault.

"Well, we'll just have to do what we can, Harry," Hermione said, thinking about the Horcruxes. She let out a little gasp as she realized something.

"Harry…the only two Horcruxes left are the Sorting Hat and…and Voldemort's snake, Nagini!" she said, "That means that you are going to have to go into the Dark Lord's stronghold! Oh my gods!"

"I'm going to have to go back to Hogwarts too. I don't think Voldemort will send Snape out for Horcruxes anymore because he knows the Sorting Hat is safe and Nagini is in his stronghold," Harry said, his belly tightening.

Hermione stared at Harry. This realization just upped the ante. Professor Snape was probably figuring out how to get Harry into Voldemort's lair. This meant that the Sorting Hat's Horcrux had to be destroyed soon, because once Harry destroyed Nagini, he would have to face Voldemort. Both things would have to be done at the same time.

"Harry, we've got to destroy the Horcrux at Hogwarts," Hermione said, realizing how difficult this would be now that they were both out of the school. They would have to get back into the castle and the Headmistress' office without being detected.

Ron was there, but he was mad at them and most likely wouldn't help them. Also, there was the distinct possiblity he was going to be closely watched, so would be a liability. They could be discovered.

"What are we going to do, Hermione? I don't want to destroy the hat," Harry said.

"I don't know, Harry. We'll have to wait for Professor Snape to visit again and talk to him. Maybe he'll have a plan," she said.

"I hope so," Harry said, "and one that can save the hat as well."

The two friends looked at each other, at a complete loss.

* * *

Severus showed up at Harry's house the following weekend. He greeted Harry and Hermione in his normal snarky way, showing the witch no special treatment as he sat down in the armchair in the living room, Dobby bringing him a firewhiskey. Hermione and Harry sat on the sofa across from him and watched as he finished his drink. The wizard's dark eyes rested on them. 

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" he asked.

"He went back to Hogwarts the last night you visited," Harry replied as Hermione reddened.

"I see. He wasn't mature enough to handle the situation he walked in on," the dark wizard said, his eyes resting on Hermione for a moment, "That decision may cost him his life. Didn't you two try to stop him?"

"I did, but…he was too angry to listen to reason," Harry said.

"That's the problem with you young people. You put too much emphasis on sex," the wizard purred, "It is a pleasant diversion at best."

Hermione reddened again but didn't say anything. Snape's comment said it all. It had just been one night. He didn't feel anything for her at all.

"Enough about Mr. Weasley. He has made his decision. He has to deal with it. We have our own problems, Mr. Potter. I need to inform you that the Dark Lord will not be sending me out to check on the final two Horcruxes. One of them is…" he began.

"The Sorting Hat. I figured that out when Voldemort's stone began to glow in the Headmistress' office. I didn't know what the Horcrux was, but Harry and I went back to identify it," Hermione said.

"And you didn't destroy it?" Severus hissed at them, not believing their stupidity.

"No, we didn't," Hermione said evenly, "Because it was before the Sorting Ceremony and there wouldn't be a way to sort the students without it. The Headmistress was having enough problems. I didn't know I'd be leaving Hogwarts and thought we could come back to it," Hermione said.

Severus ran his pale hand over his face.

"The last Horcrux is Nagini," the wizard continued, "I have to find a way to get you into the stronghold, Mr. Potter, and you will have to face Voldemort as well. Kill two birds with one stone as it were…but you need to destroy the Horcrux at Hogwarts first."

"But we don't have a way to even get into the school, Professor. We can't just have Filch or Hagrid let us in. We're supposed to be in hiding," Hermione said, "We don't have a way to get into the castle."

Severus looked at both of them consideringly.

"You don't," he said softly, "but I do."

Hermione and Harry stared at him.

"What do you mean 'you do' Professor? You're a wanted wizard…surely the protections at Hogwarts will keep you out as well," Hermione said.

Severus smirked at her.

"Unknown to the other staff, Albus had given me a ticket so to speak. Because of how damaged I would be when I returned to Hogwarts after Voldemort's torture, the Headmaster gave me the power to apparate into the castle when outside the castle grounds. But I can only apparate into and out of my bedroom. Once in the castle proper I can apparate between floors as well. Since no one knew this, I imagine that I still have that ability. I will simply have to take you in, Mr. Potter," Severus said to Harry, whose eyes were wide.

Snape in Hogwarts? Dear gods…if anyone saw them.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter. I have a way to disguise myself that doesn't involve the limited use of Polyjuice potion. I will not be seen," the wizard said.

"But…but your rooms are now occupied by Professor Matilda Hagg, Professor," Hermione said, "She's the new DADA teacher, and is very powerful."

Severus' eyebrows arched.

"Did you say Matilda Hagg?" he asked the witch.

"Yes," Hermione said, looking at the wizard with a puzzled look in her eyes.

A small smirk crossed his face.

"I don't think she'll be a problem," he said obtusely, "However, I assume you know her, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I was in her class," Hermione said.

"Then you will come with us. We may need you to 'reach' her initially," the wizard said.

Hermione fairly bounced on the sofa with excitement.

"What is it with you damn Gryffindors? Anytime you are about to go into a life-threatening situation, you become insane with joy! It's annoying," the Potions Master said, glowering.

Hermione stopped bouncing.

"How will you disguise yourself, Professor? Do you have an invisibility cloak?" Hermione asked him.

"No, I don't. You will bring that battered bag you call a backpack, Miss Granger, and after we subdue Professor Hagg, you will…"

Suddenly, Professor Snape disappeared, causing Harry and Hermione to leap up from the sofa.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked. Suddenly Hermione nudged him and pointed to the floor in front of the armchair.

There coiled on the floor was a serpent about two feet long with black and white markings. It flicked its tongue at them lazily, then let out a long, rather vicious hiss that made Hermione jump as it raised a third of its length a few inches off the floor so it swayed, the snake's sharp black eyes focused on the pair.

"I think we've found him, Harry," Hermione said in a low voice.

Suddenly Severus appeared again, this time standing in front of the chair. He straightened his robes.

"After we subdue Professor Hagg, you will carry me, Miss Granger," he said to the witch.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Professor Snape was an animagus. Most likely an unregistered one.

Harry studied the wizard.

It figured he would be a snake.

Severus, Hermione and Harry hashed out the details of their upcoming excursion into Hogwarts to destroy the Horcrux. Harry still had strong reservations about destroying the thing responsible for sorting students into their proper houses. What would the school do without it?

"So for the sake of a hat, Mr. Potter, you would have the entire wizarding world enslaved?" Severus asked him pointedly.

"Well, no. It's just that…" Harry started to say.

"It's just that you have to destroy the hat, Mr. Potter. Live with it," Severus snapped at him. Then he looked at Hermione, who was extremely quiet.

"I believe we have hashed and rehashed our plan enough. I will retrieve you both at midnight, Wednesday evening, apparate to Matilda's room, restrain her, tell her what we are about…then move on from there whether she is cooperative or not. Understood?" he said to the two.

Both nodded.

Hermione yawned and stood up.

"Well, I'm beat and am going to bed. Good night, Harry…good night, Professor," she said, starting to leave the room.

"Just a moment, Miss Granger," Severus said suddenly.

Hermione turned around and looked at him, feeling her heart start to pound.

"I would like a word with you…privately," he said, glaring at Harry who stood up like a guest in his own house.

"I guess I'll be the one off then, Hermione," he said to the witch, who looked very nervous.

Well, she was the one who decided to get involved with Snape, and it cost him Ron. Let her deal with the aftermath. He wasn't going to bail her out.

"Good night Professor," Harry said, exiting the living room and heading for his bed.

Severus looked at Hermione.

"You seem more nervous now than when you were last alone in my presence," he purred at the witch.

Hermione didn't respond. She just looked at him, holding her stomach as if it would fall out on the floor. Severus slowly rose and approached her. For a moment, Hermione's legs shivered as if she were going to step back. But she didn't. She looked up at the pale wizard as he stopped mere inches from her.

"Legilimens," he breathed.

Severus observed the scene with Ron after he left through Hermione's eyes. He saw how the red-haired wizard nearly attacked Hermione, heard what he called her and what he said about her sucking Harry's cock next. He also heard the wizard's bitter comment how he was basically a nobody with nothing important to do.

The Potions Master couldn't help but think what a fool Ronald Weasley was to deplore his living a normal life not fraught with peril. Severus would gladly exchange places with him. What was it about Gryffindors that made them believe life wasn't worth living unless someone was trying to take it? Good gods.

He also saw Hermione's conversation with Harry over breakfast the next morning. The witch had no illusions about him and saw the night exactly how it was. He also heard her tell Harry she would have been happier about the encounter if not for Ron. And how she would like to do it again.

The wizard pulled out of her mind.

"So you enjoyed our encounter for the most part, did you Hermione?" he asked her softly.

Hermione swallowed and nodded, unable to speak because he was so close to her.

"Mr. Weasley was quite enraged when he left here. Obviously he thinks you ruined. Do you believe you are ruined because of me, witch?" Severus asked her.

"No," Hermione replied, feeling her voice quaver.

"Good. There is nothing wrong with an unattached woman engaging in sex with a man she is attracted to, Hermione. It is your right and your choice. However, you are young. I probably wasn't the best choice for a first lover. Young women often get romantic notions that aren't true. Sex for me is merely a pleasure and a release. My tryst with you was almost…medicinal. It was what I needed at the time. There were no emotions involved other than the desire to lose myself in a woman, and desire is not a true emotion, but an animal response. I just want you to understand this," the wizard said.

"I do understand, Professor. I know you don't care for me," Hermione said, her voice a bit stronger now.

Severus looked at her, his black eyes glittering a bit.

"I don't care for you in the conventional sense, Hermione. However, you still have a powerful attraction to me…one I might like to indulge myself in from time to time if you allow it. So although I may not 'care' in the usual manner, you will afford me pleasure, diversion and release. And since you will, I will protect you…because it is in my best interest. I can't fuck you if you are dead, witch, and you do want me to fuck you again don't you? Perhaps a less rushed and more fulfilling encounter for both of us…maybe even a little… " the wizard said silkily, drawing one slim finger down Hermione's cheek and feeling her shudder at his touch, "…role-play?"

Hermione didn't answer him, but her eyes…they said it all. Yes, she wanted him again. Very much. The Potions Master found himself responding to those innocent, hungry eyes.

Severus drew back from her. Tonight was not the night for this.

"Perhaps we will engage after the successful completion of our next mission," he said to the witch, "A kind of 'celebration.' That is, if you are willing, Hermione. Are you?"

Hermione nodded as if hypnotized.

"As am I. Good night then, witch," the wizard said, his dark eyes meeting hers. He hesitated a moment…then turned and exited the house, Hermione looking after him.

"Hermione, is he gone?" Harry hissed from around the corner.

He really did intend to leave Hermione alone with the wizard, but found he couldn't do it, and hovered in the hallway, listening. Snape had got to her without breaking a sweat or raising his voice. Hermione had it bad.

"Yes, he's gone," she sighed, relaxing then looking at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"You were listening in on us!" she accused.

Harry shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't sure what was going to happen, so…I thought it best I hang around. So…it looks like you're going to get your wish," he said, studying Hermione who turned bright red. Harry shook his head and turned, heading back down the hallway.

"Just make sure you two use a silencing charm this time. I don't want to hear any shrieking like Ron did. The whole idea just squicks me," he called back as he walked into his room.

Hermione stood there. Harry seemed to understand what was happening here and didn't try to judge her.

She wished Ron could be so understanding.

* * *

Severus was thoughtful as he left Godric's Hollow. Hm, so Ronald Weasley was suffering from feelings of inadequacies. He believed everyone was outshining him. The boy wanted to shine, eh? A foolish, foolish wish indeed. 

He returned to the throne room and Voldemort hailed him. The wizard walked up to the despot and bowed, his eyes on the floor.

"And what have you been up to tonight, loyal servant? Browsing the pubs polyjuiced?" Voldemort asked him, "You may look at me."

Severus raised his eyes.

"Actually, my Lord…I've been out planning," he said to the wizard, whose crimson eyes lit up.

"Planning what, Severus," he inquired.

"Acquiring a gift for you…to be delivered the night of the revel," he said to the scaly wizard.

Voldemort loved gifts. He deserved them and never got enough of them.

"What kind of gift, Severus?" the wizard pressed.

"I would like it to be a surprise, my Lord…but I promise you will find it entertaining. You will be very pleased, my Lord," Severus said confidently.

The wizard gave him a lipless smile and sat back in his throne.

"Very well, Severus. You may keep your secret for now, but…"

Here Voldemort frowned.

"Having piqued my curiosity, your gift had better well deliver…because if it doesn't…it will be you that serves as my…entertainment. You are my most loyal servant, but as you know, Severus…I don't take disappointment well. Don't disappoint me," the wizard said.

Severus bowed.

"Never, my Lord," he replied.

"Good. You may retire," the Dark Lord said, dismissing him.

Severus bowed again, backed up with his eyes on the floor and when he was a suitable distance from the wizard, turned and entered the doorway that opened on the corridor that led to his rooms. He walked straight to the liquor cabinet and fixed himself a shot of firewhiskey, tossing it down.

Gods, the Potions Master hoped he just didn't just secure himself a Crucio, or even worse…a horrible death. With his duties as a Horcrux-checker over, and Albus "out of the way" it seemed Voldemort was about to change back to his usual, torturing self as far as he was concerned. A lot was riding on this visit to Hogwarts Wednesday night.

More than Harry or Hermione even imagined.

Wednesday night arrived, and so did Severus, promptly at twelve midnight. He strode into Harry's living room to find both Harry and Hermione dressed like muggle burglars. He sighed. What was wrong with ordinary robes? Hermione had her beat-up knapsack on her back, open and ready. He hoped it would hold up. She'd been carrying it forever.

"I see you two are ready to steal the crown jewels," he said sarcastically as Harry and Hermione looked down at themselves.

They were dressed all in black, better to hide in the shadows. In fact, the pale Potions Master could use some camouflage paint on his pale face. It would glow like the moon. But both Harry and Hermione had the good sense not to mention that. Besides, he'd be in serpent form, hidden in Hermione's knapsack.

They still hadn't come up with a way to keep Minerva from waking. Neither Harry nor Hermione were wild about the idea of hexing the witch. It just seemed…wrong. Not that Severus would mind doing it. But he wouldn't be in wizard form.

"You have your necklace, witch?" he asked Hermione, who reached under her black turtleneck and produced the stones. Snape and Albus' stones were glowing brightly. Harry also had his single Voldemort stone, which had an almost imperceptible glow no one had noticed yet.

"Good. Let us go," Severus said, stalking toward the front door.

Wands firmly inserted in their back pockets, Hermione and Harry followed the wizard outside, Dobby wishing them luck and nervously wringing his claws. He hoped they would be successful. It was important for Harry Potter to be successful. To be stronger to face the Dark Lord.

Snape drew his wand, and slipped his arms through Harry's and Hermione's. He glowered down at them.

"One of you cast a silencing spell," he hissed.

Hermione did it quickly.

"Good. Now the moment you feel your feet on solid ground, release me immediately. Matilda is no slouch," the Potions Master said.

Both Harry and Hermione nodded.

They disapparated.

And found themselves in a stark bedroom. Severus quickly pointed his wand at the sleeping Matilda, whose dark eyes opened immediately. She didn't get a chance to grab her wand off the nightstand before Severus cast the "Petrificus Totalus" spell on her. Then he raised the torches.

"Keep your wand on her. If she twitches so much as a finger, stun her. We don't know if she can do wandless magic or not," he said warningly to Harry.

Matilda's eyes went wide, then narrowed as she recognized Severus Snape, the most wanted wizard other than Voldemort in the wizarding world. He was with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Harry Potter? What in the world was going on here? Something interesting and worth knowing, that was for sure. She hadn't seen Severus in years. He certainly hadn't gotten any handsomer.

"Tell her what we are doing, Miss Granger," Severus said formally so not to show he was on a first name basis with the witch. "Prove our mission is for the Greater Good."

Hermione walked forward and stood next to the bed, looking down at the stricken witch.

"I'm so sorry we had to do this, Professor Hagg," Hermione began, "But it was the only way we could get into the castle. Professor Snape has the ability to apparate only to this room. So we had to come here, otherwise we wouldn't have disturbed you."

Matilda's eyes widened. If the young witch thought this situation was one of mere disturbance, she wasn't as smart as everyone claimed.

"Get on with it witch," Severus hissed at her.

"Professor Hagg, before Albus Dumbledore died, he turned Professor Snape into his Horcrux," the witch said, pulling out her necklace, "I have three signature stones here. One for Tom Riddle, one for Severus Snape and one for Albus Dumbledore. I stole them from the infirmary. You know what they are I imagine," she said, holding up each sliver in turn.

Of course Matilda did. The witch watched as Hermione backed up and stood next to Severus. The gray stone began to glow, and after a moment, the blue stone that Hermione identified as belonging to the former Headmaster began to glow as well. Matilda's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes…you see that don't you? The thing is, Professor Hagg, when I was in the Headmistress' office, Voldemort's stone began to glow. Harry and I went back to the office when the Headmistress was at a seminar, and identified the Sorting Hat as a Horcrux. Tom Riddle had placed a soul fragment in it when he attended Hogwarts. It's been here all the time," the young witch continued, "Harry can't kill him if he has a Horcrux, he will just rise again. Harry's been destroying them one at a time and he has to destroy this one before he can destroy the last one in Voldemort's stronghold…then…then Voldemort himself," she finished.

Matilda's eyes shifted to the dark-haired wizard in glasses with large green eyes looking back at her, his wand trained on her body. So this was Harry Potter. He certainly didn't look like much. He was little more than a boy. Matilda looked at Severus, her eyes narrowing.

Suddenly Severus pointed his wand at her.

"Get her wand, Miss Granger," the wizard said. Hermione picked it up off the stand and returned to the dark wizard's side.

"Finite," he purred, removing the spell.

Matilda slowly sat up and moved to the side of the bed.

"So, this is the Voldemort killing party," she said, rubbing her stiff arms a bit, "You certainly don't look like much. Severus, you're as ugly as ever."

To Harry and Hermione's surprise, the wizard gave her a half smile.

"The years haven't improved your features either, Matilda," he said with a gleam in his eyes. Then he said, "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, allow me to introduce Matilda Eileen Hagg…"

"Formerly Matilda Eileen Prince, cousin," she said smiling, with her beautiful white teeth, then looking at the shocked young witch and wizard, "I am Severus' third cousin…from the good side of the family."

Matilda said this with a rather sarcastic note in her voice.

Hermione and Harry exchanged disbelieving glances as Severus lowered his wand.

Matilda scowled at the pair.

"What? Surely you didn't think I was born a 'Hagg' did you?" she asked them, glowering.

Neither answered, and she cackled with laughter.

"Well cousin, now that I know for certain you're not a traitorous, murdering Death Eater that killed possibly the greatest wizard of the known wizarding world…I think you can use my help completing your goal," she said, holding out her hand to Hermione for her wand.

Hermione hesitated.

"I hoped you would offer, cousin," Snape said soberly, "The gods know we need help. Give her the wand, Miss Granger."

Hermione slowly handed her the wand. Matilda looked at Harry, who still had his wand trained on her.

"Do you want to duel me, boy?" she snapped at him.

"N-n-no," Harry said.

"Then lower your damn wand!" she hissed.

Yep. She was related to Snape all right.

Harry dropped his wand arm immediately, Snape smirking at him. Matilda flicked her wand at herself and was instantly dressed in standard witch's garb, curly-toed boots included. She walked over to her wardrobe and took out a tall pointed hat. She looked at it for a moment.

"I really hate to do this. I've had this hat for ages…but, I guess it's for the Greater Good," she said, setting the hat on her head. She turned back to the group and beckoned them over.

"Come on now. Dark Magic's what's needed here. And no one knows Dark Magic like me," she cackled, "Let's get this show on the road."

Hermione and Harry obediently walked over and stood next to the witch's left. Severus followed, standing on her right.

Matilda raised her wand over her head, paused and looked at Severus.

"When all this is over, cousin…I expect my props," she said to him.

"Indubitably," the wizard agreed, stepping closer to her as she cast the spell.

Both Hermione and Harry scrunched their eyes closed, expecting to feel a tremendous wash of power after all that buildup…but they felt nothing as Matilda lowered her wand.

"All right, let's go and stay close," she said.

Neither Hermione nor Harry felt any magic at all. Severus and Matilda exited the bedroom, walked through the study and stopped at the sliding wall that led into his former office. Instead of Matilda just pulling the torch that opened the wall, she first touched the tip of her wand to the torch, then the wall…then she pulled the torch and the wall opened.

Hermione and Harry watched this odd extra step, wondering what the witch was doing. They then walked to the office door, and she also touched it with her wand before opening it. The group walked through into the corridor. Harry, the last one out, tried to close the door but found he couldn't budge it. He strained at it as the others walked up the corridor. Suddenly they disappeared, but only for an instant. Next thing he knew they were back, Matilda touching him with the tip of her wand.

"You have to stay close, Mr. Potter or you will fall outside the influence of the spell," Matilda said as Severus frowned at him for holding them up, "Leave the door open. It will be fine."

"But won't someone notice your office door open?" Harry said as he fell into step.

"No," Matilda replied impatiently, "Come along, Mr. Potter."

As they walked down the corridor, Hermione noticed something quite odd.

"There aren't any noises," Hermione said to Harry, "Not a single sound. There should be some noises. Our footsteps. The castle settling. Ghostly moans. There's nothing, nothing at all."

Now Harry noticed it too.

Matilda smiled.

"You have excellent powers of observation, Miss Granger," she said as she walked briskly, headed for the Main Hall.

As they walked into the main area of the castle, both Harry's and Hermione's hearts leapt into their throats. There was Filch and Mrs. Norris and they all were in plain sight.

"Oh no!" Harry breathed, then he noticed Filch wasn't moving, though he appeared to be in mid-hobble. Had Professor Hagg hexed him?

"Don't worry about Filch. He doesn't see us," Matilda said, walking up into the squib and peering into his grizzled face and shaking her head, "What a looker."

"Did you petrify him?" Hermione asked the witch.

"No. I haven't hexed him at all," Matilda said, heading for the main stairwell. Severus said nothing as he followed her.

"Why isn't he moving?" Hermione asked the witch.

"See if you can figure it out, Miss Granger," Matilda replied as they mounted the stairs.

Hm. No sound. Filch and Mrs. Norris frozen in space as if…

Hermione suddenly looked at the portraits. They weren't moving either or reacting to them. Hogwarts' paintings were notoriously nosey.

They stopped on a landing. The shifting stairwell above them didn't move. Normally it would slide toward them so they could continue ascending. Now she knew what was going on.

"You've stopped time!" Hermione exclaimed, impressed.

"Not exactly," Matilda said, "but close. I've actually sped us up. We are moving through a single moment of time. Everything is as it should be. The sounds, Filch, the stairwells. But we are caught in a single millisecond. We are moving so fast, we aren't perceived. If we want to interact with an object, I have to touch it with my wand to bring it into our sphere of timelessness. That's why you couldn't close the door, Mr. Potter."

"What a marvelous spell," Hermione breathed, "Do you teach it in the DADA?"

"Oh no. It is terribly illegal. You get in almost as much trouble using it as you do an Unforgivable. Fortunately, since it is timeless…it is impossible for the Ministry to track its use. Instead, they've removed it from public use. It is a banned spell. But…since I worked in the Ministry for years…I had access to all banned spells and…er…learned to use them," she said, "Power has its privileges."

Harry looked up at the shifting stairs.

"How are we going to get up to the proper floor?" he asked.

"All of you link arms," the witch said, slipping her arm through Severus' arm.

Hermione looped her arm through the Potions Master's and he looked down at her a moment. She felt all squishy inside as she felt the warmth of his skin beneath the sleeve of his robes. Severus looked thoughtful for a second, then looked back up at the stairwells. He could feel the witch's slight quiver as she came in contact with him. Hermione had the potential to be quite distracting if he didn't keep his focus. He was more affected by the little witch than he let on.

Matilda raised her wand again, focused and suddenly Hermione clutched at the Potions Master as they all floated upward.

Harry just held on to Hermione tightly. Severus and Matilda simply rode it out, their faces impassive as they all approached the corridor Minerva's office was on. They landed neatly on the landing.

"Come along," Matilda said briskly, walking down the corridor toward the gargoyle.

Hermione noticed that the DADA teacher used all non-verbal spells, perhaps to keep them from hearing the invocations she used. It made sense. She couldn't just share Dark Magic. But my, Professor Hagg was certainly powerful. She would have made a wonderful member of the Order.

They stopped in front of the gargoyle and Matilda made a face that didn't help her looks a bit as she tapped the gargoyle with her wand and spat out the password.

"Cat Nappies," she said distastefully. Minerva gave the most ridiculous passwords.

Harry and Hermione smirked at each other as the gargoyle leapt aside and they all ascended the stairs. Matilda touched the tip of her wand to the doors that opened on the office, then entered, followed by Severus, Hermione and Harry.

Hermione looked around. The glowing flames in the fireplace were frozen, as were the lowered torches. The portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses were asleep and motionless as well.

Matilda walked around Minerva's desk and touched the tip of her wand to the Sorting Hat, which immediately burst into loud song, making Hermione and Harry jump.

"Hush up!" Matilda hissed at it, "None of your bawdy songs tonight. This isn't a Sorting."

The hat fell silent and Matilda placed it on Minerva's desk, then removed her own hat and placed it next to it.

"Mr. Potter, if you had destroyed the Sorting Hat, it would have been a great loss," she said, focusing on it, "This hat was created by the magic of all four original founders of the school, each putting a bit of themselves into it. Not like a Horcrux…not their spirits…but the essence of their personalities. When placed on a new students head, the hat automatically identifies the potential of each individual and compares it to each of the founders. This is how it decides what house to place each student in. It could never be recreated. And so…"

Matilda spoke a long involved incantation, swirling her wand around the tip of the Sorting Hat. There was a feeling in the air like static electricity and a small, spinning cone of magic appeared, whirling in the same direction as the witch's wand. Carefully, still chanting and whirling her wand, Matilda lifted the cone of magic off the Sorting Hat, then lowered it over her own hat. She began to whirl her wand the other way now, continuing to chant, the magic seeming to wind its way into the fabric of the tall, black hat until it disappeared. Matilda ended the spell.

"There now, the transference of the original spell is complete, sans soul fragment," Matilda said with satisfaction.

A split appeared in the black hat, and the cone bent several ways as if studying itself.

"I'm beautiful again!" the newly housed Sorting Hat exclaimed.

"Not for long," Matilda said, transforming it into a double of the old hat.

"Damn it!" the hat hissed, falling silent.

Matilda placed the new Sorting Hat back on the shelf, then looked at Harry.

"You must take this with you, Mr. Potter. Releasing the Horcrux when we are in such close proximity could be fatal to us. You will have to destroy it in real time where others can give you room," she said.

Harry picked up the hat.

"Thank you," he said.

Matilda shrugged her shoulders.

"At least I've finally done something for the Greater Good. I avoided being involved for so long. Hopefully this makes up for it," she replied, looking at her cousin.

"Thank you, Matilda," Severus said.

"Thanks? From you? The world's going to end. Now, let's go," the witch groused. It seems Professor Hagg wasn't big on emotional moments.

This time she was careful to close the door.

They returned to the dungeon area much the same way they left it, passing the frozen Filch again. Harry was tempted to tie his shoelaces together so the squib would fall on his face, but said nothing. The opportunity passed as they returned to Matilda's rooms.

"You two wait in the bedroom," Severus said as Matilda brought them back to real time, "I need to speak to Matilda alone."

Immediately the sounds of life returned, made more noticeable by their absence. Even the air seemed sweeter. Harry and Hermione walked into the bedroom, immediately falling into a hushed conversation about how cool Matilda was, and how Snape-like.

Severus looked at his cousin.

"Matilda, I need your assistance in another matter…one even more important to our success than this one. But I'm afraid it is a rather dark request, and I would understand if you didn't want to be involved," he began.

Matilda studied Severus. What a brave wizard he had turned out to be. Matilda had seen him on only several occasions when she was younger. His mother had been ostracized by the rest of the family for marrying a muggle, and Severus considered tainted as a half-blood. He wasn't even treated like a member of the family when he came to visit. Matilda remembered their parents instructing them not to play with him or even talk to him because he was half muggle and beneath them.

But Matilda snuck off and played with him anyway. He was ugly like her, and she was ostracized in a different manner because of her looks. She didn't think it was fair. Matilda was delighted to find the pale wizard was as sarcastic and snarky as she was and they exchanged insults for hours as they mixed fake potions and cast pretend spells. Then Severus went to Hogwarts and she moved to America with her mother after her father ran off with another witch. He didn't divorce Matilda's mum. Just left her. And she moved to America from shame. The cousins lost contact, though Matilda moved back to England on her own as soon as she graduated from the New Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Since Matilda was so ugly, she excelled in grades having no boys or social life to distract her. She landed an entry level job at the Ministry in the Spells department and access to Dark Magic spells. She moved up in rank steadily. Matilda did all right for herself, having no qualms about using the magic she learned on others. If she had been at Hogwarts, she would have been a Slytherin all the way. Yet she did enjoy wearing the Slytherin colors from time to time.

"What do you need me to do, Severus?" she asked him.

Severus told her, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"You think this is the best way, Severus?" Matilda asked him, "Someone could be killed."

"There are martyrs in every war, Matilda…young and old," he replied, "I wouldn't do it if I didn't feel it was necessary. Voldemort must be stopped and we need the opportunity to do it. We will only have one chance. If we fail, then we all die…including Albus and my name will never be cleared."

Matilda stared up at him. What he asked was terrible…but she could see the ingenuity in the plan.

"I have reservations, Severus…but I'll do it. What night again?" she asked him.

* * *

Severus, Hermione and Harry returned to the Hollow, the Sorting Hat tucked under Harry's arm. They walked into the living room and Harry set the hat on the table. Both his and Hermione's necklaces were glowing brightly. Hermione stood close to him, looking at the hat as if it were going to jump up and bite her. 

"Are you going to destroy it now, Harry?" she asked him.

"Yes," Harry said.

Suddenly Hermione's arm was gripped by Severus.

"Come with me, Hermione," the wizard ordered, leading her out of the living room and into the hallway. They could still see Harry looking down at the hat. Dobby peered around their legs.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Potter. A simple Reducto spell should do it," Severus called to him.

Harry nodded, glad the soul fragment didn't give the hat any additional properties that would make it difficult to destroy.

Harry pulled out his wand, focusing on the hat.

"Reducto!" he cried, blasting the hat to bits. Again a great wind rose, the suction threatening to pull Hermione, Severus and Dobby into the room. The Potions Master wrapped his arms around the witch as Dobby clung to his legs.

Hermione watched as Harry was lifted by the wind and spun around the room as the soul fragment appeared as a writhing, bright light. Suddenly a tendril shot out and hit Harry in the chest, the wizard buckling. Then it was gone, the wind stopped and Harry dropped to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione cried, breaking away from Severus and running over to Harry. He was unconscious. She looked down and gasped.

"Voldemort's stone! It's glowing!" she cried as Severus strode over quickly.

"Remove his necklace, Hermione. We will tell him it was destroyed when he released the Horcrux," the Potions Master said.

"But…but he's giving off Voldemort's signature, Professor…is he possessed?" she asked the wizard, her heart pumping.

"No, Miss Granger. It is his protection for when he faces Voldemort. He absorbs a bit of his soul fragment each time he releases one, because of the first transference of power from Voldemort when he was a child. He has always had a weak touch of the despot's signature…imperceptible, yet it is recognized by the soul fragment and so it is drawn to him. He does not contain much, but enough to affect Voldemort in his presence," Severus explained to her as Harry groaned, "The protection increases with the destruction of each Horcrux. But Albus advised not to tell him, Hermione. Like you, he might fear he is becoming possessed. Be sure to keep your necklace hidden when you are near him as well."

Hermione quickly removed Harry's necklace and placed in it her pocket. The young wizard's eyes fluttered open.

"Is it destroyed?" he asked weakly, Hermione helping him to sit up.

Severus surveyed the tatters of the hat.

"Yes, quite destroyed," the wizard purred. He started walking toward the front door.

"I must go. I will return this weekend to discuss our next mission, Mr. Potter. Have a clear head. Good-bye Miss Granger," the Potions Master said, then exited.

Hermione helped Harry to his feet and over to the armchair. Dobby brought him a glass of water which Harry drank down thirstily. He brought his hand to his chest to feel his heart, then hesitated, looking down, then pulling his shirt away from his body and looking down the collar.

"My necklace is gone?" he said to Hermione.

"It was destroyed when you freed the Horcrux, Harry. Maybe it was too much power for the signature stone. Anyway, you don't need it now. You know the final Horcrux is Nagini," she said softly.

She hated to lie to him, and longed to tell him what was happening to him. But the Headmaster was right. Harry would worry that Voldemort's spirit was possessing him…and a worried Harry was an unfocused Harry. He needed focus more than ever now. For the first time, Hermione understood the deceptions the Headmaster was guilty of. They were necessary.

Harry nodded, sighed and leaned back in the chair. His head hurt a little.

Hermione watched him anxiously as did Dobby.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione's worried expression.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said, "Just a little tired. It was exciting tonight, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes, Harry," Hermione agreed, thinking that his next mission out would be far more than exciting…

It would be deadly.

* * *

The first thing Marcus Delaluci did when he saw Ronald Weasley was to place an Eradicator tracking charm on the wizard. Sooner or later, he would lead him to Hermione, and once he was led to Hermione, he would most likely be able to locate Snape. More than likely they were interacting more freely since Hermione left Hogwarts.

Marcus thought about that journal.

Probably interacting quite freely if Snape wasn't a damn fool.

Draco and Ron had a great altercation the following evening when the pureblood, accompanied by his goons Crabbe and Goyle accosted Ron as he walked back from the Quidditch field with his broom on his shoulder. He had been out flying alone. Ron was alone much of the time because his attitude was quite snappy, so much that no one hung around him much.

"So, where's Granger, Weasley? With Potter?" Draco said to Ron as he approached them, heading for the castle.

"None of your business, Malfoy," Ron spat at him.

Ron didn't even want to think about Hermione. It was too painful. Ron made to walk by him when Draco blocked his path, Crabbe and Goyle bringing up the rear.

"Look Weasley, you're by yourself now. Easy pickings you blood traitor," Draco hissed before being hit in the face hard by Ron's broomstick and knocked off his feet. The surprised Crabbe and Boyle were blasted off their feet before they could take a step.

Ron usually never started fights, but in this case the young wizard felt the best defense was a good offense. He wasn't taking any chances with Draco or his flunkies. Ron collared Draco as Crabbe and Goyle moaned, unable to get up. Ron's intent had been so focused that the stunners he sent were quite powerful.

"Listen Draco. I know the Dark Lord wants to kill me, and most likely will try and send you after me. I swear to the gods, Draco…this is nothing compared to what I'll do to you and your apes if you try anything. An Unforgivable can be used in self-defense, and I know how to do them. Now leave me the fuck alone…or else," Ron hissed before busting Draco in the nose as hard as he could, smashing it.

Draco clutched his nose with both hands, blood streaming between his fingers as Ron stalked off, turning around from time to time to see if they were following. He looked as if he wanted them to follow, but Crabbe and Goyle were in no condition to get up yet.

Draco stared after the wizard hatefully.

Weasley would pay for this. He didn't have eyes in the back of his head…but he might end up with a hole in it.

* * *

Thursday night at about nine-thirty, Hermione and Harry were sitting in the living room, Harry polishing his beloved Firebolt and Hermione knitting a cap for Dobby. The house elf loved colorful caps and the one the witch was making consisted of orange, purple and lime green. Dobby was beside himself with joy.

"He's going to blind somebody with that cap, Hermione," Harry quipped, looking over at the mishmash of colors she was binding into a cohesive whole.

"It's what he wants, Harry," Hermione replied, not looking up from her work but smiling.

Dobby was out visiting Winky for a little elfin in-outie. House elves had needs too.

Suddenly Severus strode in.

Harry and Hermione both looked up surprised.

"Professor, I thought you said you'd be here Friday to talk to me," Harry said to the wizard.

"And I will be. Tonight I am visiting Hermione…if she is agreeable," the wizard replied, looking at the witch, his eyes glinting, "We have…a date of sorts."

Hermione's hand went to her hair first. It was rather tangled and bushing up. She was dressed in a t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants and barefoot. When Severus left the night before it was only afterwards she realized they hadn't "celebrated." She thought the wizard had changed his mind.

"A date?" Harry said, looking at Hermione, who turned red.

Severus looked at her, waiting for her reply.

"Ah, yes. The Professor and I did talk about spending a little time together," Hermione said in a rather small voice.

That was all Severus needed to hear. He walked over to Hermione, caught her by the arm and pulled her out of the chair. He looked at Harry.

"We are going to 'spend some time,'" he purred at the wizard, then unceremoniously dragged Hermione down the hall to her room.

"And that's the wizard she wanted," Harry said to himself as he heard Hermione let out a squeal and her bedroom door slam shut, "I hope she remembers the silencing spell. I really don't want to hear this."

Harry needn't have worried. The Potions Master warded the door and placed a silencing charm on it, then turned to Hermione, who was standing nervously in the middle of the room, feeling as if a squadron of dragons were flying about in her belly. She touched her hair again.

"If I had known you were coming, Professor, I would have made myself more presentable," she said softly.

Severus looked her over.

"Call me Severus in private, witch…and you look fine. Clothing should not be a concern since I intend to have you out of them shortly…however," he said, walking over to her bed and sitting down on it, Hermione turning as he passed her. He started taking off his boots.

"…we are going to have a bit of Q & A first. I need to know…your mindset. What it is that you desire from me," he said, removing his boots and taking off his socks as if at home. He pushed his socks inside of his boots and slid them under her bed. He straightened and began unbuttoning his robes. He paused.

"Well, go on. Tell me what you want from me," he said to Hermione.

"You know what I want," she said, reddening.

Gods, this was embarrassing. Why was he doing this to her? It was quite simple really. She wanted him to shag her. She wanted to feel him penetrate her body over and over, those dark eyes blazing into hers. She wanted to feel his hands on her flesh, his mouth against her own, hear that voice purr all manner of dirty things to her…

Severus looked at her, irritation on his face as he saw she drifted off into another fantasy.

"I see your ability to explain a situation doesn't apply to me," he snapped at her.

Hermione started as if he had shocked her.

"What?" she asked blankly.

Severus shook his head as he looked at her.

"You're not able to focus at all when I'm near you, are you Hermione?" he asked her, resuming unbuttoning his robes.

"I can think," she said, "though…not as well as usual."

Severus was tempted to chuckle, but he didn't.

"I'm quite sure you don't think about lessons," he said, his lip quirking, "Tell me what you do think about…"

Hermione flushed, looking down at her feet like a child. But the Potions Master knew she was not a child anymore.

"I can't," she said, "It's too hard."

The wizard looked at her thoughtfully as he parted his robes.

"Yes, I imagine it is hard to have the desires of an adult but still the innocence of a child," he said softly, "Though your journals hardly prove your innocence, Hermione. Why do you fantasize about me that way? So brutal to you?"

Hermione swallowed.

"Because you were always so brutal in class. Cold, hard…insulting…almost cruel," she said in a low voice.

"And that's how you want me to be. The wizard in your fantasies, cruel and controlling," he said, wanting confirmation, "You want me to take control of your body as if I own it."

"Yes," she admitted in a voice so low, Severus could hardly hear her.

The wizard's dark eyes swept over her curves. Hermione was small but well-built. She would fill out a bit by middle age most likely…but if a wizard liked full-figured women, she would be perfect.

And Severus Snape did.

Severus stood up and removed his robes, folding them and placing them on a wooden chair resting against the wall. He was dressed in only his boxers now, watching his effect on Hermione as her breath quickened, her eyes drifting down his lean, pale body. He was built so hard…tight. She could see the sinews in his arms and legs.

"I have never purposely mistreated a woman I was intimate with, Hermione," the wizard said, "I may have become overly passionate, but corrected myself if she complained. But you, you seem to want me…unleashed. I honestly don't think you can take that, witch. You don't have enough experience. Your body isn't used to a man twisting and pounding it. You may think you want that from me, but you don't," he said, getting an erection despite himself.

Severus sat down because Hermione's eyes fell to his tenting boxers. She wouldn't be able to focus on what he was saying if his erection was distracting her. She'd have time to be distracted later. Right now, the Potions Master wanted a bit of verbal foreplay.

Suddenly, Hermione had a burst of courage. Yes, Professor Snape…Severus…he was her fantasy wizard, but the reality was…he didn't know her. He knew of her, from being her teacher, but he had no idea what was inside her, what she desired. She knew her own mind better than he did, no matter what he thought.

"You might think you know what I want, Pro…"she began, then changed mid-sentence as the Potions Master scowled at her, "…Severus, but the truth is…YOU don't."

The wizard arched an eyebrow at her. The witch was getting a bit…brassy.

"Hermione, there is one thing I know, that you don't…and that is what my cock can do to a woman. I'm no boy, witch. I was reasonably gentle with you when I took your virginity. You are asking me not to be so. Reality is much different than fantasy, girl," he said warningly.

Girl? Did the wizard just call her a girl?

"I'm not a GIRL!" Hermione yelled at him furiously, "I'm a woman now!"

Instead of getting angry at Hermione's outburst, Severus smirked.

"It takes more than getting a cock stuffed inside you to make you a woman, Hermione," he purred at her, making the witch even angrier…so angry that she didn't think about what she said next. She really should have.

"You know what, Professor? You're a big fucking disappointment! You strutted around Hogwarts like you were the most dangerous man alive, as if you would literally devour any woman that tangled with you. That's how I saw you…strong, sexy, dominant…a real man! Someone who could make me forget about everything…my studies, my problems, my whole overly cerebral world. Someone who could be in charge other than me all the time. Someone I could be weak with, who I could hand control over to. Someone who would tell me the truth, that I'm not the greatest thing in the wizarding world since…since…sliced bread!" Hermione hissed as Severus stared at her in amazement.

Hermione continued.

"That's what I wanted, that's what I thought you could be. That's what I fantasized about. Just giving in…just being able to give in for once. You have no idea what it's like to be me! Brainy Hermione! Gryffindor's golden girl! The brightest witch in Hogwarts in the last fifty years! You know how many things I've gotten away with just because I'm 'Hermione Granger?' Almost everything! Just for once I'd like to be with someone who'll tell me I'm fallible, I'm human, and I'm arrogant. Just once I'd like to be with someone honest who'll tell me I'm capable of doing wrong and have done wrong and punish me for it. You used to do it in class…you never let me get away with anything…and…and…" Hermione's voice faltered for a moment and she blinked rapidly, drawing in a calming breath, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the wizard almost disdainfully.

"You're right, Severus. Reality is much different than fantasy. The reality is you can't be what I want, so you're trying to get me to change my mind because you don't want to be put in the position of proving yourself! You can't give me what I need!" Hermione declared, stamping her bare foot on the floor and wincing because she did it too hard. But it didn't ruin the effect of her tirade.

Severus sat on the bed, his face as hard as stone as he looked at the witch. She was challenging his masculinity, that was certain…but the wizard knew that the young witch wanted…wanted help. There was something inside her that needed to get out…or be released. Hermione couldn't do it with her mind or think her way through it. All the entries in her journal were an expression of her need to break away from the conventions of her life, from all the endless praise and fulfilling the constant expectations of others, expectations that were never satisfied. Hermione always had to do better, think faster, be brighter…and no matter how much she succeeded, she was always, always required to do more.

It was said, "Uneasy is the head that wears the crown". Severus couldn't help thinking in Hermione's case the quote would be more fitting if it stated, "How heavy is the heart of the one that wears the crown."

Slowly the wizard stood up, walked over to the chair, picked up his robes and put them back on, fastening them. Hermione watched him silently. This was it. Her tirade had made the wizard angry, and now…he was leaving.

She didn't want him to leave, but there was something inside Hermione that wouldn't let her ask him to stay.

Severus sat back down on the bed, took out his boots, pulled out his socks and slipped them on. Then he put on his boots stood up and looked at the witch.

"I suppose you're leaving now," Hermione said, trying not to look contrite.

Severus didn't answer her at first, then suddenly pulled out his wand and pointed it at her, flicking it.

Hermione was fully dressed in her school uniform and robes.

Severus then whirled his wand in an intricate motion around his head and spun quickly pointing his wand at the room walls, purring "Illusory Visiones!"

As he spun in place, the room changed…the walls become stone with charts, torches and posters of people in various states of magical suffering. It appeared much larger than what it was and was a replica of his DA classroom at Hogwarts. He turned the chair into a long student desk and stool, and the bed into his own desk. Hermione stared at the illusion, then looked at Severus with wide eyes.

"No, Miss Granger, I'm not going anywhere until I've sorted you out. NOW SIT DOWN!" he roared.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of Part 2 of a Living Secret. Part 3 has to be edited before it can be posted to this site. 


	3. A Living Secret Part 3

A Living Secret Part 3

Shocked, Hermione ran over to the student desk and dropped down on the stool as Severus glowered at her, a furious look on his face. The wizard walked around his desk and sat down, his eyes meeting hers. There were several moments of silence before the wizard spoke.

"I can't give you what you need?" Severus said to the witch almost mockingly, "What you need, Miss Granger…is an attitude adjustment to break you out of this 'Poor little smart girl. I'm under so much pressure' line of dragon dung you tried to run past me."

Hermione stared at the wizard as he sneered unpleasantly.

"You forget who you are talking to, witch. Your paltry complaints about your 'pressures' are nothing…nothing compared to my own. I am carrying the soul of a very manipulative old wizard inside me. I am domiciled in the Dark Lord's stronghold and have lost my usefulness, which means most likely I will soon become his whipping boy again. I am a wanted man who in reality did not commit the crime they accuse me of. I have to work with Harry Potter, a boy I've despised since I first laid eyes on him and my continued existence depends on his success or failure. The list goes on and on. What do you think is boiling over inside of me, Miss Granger? I sincerely wish that my problems were as simple as yours. You are right. You are an arrogant young woman to even entertain the thought that you are 'suffering' because of who you are," the wizard said.

Hermione blinked but didn't say anything. It was as if the wizard's words mesmerized her, held her tightly under his influence. Severus continued.

"Not only are you arrogant, you are selfish, self-absorbed and manipulative as well. Rules are bent for you, an example being your use of a Time Turner in your third year. No student should have been given permission to use such a powerful magical item. But you were…and I am sure you misused its power to alter events…to tamper with destiny," he said to her.

Severus had always suspected Hermione had something to do with Sirius' mysterious escape after he learned she had a Time Turner. His reading of her journals confirmed that suspicion. She had cost him both the satisfaction of seeing his hated enemy kissed by a Dementor and of receiving a medal from the Ministry for his capture. He frowned blackly at the memory before continuing his monologue.

"Heads turn the other way when you overstep your bounds, such as when you turned yourself into a cat creature in your second year after illegally brewing Polyjuice potion. You should have been expelled. But instead you were nursed back to health and turned loose on the halls of Hogwarts with no retribution at all," the Potions Master snapped.

Severus had been livid that nothing had been done to Hermione concerning the Polyjuice incident, especially since some of the ingredients had been stolen from his stores. Albus had said she had been punished enough by being turned into a two-legged feline but Severus disagreed to the point of saying the Headmaster was showing house nepotism. It didn't matter though. Albus could break the rules if he chose, and in Hermione's case…he chose to let her go unscathed. This did nothing to endear the witch to the Potions Master. He continued, driving to what he felt was the heart of the matter.

"Everyone around you pampers and praises you, your marks, your brilliance, your magical abilities, and the apparent brightness of your future in the wizarding world. But I see you as a spoiled little princess who has no idea how charmed her life is. Not only do you take your charmed existence for granted, you ungrateful little chit, you complain about it! In effect, Miss Granger…you were an untouchable and could do no wrong when wrong was all you did. Any Slytherin would love to be in your position, but as a Gryffindor, that…that gift is wasted on you. You bitch, moan and cry about the situation…as I said before, 'poor little smart girl.' If you honestly believe this is 'pressure' you aren't as brilliant as everyone claims, Miss Granger…you are a foolish, foolish witch in that you see no advantage in your situation. But I don't believe that for a moment. The truth is Miss Granger…you DO see the advantage, but to like it would be decidedly against your Gryffindor upbringing... and secretly, you like it."

Hermione flushed, color rising from the collar of her robes and over her face. Severus shook his head.

"You're not feeling 'pressure' Miss Granger. You are feeling guilt and you want me to be the one to absolve that guilt because I've never been fooled by you," he said silkily

Severus stared at the witch, seeming to see right inside her as he made his next statement.

"And now, you wish to use me, Miss Granger. It's not surprising, considering I've always been used by others. By Albus, by Voldemort, by the Order and now, you too seek to use me like a tool as they do," Severus said, "Only in your case, I possess a physical tool to accommodate you."

There was a bit of a growl in his voice when he said this. Hermione shuddered a bit at his assessment.

"Yet I have never had the opportunity to unleash myself on those who use me, who force me to serve them and I usually pay a heavy price for my service. With you, it would not be that way. You are trying to manipulate me, Miss Granger, but it is you who will pay the heavy price for my 'service' if I give you want you believe you want. I will in this case, receive something other than torture and pain for my service. My life is not in the balance."

Severus shook his head almost imperceptibly as he studied the witch.

"People have the mistaken idea that masochism is only a sexual deviancy, but it is not. Masochists don't always need others to cause them pain. They often cause their own pain and revel in it. They are self-sadists. You have always been a masochist, Miss Granger. I saw the signs of it from day one…the little overachiever who would write until her fingers knotted up with pain and her eyes blurred from reading line after line of text, committing it to memory as if her life depended on it. You have always pushed yourself beyond your limits, studying to exhaustion, writing pages and pages of work when only one would suffice and worrying over subjects that you had no cause to worry over. You've always extended yourself further than necessary…not because you wished to be the best, but because you liked punishing yourself. Now, you are ready for a step up. You want your punishment to be external, rather than internal. You want it given rather than self-inflicted. This is not about your desire for me, Miss Granger, but your own desire for another level of punishment. I do not disappoint you. You disappoint yourself," he said, sitting back in his chair for a moment and considering her.

Suddenly, Severus found himself wanting to brutalize Hermione, to use the twisted little witch to release his own stockpile of bottled emotions and long-held resentments. She could be his outlet, his relief, his own personal catharsis. It might well be his last encounter with the Gryffindor witch, but if it was, would be a thorough one. Severus began to warm to his role, inwardly transforming who he was to what Hermione wanted him to be.

Severus trained his black eyes on her, a dangerous glint in them now. Hermione watched as the wizard's pale face contorted slightly before he spoke to her again.

"I have never purposely abused a woman sexually. I don't believe if I treat you the way you want, I will be abusing you. Given you have pissed me off significantly with your attempt to lay blame on me for your own inability to find satisfaction, not to mention a few issues I have with you of my own dating back to when you were my student…I believe I can shag you to tears and beyond tears, witch…with all the 'extras' that you crave," he said, letting the silk of his voice add a touch of dark promise to his words.

Hermione's lips parted as she felt a dark pulse inside her. Severus let his voice drop lower and become even silkier, knowing that the witch was excited…and that knowledge was arousing.

"You want it cold. You want it hard. You want it brutal," the wizard purred, "You want it with no pretense of affection…you want to feel taken, controlled, dominated."

He slowly rose and walked around his desk, then around the desk Hermione was seated at. He stood behind her, Hermione shivering slightly at his closeness. The Professor leaned down, placing his lips close to her ear. He reverted back to the use of her given name.

"I told you, Hermione, I am not the man of your dreams," he purred, his warm breath caressing her ear, "But I can be. I will be."

The wizard straightened and began unbuttoning his robes behind her. Hermione started to turn her head to look at him, but the wizard hissed, "Keep looking straight ahead!"

Hermione quickly did as the wizard demanded, feeling the familiar tingling sensation between her legs that rose every time she fantasized about him. But this wasn't an imagined encounter. This was truly happening.

Severus opened his robes, but didn't remove them. He stepped closer to Hermione, letting her feel his body's proximity.

"Usually, Hermione…there is a safe word used in situations like this," he said in a low voice, "A word used to end an encounter when it becomes too much. You...will not have one. I will only stop if you beg me to stop, and if I believe you have indeed reached your threshold. You want me to take control, witch…so I will control all aspects of this experience. And since you are an experienced 'woman' now, I fully intend to treat you as one. You will do everything I ask of you, Hermione. Everything."

Hermione heard a soft noise behind her, like fabric shifting.

"You may turn around now," Severus said, his voice a bit raw, "Turn around and face me."

Hermione turned her body around on the stool, her eyes going wide as the Potions Master stood before her, his boxers lowered, his pale fist wrapped around his long, thick organ. She had only glimpsed it the first time, but knew Severus was big because of how he filled her when he took her. Her mouth formed a little "o" as Severus smirked.

"Quite a tool, isn't it, witch?" he asked her, drawing back the pale foreskin. Gods, not only was it long but it was so… so fat.

"That's not normal," she breathed, causing both of Severus' eyebrows to rise, "It's too big."

Severus shook it a little, a lascivious little smirk on his face.

"You'd be surprised at how many witches have told me that," he purring, caressing his length, Hermione unable to take her eyes off his impressive erection, "I proved them all wrong, however. It fit every time…in every orifice."

Hermione's eyes flicked up at him in alarm.

"Every orifice?" she asked him, suddenly feeling very apprehensive.

Severus chuckled as he saw a bit of the hunger leave her eyes. It didn't matter now. The witch had convinced him this coupling would be extraordinary. His own hunger was all that mattered.

"Yes," the Potions Master said, his other hand suddenly shooting out and grasping a handful of the witch's curly hair tightly. Hermione cried out as he wrenched her off the stool to her feet. The wizard held her bent over, not allowing her to straighten.

"The orifice I like to start with is the mouth," Severus hissed, yanking her hair a bit more as Hermione cried out, "You're hurting me!"

"Am I doing it right?" he asked her silkily, relaxing his grip a bit but not too much.

After a moment of staring at the wizard's tool which he held a few inches from her face and inhaling the scent of him, Hermione breathed a shuddering, "Yesssss."

"I thought so," Severus purred, tightening his hold again so she gasped.

Pulling her head back, Severus tilted Hermione's face upward so he could study it. The young witch's skin was flushed with excitement, her eyes half-closed and her mouth slightly open. She was breathing very hard. The Potions Master felt a bit hesitant for a moment, knowing Hermione had never done this before. The witch seemed to feel his hesitation and opened her eyes fully, looking up at him. She had very pretty eyes now that he looked at them, the pupils dilated with desire. But the way she was bent had to be uncomfortable.

"Get on your knees," he said to the witch, his voice soft.

He kept a good grip on her hair as Hermione lowered herself to her knees, still looking up at him, feeling the wizard grasping her hair, his dark eyes resting on her face, his mouth grim. There was a bit of doubt there. Hermione could see it clearly because it was something she had never seen in the wizard before. He was always so sure…

Hermione had never given a blow job. This was the first time she had even seen a man's member up close. But as she looked up at Severus she knew what she needed to do. Hermione lowered her eyes and leaned forward, kissing the tip gently, tasting the slightly salty flavor of the wizard. Then the witch looked up at him again…and opened her mouth.

The Potions Master had never seen anything more erotic or compelling in all his life than Hermione on her knees in her school uniform with her mouth open, waiting for him to fill it. His face contorted, then he pulled her forward by the hair, sliding her mouth over him, pressing deeper, harder until the witch coughed and gagged, then he withdrew, glistening.

Hermione looked up at him with liquid eyes.

Damn, that felt good. Severus bit his lip and repeated the action faster this time, pulling her hair forward roughly, pressing against the back of her throat until he felt it tighten just before she gagged again and he withdrew.

"Suck me," he hissed, once again pushing between her lips and groaning as Hermione's soft mouth drew in.

"Yes…yes…you like this, don't you?" he breathed at the witch.

Her mouth full, Hermione would have agreed if she could speak.

Severus began to thrust, yanking Hermione's head back and forth, sliding between her lips as he murmured such things as, "take it…swallow me…suck me…worship my manhood, witch," the very words he had read in her journal, the words she fantasized he'd say.

He was following her script and Hermione felt heat spread from her apex and cover her body slowly as she blew the wizard, Severus controlling the depth, angle and speed of his strokes, gagging the witch from time to time, but not enough to make her vomit. He began to squelch in her mouth, seeming to grow larger and harder as he took his pleasure of her roughly, tears streaming down Hermione's face. Suddenly, Severus stiffened and pulled out, panting.

"That's enough," he said hoarsely, releasing her hair, "Stand up."

Hermione did so, her chin glistening with saliva.

"Wipe your mouth," Severus said, watching as she drew the sleeve of her robe across her chin.

Hermione stood there looking at him as he drew up his boxers, but left his robes open. The wizard's erection was still full blown and he looked a bit comical with the huge bulge sticking out from between his robes. But Hermione knew there was nothing funny about that tool. She unconsciously licked her lips, the flavor of him still in her mouth.

In the Potions Master's case, he had found the encounter quite arousing and had never enjoyed receiving oral sex so much. True, he had women who were more practiced and experienced service him, but what he had done with Hermione brought the ordinary blowjob to another level. Firstly, he didn't have to wear a condom with her because of her sexual history. He was the first and only man to be intimate with the witch and was able to feel every delicious thrust into her hot, wet mouth skin on skin. Secondly, he had never spoken to a witch the way he did to Hermione during the act, and he liked it. It made him feel more of a participant than a recipient, more dominant and in control of the situation. Severus' usual approach was simply to let a woman work on him until he came, due to the fact he was so big and received complaints if he were too rough.

Hermione had no complaints. She accepted everything he did and by the look in her eyes…she found it just as arousing as he had. The wizard was quite appreciative. Hermione had given him something quite special. Still, he wasn't about to let her know that. His dark eyes drifted over the witch, his face unreadable as he considered what to do to her next.

Hm. She had serviced him. Tit for tat seemed the proper route. For the first time in a long time the Professor found himself with a woman he had no reservations about.

"I noticed most of your fantasies about me occurred in my Dark Arts classroom," the wizard purred at Hermione.

"Yes," the witch replied in a soft voice, her eyes fairly glowing. Gods, she wanted out of these clothes.

"This way," the Potions Master ordered, walking around the student desk and to his desk, Hermione following.

The wizard suddenly picked Hermione up easily and sat her on the end of his desk. He reached under her robes and ran a hand up her leg, smoothing his palm over her calf and under her thigh, staring at her as she sighed at his touch. She fell back on her elbows as the wizard then flipped up her robes, revealing both her bare legs. She wore short white socks and black patent leather shoes, neatly laced. Her skirt underneath was short, pleated and scarlet and white, rather than the gold of Gryffindor. There were no standard undergarments to the uniforms, which were basically plain black work robes and small tie in house colors so a student's house could easily be identified at a glance. But Hermione always wore a plaid skirt and white blouse under her robes because it seemed "proper."

Hermione's skirt fell mid-thigh and Severus slowly folded it back, revealing simple white cotton knickers. The crotch was damp and Severus could smell the witch, his nostrils flaring as he looked down at the slim strip of fabric that covered the prize.

"Reach down and pull the crotch of your knickers aside," Severus said, "Show yourself to me. Now."

Severus watched as Hermione's small fingers slid between her thighs and slipped them under the fabric, pulling it aside so the wizard could see her small, tight lips. He parted her, the pretty pink flesh flecked with white creamy lubrication. Hermione withdrew her hand, her eyes hot as she watched him study her core.

"Lovely," the wizard breathed, keeping her parted with one hand and slipping a forefinger inside her.

Hermione squealed, fell back to the desk and bucked her hips as she felt him thrust. Severus watched her face contort with pleasure. Gods, the little witch was wanton.

"Only one finger, Hermione?" he breathed, "No, that's hardly enough."

He slipped his middle finger in…then his ring finger, his black eyes hot as she rolled her pelvis. He moved faster, the witch letting out a shriek and straining against him, babbling incoherently. Damn.

"Unbutton your robes!" the wizard demanded, "Open them, you randy little tart!"

Hermione could barely register what he said, much less do what he asked, she was so lost to the feeling of his fingers penetrating her. She pushed with her hands, sitting up and gasping as the wizard continued his assault with one hand while he began unbuttoning her robes with the other.

"You think you're brilliant? You can't even do two things at once," the wizard hissed as he undid her robes, revealing her white blouse.

Hermione's head dropped forward, the witch crying out as he worked his fingers faster, his entire hand wet with her increasing flow. The entire room smelled of female arousal and the wizard breathed it in, salivating a bit as he worked at her blouse. Severus pulled it open, revealing her bra, which he pulled up without ceremony and grasped one full breast hard, squeezing it roughly,

Hermione letting out a howl as she melted over the wizard's hand.

Severus pushed her down and knelt, plunging his face between her clutching thighs, licking, sucking and drinking down her flow hungrily, Hermione alternately tried to push his head away and pull it into her as she keened. Gods it was too much feeling…too much sensation.

"Oh my gods, stop! Severus…stop!" she cried out, Severus wrapping his arms around her thighs and yanking her partially off the desk as he continued lapping at her sweetness.

Hermione thought she was going to absolutely die as the wizard's mouth moved over her most sensitive flesh. Finally, her cries became whimpers as the Potions Master continued his ministrations, not pulling away from her until he could no longer taste her release. His nose, mouth and chin glistening, the wizard slowly rose, looking down on the witch. That had been a feast. He licked his lips as Hermione writhed slightly.

"Already you're begging, Hermione? I haven't begun to have my fill of you," the wizard said, both hands going to her breasts.

Hermione groaned, her eyes feral as she looked up at him. Suddenly Severus grasped her throat with one hand, squeezing it slightly. He had read about her desire to be choked by him in her journal. Hermione's eyes went glassy and she rolled her head as she felt those long, strong fingers threaten to cut off her air supply.

"Taste yourself," the wizard hissed, leaning over the witch and plunging his tongue into her mouth, swirling it about as he kissed her, still clutching her throat and her breast. Hermione's nose and mouth were filled with the scent and taste of her own emissions. She had a musky flavor. Severus pulled away from her mouth, his pale face an inch from hers.

"Does it taste good, witch?" he asked her, squeezing her neck a little.

Hell, flavored or not, he tasted good. So fucking good.

"Yes," Hermione gasped up at him

Severus gave her a small smirk. Hermione Granger wasn't a prude, that was for certain. He released her throat and straightened, backing away a bit.

"I heartily agree. Now stand up and undress," he said, shrugging off his robes and letting them fall to the floor.

Hermione stood up on shaky legs and pulled off her robes, then her blouse. She then pulled her bra over her head and bent, lowering her skirt and knickers together. She stepped out of them and began untying her shoes.

Severus was already naked, but kept on his socks. The floor was a bit cold. He looked at Hermione's bent body, her ass turned toward the desk. He hadn't got a good look at it yet. Hermione removed her shoes and socks, then watched as Severus bundled all her clothing into a ball and flung it across the room.

"Turn around," he growled, his member dripping liberally as he looked on the naked witch.

Obediently, Hermione turned, then gasped as she was roughly pushed into the desk and bent over it.

"Stay there," Severus hissed, walking away.

She heard him walk back, then jumped as something small and hard was pressed first to her lower back.

Severus said a contraceptive spell and watched as the red globe descended through Hermione's back. Then he parted her cheeks and pressed the tip of the wand against her rectum, murmuring another spell that made the witch straighten and squeal as a foaming sensation moved through her bowels. Severus pushed her back down over the desk roughly.

"Stay there!" he hissed, sticking his forefinger into his mouth and wetting it.

Then he placed the tip between her buttocks, pulling Hermione's head back by the hair and leaning over her so his lips were against her ear.

"Bottoms up, witch," he breathed, pushing his finger inside as Hermione squealed at his penetration.

Harry walked to his bedroom, looking down the hall at Hermione's closed door, a worried look on his face. He had an idea what they were doing in there, but still wondered exactly what the Professor was doing to his friend.

Of course he was going to have sex with her…but Snape wasn't a young wizard. All young wizards wanted to do was shag. Harry thought Snape was probably rather perverted in his tastes and would probably force Hermione to do all kinds of things to him, and let him do all kinds of things to her.

He still didn't understand why Hermione was attracted to the dark wizard, but it was her right to be with whoever she wanted to be with. But still...Snape?

Ron would have been a much safer choice.

Hermione squealed as she felt Severus' finger penetrate her and gently press deeper. It was a strange feeling, so intimate…so dirty, the wizard's breath hot on her ear.

"I didn't read this in your journal," Severus breathed as he felt her muscles tighten around the length of his digit, "something you…overlooked. Luckily, I didn't overlook this potential source of pleasure, witch. Unfortunately, you require preparation for this particular act and I don't have the time to break you in tonight. As much as you seem to want pain, I will spare you this…for now."

Severus pulled his finger out of Hermione ass, the witch groaning a bit. It was starting to feel very good. She shuddered.

"Oh…I withdrew too soon?" Severus asked her with a slight chuckle, straightening and parting her cheeks again, looking at the little puckered rose and biting his lip, "Don't worry…I plan to return to this ass in the future, witch…if I have a future."

Hermione's entire body went stiff at this comment.

"You have to have one, Severus," she said softly, "I don't want you to die."

Severus looked down at the bent witch, one pale hand resting on her buttock. He slowly smoothed his palm up her back and over her shoulder, then grasped it, pulling her up and turning her around, his black eyes meeting hers. Her face was still flushed, but her amber eyes were glistening from more than desire. His erect organ poked her in the belly slightly as they stood facing each other.

"Despite my decidedly suicidal quest to rid the world of Voldemort, I do not wish to die either, Hermione," he said to her, "but it is very much a possibility I will, particularly if I have to aid Mr. Potter in his final confrontation against the Dark Lord."

Hermione looked incredibly sad at this statement. Severus had never had anyone openly mourn the idea of his passing. He felt a little twinge of something…something that made him want to offer some small comfort to the witch. Why, he didn't know. He began to caress her, the witch sighing as he spoke to her silkily.

"But I must say, you are a balm, Hermione, in more than one way. Because of your discovery of my being Albus' Horcrux, I do have some hope that I may return to public life if we are successful. I didn't have hope before and believed even if Voldemort should die, I would be hunted all my days. So you've brought me some peace of mind witch."

Hermione was writhing under his touch now, and the wizard grasped her breast roughly and slid his other hand down her belly, his long fingers finding her core and Hermione buckling as he twiddled his fingers in her heat.

"And this…this is more than a balm. You are my escape from this madness, my place to run. If I still were at Hogwarts, Hermione and discovered those journals…I would not have touched you," he hissed, sliding a finger inside the witch, who let out a shuddering curse and ground down on his hand, "But my situation is such that I need this diversion, to be wanted for more than the death of a great wizard. So I willingly take what you offer me, your soft, wet pussy and beautiful young body. You see…I need…beauty."

The wizard's voice fell to a whisper.

"And I will give you what you want in exchange for it," he said, removing his finger and sucking it clean. Hermione watched as a look of pleasure flit across his face before his eyes went hard again, resting on her. Suddenly, he grasped the witch's waist and lifted her back to the desk, pulling her forward slightly and pushing her thighs apart. Her scent wafted up to him and he looked at her, an expression of pure lust on the wizard's face. He grasped his organ at the base and lifted it, moving closer between Hermione's thighs.

"Put your arms around my neck and look into the face of your fantasy," Severus said to her in a low voice as he pressed against her opening.

The witch obeyed, her arms wrapping around him as she hissed at the pressure at her apex.

"Oh gods," Hermione groaned looking down at the thick shaft positioned between her legs before looking up at Severus' pale face. The wizard was expressionless. He stood there a moment, just gazing at her before she felt him tense, his hands grasping her buttocks.

"Receive me!" he snarled, yanking Hermione forward and driving into her softness with a growl as deep as he could go.

Hermione let out a shriek as the Potions Master plowed into her powerfully. Gods, he was so strong, her eyes filled with tears as his ache hit her, reverberating through her body…seeming to shatter her very soul.

Severus held himself deep, straining into the shuddering witch and pulling her into him, her soft snugness pulsing around him. The wizard looked into her wet eyes

"Mmmm," he growled, "Is that how you want your Hero, Hermione? Hard and deep?"

"Yesssss," she breathed, blinking at him, her arms tightening.

"You're a lusty little witch," he breathed, pulling back, feeling the suction of her body sliding over him deliciously, "Very well, that is how you shall have me."

And Severus released himself, all hesitation, reservations and doubts. He began to take Hermione hard, holding his body steady, letting his hips do the work driving between Hermione's legs with a vengeance as the witch shrieked, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as he stroked her over and over, pushing her head back from his shoulder so he could watch her face as she screamed her pleasure.

It seemed wrong what he was doing to the young witch, but gods it was so right, so freeing to let himself go and pound into her body like an animal. She wanted this and he needed this. The wizard hadn't known until this point how much he needed this. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room as Severus drove into Hermione like a madman, the raking of her nails on his skin driving him to a greater frenzy. The pain was sweet and reciprocal, the witch's red streaks of passion adding her mark to those of his Dark Master.

If only those stripes had been as welcome.

"Give it to me," he gasped at Hermione," give me all of you, your voice…your body..."

The wizard slipped his hands under Hermione's ass and lifted her off the desk, stepping away from it as her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Grunting, he lifted and dropped Hermione repeatedly, thrusting up, doing his best to try and drill a new hole in the witch.

Hermione was lost to Severus' strength and ache as he pierced her over and over, driving into the very heart of her need. All she knew was the wizard and his lust for her. Severus Snape, the coldest man she ever knew was giving her his heat with a vengeance, his body slick with sweat as he possessed her. He had never known a witch to give herself to him with such abandon…such need. Hermione didn't beg him to stop…she felt as if she wanted to die in his arms.

Severus locked his mouth to hers, wrapping his tongue around her lashing muscle and devouring it in a deep double kiss as she cried out into his mouth, the scent, taste, feel and sound of her taking him even higher, further away, replacing the madness of his situation with a new madness. This was insanity, and he let his mind go as he tore into the witch. Suddenly, Hermione stiffened, still jerking against his body as Severus drove through her orgasm, groaning as he felt the sleeve of her body clutch and suck, her hot juices boiling over him, wetting his pelvis, the witch trembling as if she were about to fall apart.

"Yes….yes," he gasped into her mouth before walking back to the desk and laying her on her back, pulling her arms from around his neck and stretching them above her head, holding her down as he continued plunging into her body, hunching and grunting, his face a snarl of lust as he looked down on her bouncing breasts and gleaming skin.

Hermione was covered in a sheen of perspiration, her skin glowing, her hair dark with moisture and forming ringlets around her face.

"Yes…you little succubus…let me pound you into conniptions…innocent…you were never innocent Hermione Granger…" he hissed, stroking her, "offering yourself to me…for this…for this…take it. All of it. All of me."

Severus licked the sweat off her temple, the flavor salty-sweet on his tongue before he possessed her mouth again, wanting to immerse himself fully in her body. Her voice was becoming hoarse now, and still she hadn't protested.

Suddenly the wizard released one of her arms and picked up his wand from its precarious resting place on the desk…not stopping his assault on her body as he gasped an invocation. Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being driven into the mattress and bounced back into his stroke. The wizard had turned the desk back into a bed and was now on top of her, raised up on his hands, hitting her so hard she began sliding upward, Severus hitching his body forward to keep up with her.

The wizard stopped moving, shuddered, then withdrew from Hermione, who arched upward trying to keep contact as she felt his thickness and length pull away then out of her. She felt so alone. She wanted him back with her.

"No," she rasped, reaching for the wizard, who was on his knees looking down at her, his hair stuck to his scalp and rivulets of sweat running down his torso into the snarl of black hair surrounding his erection. He was soaked.

"Turn over and get on your knees," he demanded.

Still feeling his ache, Hermione slowly turned over, only to feel her hair grasped tightly and yanked back, forcing her to her knees.

Severus and ran the tip of his organ between Hermione's buttocks, pausing to thrust at her rectum, making the witch cry out at the pressure. He didn't enter her however…she wasn't anywhere near ready for such an intrusion and the wizard moved lower, finding his target and filling her to the hilt with a growl as he yanked her head back.

Hermione let out a choked, rasping howl.

"Sing witch!" he hissed, ramming into her rapid-fire, his loins stinging her buttocks as they slapped against her jiggling flesh.

Hermione obliged him hoarsely. She could do nothing else with that monster trying to bust a new hole in her.

With his free hand Severus reached under Hermione's body and fondled her breasts roughly as he possess her, sweat flying from her body with every stroke.

Suddenly the wizard stopped for a moment, rising to his feet, then crouching behind her on his heels, leaning over her, his chest against her back, using one hand on the mattress to balance himself because he didn't trust Hermione to hold his weight.

"Oh my gods!" Hermione cried out as Severus wrapped one arm around her throat in a chokehold, locking the witch to him as he entered her again, this time with so much power Hermione let out a scream that truly, truly was full of pain.

Severus stopped, realizing that he was about to take the witch to a place she wasn't prepared to go. Hermione was lucky he was able to do this. She had created quite a monster out of her fantasies. The Potions Master pulled back a bit, breathing heavily as he forced his lustful body under control. With his arm still wrapped around her neck, he spoke to her softly.

"I believe you've reached your threshold, witch. You can take a pounding…I'll give you that," he breathed before falling to the side and taking Hermione with him, "I'm not finished with you, but the fantasy man is retired…for now."

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and began to take her slow and easy, focusing on how wonderful she felt wrapped around him, how soft and wet the caress of her inner flesh was over his hot, stiff member. Oh, she was exquisite. Twisted and exquisite. He rested his chin on the top of her head and took his pleasure of the witch leisurely.

"It's good this way too, isn't it, Hermione?" he asked her, his eyes half closed with bliss as he buried himself in her over and over. He had never had an encounter like this in his life. To think Hermione Granger was the source of such release and pleasure.

Hermione simply moaned, exhausted yet still exhilarated as Severus moved inside her, deep and gentle, his chest against her back, those strong arms wrapped around her body.

"I'll take that as a yes," the wizard purred, slowly moving toward climax, feeling the inevitable tightening in his balls and already feeling a small sense of despair it would be over. But nature wouldn't be thwarted and he moved faster, dipping into the witch a bit deeper and harder, grunting as the pressure built.

Suddenly, Severus exploded, slamming into Hermione as deep as he could and firing into her body, his mouth going slack as the room whirled about him.

Damn, that was good.

Spent, the wizard sighed and lay embedded and deflating inside the witch, who fell silent. He could still feel her heart pounding however and tightened his embrace for a moment.

Hermione's breathing fell into a soft, regular rhythm. Severus realized the witch had fallen asleep. He felt lethargic too and would have dozed with her if not for the fact that he had to return to the stronghold tonight. Slowly, he withdrew from her warmth, coated with a mixture of their fluids.

He shivered as the air hit his deflated tool, slid his arms from around the witch and slowly rolled out of the bed. He stood up and winced a little as his lower back muscles started to protest all the unaccustomed activity.

His wand had rolled under Hermione a bit and he had to push her to retrieve it. The witch sighed and rolled on her back, still asleep, beautiful and naked, her lips pursed and her thighs glistening. Severus looked down on Hermione wistfully for a moment. She had been delightful and if he had his way, he would have stayed for another go at her. But he had to get back.

Severus scourgified himself, dressed and removed the rest of the illusion from the room. He then reached into his robes pocket and withdrew a vial of powerful pain potion and left it on Hermione's nightstand. She would need it in the morning after the adrenaline faded. He imagined the reality after the fantasy was going to be quite rough on the witch. He idly wondered if this night would have the effect of getting him out of her system.

As he looked at Hermione, he hoped not.

She was just starting to work her way into his.

* * *

When the clock struck eleven and Hermione had not yet come out of her room for breakfast, a very anxious Harry knocked on her door. 

"Hermione? Hermione are you all right in there?" he called, his green eyes full of worry.

What had Snape done to her? Had he hurt her? Why hadn't she come out yet?

Hermione groaned as consciousness returned and she immediately became aware of the aching soreness between her legs. The witch sat up, hissing and wrapping her arms around her lower belly, her own scent wafting up to her nose. Not only did she ache but she was rank with pure sex. She wrinkled her nose.

"Hermione! Hermione you answer me or I'm coming in there!" Harry said through the door.

"No! I'll be out in a few minutes, Harry," Hermione called back.

"Are you okay?" the wizard pressed.

"Yes, Harry. I'm fine, just fine," Hermione replied, easing over to the edge of her bed and resting her feet on the floor. Gods, did she ache.

"All right. I'll be in the kitchen," Harry said unnecessarily.

He wanted to see Hermione and make sure she wasn't badly bruised and had all her body parts intact.

Hermione looked over at her nightstand and saw the bottle of potion the Professor left for her. But it was unlabeled. She picked it up and opened it, sniffing delicately. She frowned. It smelled awful. Knowing the Professor…or Severus, that meant it was very effective.

Hermione steeled herself, held her nose and tilted the bottle to her lips, swallowing the thick brown liquid down barely tasting it. When she released her nose however, the flavor made itself known.

"Arrrgh!" she gasped.

It was truly horrible. But soon all her aching stopped. Yes, the potion was horrible but powerful.

Hermione stood up and walked over to her wardrobe, grabbing a housecoat and some clothing. Sweats and a t-shirt would do. She also grabbed some underwear. She put the clothes on the bed, then put the housecoat on, tying it securely. She then retrieved her clothes, opened the door and peeked out, then hurried to the bathroom to take a shower.

As she bathed, Hermione relived her night with the Professor and felt a renewed burst of desire as she remembered how he was. He said the right words and…and shagged her just the way she dreamed he would. Gods, it had been so rough, but so hot…his black eyes staring down at her, hot and full of lust, his mouth locked to hers, his body plunging into her unmercifully.

"Oh Severus," she sighed.

He even created an illusion of the Potions classroom for her. Hermione sighed again. Severus had understood what she needed and put forth an extra effort to fulfill her fantasy concerning him. Yes, there was something in it for him. Hermione's body, her youth and her passion…but still it wasn't required that he do what he did. He could have just given her the sex she craved without the bells and whistles. But he didn't.

Hermione turned off the shower and stepped out, picking up a towel and drying her body. It felt more sensitive than she could ever remember as she drew the soft fabric over herself, her nipples hardening. It was because of the Professor, she was sure.

She hurriedly dressed, then exited the bedroom, knowing Harry was waiting on her, probably very concerned about her "morning after" state. She walked into the kitchen and found him seated at the table. He stood up when she entered.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes drifting over her body worriedly.

Dobby brought over two plates of eggs, sausages, jam and toast, setting them down on the table as Hermione drew out a chair and sat down.

"I'm fine Harry," she said, picking up her fork and diving into the eggs as if she hadn't eaten for months.

Harry watched her inhale her food for a moment before he mauled his own eggs, turning them over and over with his fork, but not eating anything. He wanted to know what happened, even though it squicked him to think about the pale wizard shagging Hermione.

"All you keep telling me is that you're fine, Hermione," Harry complained, "I want to know…well…know more."

Hermione's fork froze in front of her mouth as she looked at Harry incredulously.

"You want to know more? Harry, I'm not a bloke. I'm not going to tell you what the Professor and I did last night," she said to him.

Harry made a face that looked as if he were about to lose what breakfast he'd consumed.

"Ew. I don't want to know what you did…just…just if he treated you…well…decent, I guess," Harry said, "I just want to know he did, Hermione. I care about you."

Hermione looked at Harry then sighed.

"He treated me just the way I wanted him to, Harry…and he was even…gentle. Is that what you wanted to know?" she said tightly.

Harry nodded.

"Yes. I just wanted to know he didn't hurt you," he replied, returning to his breakfast, his ears a bit red.

Hermione started eating again, thinking Harry would have a fit if he knew how rough the Professor had been with her. Oh gods…so rough, so strong…so…

Hermione clamped her legs together hard at the little pulse she felt between them. She wondered how the Professor was feeling this morning. Was he thinking about her?

* * *

Severus awoke with an enormous hard-on and his thoughts turned immediately to the little Gryffindor witch he had ravished with such abandon the night before. 

"Dear gods," he groaned, rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Maybe a good piss would help him deflate.

It did to an extent, but he remained half-mast.

"I can't dwell on her," he thought to himself as he showered and dressed for the day, "There are more important issues to focus on, such as how I'm going to get Potter into this stronghold and live."

The revel was going to happen next Thursday, seven days from now. The Potions Master had a lot of planning to do. The final showdown between Harry and Voldemort was fast approaching. He had to come up with a definite plan while hiding some of the details, which both Harry and Hermione would definitely have issues with.

The reality of what he was facing helped Severus to momentarily push Hermione out of his head. He exited his rooms and started to walk into Voldemort's throne room and address the despot when he saw the Dark Lord standing nude before his throne with his hands on his hips giving the high hard one to Peter's latest female incarnation. The transformed wizard was bent over and grasping his ankles, Voldemort pumping into him with gusto.

"Yessssssss, Peter! Yessssssss!" the wizard hissed, slapping him on the ass as he pummeled him.

Voldemort required Peter to suck it up and not say anything when he took him in this manner. The fat little wizard's voice didn't change after all and ruined the illusion if he cried out. So the polyjuiced wizard was gritting his teeth and taking it in silence.

"Oh good gods," Severus said to himself, backing into the corridor and quietly closing the door. That wasn't something he wanted to see first thing in the morning…or any time for that matter. It seemed that this would be a good time to check on the potions he had brewing and consider his next course of action.

* * *

Marcus Delaluci watched Ron's footprints with a bored expression on his face. He'd been watching the boy for two days now with the Eradicator tracking spell, the small map constantly before him, yet not discernable by others. But Ron did nothing the least bit suspicious. He spent his days in classes and his evenings either in the Gryffindor common room or on the Quidditch pitch. 

Still, Marcus kept watching. He had learned to be patient. Ronald Weasley was all he had right now. He'd keep an eye on him.

* * *

By Friday night, Severus had formed a plan…a rather risky one that required giving Potter quite a revelation. He hoped the boy was strong enough not to let the information turn him into a whining, blathering idiot. He got permission to leave the stronghold under the guise of checking on Voldmort's "surprise" and arrived at Godric's Hollow and let himself in. 

He found Harry and Hermione sitting in the living room, Hermione reading a huge tome with her feet curled up in the armchair and Harry polishing his wand. Both looked up at him as he strode in.

"Mr. Potter," he said to Harry by way of greeting, then his black eyes slid toward Hermione.

"Miss Granger," he purred at her, surprised by the very physical reaction he felt as he looked at the witch.

He forced it down and his reaction didn't show as Hermione blushed and greeted him back. He strode to the sofa and sat down, Dobby appearing before him with a firewhiskey. Severus took the glass and knocked the amber liquor back, grimacing slightly then returning the empty glass to Dobby's clawed hand. The elf bowed and winked out.

Both Hermione and Harry were sitting on the edge of their chairs and Severus looked at them both consideringly. Hermione looked as if she were about to burst as she stared back at him expectantly.

"Miss Granger, approach Mr. Potter," the Potions Master suddenly said, "Stand beside him."

Looking a bit perplexed, Hermione rose and padded across the room in her bare feet. She was wearing blue sweats and a blue t-shirt, her hair in a pony-tail. Severus' eyes rested on her body as she walked across the room and forced himself to stay focused. Hermione stopped by Harry's chair.

"Show him," the Potions Master directed, his eyes leveled on the witch.

Hermione understood immediately and turned pale as Harry looked up at her stricken face.

"Show me what? What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked.

"But…but Professor, the Headmaster said…" Hermione began nervously.

"I know what he said, Miss Granger. Unfortunately we cannot afford to follow his instructions if Mr. Potter is to succeed in destroying the last Horcrux and Voldemort. Now, show him! He needs to know," Severus said, his face stoic.

With Harry blinking up at her, Hermione reached into her t-shirt and produced her signature stones. Snape's stone began to glow, then Albus' stone…then…

Harry stared at the dimly glowing crimson stone, his green eyes wide.

"Why is Voldemort's stone glowing?" he asked in a stricken voice, barely above a whisper.

"You've been given a great gift that will protect you, Mr. Potter," Severus said to him, "Each Horcrux you destroyed left you with a minute bit of its soul fragment. It was drawn to you because of your connection with Voldemort. When you go into his presence, it will most likely be a painful ordeal for him. Right now, the signature is weak. Most likely the addition of Nagini's fragment will be enough for you to effectively curtail the Dark Lord and kill him," Severus said.

Harry's eyes shifted up to Hermione.

"You knew about this. Why didn't you tell me I was sucking in Voldemort's spirit?" Harry said in a low, accusing voice.

"Dumbledore said we weren't to tell you Harry, because you might think you were being possessed," she said in a small voice.

"So you hid it from me. You too, Hermione. I can't trust you either," he said darkly.

Severus rolled his eyes and stood up.

"This is exactly why you weren't told, Mr. Potter. Albus knew you'd launch into the "poor me" syndrome, accusing everyone around you of plotting against you. You are still an idiot. The fact that my life is so tied to yours is a matter of constant aggravation for me. Now shut up. Miss Granger did as she was told. She followed instructions like she was supposed to do. Stop blaming her and listen to me," the Potions Master said with a sneer.

"You have protection. Be grateful for it you dunderhead. It is going to get you into Voldemort's stronghold without setting off his wards. The stronghold is protected so anyone without the Mark cannot enter without being discovered. I am working on the premise that since you issue Voldemort's signature, the wards will not respond adversely to you. You should be able to enter without drawing undue attention," Severus said.

"Without undue attention?" Harry said incredulously, "The moment I'm seen I'll be hit with so many Avada Kedavra curses my corpse will probably be green."

Severus looked down his nose at the boy.

"Will you stop talking and listen for once?" the wizard said in exasperation, "You are not going to walk into the stronghold as you are. You will be in disguise. A revel will be going on and everyone will be distracted, I assure you," the wizard said. "I've arranged it so Voldemort will be…preoccupied…"

Here Severus' eyes slid toward Hermione.

"And I intend to bring him another gift that will assure even greater distraction," the wizard said as Hermione's eyes widened.

Harry looked from Severus to Hermione, then his heart went cold as he realized what the Potions Master intended to do. He leaped out of the armchair.

"NO! NO WAY!" he yelled at the wizard, who stared back at him calmly, "No way you're handing Hermione over to Voldemort! I won't let you!"

Harry stood there defiantly, his chest rising and falling angrily as he stared at the dark wizard.

"How could you even think of doing this to her…especially after you…you…" Harry hissed at him, trying to find the words to express his feelings without being crude.

"What happened between Miss Granger and myself has nothing to do with the success of our mission, Mr. Potter. Albus drew her into this, and she will be utilized. She is as much a part of this situation as we are, and her presence is needed," Severus said, "If you work quickly, she should emerge from this relatively unharmed."

"No. I won't risk her. I don't see how you can either," Harry said to him.

Hermione listened quietly, not saying anything, but an important question on the tip of her tongue.

Severus looked at Hermione, the expression on his face sober as he eyed the witch. Was she up to this, or was she a coward? Now he'd know how much she was willing to sacrifice for the Greater Good.

"Miss Granger, I will not force you to participate in this mission…but know that your participation can mean the difference between success and failure. Voldemort's life or Mr. Potter's. It is your decision," he said to her softly.

Hermione looked at Severus, then at Harry.

"No, Hermione," Harry said despairingly as he saw the look in her eyes, "No, Hermione…don't agree. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

Hermione blinked at him.

"Harry, it's more than my life at stake here. It's yours…and Severus'," she said, using the wizard's given name.

Severus didn't protest this as he listened to her response. Hermione continued.

"Not only your lives but the Wizarding world's very way of life. If Voldemort isn't heavily distracted, you might not be able to kill Nagini and get the added protection you need to face him. This is crunch time, Harry. This is it. I'm your friend and I love you. I have to do all I can to help you. You're risking your life for everyone. How can you ask me not to do all I can to help you succeed, to help you live? You can't Harry. I have to do this. This is my part to play," she said softly then looked at the Professor.

"I'll do it. I'll go to Voldemort when the time comes," she said to the wizard, who nodded…approval in his eyes.

Harry fell back into the armchair, his head hanging. Then he looked up at the glowing red stone, then the blue one beside it and seemed to draw a bit of strength. He wasn't alone in this. It was more than his fight…he realized that now. Many, many people were working against Voldemort's evil…but he had always focused on himself as if it were him alone against the despot. But he wasn't alone. He had dedicated people working with him. He drew in a deep breath then looked at Severus.

"All right. We all have to do what we have to do," he said with conviction, "We all have to take risks. Tell me the plan, Professor. I'll listen now."

Severus nodded and sat back down, gesturing to Hermione to do the same. The witch stared at him as he described the scenario and how Harry would get into the stronghold. That same unspoken question nagged at her. Finally the wizard finished explaining and the witch looked at him.

"Professor, you stated you would be bringing 'another' gift to Voldemort, meaning me. That sounds as if I am not going to be the first gift," she said, her voice quavering as her belly knotted up, "What is the other gift you are giving him?"

Severus stared at Hermione. Damn her. His eyes shifted toward Harry as he answered.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley will be delivered to him at the start of the revel," the Potions Master replied.

Harry stared at Severus, his eyes turning wild.

"But he will torture him! Then kill him," Harry said, horror in his voice.

"I will ask that he wait for my return before he…'gets started,'" Severus said smoothly, "The promise of another gift will stay his hand somewhat…though no doubt Mr. Weasley will suffer some pain during my absence."

Harry started to protest, but realized it would do no good. Hermione was silent, though it felt as if her belly was full of stones.

"I know the idea of your friend possibly being martyred doesn't sit well with you, Mr. Potter, but this is a war. Mr. Weasley longs to be of some use in the battle against Voldemort…he is going to get his wish. If he survives, he will receive the notoriety he longs for. Besides, if he were here, Mr. Potter…what do you think he would say if asked to do this?" Severus purred at the boy-who-lived.

"He'd do it, Harry," Hermione said softly, "He'd be scared to death, but he'd do it if it meant you'd have a better chance of killing Voldemort. You know he would."

"I'd feel better if he had a choice about it, Hermione, like you did," Harry replied, "I wish we could let him know."

Severus shook his head.

"Mr. Weasley's hot-headedness and rage are needed here, Mr. Potter. He will be livid that I've 'turned' and will believe I've betrayed you all. The oath he's taken will prevent him from revealing my true role, since it would interfere with the successful completion of your mission if he did so. He will come into Voldemort's presence a raging maniac, if I know Mr. Weasley. That is precisely what we need. Voldemort will torment him psychologically first, loving his rage and inciting him even more before he strings him up. That will give Mr. Weasley some time. If we told him our plans, we would have to count on his acting abilities. I don't believe he is a good Occlumens. The Dark Lord would know it was an act. This is the only way," Severus said.

Harry absorbed this.

"How will you get to him? He's at Hogwarts and the castle's well protected," Harry said to the wizard.

"It's already been arranged," Severus replied obliquely, "The less you know, the better."

Severus felt that Harry might try to warn Ron if he knew exactly how he was to be retrieved. Hopefully the boy wouldn't do it. It would ruin everything. Severus sighed inwardly. So much rode on this hot-headed young wizard. The gods help them all.

"I hope you don't plan on using Draco. I know Ron's watching for him. He won't be able to do it," Harry said, knowing Ron was most likely very on top of things concerning the blonde pureblood.

"I said it's been arranged, Mr. Potter. Leave it at that," Severus snapped at him.

Harry frowned but fell silent, brooding. Severus looked at Hermione.

"I wonder, Mr. Potter, if you would give me a moment alone with Miss Granger. I would like to speak to her privately," the wizard said.

Harry gave him a black look, then looked at Hermione, whose amber eyes were resting on the dark wizard. There was heat in them.

"Sure. I need some pumpkin juice anyway," Harry said, standing up and stalking from the room.

Severus watched him go, then turned his black eyes back on Hermione, letting them drift over her for a moment.

"Was the potion I left you…effective?" he asked her softly.

"Yes," Hermione said shortly, flushing as the wizard who had fulfilled her fantasies addressed her.

"Good," the Potions Master replied, "I was concerned the aftermath would be…a bit much."

"No. No, I was fine," Hermione said, sitting down in the armchair Harry vacated.

Severus nodded, then looked at her in silence for several moments as he figured out how to frame his next statement.

"Hermione," he said, using her first name, "I wonder if I have satisfactorily assuaged your curiosity concerning me? Have I effectively doused the fire that burned so hotly for me, witch?"

Hermione blinked at him. Oh yes, he had satisfied her…but the fire…that still burned. But how to tell him that? Not knowing what to say, or what he wanted her to say, Hermione answered a question with a question.

"Do you want it to go out, Severus?" she asked him in a small voice.

Hm. So she was avoiding answering him. She was feeling him out. The wizard smirked slightly. Hermione was such a child still in some ways.

"Not yet," he replied, "I find you…a very pleasant diversion. However, if we do not succeed in killing Voldemort, most likely last night will have been the last intimate encounter for both of us."

Hermione blinked at him, then said, "Well, if that is the case, Severus, then I will die happy knowing that at least…at least I had the wizard I wanted for a little while. That I didn't leave this earth without experiencing you. It was one dream that came true."

Severus shook his head slightly. Him? A dream come true? Most people would describe him as a nightmare. But Hermione Granger was not most people. Severus was tempted to take her back to her bedroom and shag her again. He could tell by the look in Hermione's eyes that she would welcome it…but no. Not now. He had to keep his focus on what was to come. He had to turn her over to Voldemort. Continued intimacy might cause an internal conflict he didn't need to be distracted by. The idea of doing it was already causing him some distress. There was a chance she could be raped before Harry finished killing Nagini, and he would have to watch it and not interfere. He didn't want to see that happen to the witch. He was the only man she knew in the biblical sense. Severus found he didn't like the idea of another wizard taking her.

It was silly. Stupid. Insane…but the idea of it made him want to hex something.

Hermione couldn't tell what the wizard was thinking. Had she said too much? She probably sounded like a silly, love-struck idiot to the Potions Master. "A dream come true?" Had she really said that to him? Oh gods.

"I have to say, Hermione, that you are…more than I imagined you'd be," the wizard said quietly, "I am glad that I decided to indulge you. You provided me with a much needed respite. Perhaps…when this is over…you might still hold that fire for me?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open for an instant, but she quickly snapped it shut. Was the Professor asking her if she would continue with him if they survived? She wasn't sure, so she gave an honest answer but not one that bound either of them to anything more.

"I think, Professor, I will always hold a fire for you. You were my first after all," she said, blushing, "It's said a witch never forgets her first."

Severus almost chuckled. Almost. Hermione didn't commit either herself or him, but let him know she still desired him. So, he did have something pleasant to look forward to provided he survived. The wizard rose.

"Very well, Hermione. Keep that fire for me," he said, walking over to the chair and drawing her up, "I believe I will need your flame in the weeks to come."

Hermione stared up at him, and the wizard bent and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"I will see both of you on Thursday. Be ready," he said to her silkily, "Stoke your courage as well as your flame. Until then, Hermione Granger."

The wizard turned and left, his robes billowing. Hermione stood there as if frozen, still feeling the warmth of his lips on her mouth.

Gods, she hoped they all survived. Hermione felt just a bit guilty that her reasons for wanting Harry to be successful weren't completely for the sake of the Wizarding world. They were selfish as well.

She wanted to continue with Severus Snape.

* * *

For the rest of the week Harry privately agonized over Hermione and Ron's roles in the final confrontation with Voldemort. He couldn't believe Professor Snape would risk Hermione this way. Didn't he feel anything for her? She had given him her virginity. She had let him take his pleasure with her. How hard and cold a man was he that he could give her to Voldemort? 

Snape giving Ron to the Dark Lord was no surprise. He didn't care for Ron any more than he did Harry. The only reason the Potions Master was even helping him was to save his own skin. Harry's conscience twinged a bit at this thought. It wasn't true and he knew it…it just felt true. Severus Snape had been protecting him and fighting against Voldemort's evil for many years.

Still, Harry's belly knotted up in fear as he imagined Ron screaming at Voldemort and getting crucio'd…and worse. Or Hermione being given to his Death Eaters and raped repeatedly before being killed. He was scared to death for both of them.

Harr tried to talk Hermione out of this madness, saying he could come up with another way to distract the Dark Lord, and that they should warn Ron, but Hermione told him to stop…that fear would paralyze him and it would be better if he focused on what he had to do once he got into the stronghold.

He was supposed to wait until Hermione was acknowledged by Voldemort, then slip into the third door on the left on the farthest wall and walk down the corridor to the last room on the right. Nagini was always kept there until the end of the revel, so she wouldn't inadvertently strike any Death Eaters during the excitement. He had to kill her swiftly, because since she was Voldemort's familiar, he would feel her death.

Hermione was to act as frightened as possible. She didn't believe that would be hard to do. Severus would have her wand and in the mayhem that followed Harry's appearance after he killed Nagini, the wizard promised to give it back to her so she could help fight if necessary. It would be the three of them against a throne room full of Death Eaters. Not good odds at all. Maybe Ron wouldn't be in too bad a shape and she could free him. It was an idea anyway.

Neither Hermione nor Severus knew exactly what would happen when Harry walked into Voldemort's presence other than the dark wizard should be adversely affected. Severus hoped that the Dark Lord's past orders that no one touch Harry Potter would stay the hand of his Death Eaters. It was common knowledge Voldemort wanted to kill Harry himself to prove he was more powerful than the boy. Severus had no doubt he was.

* * *

Severus watched as the Death Eaters began to set up the throne room, pulling mattresses out of the storeroom where they were kept. Voldemort liked to see the manual labor that went into the revels and allowed very little magic to be used during them. It was more visceral that way. 

Voldemort saw the wizard standing near the doorway watching the activity and called to him.

"My gift, Severus?" he asked the wizard pointedly.

Severus bowed low. I will be retrieving it shortly my Lord. I am sure you will be pleased," the Potions Master replied.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him as the first struggling muggle women were brought in and manacled to the far wall.

"I'd better be Severus, or you will provide my entertainment," the wizard lisped.

Severus bowed and disapparated. He had one stop to make first.

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Ernie McHalon was in his small shoe shop when the Potions Master entered. 

"Hello Mr. Snape," he said brightly, "I was just about to close up. Revel tonight, you know."

Ernie McHalon moved to England from America, where he was born. His parents were purebloods who fled Voldemort's influence. Ernie had other ideas however and imagined himself better bred than the yanks he found himself surrounded by. As soon as he graduated, he disowned his parents and returned to England on his own and started a shoe shop. He was quite skilled at creating magical shoes and trainers, which enhanced the wearer's natural attributes. A poor dancer would become a fair dancer, a fair dancer a good dancer and a good dancer, phenomenal. The same for his trainers.

"Yes, I know," Severus said, watching as the young man locked up and put the closed sign in the window. Ernie's shop was on a side street in Hogsmeade, one without many pedestrians. He couldn't afford a better location.

"I'll be right back. I just have to get my robes," Ernie said.

Severus waited patiently as the wizard returned with his Death Eater robes and half-skull mask folded over his arm. He drew his wand.

Ernie's smile fade when he saw Severus had his wand drawn.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"I am in need of your robes, Mr. McHalon," Severus said, "Stupefy!"

Ernie was knocked cold. Severus dragged the young wizard behind the counter, took the robes and cast a binding spell on him, then a silencing spell for good measure. It would hold him for a few hours. Long enough.

"You are doing the wizarding world a great service, Mr. HcHalon. Your robes may help shift the balance of power toward the good. Don't go anywhere," Severus said with a smirk as the wizard looked at him hatefully. The Potions Master disapparated.

* * *

Harry was pacing the living room in Godric's Hollow, Hermione seated in one of the armchairs in her robes, her legs drawn up in the seat watching him. Dobby stood in the corner wringing his hands and looking very frightened. Harry Potter was going to face Voldemort. 

Suddenly Severus strode in and thrust a set of Death Eater robes into Harry's hands.

"Put those on and be ready," the wizard said shortly.

Severus looked at Hermione who stared back at him with frightened eyes.

"You too, witch," he said to her evenly.

Harry held up the robes and the mask.

"What are these…I mean I know they're robes but I could have transfigured a Death Eater garment from anything," Harry said to Severus, who scowled.

"Mr. Potter, do you think you could just put on any disguise to enter the Dark Lord's presence? Every Death Eater robe is charmed to pass into his realm. Without one, you would die passing through his wards, unless you were in direct contact with another Death Eater. Even then, the wards make sure he is aware of all the unmarked in his presence. Hopefully his signature will not alert him in your case. The wards will recognize you as the Dark Lord. More than one singular signature should not set them off. Now, put the damn robes on," Severus said to him in a very irritated voice, "I will return shortly."

Severus gave Hermione one more dark look, then strode out of the room as suddenly as he appeared.

Harry looked after the departing wizard, then at the robes, then at Hermione.

"This is it, Hermione. This is really it," he breathed at her.

"I know Harry," Hermione said, her eyes glistening, "Put the robes on."

* * *

Matilda Hagg dismissed the DADA class, asking Ron to wait. The red-headed wizard did so. Matilda proceeded to load him down with heavy tomes. 

"You don't mind carrying these down to the dungeons for me, do you Mr. Weasley? There's a few points in it for Gryffindor. Your house has fallen a bit behind lately," she said to him.

Ron snorted. A bit behind? Slughorn might not be as nasty as Snape was, but the new Head of Slytherin House found ways to take just as many points and keep Slytherin in the running for the house cup.

"Sure," he said shortly.

Matilda Hagg made him nervous. Especially since she had no qualms about using Dark Magic on people.

"Those books are going to my private study. You go ahead and I'll be right behind you. I have to collect some parchments," she said.

Ron shrugged and walked toward the class exit.

Matilda quickly cast an imperceptible detection spell on him…one using Dark Magic and immediately discerned Marcus' tracking spell.

"Hmm. Very subtle. Someone is watching that young man," Matilda said to herself, following Ron, "No doubt they'll come running if I remove it suddenly."

The witch thought about it, then cast the "Notice-Me-Not" spell on the wizard with her signature. This made him imperceptible to others although he was in plain sight, though Matilda could still see him. Then she nullified Marcus' spell and fell back, waiting to see who showed up.

Marcus was immediately alerted and dashed from his office down the DA corridor. He ran right past Ron. He saw Matilda.

"Professor Hagg, have you seen Ronald Weasley?" he asked, his eyes telescoping slightly when he drew close to the witch in reaction to her powers.

Marcus could sense Dark Magic, but since Matilda taught the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he always reacted to her presence so didn't think it untoward. And since neither the Notice-Me-Not spell nor the nullification spell were Dark Magic, he didn't sense Ron either when he passed him by.

"I believe he was heading for Gryffindor Tower," she replied calmly, "the gods know I gave them all a large enough assignment to keep them pinned down most of the evening."

"Thank you," Marcus said, hurrying back up the hall.

"So, it's you is it, Professor Delaluci? Well, I'm afraid you've lost your quarry," she said to herself as she watched Marcus take the stairs two at a time, rushing past students as he headed for Gryffindor Tower.

Professor Hagg turned down the dungeon corridor, following the Slytherins heading for their house. None of them noticed Ron either. Ron stopped in front of her office and Matilda let him in, closing the door behind them and warding it. She walked past Ron.

"This way, Mr. Weasley," she said pulling on a torch and letting the wall slide up.

She walked through into her study, followed by Ron who looked at all the books filling shelves from wall to ceiling. Those were Professor Snape's books. They had never been removed, because he had quite a few nasty wards on them. It was safe to take out one at a time, but the book had to be replaced before another was withdrawn.

"Hermione would love this room," Ron thought, feeling a bit of pain at the thought of the witch.

She'd chosen Snape to be the first wizard to shag her. That bastard.

Ron frowned then realized Matilda was talking to him.

"Just drop them on the sofa," she said, walking into her bedroom, "I'll be right out to give you your points."

"All right," Ron said, piling the books where she said, then peering at some of the titles on the shelves.

"Mr. Weasley, could you come here a moment? I need your assistance," Matilda called from the bedroom.

Ron hesitated for a moment. Wasn't that the Professor's bedroom? Good gods, he hoped she wasn't going to hex him into shagging her. Brrrr.

Cautiously the wizard approached the bedroom and peered in. Matilda had her wardrobe open and appeared to be looking into it. She was still in her robes, so Ron entered.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked.

Matilda turned to look at him. She looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Weasley," she said softly as Severus stepped from behind the door. Ron spun.

"Your hour has arrived, Ronald. Weasley," the wizard said, "Stupefy!"

Ron went down like a ton of Hagrid's rock cakes.

Matilda blinked at the fallen young man and shook her head as she looked up at Severus, who put away his wand, then took Ron's wand out of his pocket and stuck it in his own. He hoisted the unconscious wizard over his shoulder.

"Does it have to be this way, Severus?" Matilda asked him as she looked at Ron. He was so young. So innocent.

"Yes, Matilda, it does," the Potions Master said soberly, then disapparated.

Matilda looked at the empty spot.

"Good luck, Mr. Weasley," she breathed, then headed for the study to pour herself a good stiff firewhiskey.

* * *

Voldemort was sitting on his throne when Severus appeared with Ron slung over his shoulder. About ninety Death Eaters were on the premises, tormenting the chained muggle women. They had not yet begun the revel in earnest. The Dark Lord saw the Potions Master approaching him and carrying someone, but he couldn't tell who. 

"Severus, it that my 'gift?'" the wizard asked excitedly as Severus walked forward.

"Indeed it is, my Lord," Severus replied, slinging Ron down to the floor, holding him by one arm so the wizard could see him. Around the pair, Death Eaters started murmuring.

"Why…that's Ronald Weasley!" Voldemort exclaimed, delighted, "However did you manage it, Severus? Draco couldn't seem to get to the boy."

"Draco isn't the only loyal Slytherin at Hogwarts, my Lord," Severus replied, hoping that would satisfy him. Luckily Voldemort was so pleased to have Ronald Weasley in his scaly clutches he didn't press for any more answers.

"Whoever assisted you will be rewarded," the despot breathed, "Rouse him."

Severus stepped back from Ron, pulled out his wand, pointed it at him and said, "Enervate."

Surrounded by Death Eaters, Ron's blue eyes fluttered than opened fully. They fell on the Potions Master and narrowed with hatred.

"Professor Snape! What are you doing here you bastard!" he cried scrambling to his feet.

Then he realized masked wizards and witches surrounded him. Slowly Ron turned around and saw the Dark Lord.

"Voldemort," he breathed, staring at the wizard seated on a throne of what seemed to be human bones.

Voldemort's red eyes rested on him and his lipless mouth stretched in a rather nasty smile.

Ron hesitated, then quickly turned around and launched himself at Severus, who didn't move.

"You dirty son of a bitch!" Ron screamed, kicking as several Death Eaters grabbed him, Severus looking at him stonily.

"I knew you weren't to be trusted you murdering bastard!" Ron cried, then he began to choke when he tried to mention Albus and Harry.

"Bring him here," Voldemort said to the Death Eaters holding the wizard. He descended from his throne in a stalking manner.

"You stay away from me you scaly fuck!" Ron yelled at the approaching despot, who looked amused as everyone around him cringed.

You didn't talk to Voldemort that way. The Dark Lord stopped in front of Ron, studying his face. It was contorted with a mixture of fear and hatred as he looked upon Harry's nemesis.

"Ah, that is no way for a guest to behave, Mr. Weasley," Voldemort purred, running a cold, reptilian finger down Ron's cheek as he was held tightly, "Now, tell me where Harry is."

"No. I won't tell you," Ron declared bravely, knowing the oath would keep Harry's whereabouts safe.

But why hadn't Snape told Voldemort? He knew precisely where Harry was. This didn't make any sense…unless…unless Snape decided he had to sacrifice him in order to stay in Voldemort's good graces. He did warn him about being taken. Ron didn't think it would be the Potions Master who would abduct him. He believed Malfoy was the one who would try. And he would never have suspected Professor Hagg to be in on it. She was scary but she didn't seem the type who would follow Voldemort.

"You won't tell me? Not the answer I want, Mr. Weasley. Let us see if the Cruciatus curse will loosen your stuck tongue. Crucio!" the wizard hissed, drawing his wand and hitting Ron full blast.

Ron let out horrible scream after horrible as the terrible pain coursed through his body, falling to the floor and arching wildly, wave after wave of agony washing over him. He had never felt anything so painful in his life. It was as if his very bones were on fire and being doubled over beneath his skin. He lost control of his bladder and bowels, shit and piss filling his trousers as he seizured.

Voldemort released him, Ron shaking and shuddering on the cold stone floor. Severus watched dispassionately. There was nothing he could do yet.

"Now that you've been properly conditioned, Mr. Weasley, once again…where is Harry Potter?" the wizard lisped.

"I can't tell you," Ron gasped as he continued to shudder and tremble, residual pain wracking his body.

Voldemort blasted him again, Ron's cries of agony filling the throne room as the Death Eaters watched silently. Voldemort let him go again, demanding an answer.

"My Lord," Severus said, stepping forward, "No doubt Mr. Weasley is under an Oath not to reveal Mr. Potter's whereabouts. Otherwise he would have told you his location by now. It can't be tortured out of him," the Potions Master said.

Voldemort scowled at Ron's shuddering form.

"Peter, bring my whips and chains. If Mr. Weasley cannot give me information, he will give me entertainment before he dies…slowly and painfully. Bring the knives and scourges as well," the wizard ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Peter said eagerly, pushing through the Death Eaters in a hurry to get the Dark Lord's favorite toys.

"My Lord?" Severus said to the despot.

"Yes, Severus?" the Dark Lord responded, his eyes still on Ron.

"I wonder if you might hold off on the worst of your entertainment until I return with your next gift. I assure you it will make the torture of this boy even more entertaining," Severus said.

"Another gift, Severus? You outdo yourself," Voldemort said with a thin smile as Peter brought in a set of long chains with manacles attached to them. He began attaching them to Ron.

"You are deserving of everything you receive from me tonight, my Lord," Severus replied with a low bow.

"That I am, loyal servant. You have already pleased me greatly. This next gift may call for a boon. Go then. I will stay my hand on Mr. Weasley for the time being, although my Death Eaters might like a small go at him," the Dark Lord said, the servants around him smiling evilly.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said, backing up and disapparating quickly for Godric's Hollow as Ron was hoisted upward by his manacled wrists and his robes torn from him. The Death Eaters moved closer, their fists clenched as they eyed the best friend of their Lord's most hated enemy.

Ron was most likely going to take quite a beating.

Severus had to hurry if there was any hope of the young wizard surviving his ordeal.

* * *

Severus apparated to Godric's Hallow and entered the house. 

Harry was standing in the middle of the living room, wearing the Death Eater robes, the half-skull mask crumpled on his head like a misshapened hat. Hermione was standing a few feet away from him, her amber eyes dark as the Potions Master strode into the room.

He walked around Harry then stopped in front of him.

"Pull down the mask," he said to the wizard who did so.

Yes, Harry made a passable Death Eater. Severus turned to Dobby.

"Bring me a long piece of thread," he said to the elf imperiously.

"Yes sir," Dobby replied, winking out. He returned with a spool of black thread.

Severus took it from him and wound out about eight feet's worth. He held one end out to Harry.

"Take this and stand a distance from me. We will apparate into the stronghold together but you will appear far enough away from me to seem as if you arrived alone. All eyes will be on me and Miss Granger," he said.

Harry silently walked over and took the end of the thread, walking back a ways. Severus sat down in an armchair.

"We need to wait at least twenty minutes," he said.

"But…but they have Ron…twenty minutes might be too late," Harry argued, afraid for his friend.

"I can't just instantly return with Miss Granger. There has to be some time lapse," the Potions Master replied, "The Dark Lord promised to withhold the worst of his tortures until my return."

"The worst. Any torture can be the worst. What's that mean?" Harry asked the wizard.

"He won't be scourged or cut," Severus said, "Yet."

They all waited in silence for more than twenty minutes, Harry starting to pace, holding on to the thread like a lead. Presently Severus stood up and offered his hand to Hermione.

"Come witch. It's time," he said softly.

Hermione walked up to him and took his hand. The Potions Master suddenly pulled her back against him, wrapping one arm around her throat tightly. Hermione began to struggle.

"We must be convincing," he said, loosening his grip a little, "Now remember to stay back, Mr. Potter. When I bring Miss Granger to Voldemort and he speaks to her, you make your way to Nagini's quarters. Now, give me your wand, Hermione."

Hermione reached into her pocket and handed her wand to Severus, who placed it in his pocket with Ron's.

"Are you wearing your signature stones?" the wizard asked her.

Hermione shook her head and pointed to a small table next to one of the armchairs. It rested there, glowing. She took it off because she knew the stones might have attracted attention.

"Good. I will return your wand and Mr. Weasley's wand to you. I want you to cut him down as soon as you are able. Hopefully he will realize that this was all a plot and join in with us, rather than attempting to punish me," the Potions Master said.

Harry's heart was pounding. Professor Snape looked at him.

"Wipe the sweat from your chin, boy," he hissed, "Be strong. Be determined. This is our only chance at this. Stay focused. Kill Nagini then head for Voldemort."

Harry nodded, unable to speak. Severus hesitated for a moment, collecting himself as well. This was the moment of truth.

"We go," he said, disapparating with Harry and Hermione.

"The gods go with you, Harry Potter," Dobby breathed, his eyes wet.

* * *

Ron swung back and forth between the Death Eaters, pummeled from both sides as he came in contact with the shouting, cheering, jeering group. Already his nose was busted, his lip split and one eye swollen shut as fist after fist came in contact with his face and body. A sickening crunch sounded when one burly Death Eater hit him in the ribs. Ron groaned, his tongue pushing against his loosened front teeth. Blood ran out of his nose and mouth, flowing down his chin as he swung back, blows raining down on him from behind. 

"Easy now," Voldemort said, once again seated on his throne, "Save some of him for the lash."

Ron was becoming numbed to the pain, his body going into shock at the brutal treatment. They had stripped him down to his boxers, Voldemort scourgifying the refuse from his body before setting his Death Eaters on the young wizard.

Suddenly Severus appeared, his arm wrapped tightly around Hermione's neck, the witch struggling for air. Every eye was on him as Harry also appeared several feet away, virtually unnoticed as he dropped the thread. No wards sounded. Apparently Severus had been right. The wards acknowledged Voldemort's signature.

Voldemort stood up.

"Is that who I think it is, Severus?" he asked, quickly walking down the dais.

The Death Eaters stopped their attack on Ron, who swung limply. Hermione looked at his bruised body and beaten face, tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes, my Lord. Hermione Granger," the wizard said, exclamations sounding all around him. This was quite a coup. Both of Harry Potter's best friends were at the mercy of the Dark Lord.

And there would be no mercy.

Hermione froze as the Dark Lord walked up to her. Severus released the witch and she looked up at the despot, her lip trembling.

"So you are the pride of Gryffindor House, are you Miss Granger?" Voldemort purred at her.

Hermione didn't answer him.

Voldemort studied her, walking around the witch.

"You are quite small to have such a large brain. Tell me witch, are you also under an oath not to reveal Harry Potter's whereabouts?" he asked Hermione, who nodded.

"I see," the despot replied, looking her over.

She wasn't a beauty, but fair enough.

Harry began to walk toward the third door purposely. Snape said he wasn't to hesitate but seem as if he had a reason to go into the back rooms. No one paid attention to him. Every eye was hungrily resting on Hermione.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and began to pop the fasteners off of Hermione's robes, his red eyes intense.

"As you see, Mr. Weasley has already joined our party," the Dark Lord said, enjoying the pain he saw in the witch's eyes as she looked at the suspended, bloodied wizard. Ron was groaning in agony,

"He is being warmed up for torture," Voldemort continued, pulling Hermione's robes apart and looking at her t-shirt and jeans. She was quite curvaceous for her size. Voldemort's forked tongue flicked out and touched her cheek. Hermione recoiled.

"You will also be tortured and summarily killed. You should have chosen someone other than Harry Potter to befriend," Voldemort said, "However, your torture will be a different sort than that of Mr. Weasley's. Tell me girl, are you a virgin?"

Hermione stared at him. Suddenly Voldemort slapped her, the witch shrieking in pain. He caught her by the chin.

"Are you a virgin?" Voldemort demanded, his face contorted.

"N-n-n-ooo," she replied.

"Slut," Voldemort hissed at her, releasing her face.

Damn it. He had hoped she was untouched. It would have made raping her so much more enjoyable

"Who was it? Potter?" the wizard demanded.

Hermione shook her head and shifted her eyes toward Severus who nodded slightly.

"It was Professor Snape," she said her voice quaking.

It was no act. She was scared to death.

Voldemort's eyes snapped toward the wizard.

Severus was quick on the uptake.

"It took some convincing to get the witch here, my Lord. I was aware she lusted after me and I used her lust to gain her trust. I didn't know you wanted her pristine, my Lord," Severus said apologetically, "I led her to believe I was a spy and working for the Order. She wanted to believe I was some kind of tragic hero and who doesn't want to shag a hero, my Lord?"

Voldemort stared at Severus, then burst out in laughter as did the other Death Eaters.

"Severus, your betrayal knows no bounds. First you kill that bastard Dumbledore, then you fuck this witch and hand her over to me? You are more dastardly than I gave you credit for," the wizard said, "I am disappointed I will not be her first, but considering how calculatingly she was defiled…I'll get over it. However, I don't want to follow you, Severus. I'll take a blow job then hand her over to my minions. Now, get down on your knees witch."

The crimson robes in front of the wizard's loins began to ripple unnaturally.

Hermione shook her head, tears flowing freely, Voldemort's face twisting into a frown. Gods what was she going to do?

* * *

Harry walked down the long corridor swiftly, stopping in front of the last room on the right. 

Nagini's room.

He drew his wand and opened the door carefully. It was a large, square room, lit by a single torch. Cushions were strewn about and it smelled close and damp. There was a movement in the corner.

Not wanting to waste a wand blast, Harry waited.

Nagini was aware of Harry entering the room, but felt her master's signature. Yet something was off. The huge snake slowly moved forward. Like most snakes, Nagini couldn't see well and counted on her sense of smell and body heat to identify friend or food...most things were food.

She weaved closer to the robed figure, then rose a full five feet off the floor, hood spread and hissing as she realized this was not her master, but someone unfamiliar. Only Peter Pettigrew entered these quarters. Nagini flung herself at Harry, her fangs extended.

Harry leapt aside, trying to get a bead on the snake's shifting coils as she pulled back to make a second strike.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry hissed as Nagini struck at him again, the boy leaping aside once more.

Since Nagini was over eighteen feet long, she wasn't as quick as a smaller snake.

She struck a third time, Harry barely managing to slip out of the way as she tried to drive him into a corner. Harry thrust his wand at the cobra, who was waving directly in front of him, almost eye level.

"Avada Kedavra!" he cried, pouring all his hatred of Voldemort into the spell, bathing Nagini in the dread green light of the killing curse.

Nagini didn't react the same way as a human, who would be caught frozen in the spell, then drop. Instead her great body lashed about in its death throes, knocking Harry to the ground, almost stunning him with the impact. Then the snake fell still and began to glow as a great wind rose, pulling at Harry, catching him and lifting him in its spin as Voldemort's soul fragment was released from Nagini's body.

* * *

Voldemort was unbuttoning his robes, Hermione on her knees before him, two Death Eaters holding her by her arms when he stiffened. 

"Nagini! Something is wrong with Nagini!" he cried, "I can't feel her! Peter, go see what is wrong!"

"Yes my Lord," Peter said, hurrying toward the third door. He pulled it open and ran through. Voldemort stopped unbuttoning his robes.

Severus stared down at Hermione caught between the two Death Eaters, his belly tight. Watching her forced to her knees before the Dark Lord caused a powerful reaction in the wizard, but he held his peace. He had to for the sake of the Greater Good. The Potions Master fervently hoped Harry had accomplished his mission. Everything…absolutely everything was riding on the boy.

His hopes were answered.

Peter was blasted out of the corridor, flying across the throne room and landing in a heap on the hard floor, out cold.

"What is this?" Voldemort cried as the Death Eaters pulled their wands and charged the door.

A powerful light burst from it, blasting them away and Harry emerged, his hair writhing and crackling, tendrils of light whirling around him looking for all the world as if he were caught in the center of a glowing cyclone.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort cried, then he jerked and spasmed, screaming in pain as several sparks of light flew from Harry and struck him.

"Nooooooo!" the despot screamed, attempting to run. He didn't know what kind of magic this was, but it was terribly painful. Voldemort wasn't used to receiving pain, only dishing it out.

Harry's eyes were blazing as he stalked toward the wizard. His steps were slow, unhurried, as if he had all the time in the world and nothing to fear.

"Time to die, Voldemort," he intoned in a hollow, unearthly voice as the wizard ran.

Severus stunned the two Death Eaters holding Hermione and hurriedly handed over her and Ron's wands.

"Get Mr. Weasley down," he hissed at her, turning and charging the recovering Death Eaters, whirling his wand around his head and casting a powerful blast that sent about twenty of them flying.

Hermione lowered Ron with her wand, then released the manacles.

"Ron. Ron we have you! Harry is fighting Voldemort and Severus is battling the Death Eaters! We have to help him!" she said to the wizard. But Ron was too badly beaten to be of much help. He couldn't get up.

"Give me my wand," he gasped, "I'll do what I can from the floor."

Hermione gave Ron his wand then ran to join Severus, her wand blasting as she quickly cast hex after hex, then covered Severus with a repelling spell and herself.

"Keep moving!" Severus yelled at her as blasts flew all about them, "If you are standing still they can cast the Killing curse on you. Dodge!"

Witch and wizard fought valiantly, Severus finally catching Hermione by the hand and pulling her to Voldemort's throne which he pushed over and used for cover. Now they had protection.

"Don't let any of them flank us," the wizard cried, "catch the ones trying to get around us first!"

There were so many Death Eaters that they were getting in the way of each other, accidentally hexing one another as they tried to hit Severus and Hermione. Friendly fire. Very convenient.

From the floor, Ron was picking off Death Eaters, barely moving so they couldn't tell where the blasts were coming from. His bloody face in a grim, bitter grin…Ron took them out with malice.

Voldemort ran from Harry, flashes of light striking him like lightening bolts.

"These are your soul fragments, coming to claim you, Voldemort! They aren't happy they were separated from you in such a deadly manner. The fragments you created by murder have returned that dark power on you!" Harry claimed, guided by some force other than his own mind.

"NOOO! This is impossible!" Voldemort cried, "My Horcruxes are safe!"

"Your Horcruxes are destroyed! I destroyed them. Now it's your turn," Harry hissed.

Voldemort cringed against the wall for a moment, then desperately cast the Killing Curse at Harry, who had his wand lowered at his side. The boy-who-lived was bathed in the dread green light, a victorious smile on Voldemort's face, before he himself began to shudder.

The dark wizard had made a terrible mistake. His own soul fragments, in essence his own life force surrounded Harry, making a barrier and absorbing the Killing curse. It was just as effective on soul fragments as a living being. The curse flooded through each fragment, connecting them with it power before finally arcing around and enveloping Voldemort himself, the wizard screaming as his life was torn from him by his own curse.

Voldemort stiffened and fell dead, the light around Harry fading and the boy stumbling as weakness washed over him.

Suddenly screams rose from the Death Eaters, who fell writhing and clutching their arms, Severus grimacing along with them as Voldemort's mark flared white and disappeared.

"He's dead!" Severus said to Hermione through gritted teeth as the entire stronghold began to shake.

"Help me get to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter," the Potions Master said to the witch, "We've got to get out of here, now!"

Hermione put her wand in her pocket and half-walked, half-dragged the wizard over to Ron, then ran and got Harry, falling with him on top of Ron and Severus. They disapparated as the stronghold collapsed, reappearing outside Godric's Hollow in full sight for a moment. Luckily, no one was about and Hermione and Harry helped Severus and Ron inside, Harry catching Ron under the shoulders and dragging him painfully.

Dobby met them at the door and levitated Ron immediately, floating his beaten body into the house, the door left open as Harry, Hermione and Severus entered, heading for the living room, each collapsing in a chair. Hermione picked up her signature stone necklace from the small table next to her chair and put it on.

Dobby situated Ron in a bedroom, placed a stasis spell on him that stopped his pain, then headed back out to close the front door. Just as he was about to close it, he looked upward. A ball of flame was approaching the Hollow at great speed. As it got closer, it took on the shape of a great bird.

"Fawkes comes!" Dobby squealed.

Severus, Hermione and Harry immediately ran for the door as the flaming Phoenix descended into the yard.

All around the wizarding world who were outside witnessed the flaming Phoenix passing overhead, wondering what was going on.

Fawkes landed in the yard and squawked at Severus pointedly.

"We must go. Catch hold of my robes, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter, grab hold of her robes," the wizard said as Fawkes flew upward and caught Severus by the shoulders.

"Hold on!" Severus exclaimed as Fawkes took flight, lifting all three of them easily, heading for the cave of the Acromantula.

Severus, Hermione and Harry dangled as Fawkes flew toward Hogwarts castle.

"Where are we going? To Hogwarts?" Hermione called to Severus over the rushing wind.

"Not exactly," he replied, "You will see when we get to our destination."

* * *

They all felt the magical wards wash over them as they entered Hogwarts airspace. Instead of flying towards the castle, Fawkes turned toward the Forbidden Forest. 

Harry's eyes widened as Fawkes dropped lower. He knew this part of the forest. He and Ron had almost been spider food here in their second year.

Fawkes lowered them to the ground, Harry and Hermione falling to the ground as Severus landed neatly on his feet. They got up and brushed themselves off, Harry's eyes wide as he eyed the mouth of the cave.

"That's the cave of the Acromantula," he said in a whisper, "This is not a good place to be."

"It is the best place to be," Severus replied, striding toward the cave mouth.

Hermione followed excitedly. She had never seen Aragog or the other spiders.

Harry hesitated. They had just killed Voldemort and now no one would know because they were about to be eaten by giant spiders.

They followed Snape into the cave, so close Hermione was stepping on his robes as the spiders clicked and scuttled around them.

"They come! They come!" the spiders hissed.

"They really do talk!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's not all they do," Harry replied, jumping as a hairy leg touched his buttock in passing.

All three stopped. An enormous stone cauldron, large enough to hold two grown wizards stood in front of the mouth of a large internal cave. The spiders all gave it a large berth. Around the cauldron was piled a small amount of glowing wood. It was Firewood, a special wood treated with magic to burn white hot and heat ten times quicker than ordinary wood once ignited. A small bowl, a large knife and what appeared to be a skeleton's arm rested on a boulder next to the cauldron. Something made a loud scraping noise in the cave behind it.

Hermione grabbed Severus' arm as the largest spider she had ever seen moved toward the mouth of the cave. Its fur was slightly gray and its eight eyes glazed as it worked its large mandibles.

"You have returned," Aragog said, "With the chosen two."

"Yes," Severus said.

"Then be done with it then. We are tired of wizards," Aragog said gruffly, settling himself on the earth.

"Be done with what?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at the large cauldron.

"It's time to bring back Dumbledore," he breathed.

Severus walked over to the stone and picked up the bowl, carrying it over to Harry.

"Place your memory of the ritual Peter Pettigrew performed to restore Voldemort in this bowl. I believe Miss Granger will be the one to perform it, since your magical skill is not as powerful as hers," Severus said with a slight smirk.

"I do all right," Harry said defensively, drawing his wand and pulling the memory of Peter restoring Voldemort from his head and dropping the silvery strands into the pensieve. Severus passed it to Hermione, who stuck a finger into it.

Both Harry and Severus watched her as she viewed it. After a couple of minutes Hermione looked at Harry and Severus, a slight frown on her face.

"There are three problems. The first is, Dumbledore doesn't have a rudimentary body. The second is, who is going to give the flesh of the servant? And third we don't have the blood of an enemy," Hermione said, looking thoughtful, "But there has to be a way to do this, otherwise the Headmaster would have prepared us better."

She looked down at her necklace thoughtfully at the glowing blue stone, then started. There was still a tiny glow to Voldemort's stone. She looked at Harry.

"You still have a touch of Voldemort's signature," she said to him, "Maybe your blood will do since it holds a bit of his signature. That's all we need."

Harry looked at her. Another blood sacrifice out of him for a resurrection. Well, at least it was Dumbledore this time and not some raving wizard with delusions of grandeur who wanted to kill him.

"All right," he said.

Then Hermione looked at Severus.

"I guess you're going to have to get in the cauldron, Professor…since your body holds Dumbledore's fragment," the witch said.

Severus sighed and pulled out his wand, checking the contents of the cauldron. It appeared to be purified water. Well, that was a relief. Albus might have stayed a soul fragment otherwise.

"Very well," Severus said, looking as if he had smelled something disgusting.

Hermione drew a deep breath.

"I guess I will have to add my own flesh, since Harry is giving the blood and you are serving as the form," Hermione said.

Harry's eyes widened with horror.

"But Hermione, Peter Pettigrew sacrificed his entire hand," he said to her.

Hermione blinked at him.

"I know Harry, but there's no other way. I'll…I'll give my left hand. I do everything with my right anyway," Hermione said, "And I can use magic to carry things if I need to."

Severus stared at the witch. He would have willingly given his hand for Albus, but his role in this was already ordained. It was a shame she'd be disfigured, but her bravery was admirable. He could deal with a one-handed witch.

Aragog listened to the young witch speak of cutting off her hand. He usually didn't care for humans due to the treatment he received from them in his youth when it was thought he had murdered a student at Hogwarts. Later it was found out a basilisk was responsible. But she seemed so young to make such a sacrifice and she had much courage. The spider spoke.

"What is it you need, witch?" the monstrous creature said.

"The flesh of a loyal servant," Hermione replied.

"I have served Dumbledore," Aragog said, "and one of my legs is useless and feels no pain. I will give that if it is suitable."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked the spider.

"If I were not sure, witch, I would not have offered," the spider answered rather snarkily.

"Thank you, Aragog," Hermione said warmly as the spider shifted its bulk a bit closer.

Hermione entered the pensieve once more to make sure she knew the ritual.

"All right," she said, taking a deep breath and igniting the wood beneath the cauldron. The Firewood went into action, the water boiling, sparks flying out of the surface as it rolled.

Severus had to get into that?

The Potions Master looked at the cauldron. He had to trust Albus knew what he was doing and he wouldn't be scalded to death. He looked at Harry.

"I am giving you the opportunity to perform a spell your father once performed on me, Mr. Potter. Do you know the spell of which I speak?" he asked Harry quietly as Hermione looked on terrified.

She didn't want the Professor to do this, but she couldn't very well say it. They had to bring back Dumbledore, and in her deepest heart of hearts, she knew the Headmaster wouldn't have saved Severus to bring him to his end in this manner.

Harry nodded, drawing his wand as the spiders and Fawkes looked on.

"Do it then, and quickly," Severus said, straightening before Harry and looking him in his eyes.

Harry hesitated. As much as he had despised the Potions Master, the idea of dropping him headfirst into a stone cauldron full of scalding potion didn't appeal to him. Now, if he were Ron...

"Go on boy! Don't be a coward now!" Severus hissed at him.

"Levicorpus!" Harry cried, flipping Snape into the air, directing him over the cauldron and releasing him so he fell in headfirst with a splash. They heard a thump and winced.

"I hope he's not dead," Harry said, his face as ashen as Hermione's was.

Actually, Severus wasn't hurt at all, and could breathe below the surface, the potion around him pleasantly warm. He knew Harry and Hermione must be scared to death, thinking he was boiling like a lobster.

The surface of the cauldron's contents stilled, becoming like glass. No pieces of boiled flesh floated up to the surface to Hermione's relief. She couldn't see the Potions Master however.

Hermione gingerly picked up the arm bone and raised her wand.

"Bone of the father unknowingly given, you will renew your son," she said, dropping the arm in. It floated past Severus then disappeared in a brilliant flash then the liquid around him turned a brilliant blue and cooled somewhat. Above him sparks flew from the cauldron as Hermione beckoned to Aragog.

"Help me, the second leg on my right," the spider said to Harry, who quickly ran over and grasped the hairy thick leg, and backed up, stretching it over the cauldron as Hermione picked up the knife. She held it under Aragog's limb, blade up.

Around her the spiders clicked and scuttled nervously at seeing their sire's foreleg about to be amputated.

"Silence!" Aragog roared.

The scuttling ceased.

Hermione drew a deep breath.

"Flesh of the servant freely given, you will revive your master!" she cried, slicing upward closing her eyes and hearing the splash as the severed limb fell into the cauldron. Green ichor spilled from the wound. Harry quickly removed his robe and wrapped it around Aragog's leg.

"Thank you," the spider said as Fawkes walked up and hopped on Harry's shoulder, letting her tears drip on the open wound, healing Aragog's limb.

The simmering liquid turned a vibrant violet color, bathing all of them in its light.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione urged looking at the cauldron, wiping the knife blade on her robes.

Harry ran up to Hermione and yanked his sleeve up, holding his arm over the cauldron.

Hermione looked at him apologetically, praying that Harry's blood held enough of Voldemort's signature to pass as the blood of an enemy.

"The blood of the enemy forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!" Hermione cried, slicing Harry's arm and letting the blood fall into the cauldron, the contents of which turned a blinding white. Both Harry and Hermione squinted, Harry pale with pain.

Since Voldemort didn't willingly give Harry his signature, hopefully the blood would qualify as blood "forcibly taken."

The cauldron's contents stilled. Nothing happened for several minutes. Fawkes healed Harry's gash in the interim. A phoenix was quite handy to have around in a situation like this.

"Do you think it worked?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know. It took a little while to…" he began.

Suddenly thick white vapor rolled out of the cauldron filling the cavern. Hermione and Harry could just make out the shape of the vessel through the thick mist. Suddenly the silhouette of a man appeared, rising out of the cauldron. It was in profile, and there was no mistaking that nose. It was Professor Snape.

Hermione's heart sunk. He was alone. Then suddenly another shape emerged, tall, thin and apparently…naked.

"My word," Albus said, looking down at himself as the vapor thinned, "I have to admit, I had forgotten about this part. Turn your head, Miss Granger."

"Unless you want to be scarred for life," Severus thought with a slight smile as he looked at his beloved Headmaster.

"Ah Severus, I see you have successfully completed your mission. Well done, my boy, well done," the old wizard said, making as if to embrace the wizard.

Severus leaned back.

"I would rather you be fully dressed before you come in contact with me, Headmaster," the wizard said silkily as Albus chuckled.

"Quite right, Severus. I forgot myself," the Headmaster said with a smile, waving his hand over his body and creating a robe apparently out of thin air. It was bright orange with blue stars. A pointed matching hat appeared on his head.

"Ah, much better," the wizard said jovially as the vapor cleared completely.

Albus climbed out of the cauldron, followed by Severus. Both were completely dry. Harry stood staring at the old wizard. Every bit of anger that was inside of him drained completely out and all he could feel was a surge of joy at seeing Albus alive and strong again. His green eyes glistened and he was unable to speak.

"Harry," the Headmaster said, extending his arms.

Harry launched himself into to them, grasping the wizard tightly as if trying to make sure he was real. He wept openly on his shoulder as Albus patted his back gently.

"There, there, my boy. It's over now. You've done it. You've destroyed Voldemort and preserved our way of life," the wizard said, his twinkling blue eyes cutting toward Hermione and Severus, "With quite a bit of help I imagine."

"Yes sir," Harry murmured against his shoulder as Hermione smiled at them.

She was happy to see the Headmaster too, but wasn't as close to him as Harry was.

Aragog looked on the scene.

"Welcome back, Headmaster," the spider said as Albus released Harry, who wiped his eyes.

Fawkes landed on Albus' shoulder, preened his hair a bit and trilled a welcome back. Albus caressed the bird's crested head.

"Ah Fawkes. It is good to see you again too my friend," Albus said as the bird rubbed his face against his, then took off through the cave in full song, flying towards the castle.

"Thank you, Aragog," the wizard said, smiling benignly, "I take it you are well."

Aragog sighed.

"I am tired, very tired. I will stop taking the unicorn blood and move out of this life. I am weary of it. It is time for the children now," the spider said, "Please go. This has all been a bit too much for me. Our treaty ends when you leave this cave. My children will not pursue…this time," the spider said, slowly withdrawing back into his cave.

"Let us depart. We have many, many people to shock and I for one am looking forward to walking into Hogwarts with Severus by my side," the Headmaster said, looking at the wizard fondly, "Thank you Severus, for housing me during my…absence."

The Potions Master narrowed his eyes at him.

"We will be 'discussing' your housing shortly, Headmaster," he said silkily, "and in private."

Albus' eyes clouded a bit. He should have known Severus planned to take him to task. The two wizards walked next to each other, heading toward the cave entrance, Hermione and Harry following behind.

* * *

On the grounds of Hogwarts, a powerful quake shook the earth, rousing Hagrid out of his sleep. The half-giant squinted out his window and saw a bright light coming from the direction of Albus' tomb. He hurriedly pulled on his robes and ran to the area, the light dying before he got there. 

"Oh no. Who'd do somethin' like this?" the giant groaned looking at Albus' tomb.

It had been turned to rubble.

Overhead, Fawkes flew by, singing loud and strong, a feeling of great joy washing over Hagrid.

"Fawkes is back," the giant breathed, great tears rolling down his face and into his unkempt beard.

Hagrid knew that Fawkes' reappearance and the destroyed tomb could only mean one thing.

_He_ was back.

Albus Dumbledore had returned.

* * *

A disillusioned Marcus Delaluci was prowling the halls of Hogwarts. At bed count it was found that Ronald Weasley was once again missing, and the Ministry notified. After Aurors checked the castle and grounds thoroughly, the wizard's disappearance was officially under investigation. 

Unofficially, the Ministry believed that Ron had left of his own free will again and wasn't putting much effort into finding him..

But Marcus didn't believe that, yet offered no help to the Aurors, hoping to find out what happened to Mr. Weasley himself and cashing in on that twenty-thousand galleons. Imagine the wizard's surprise when the main doors opened and Severus Snape himself walked through as if he belonged here.

The wizard couldn't believe his luck and drew his wand, removing his disillusionment.

"I've got you now, Snape! Don't you fucking move…don't even breathe hard," the wizard cried, running toward the dark wizard, his wand extended.

Snape looked rather calm considering he'd just been captured. Then Marcus did a double take, almost tripping over his own feet as Albus Dumbledore himself walked through the door, smiling at him benignly.

"Good evening, Mr. Delaluci," Albus said, "I see you are maintaining your usual vigilance."

Marcus worked his mouth like a fish as he looked from Snape to Albus to Snape again. Then Hermione and Harry walked in.

Marcus stared for a few seconds more then threw up his hands in disgust.

"Oh damn," he cursed as his twenty-thousand galleon dream bubble burst.

Shit, now there was proof Snape was innocent.

"Welcome back, Headmaster," Marcus said, walking up to the wizard and shaking his hand, looking at Snape longingly.

The wizard scowled back at him and rolled his shoulder reflexively. Marcus had given him quite a nasty shot the last time they encountered each other. Albus studied the blonde wizard.

"You don't look very surprised to see me, Mr. Delaluci," Albus said.

"I'm not sir. After Snape here got carted away by Fawkes, I figured something was up and you were still in the picture," Marcus said.

Hermione scowled at him.

"So why did you keep trying to catch him then?" she asked, remembering the wizard asking her to tell him about Snape with an offer of splitting the reward with her.

Marcus shrugged, tucking his wand in his robes pocket.

"I figured the Ministry would sort it all out later. It would have been an easy twenty-thousand galleons," he replied.

"It wouldn't have been as easy as you think, Mr. Delaluci," Severus said, his eyes like daggers.

"You think that do you, Snape?" Marcus said, his eyes just as hard, "Remember, I almost had you."

"Yes, when you surprised me and I was unarmed," the Potions Master spat back.

"To be honest Snape, to handle you…I don't think I'd even need magic," Marcus said, his hands curling.

"If you think you're wizard enough, Mr. Delaluci, I'd gladly let you test that theory," the wizard replied, his jaw tightening.

Harry, Albus and Hermione looked from one wizard to the other as they prepared to set a date for a duel, hand to hand style.

"Now, now gentlemen. There will be none of that on the day of my return. Come along, Severus. No doubt Minerva has a lot of questions," Albus said, pulling Severus along by his robes sleeve as he dragged his feet, looking back and glaring at Marcus, who saluted him with a nasty smirk. They'd meet up again soon.

* * *

Minerva certainly did have questions. Currently she was standing in her office staring open-mouth at Fawkes, who was standing on her desk and singing full voice. No one had seen Fawkes since Albus' death. She was dressed in her flannel nightgown, her gray-black hair hanging in one long braid down her back. She was barefoot because she ran into her office when Fawkes' song woke her. 

"Fawkes, what are you doing here?" she demanded of the bird, who whirled his golden eyes and continued to sing, "What are you going on about?"

Fawkes trilled at her excitedly, but the witch couldn't understand.

"Oh I wish Albus was here. He could tell me what you were trying to say," she said to the bird despairingly. She was facing the desk with her back to the door.

"Ah, Minerva my dear…Albus IS here," a familiar voice replied.

Minerva turned around and saw Albus standing in the open office door, dressed as outlandishly as ever, a broad smile on his face.

"Albus?" Minerva whispered, "Is this…is this a dream?"

Albus' smile turned a bit naughty.

"There's one way to find out," he said, walking toward the witch, reaching around her and pinching her on the ass.

Minerva jumped and squealed, her eyes wide. She realized this was no dream. Albus was here and as wicked as ever.

"ALBUS!" she screamed, leaping on the old wizard with such alacrity that her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him soundly.

Hermione and Harry looked at them wide-eyed as Albus held Minerva up, kissing her back.

"Ew," Harry breathed, "Old people kissing."

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs as Severus watched the couple soberly for a moment, then his black eyes shifted to Hermione.

Albus let Minerva down, and the witch blushed furiously as she saw they had an audience. Then her mouth dropped open.

"Severus?" she said, stepping forward to see him better as he stood behind Hermione and Harry.

"The same, Headmistress," the wizard replied with a slight bow.

"Oh my gods," the witch breathed, "We were all wrong about you."

Albus nodded in agreement.

"Yes you all were, and that helped to facilitate the death of Voldemort," the wizard replied.

"Voldemort is dead?" Minerva asked in disbelief, her eyes shifting towards Harry, who nodded.

"Truly dead?" she asked again.

"Yes, Minerva, he is truly gone. Severus worked with Harry to destroy his Horcruxes, then brought him into the stronghold itself to face the Dark Lord, along with Miss Granger," Albus said.

Minerva paled as she looked at Hermione and Harry.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" she asked in a quavering voice. He wasn't with them.

"He is at Godric's Hollow," Severus replied, a bit of a purr in his voice, "under Dobby the house elf's care. He's recovering from a bit of a beating, but none the worse for wear. He and Miss Granger both provided distraction for Voldemort so Mr. Potter could fulfill his destiny."

"Gryffindors are good for something after all," he added, both Hermione and Harry glaring at him for a moment.

Minerva frowned at him.

"And I suppose you provided said Gryffindors to distract him?" she asked tightly.

"Right in one," the Potions Master replied, his dark eyes glinting.

Minerva's face turned all kinds of colors.

"How dare you put these children in danger! You are a thoughtless, cruel, heartless…" she began, her voice fading as she looked at Albus alive and well.

"You are the bravest wizard I know, Severus Snape. Thank you for returning Albus to us. I am so sorry I believed the worst of you," she said softly, her eyes glistening.

"It is not all your fault, Minerva, I assure you," Severus replied, looking at Albus stonily, "I believed I killed the Headmaster myself."

"What?" Minerva cried, then she looked at Albus, her sharp eyes narrowed, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, what did you do?"

Albus looked from Minerva to Severus and back again.

"I think that is better discussed at a more reasonable hour, Minerva. It is late and I am rather tired," the wizard said, stretching out his arms and yawning exaggeratedly.

"It will be discussed," she said firmly, then her eyes softened, "You may take the guest room if you like."

"I would at that," Albus replied.

"Harry and Hermione, you may take the prefect rooms in Gryffindor towers, for tonight. I assume you will both be returning to us?" she asked them rather hopefully.

They both nodded.

"Then off to your rooms. Your parents will be notified immediately of your return, Miss Granger. You have a world of explaining to do," Minerva said with a sniff, then gave them both the password to get past the Fat Lady.

Hermione may have helped save the wizarding world, but that was no excuse for making her parents worry almost to death about her. Hermione paled as she imagined her father's wrath.

Harry looked at Severus.

"Professor, you can stay at Godric's Hollow if you like," he said to the pale wizard, who had listened silently to the arrangements.

"I would rather Severus stay on Hogwarts' premises until my return is public knowledge," Albus interjected, "He is still a hunted wizard. I would hate to see him taken after going through so much."

"Yes, you're right Albus," Minerva said.

"Thank you Headmaster, Headmistress. I will find my own sleeping arrangements here in the castle if you don't mind," he said, keeping his eyes from Hermione, "I am sure I can find an empty room or utilize the Room of Requirement."

"An excellent idea, Severus," Dumbledore beamed.

There was an annoying twinkle in his eyes, even more annoying than Severus remembered. Just how much did Albus perceive when he shared his body? Did he know about Hermione? What was worse, did he…participate vicariously?

Severus fought back a shudder at the thought of Albus playing the voyeur as he broke the young witch in.

"Well, I am going back to bed," Minerva said, "Welcome back to the wizarding world, Severus. Good night Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Go straight to Gryffindor Tower."

"We will," Harry said.

Hermione didn't answer her. Her belly was all knotted up for some reason. A reason she didn't dare consider openly.

"Good night," Albus said to his resurrectors, smiling at them brightly before following Minerva down the hall.

Guest room indeed.

Fawkes was sitting on his perch, which mysteriously had reappeared. He trilled a good-bye to the trio.

* * *

As they left the office, Hermione wondered what the arrangements would be at Hogwarts. Would Dumbledore resume his duties and the Headmistress return full time to teaching Transfiguration? The classes had been cut down to twice a week since Hogwarts couldn't afford another teacher besides Professor Hagg due to low enrollment. That was quite likely to change. 

And what about Professor Snape? Matilda was the DADA teacher now. It was unlikely she'd be removed to make room for him. What would he do?

They walked up the corridor and Harry mounted the shifting stairwell, expecting Hermione to follow. He turned to see Snape had caught her by the arm and drawn her back.

"Hermione," Harry said with warning in his voice, "We're supposed to go directly to Gryffindor Tower."

"I know Harry," she replied, "I just want a minute alone with the Professor. Things…things are going to change now. I need to talk with him."

Harry scowled for a moment, then sighed. Yes, things were going to change. Hermione was a student again…and Professor Snape? Harry wasn't sure exactly what he was. But Hermione was smitten with him. They might even have a last shag. After what they'd gone through, maybe they deserved one.

"All right. I'll see you in the morning," Harry said, then, "Good night Professor Snape. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

Severus nodded, but said nothing. Both he and Hermione watched as Harry rode the stairs up to the seventh floor and turned into the corridor that led to the Fat Lady's portrait and the Gryffindor common room entrance. There were going to be quite a few surprised students come morning.

Severus looked down at Hermione.

"You fought bravely tonight, Hermione," he said to the witch, his dark eyes washing over her, "I may not have escaped the stronghold without your help. I thank you for that…or…would like to."

"Thank me?" Hermione said, confused for a moment, then realization dawned on her, and she colored, feeling desire break over her like a tidal wave. Severus felt her arm quiver in his grip.

"Yes. Would you like to spend a last night with me?" he asked the witch.

He appeared calm, but inwardly he hoped fervently the witch would agree to sleep with him.

"A last night?" Hermione asked him.

"As you said, things are going to change. We will most likely have to return to our lives before our encounter," the wizard said softly, "And I would like to engage you once more, if that fire you have for me still burns."

"It does, Severus," she replied just as softly.

"Come with me then, and watch me ignite," he purred, drawing his wand and casting a "Notice-Me-Not" spell on the both of them then leading Hermione on to the stairwell and heading for the Room of Requirement.

Below them, a disillusioned Marcus Delaluci watched with narrowed eyes as they spoke on the landing. Suddenly, they disappeared.

"What? Where the hell did they go, damn it?" Marcus hissed.

He had hoped to waylay Snape and try to convince him to let him turn him in and they would split the money. No one knew Albus was back yet, and the Ministry wasn't interested in guilt or innocence…just that he was brought in.

More than likely that conversation would have gone badly in any case.

Marcus sighed, resigned that any hope of claiming that twenty-thousand galleons had evaporated like smoke. He'd have to find another way to make a fast galleon.

Knowing Marcus…he would.

* * *

In the Cave of the Inferi was a small fissure that led to a deep drop. It wasn't in an obvious place, simply between the entrance to the cave and the stone steps against a far wall. It was actually quite out of the way, unless the person swimming through the entrance was hit by the incoming waves just right and pushed into it. They would never escape and most likely would drown before the water drained out. 

At the bottom of this fissure, resting against the wall was a skeleton in tattered robes, the bones porous and slightly spongy from constant contact with the water that rushed in. It must have been there for years.

In the skeleton's clenched hand was a heavy gold locket with the crest of Salazar Slytherin engraved upon it, the symbol, an ornate serpentine 'S'.

The locket began to shudder violently, then burst open, a slight, misty light rising from its inner compartment. The small, sparkling cloud paused over the skeletal remains, then floated through a wall, its consciousness rejoicing as it passed through the stone and drifted upward into the night sky.

It appeared that the wizard or witch with the initials RAB did not successfully completely his or her own mission to destroy the locket Horcrux that held one of Tom Riddle's soul fragments.

The worst part was no one knew.

As the cloud consciously changed direction, heading inland and toward population, it was jubilant, renewed and completely enraged.

"I LIVE! YES I LIVE! AND ALL…ALL WILL PAY FOR THEIR TREACHERY!"

* * *

Hermione and Severus walked in silence down the corridor that the Room of Requirement was most often located. The ROR often moved about the castle, appearing to those who needed its special type of magic. The room would provide what was needed. 

As if on cue, the door appeared. Severus and Hermione stopped, the Potions Master looking down at the witch. Despite his possession of her, there was still innocence in those amber eyes.

"Come witch," he said, opening the door and letting Hermione enter, then following. He imagined the room would provide a large bed for them. That was what was needed as far as he was concerned.

"Oh my gods," Hermione gasped.

Severus stopped beside her and stared at what the room provided. Yes, it really knew what they needed.

Floating candles drifted in mid-air, illuminating a large, black marble bathtub, steam rising from the water. On either side of the tub was a privacy blind, one with a Slytherin serpent on it, the other with the Gryffindor lion.

"I take it we are to bathe," Severus said to the witch, then added, "First."

Hermione blushed. She was going to take a bath with Severus Snape? Somehow, this seemed even more intimate then having sex with the Potions Master. But a bath would be wonderful. It would wash the grime and sweat from their bodies after their battle at Voldemort's stronghold. Hermione began to walk toward her blind, Severus watching as she disappeared behind it.

The wizard walked behind the blind set up for him and began to disrobe. As his clothing dropped, it disappeared. Perhaps to be cleaned.

Hermione also disrobed, noting that her clothing disappeared as well, each piece winking out of sight the moment it hit the floor. Naked, she felt more than exposed and peeked around the side of her blind to see if the Potions Master had entered the tub yet. As she looked, Severus appeared, striding from behind the blind nude and pale, his lean, taut body painted a warm golden color by the candlelight, scars in slight relief. Hermione's eyes dropped to his loins. The wizard wasn't erect, his member hanging long and flaccid, bouncing slightly as he approached the tub. His dark eyes met hers as he descended the steps on his side and eased into the warm, sudsy water, settling in, resting his back against the far side.

Severus closed his eyes, leaned his head back and sighed as the warm water relaxed and soothed him. It felt wonderful. Then he ducked under the surface for a moment, and reappeared, water streaming down his face, his black hair plastered to his head.

He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione

"Are you going to join me, witch?" he asked her silkily.

"Yes," Hermione replied, still looking around the blind.

"Tonight?" Severus asked her, cocking his head at her shyness.

"Yes," she replied, still not moving.

Severus scowled.

"Since you are being so…demure…about your nudity, I suppose I will have to retrieve you," he said, starting to rise out of the water, suds streaming down his chest.

"No! No, I'm coming," Hermione said, "Just give me a moment."

Severus settled back in the tub, looking impatient now.

Hermione stepped from behind the blind and almost ran to the tub, not realizing everything was bouncing and jiggling in a most interesting manner. Severus smirked as she hurriedly walked down her own set of steps and lowered herself into the water.

"I believe you are more apprehensive about bathing with me, than you were about shagging me," the Potions Master observed, "Although that's not a fair comment. You were quite 'primed' that first night. You weren't prepared for this."

Hermione closed her eyes, the water soothing against her skin, barely registering what Severus said as she luxuriated. Oh, this felt like heaven.

Severus' black eyes rested on Hermione's smooth shoulders and soft throat as she leaned her head back, struck with the urge to nibble on them with a bit of force…just to hear her hiss and gasp. Well, he had time. A washcloth materialized on the edge of the tub next to him. The Potions Master noticed no cloth appeared by Hermione.

"Come bathe me," the wizard said, moving to the center of the tub.

Hermione opened her eyes.

"What?" she said.

"I want you to bathe me," Severus said in a softer voice, "You can reach the places I have difficulty reaching."

"But you can reach most of them," Hermione said, feeling a little apprehensive. Again, it seemed so…intimate.

"I want you to do it. It will…please me. In turn, I shall please you," the wizard said silkily, his voice ripe with promise.

Severus picked up the washcloth then held it out to Hermione. She slowly stood up then moved toward him, the ends of her hair wet, water cascading down and between her breasts, droplets dripping off the tips of her hardened nipples.

Severus began to swell as Hermione gently took the cloth out of his hand, then dipped it in the warm water, wringing it slightly. He closed his eyes and Hermione drew the washcloth over his face, feeling his sharp features under the wet fabric.

"Behind my ears and my neck," the wizard purred when Hermione took the cloth away. His eyes were still closed, but he looked pleased at her ministrations.

Heartened, Hermione washed behind the wizard's ears and his throat, then moved the cloth over his shoulders, the wizard's eyes snapping open and resting on her as she warmed to her task, drawing the washcloth over his chest, her eyes resting on the scars that lined it. There weren't many on his front. The true scarring covered his back. He suffered greatly under Voldemort.

Hermione faltered when she came to water level, the Potions Master looking at her for a moment before he rose, water streaming from his body. Hermione found herself almost face to face with his erection, her eyes crossing for a moment, then she looked up at the wizard.

"I think you can do a better job of it if I am standing," he said, his eyes glinting, "Continue."

Hermione stood up, her body gleaming and washed his lower belly, then his pelvis. The Professor's organ bounced as she washed around it, than began on his legs.

"You've missed a spot," the wizard breathed, wanting to feel her hands on him.

Hermione had never touched Severus intimately and faltered. Even when she performed her first blow job on him, she didn't touch him with anything other than her mouth and he controlled much of the act.

The Potions Master thrust his hips out a little, poking Hermione in the belly with his organ, a slight smirk on his face.

"Pull back the foreskin," the wizard ordered, "And please…be gentle. I am quite sensitive."

Taking a breath, Hermione grasped the wizard's tool, Severus hissing a bit as her small hand wrapped around his girth, soft and warm. Hermione bit her lip as she came in contact with its rigidness. It was heavy and hard in her hand, but the skin delicate, bunched and soft like velvet. Oddly, she felt that this part of him was both strong and fragile.

Hermione slid the foreskin back, the Professor making a sound in the back of his throat as he watched, feeling her hand tighten around him as she revealed his pale, lightly-veined shaft. Gently she ran the washcloth over the length of it, her eyes shining as she handled him, the wizard jerking slightly in her hand. Hermione bent, wetting and rinsing the washcloth, then straightened and lifted, washing his scrotum which was darker than the rest of him.

The Professor hissed a bit more at Hermione's ministrations. Finally, she finished, leaving the wizard more swollen than ever as she went over his legs and feet, the Potions Master resting one hand on her shoulder and lifting each foot so she could reach them.

Finished with his front, Hermione said softly and rather huskily, "Turn around, Severus, so I can do your back."

The wizard obediently turned and the witch bathed him tenderly, moving over his scarred back gently, her eyes glistening at the overlapping welts and scars on that alabaster skin. Severus could feel the sympathy and even reverence in her hands as she washed the dirt of the night from his body. His pale buttocks were tight and muscular.

"He has a great ass," she thought, then blushed, glad the Professor couldn't see her color. Finally she finished and he turned around, looking down on her.

"My turn," he said, taking the cloth from her, bending and rinsing it thoroughly. He straightened, pushed her hair back and caught her by the chin, tilting her face upward. He washed it, his black eyes almost luminous, his lips held in a tight line as he moved the cloth down and around her neck, caressing it as he bathed her.

Hermione closed her eyes against the intensity on Severus' face, and sighed as his covered hand moved over her shoulders and down to her breasts. She leaned closer to him as he washed first one full globe, then the other, her mouth dropping open slightly.

Severus stopped bathing Hermione, the cloth pressed to one breast, his pale fingers spidered around its fullness, his eyes taking in her pleasure at his touch. With his other hand he slowly pulled the cloth from under his palm, his palm making contact with Hermione's damp flesh. Her eyes opened and she looked down at his hand, then up at his face.

"Oh gods," she breathed, shuddering as desire washed over her, "Don't stop touching me. Please."

Severus stared at her. No woman had ever begged him for his touch. Still maintaining his hold on her breast, her ran his hand over her cheek, Hermione thrilling at the slight roughness of it as he drew it over her throat, tightening his fingers slightly around her neck, Hermione gasping at the way it felt, the sense of excitement she felt being at his mercy. Her eyes went heated, practically glowing as she looked at the wizard

Suddenly Severus let her go.

"No…no why did you stop?" she asked him as he bent over and felt around the bottom of the tub for the washcloth.

"I need to get you bathed and into…into…" he began, faltering as he looked around the room.

Get her into what? There was nothing to shag on.

Suddenly a large, four-poster bed covered in black satin fuzzed in and solidified several feet away.

"…into bed," he purred, beginning to wash her briskly and quickly, all business now as he moved the cloth over her skin rather roughly, only becoming gentle when he made her widen her stance and washed between her legs, using his fingertips, making Hermione buckle and moan.

Severus rinsed her off and stood facing her as two large towels appeared neatly folded on opposite ends of the tub.

He turned and walked up the steps, picked up the towel and began drying off. Hermione followed suit, watching the wizard run the towel over his body as she attended her own. When they were both dry, the Potions Master held his hand out in invitation

"Come with me, Hermione Granger," he said silkily, "It is time to ignite."

Hermione stared at the lean, pale wizard, his eyes unfathomable as they met hers, the dark curtain of his hair framing his face, that prominent nose slightly flared as he held his hand out. Severus' belly was taut, his words and inflated tool the only visible sign of his desire

Hermione felt as if she were caught up in some sensate dream as she walked toward him, the lace-wing flies in her belly growing to the size of dragons as she took the Potions Master's hand and looked up at him.

Did Severus feel anything for her other than she was convenient and available? Did she dare ask him, knowing how painful his answer could be? The wizard had already said she was a diversion which meant she took his mind off of the desperation of his life. Now that his life was restored most likely he no longer needed a diversion and he was just…just getting a last shag from a silly, smitten witch who he had nothing in common with other than parts that fit together.

And what was worse…if this were true, she knew it and still was willing to shag him, because of her own attraction and desperation to feel a part of him. It was stupid. It was worse than stupid but Hermione couldn't help what she felt and didn't have the strength to walk away with some dignity. He had given her the fantasy she dreamed of and instead of freeing her…she was addicted. What would she do after this was all over? Could she ever find anyone that made her feel the way the snarky Potions Master did?

Severus noticed the sadness in the witch's eyes before they fell away from him, Hermione's body language changing dramatically.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked her.

She didn't reply.

"I asked you what is wrong, witch…now tell me," he demanded, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"You must think I'm so stupid," she said in a near whisper, "Just a foolish, love struck little witch. You've all but said this is going to be our last time together and instead of walking away myself, I'm going to do this knowing that when we're done, you are going to walk away as if nothing ever happened between us."

Severus looked down at her, but said nothing.

"I'm going to remember you for the rest of my life, Severus. You are the first wizard to ever…ever…" she began.

"Fuck you?" he said softly, his black eyes seeming to see right through her.

She nodded, shuddering slightly, her eyes falling to his chest. She couldn't bear to look at him as she continued.

"You are the only one I ever wanted to be under, to feel inside me. I know there will probably be others…but none of them will be you. I will never meet another wizard like you. And that makes me incredibly sad," she said.

Severus began to lead her toward the bed.

"Yes, there is only one of me, thank the gods," he replied as he helped her into the bed, Hermione sliding over and lying on her back, looking up at him, "but, there is only one of you as well, Hermione."

His eyes swept over her curves for a moment, then he climbed into the bed and lay on his side facing the witch.

"Only one young, brilliant witch willing not only to bed me, but risk her life for me. Do you think that doesn't affect me, Hermione? Tonight you fought side by side with me. Tonight you willingly gave yourself over to the Dark Lord to help me, knowing you could have been killed. Yes, you were helping Harry as well but I know that you wanted my service to the Dark Lord to end, wanted my name cleared. You wanted me to be free," he said softly, curling one finger in her hair.

Hermione's eyes glistened. Yes, she did want those things for him. Severus drew in a deep breath.

"I know you think you want to continue with me, Hermione, but for me to do so would be unfair to you. You are young and ultimately need to be with someone your own age, someone you can relate to and grow with. I am too old a wizard for you to be in a relationship with. Too old and too set in my ways. I am used to being alone. Besides, you want the man of your fantasies…a man that doesn't exist unless I purposely create him. But the reality of who I am is far different than the man you desire," he said.

Hermione blinked up at him.

"My father was twice my mother's age when they married," she said softly, "And I've seen your reality…the way you took me after the fantasy. It was…was…beautiful. You were gentle, gentler than I ever would have imagined a man like you capable of. You're not the kind of man that purposely hurts a woman…I know that now."

Hermione lowered her eyes at her next admittance.

"You were right about me. I wanted you to hurt me, to punish me. Part of me thought you would like that…that you…that you might…might find me desirable for just that reason if nothing else. I thought that if I showed you that you could…could do what you wanted…you would…you would finally…like me," Hermione said, her eyes flicking up to look at him again, "that you would finally see something about me that you approved of."

"Are you telling me, Hermione, that all of this was about getting my 'approval?'" Severus asked her, a strange note in his voice.

"Not all of it. Only part of it," she replied.

Hermione felt this would be the last time she would be able to talk to Severus this way. Once his role was found out by the public, he would be famous rather than infamous, the center of attention. More than likely there would be other witches, older and more experienced that would be flocking to him. Suddenly, Hermione didn't want to talk anymore. It wouldn't do to try and tell him how she really felt. He would never accept that she loved him, had loved him since her sixth year.

"I don't want to talk anymore, Severus," she said, a single tear running down her cheek, "I just want…want you…now."

"Me…or the fantasy?" he asked her, shifting closer.

Hermione felt the weight of his erection resting against her thigh.

"I want you…and maybe a little fantasy," she said softly.

"Tell me what your fantasy is then," he asked her the witch beginning to shudder at his proximity.

Hermione inhaled as if preparing for some powerful exertion. And it did take all her strength to open up to the wizard. All he could do was tell her he couldn't give her what she wanted.

"I want to believe that you feel something for me…that when you touch me, it's because you want to touch me as much as I want you to. I want to believe this is more than an opportunity for you to shag a young infatuated witch, Severus. I want to believe you find me special, more special than anyone else in the world, and that's why you're with me now. I want to be able to pretend, just this one last time, that you love me… and will continue to love me forever," she said, then…"I know it's silly…"

Severus placed one long finger against her lips, shushing her.

"It's not silly to want to be loved by someone," he said softly.

The truth was, in his early years before he was so hardened by his life and his duties, Severus had the same desire as Hermione. But he was too strange, too ugly, too ostracized by the fairer sex to believe it could ever happen. So he gave up, accepting one-night stands with inebriated witches and prostitutes as a poor substitute for love. It gave him contact at least. But when it was over, they never saw anything more than the momentary pleasure, a pleasure they could get from any randy wizard…then they were gone.

Now Hermione was in his place…but it had to be more painful for her knowing that this wouldn't last, that he would leave. But what she wanted…she didn't know that was what she really wanted. She couldn't. She had nothing to compare this to. The young were fickle creatures, subject to changing their minds at the drop of a galleon. And Hermione was just eighteen. He was twice her age. He hadn't known about her parents' age difference however. Hermione most likely truly did believe age didn't matter when it came to love.

"You want to feel…loved?" Severus asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"I don't know if I can make you feel that, witch. I have never been loved…I don't know what it feels like…I have no point of reference," he said honestly.

"It feels…it feels like this," she said, drawing him down and latching her mouth to his, kissing the wizard with all the feeling she could bring to the fore, praying he could feel what was inside of her.

Severus gave himself over to her kiss, not resisting, not taking charge. Just feeling Hermione's heat, her sweetness…her honesty. She wasn't some randy witch looking for a simple release with any available wizard. She was a young woman trying to connect with the one wizard she wanted, trying to connect with him simply because he was who he was and there was no "substitute" as far as she was concerned. He felt her fire wash over him and began to return the kiss hungrily, as if he were starving.

Severus rolled to his back, pulling Hermione on top of him and wrapping his arms around her body, feeling her softness, her need, her desire for him and responded to it. The witch moved from his mouth and planted kisses all over his face, even down the long bridge of his nose. No one had ever focused on his face. Severus stopped her and Hermione looked down on him, his hair spread over the black pillow case.

"How can you kiss this face?" he asked, "This face has stopped witches in their tracks."

"It's a wonderful face, Severus. Your eyes are so beautiful and dark, your nose…distinguished, and your mouth…gods it's so sensual," she breathed, falling back to it, kissing him hungrily if artlessly. Severus found it very pleasurable…more than pleasurable. Affecting.

"Those witches should have kept moving forward," Hermione murmured against his lips.

Severus chuckled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, witch," he growled, rolling over on top of Hermione and looking down at her. She looked so…happy. Genuinely happy. And it was because she was with him.

"I do think you special, Hermione Granger. Who but you could figure out how to identify a Horcrux? Who but you would desire to learn the truth so greatly that you would risk your life and meet up with a murderer?"

"You weren't a murderer. You were a Horcrux," Hermione said to him, "And you were following the Headmaster's orders."

"Yes, but you didn't know that," Severus said to her softly, "I could have simply lured you to me then killed you. You knew that."

"I didn't think about that aspect of it too much. I might have become too afraid. I preferred to believe you had something important to say to me, something that would make sense of everything. It was worth a bit of danger to know the truth," Hermione replied, shifting under his delicious weight.

Severus lowered his head and kissed her, lingering a moment before breaking the kiss.

"You didn't know the truth, yet you tried to save me from Marcus," he said.

"Yes, but Dumbledore's stone had glowed. I knew you were a Horcrux and had to be protected," she replied, "I knew you hadn't really killed him…that there was some type of plan in action. Marcus would have ruined it if he had captured you. I couldn't let that happen if I could help it. I would have hexed him if I had to," she replied.

"Such a courageous little witch," Severus purred, "Such a Gryffindor. Such a…"

He kissed her again, savoring her lips and the taste of her mouth as he scoured it, relishing her willing acceptance of his invasion. He spent several minutes enjoying the witch this way, bringing Hermione closer to her fantasy with every passing moment. The way he was kissing her, how could he not feel something? If it were only sex, wouldn't he already be stroking inside her body?

In the back of his mind, Severus was questioning the same thing. Why was he taking so much time? Initially he thought to bring her to the ROR, strip the witch down and take his final pleasure of her. But now, after the bathing and listening to the witch share her thoughts and feelings…something in him had been moved, shifted and brought to the fore.

No one had ever wanted him the way Hermione did. True, she was young and inexperienced with the way things worked between wizards and witches. She was not yet aware of the games, the cynicism, the separation of emotions from desire. Everything she felt was innocent and…real. She was not yet hardened. Severus knew this was a gift and as such, something to treasure while he had it.

Slowly Severus slid his mouth over the witch's chin, then down her throat, his pale hands caressing her body as he kissed and suckled her skin, the witch sighing and arching as he moved over her shoulders and breasts passionately, tasting her flesh, feeling its warmth and softness under his lips. Hermione was sweet, delectable, damn near edible her hands entwining in his hair, her fingers scratching his scalp in reaction as she gasped.

"Oh gods…Severus, you feel so good…don't stop, don't ever stop," Hermione moaned as he licked between her breasts, shifting lower, his mouth moving over her belly now, "I want to remember you like this forever. Forever"

He could smell her arousal, musky, cloying, heat rising from her apex as he moved lower and shifted her thighs to his shoulders and wrapped his arms around them, holding her firmly before breaching her core with his tongue, a groan erupting from the wizard at the taste of her, Hermione squealing and clamping her thighs tightly around his head as he slipped his hot, supple muscle over her sensitive flesh, tormenting the witch and making her buckle before moving to her inner thighs and collecting the honey that glistened there.

Hermione cried out, lost to sensation as the wizard returned to her core, lapping, tasting, reveling in her responses as he drank her in, Hermione's thighs trembling, then her body following as he brought her closer to release. Finally, she blew, arching upward strongly as her climax hit her and flowed, the Potions Master drinking it down, his eyes closed in pleasure, sucking strongly, Hermione's voice a song that overtook him.

Severus stayed with her until she calmed, pressing gentle kisses on her core before drawing himself up and resting on her body, ready for the next stage, swollen and aching for submersion inside her hot, writhing body. He looked down at her, her hair in ringlets against her temple, her amber eyes languid and lusting at the same time. She was beautiful, though her features hadn't changed. She was beautiful because her longing for him was real.

"Now witch," Severus breathed, adjusting himself so his shaft rested against her. He ground against her with some force. Hermione's breath hitched and even a blind man could see her readiness.

"Now I lose myself in your fire," Severus breathed, sliding his hips back, reaching between their bodies and resting the thick tip of his shaft against her entrance.

His eyes locked to Hermione's face, Severus entered the witch slowly, letting out a groan of pleasure as he parted her with his girth, sliding into her soft warmth and wetness, her body shuddering at his intrusion, her amber eyes fluttering as the wizard's hardness stretched and filled her.

"Yesss," Hermione breathed, her arms wrapping around his lower back, her pelvis tilting deliciously, causing the wizard to let out another groan as Hermione began to wind around him hungrily, letting go, deciding this last time she would not be passive. He would feel her fire.

"Dear gods," Severus gasped, his eyes rolling upwards for an instant as Hermione clamped down on him, rolling his member inside her body. The wizard pulled back and thrust inside her reflexively, Hermione letting out a small cry, but continuing her movements, loving the feel of the Potions Master so deep and hard inside her.

"When did you learn to do this?" he gasped at the witch, stroking into her again.

"Just now," Hermione moaned, rolling her hips in smaller circles, almost driving Severus wild as her softness rippled, clutched and pulled at him. He hadn't even started possessing the witch yet.

"Keep doing it," Severus hissed, lifting himself up on his hands and arching into Hermione, letting the witch do all the work as he stared down at her undulating body. She had to be the sexiest witch he had the pleasure of being with, her eyes closed, her lower lip captured by her teeth, a sheen of perspiration starting to form.

"You're beautiful, Hermione Granger," the wizard crooned to the witch, meaning every word as she worked her magic on him, "Exquisite…my gods…"

Severus lifted his hips and drove into Hermione hungrily, but not roughly, sliding through her heat, hissing at the sensation as the little witch pleasured him. Never had a woman worked so hard to please him. It was always up to him to control the act, to break the first sweat. Not now. Not with Hermione. She was going for the gold, taking the wizard for the best ride of his life.

"Circe," Severus grimaced, starting to thrust into Hermione rhythmically, his mouth dropping open as she received him, crying out and murmuring soft arousing words, egging him on, telling him how good he felt, how she wished they could stay together, how she wished he would let himself be loved by her.

Hermione had no reason to hold back what was in her heart now as Severus flexed over her, his dark eyes passionate and full of wonder as he took her to the heights, her small hands clutching at his buttocks now, pulling him into her.

"More…more," she breathed, "Take me harder…let me feel you, Severus."

Too caught up to speak, Severus stopped long enough to slip his arms under her thighs, spreading the witch wide under him, then plowed into her lustfully, driving between her thighs, squelching through her juices, her sleeve sucking at him like a small, deep mouth, her body jerking roughly under his stroke.

Hermione knew nothing but the wizard on top of her, moving inside of her, driving, thrusting and bucking into the core of her need, hard, strong, his possession satisfying, his ache replacing her own as she bounced beneath him, wanting even more of him, wanting to fly apart because of him, broken and scattered by the power of his need for her.

Severus watched himself piston into the sweet, pink orifice between the witch's thighs, his plunging organ glistening with Hermione's juices, the wizard glancing up at her face for several moments, watching her shriek before returning to the erotic view of their bodies engaging.

"Kiss…me…Severus!" Hermione begged him, her voice breaking under the wizard's stroke. Severus dropped to her mouth, possessing it, kissing the witch deeply as he continued driving into her, unable to stop, wishing this would never stop as she wound her arms around his neck, returning his kiss and moaning into his mouth. Hermione was so passionate, so deeply involved in their melding, in their connection. How in the world was he going to leave her alone after this?

Suddenly Hermione began struggling under him, and he stopped moving, pulling away from her mouth, panting, his body slick with perspiration, his eyes questioning as he forced himself to remain still.

"Let me on top," Hermione breathed, "I want to get on top of you."

Severus stared down at her and she felt him throb powerfully. She wanted control.

The wizard rolled to his back, releasing her legs, which had almost been pinned on either side of her head. Hermione climbed on top of him, straddling the wizard's hips, grasping his hardness in her hand and rather clumsily lowering herself over it, hissing as he filled her again. She stared down at the wizard for a moment, then leaned forward, kissing his mouth gently.

"Can't you stay with me? It doesn't matter how young I am," she said to the wizard, "I'm ruined now. Who will I find to love when I'm already in love with you?"

"Sssh," Severus breathed, gently pushing Hermione back up to a sitting position, catching her by her waist and showing her how to move, lifting the witch up and pulling her back down rhythmically until she began to move on her own.

"Yessss. Yesss, that's it witch. Lessons aren't the only thing you learn quickly," he groaned as Hermione clutched his shoulders and used them for leverage, pushing off of them and dropping down hard, gasping at the impact. She began to roll her hips again, rewarded by the Potions Master's eyes once again rolling up into his head, his face contorting terribly as if in pain. But it wasn't pain…it was almost too much pleasure.

"See? We can do this all the time, Severus…just like this," the tempting little witch breathed, rolling her hips almost viciously, alternating between straight strokes and winding motions, the wizard almost crying out. Hermione was shagging the shit out of him. No witch had ever given herself to him with such abandon or taken from him with such unrepentant need.

Severus suddenly sat up, wrapping his arms around the witch and pouring on the power, Hermione's face against his throat, crying out.

The wizard pulled back and locked his mouth to hers, absorbing her cries, drinking them down inside himself, losing himself in her voice, her taste, her scent and the feel of her inner body caressing him. Hermione tightened around him and pulled away, falling back, arching over his arms and orgasming, her heat pouring over him as she shuddered, trembling with the force of her climax.

"Yes…yes," Severus breathed, pulling out of the witch and twisting her about until she was on her knees, then entering her from behind, arching over her back and driving into her with abandon, lost, starving, falling in. Hermione was all he knew and felt as if she were all he'd ever want to know as he rode her body, one arm circling her belly now, holding her up as he drew closer to his own corner of heaven.

Perspiration dripped from his body, wetting the witch under him, making her hot flesh slick as if oiled. Hermione's hair was a mass of tangled ringlets, her voice becoming weaker as the Potions Master took all he could of the witch while giving her all that he was, his lungs beginning to burn and muscles starting to knot up. Still he didn't want to stop…the sense of connection he felt to the young witch was addictive…Hermione was both the drug and the cure.

"Don't let me go," Hermione's voice pled brokenly, "Don't let me go, Severus. Please don't let me go."

The Potions Master wasn't sure if Hermione was referring to his possession, or to herself…asking him to stay with her. All the wizard knew was her broken plea seemed to shoot straight into his heart so powerfully, he felt it clutch almost painfully

Severus fell to the side, drawing Hermione down and spooning around her body, his stroke becoming slow and reverent, his lips pressing against her throat, his hands gently caressing her body, soothing her as he brought them both back from the brink.

"I'm here," he breathed against her ear, his body rocking hers as he continued his slow, deep penetration, his balls giving the tell-tale pulse that warned ejaculation wasn't far behind, "I have you, witch."

Hermione sighed and pressed back against him harder, her breathing easing as he kissed her neck and shoulders, still stroking into her body. She could feel him pulsing inside her and knew he was close to the end.

As Severus' mouth moved over her skin and his shaft moved in and out of her body, Hermione turned her head toward him and breathed, "This is what it feels like when a wizard cares. I know it is. You can't make me believe you don't care, Severus. That you don't want me. You do…don't you? You don't want this to end…do you? It doesn't have to. I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Ssssh," Severus said again, tightening his hold on her and speeding up, her words like a lash, driving him to the finish, Hermione's voice breaking again as she felt him clutch her close and let go, his breathing harsh, then hitching as he stiffened and came, groans of pleasure punctuating each hot pulse as he buried his face in her jasmine-scented hair.

Then Severus relaxed, his arms loosening, though he remained spooned around the witch, his chest rising and falling against her back.

They lay together in silence, the wizard deflating inside her body but making no effort to withdraw. Gods, the witch was good. So good. So accepting…so…Merlin's beard…so unprotected!

Severus suddenly pulled out of Hermione and turned her to face him, his eyes wild.

"I didn't cast a contraceptive spell," he said, his voice catching as he looked down at her belly. It seemed to be rounding already, "I may have impregnated you."

Hermione gave him a small smile and the wizard scowled at her.

"This is nothing to smile about witch, I assure you," he said, "You're too young to be a mother, and I'm not father material."

For a moment, Severus wondered if Hermione had purposely let him proceed without a contraceptive spell to trap him. She was so determined to be with him. This was not the way to do it, however. She would find him cold and resentful if she trapped him into a marriage he didn't want. How could he be so stupid…so caught up in his desire that he didn't think to protect her?

"Severus, I am protected," Hermione said, tapping her inner thigh with a fingertip. A round red circle appeared, "See? A contraceptive patch. I had Dobby buy it for me the day after my birthday. I hoped I'd need it again. Though the thought of having a child by such a brilliant wizard isn't unappealing. At the proper time of course. Maybe even more than one."

Severus' heart stopped racing and he stared at the witch. Children? He never even entertained the idea of having little wand-wavers of his own. Curly-haired, bossy little girls, and sullenly snarky dark-haired boys….

Dear gods, what was he thinking?

Hermione tapped the patch again, making it disappear and snuggled into Severus, kissing him lightly on the mouth, then closing her eyes. The wizard settled back, his dark eyes resting on the witch, watching her breathing slow and become rhythmic as she fell into a sated sleep.

What was he to do with her?

A better question was what would he do without her?

He had a decision to make.

* * *

"What?" Ron said incredulously as Harry told him about Hermione and Professor Snape's engagement, "You have to be kidding me!" 

Harry shook his head.

"No. I'm not. Hermione and Professor Snape are going to get married, although not right away," Harry said, his green eyes resigned, "Professor Snape insisted on an engagement, to keep things between them legitimate and acceptable. He and Mr. Granger almost came to blows over it when he and Hermione went to London to her parents they were betrothed. Hermione and her mother had to keep them apart. I think it blew up when Mr. Granger called Snape a 'filthy pedophile.'"

Ron shook his head.

"I can't believe it. She's going to marry him? She's bloody nutters," Ron seethed.

"She loves him, Ron. I can see it when she talks about him, even though everyone else thinks it's gross," Harry said, "But whenever Hermione thinks she's right about something, there's nothing anyone can say that will change her mind. And she believes Snape will make a good husband and…and father."

Ron grasped his stomach.

"Stop now, Harry…or I'm going to bring up my lunch," Ron said, sitting down on his bed a bit green around the gills. Then Ron's eyes glazed.

"Do you think…think they're still…shagging? Now that he's got the DA position back?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shuddered.

"Don't make me even think about it, Ron," he said, wincing.

* * *

Matilda Hagg decided to step down from the DA position once Severus was cleared and accepted back into Wizarding Society, though she thought she was the better teacher and told him so. Of course, Severus argued with her…despite the fact that she was probably right and he didn't want to get into a duel with her. Matilda could be quite volatile. 

When Severus asked her why she was leaving, Matilda simply gave him a smile with her beautiful teeth.

"I have grandchildren on the way," she said, "And I am going to devote all my time to raising them 'properly.'"

Severus could only imagine the Dark spells her grandchildren would know and utilize. The gods help anyone who crossed them. No doubt if they came to Hogwarts, they'd be Slytherins. Well, he'd see in eleven years or so.

* * *

Hermione returned to classes, and by the way Severus treated her in class, no one would know they were lovers or engaged. He took as many points from her as possible, since Slytherin was far behind in points, and Hermione was soooo easy to piss off, particularly because of their relationship, which Severus clearly stated had nothing to do whatsoever with their teacher/student relationship. He still loathed Gryffindor house. Just because he was shagging its princess was no reason for him to change his methods. 

That was the first time Hermione hexed him, and hexed him good.

The Potions Master's enormous nose grew even larger and remained that way a full day, the wizard unable to remove the spell because Hermione added her signature. It had to wear off. Luckily she had hexed him on a Friday night, fleeing through the floo to Gryffindor tower and warding it with her signature so he couldn't follow. She didn't see him until Sunday afternoon, when she was unceremoniously snatched into a niche behind a tapestry while on her way to the library.

That was the first time Severus "punished" her, and punished her good, a quickly applied silencing spell aiding him in his "correction." Hermione left the niche walking as if she'd ridden a hippogriff for a week.

But, she was smiling.

She had her wizard.

* * *

"This way, Mr. Malfoy," an Auror said, walking Draco through a door and into a small room with a table and two chairs sitting on either side of it. Another door was directly opposite the first. Two armed Aurors stood on each side of it. 

Draco looked relieved.

"I thought Dementors stood guard during visitations," the blonde wizard said to one guard.

"They normally do, but for some reason…they refuse to guard your father any longer," the Auror replied, "It happened about three weeks ago. Won't go near him. It's almost as if they're afraid of him."

Draco absorbed this and sat down to wait for his father, Lucius. He had been incarcerated in Azkaban since Draco's fifth year, captured in the Ministry the night Voldemort tried to kill Harry.

The door opened and in walked his father, his gray eyes resting on his son soberly as he sat down. Draco stared at him.

"Father, why are you wearing a turban?" he asked him, wondering if he had joined some kind of religion.

Lucius wore a turban made from what was apparently a bedsheet. The wizard stared at his son for a moment, then his gaze shifted to the Aurors.

"Tell him you have your reasons and not to ask you again," a thin voice lisped, "He will find out in good time."

"I have my reasons, Draco. You'll find out when its time," his father said.

"Good…good, my loyal servant. Your days in Azkaban will soon be over," Voldemort hissed, "And we shall rise again."

Lucius gave a small, obscure smile as Draco looked at him, perplexed. Had his father finally gone mad?

No, Lucius hadn't gone mad...he had been possessed, become a host for the spirit of Voldemort until the despot could be resurrected. Three weeks ago, the Azkaban guards had come running when Lucius had a terrible seizure in his cell. They held him down as he shook violently and frothed at the mouth. Even the on-site healer couldn't stop his convulsions, so they waited to see if it would subside. It did, and Lucius was examined and given a clean bill of health. What had caused the seizure was a mystery, and Lucius took to wearing the turban afterwards. Basically, the guards believed his odd behavior was a reaction to having the seizure...a kind of quirk he developed. Initially they took it off him but found nothing out of the ordinary, so allowed him to wear it.

Too bad they didn't flip his long, blonde hair up.

"Now, tell me about the outside world," Lucius said to Draco, his gray eyes glittering, "What news of that traitor Snape?"

"He's to marry, Father. The mudblood Hermione Granger…it's disgusting. They're disgusting…both of them," Draco spat.

"He's to marry is he? Interesting. And what of Albus Dumbledore?" Lucius asked.

"He's Headmaster again," Draco said, "He fooled everyone. He and Snape. Voldemort had no idea Snape was a Horcrux. If he were so powerful…he should have known. He just automatically trusted him. It was his own fault he was killed…ugh!"

Lucius backhanded Draco, busting his lip.

"Don't you ever speak of Voldemort that way again!" Lucius screamed at him in a rather high-pitched voice. The Aurors rushed forward and grabbed the struggling wizard.

"As long as you live, you will respect the Dark Lord!" Lucius frothed as the Aurors wrestled him back toward the door and through it.

Draco wiped the blood from his mouth. As he rose to leave, he was sure of one thing.

His father had gone mad. There was no other explanation for it.

At least not one anyone would suspect…until it was too late and Voldemort returned.

Then, there would be a reckoning such as the Wizarding World had never seen.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	4. ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTES

ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:

"A Living Secret" was written after Book 6, and before Deathly Hallows. It was posted on fanfiction . net after it was completed which is why the chapters are so long. I put them together because it was a pain uploading each chapter individually.

It was my own ending to the series because I had the feeling JKR was about to kill Snape off. I couldn't let that happen. I was hoping to at least graze something of DH in my writing of the final chapter, but alas, I didn't even come close. Still, it was enjoyable to write, especially pairing Harry and Snape together. The adventures were the most fun, as well as Snape and Hermione's interactions. I added this note after reading some of this after over a year or so. I thought a bit of clarification would be helpful.


End file.
